Falling in love with the jerk! Kakashi love story
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: Yuko lived in Konoha when she was a little girl and was bullied by Kakashi, but he hasn't always bullied her. She moves away from Konoha with her parents, to Kumogakure. But what happens when she moves back to Konoha by herself when she gets older, and meets Kakashi? Has she forgotten who he is? Will she fall in love with him? Read to find out. Kakashi x OC
1. Chap 1: You mean jerk!

**A/N: I'm editing my chapters, since my way of writing has changed. The newer chapters will be written in my new way of writing and the older chapters will be edited :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You mean jerk!**

I was trying to hit the targets with my kunais as I moved around while aiming, but I tripped over a stone and fell to the ground, kissing the grass with my face first. "Haha! Yuko, you are so clumsy! You are never going to be a great ninja!" I looked up at Kakashi with tears in my eyes and rubbed away the dirt from my cheeks. "Shut up Kakashi! Why are you always so cruel to me?"

"Because you make it too easy for me to make fun of you!"

I got up from the ground and rubbed my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I was on the verge to cry. "You are such an idiot Hatake Kakashi!"

"And you are such a clumsy ass." Kakashi said and placed his hands behind his head.

I grabbed one of my kunais and threw it at him. I missed him big time though, and he just fell to the ground laughing his ass off. "Seriously Yuko! You couldn't hit me even if you were as fast as Gai."

I furrowed my brows and looked at him with annoyed expression on my face. "Just you wait Kakashi! I will get better!"

Kakashi stopped laughing and got up from the ground and looked at me with an expression in his eyes that I didn't understand, and neither could figure out. "Yuko… You're just a daughter of a mere weapon shop owner, who isn't even a ninja himself. "

"So what?!" I asked and looked at him with now very angered eyes.

"No matter how many weapons you try from your fathers shop, you will never be good at using them. You have no one who can teach you to use weapons. Your mother and father can't even teach you, because none of them can use weapons!"

Kakashi's words drilled through my heart and hurt my feelings ever so badly. I felt the tears fight their way to my eyes and I did my very best to hold them back. There's no way in life that I'm going to cry in front of that jerk!

"I'm only 7 years old! What do you expect from a 7 year old girl?!" I simply snapped at him through gritted teeth.

"Stop it Yuko! I was 5 years old when I graduated from the academy as the top of my class and I became a chunin a year later."

I could sense a small smirk through his ridiculous mask and it angered me even more. "No one can be as perfect and skilled as you! Just because YOU graduated from the academy when you were 5 and became a chunin the year after, doesn't mean anyone can do it!" I snapped at him once again and with an angry voice this time. Kakashi just looked at me like it was amusing him to see me this pissed off and annoyed.

"You know Yuko… When you become 11, like me, you'll still be a clumsy ass ninja that can't hit a target with a kunai."

My eye twitched and I turned around as a few tears began to slip down my face. I won't let Kakashi see me cry. I simply won't give him that satisfaction.

"You are so mean Kakashi! Go to hell!" As I said that I ran off to my house with the tears streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall. Why is Kakashi always so mean to me? What have I ever done to him? He used to be so kind to me a just a year ago.

I burst through the door to my home and ran up the stairs, inside my room and threw myself on the bed with my face buried in the pillow.

My mother had heard me run through the house and entered my room short after I had thrown myself on my bed. "Yuko? What happened sweetie?" She asked with a worried voice as she sat down next to me on the bed and rubbed my back comforting as she heard me sob.

I turned my head around and looked at my mother with red and teary eyes.

"Oh sweetie… What did Kakashi tell you this time?" She asked and looked at me concerned, yet mad. She wasn't mad at me; I could tell that it was Kakashi she was mad at.

I wiped away the tears and sat up in my bed. "H-he told me that no matter what I do, I will always be a clumsy ass ninja…" I said and sniffed.

My mother pulled me in for a warm and comforting hug while she gently rubbed my back. "Don't listen to him honey. He is just a spoiled kid who doesn't have any parents to learn him what's right or wrong."

"I-I know mom… but his words just hurts so much." I said as I slowly pulled away from my mother's comforting hug. She placed a hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes. "Listen to me sweetie. You are a great ninja. You are only 7 years old and no one can expect of you to be as good as him, okay?"

I nodded slightly and looked at my mother as she kissed my forehead.

"We are moving away to Kumogakure tomorrow, so you won't see him again." I nodded understanding and heard the front door open and then close.

"Yuko, Tsubaki, I'm home!" It was my father's voice.

I got up from the bed, ran down the stairs and hugged my father tightly while burying my face into his stomach.

"Well hi there sweetie." He said with a smile and ruffled my hair a bit. "Are you ready to move tomorrow Yuko?"

I looked up at my father and nodded. "Yes I am dad." He smiled warmly at me and squatted down to my level and kissed my forehead. "You are never going to see that Kakashi kid again."

I guess he noticed I have been crying, since my eyes are red, my cheeks tear stained and the only thing that usually makes me cry is Kakashi.

My mother came down the stairs and looked at me and my father. He got up again and we all walked to the kitchen to eat, since my mother had already prepared our dinner.

"How was your day at the store Hiroki?" My mother asked my father. "Well, it was okay, but it could have been better." My father said and looked at my mother, who just nodded. She turned her view to me and noticed that I had barely been touching my food. I wasn't really that hungry. Kakashi's hurting words just kept flickering through my mind.

"Please Yuko, eat something." My mother said, worry traced in her voice.

I looked at her with a sad expression on my face and shook my head. "I'm not hungry… I'll just go to bed." I said as I got up from the chair and left the kitchen. I walked up the stairs to my room, grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned on the water, undressed and looked at myself in the mirror. What do I see when I look at myself? My pink hair is getting long; it's reaching past my shoulders. My face is still a bit dirty from when I tripped earlier at the training field. My dark emerald green eyes look empty, yet full of sadness, disappointment and hatred. The sadness is caused by my frustration of why Kakashi is so mean to me. The disappointment is caused by my clumsiness as a ninja and the hatred is held for Kakashi.

I stepped inside the shower and enjoyed feeling the water hit my skin as I imagined how it washed away all the mean words Kakashi had said to me. Every time he gets a chance to be mean to me, he does it. It doesn't matter if it was my ninja skills or my appearance, he's just being mean to me. _"You're a clumsy ass ninja and you'll never become a great ninja… You're chubby, you'll never become a woman a man would want to marry… you are just a daughter of a mere weapon shop owner who isn't even a ninja."_

Kakashi's words flickered through my mind and I shook my head, trying to let the water wash them off of me.

As I finished the shower I dried off, put on my pajamas and walked inside my room. I laid down on my bed, snuggled under my blanket and closed my eyes, trying my best to sleep.

I can't wait to get away from this village! Away from Kakashi!

That was my last thought as I drifted into sleep.

I was sitting in the carriage at Konoha's main gate, waiting for my father. He forgot something back at our now previous home.

I was deep in my thoughts as I heard a familiar voice yelling from the distance. "YUUUUKO-CHAN~…"

I looked back at the village and saw the always energetic Gai come running for full speed. He looked like a green flash actually.

I jumped down from the carriage to say goodbye to Gai, my best friend through three years now.

He finally reached me and hugged me tight as the tears were streaming down his cheeks.. "Why are you leaving Yuko-chan?" He asked while sobbing and hugging me tight, almost breaking my back and ribs.

I wrapped my arms around Gai and smiled, trying to ignore the pain from the bone crashing hug. "Because my father is opening his weapon shop in Kumogakure."

Gai pulled away from the hug and looked at me with tear filled eyes. "But Konoha won't be the same without you Yuko-chan!"

I giggled at my best friends words and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Sorry Gai, but there's nothing I can do."

Gai nodded understanding and smiled at me doing a silly pose.

"So the rumors were true… The weapon shop is moving to another village." A way too familiar voice said, sending an annoyed shiver down my spine.

I looked up to see Kakashi sitting in the tree next to the carriage. I got annoyed by his presence because I knew he was only here to say something mean to me again, so I clenched a fist and tried to remain calm. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" I asked through slightly gritted teeth.

"I wanted to say goodbye to the clumsy ass ninja." He answered simply and jumped down from the tree. I huffed at him and looked away. "Like that's true."

"It is. When you are gone, who am I supposed to call a clumsy ass ninja?" Kakashi said and chuckled.

I turned around to look at Kakashi and found him standing right in front of me. There was practically not much air between us.

"Are you going to cry again?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips behind the mask. I furrowed my brows and pushed him to the ground and away from me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see me cry before I left the village.

"Go to hell Kakashi!" I said as I walked over and gave Gai one last hug. "Goodbye Gai. I will miss you and I will never forget you." I kissed his cheek and walked pass Kakashi, who was still sitting on his butt on the ground.

I looked at him with a mad look. "I will do anything to forget about you!" I said and got back in the carriage as my father came back.

The carriage began to move and leave the village. Leave Konoha.

I looked back to wave goodbye to Gai. He was crying like a baby while watching me leaving the village. He's so crazy.

My mother laid a hand on my shoulder, making me look at her smiling face. "Everything is going to be better now honey."

I nodded agreeing and smiled. "I know mom… I know." I put on my headphones and put on 'Angels' by Within Temptation as I closed my eyes to forget about the life I had just lived in Konoha, to forget about Kakashi and all the mean and cruel things he had said to me, that stupid jerk!


	2. Chap 2: Returning to Konoha

**Chapter 2: Returning to Konoha**

I have been living in Kumogakure for about 17 years and had a great life there, until my parents got killed when I was 11, which is 13 years ago. They got killed by some rouge ninjas who wanted to rob the store from all the weapons, but because my father was so stupid and stubborn to say no, and actually tried to fight back, he got himself and my mother killed. It was my sensei, Makoto, who told me about the killing of my parents and because I was so young back then, and my sensei cared for me, she took care of me and let me live at her place. It was also my sensei who discovered my special chakra, because when my parents died, I was so frustrated and sad that I somehow made myself invisible. Makoto used 10 years to help me control this chakra and to figure out how to use it.

I have turned into a fine weapon user as well. In fact, I am a weapon specialist now and can use any weapon given to me. My ninja rank wasn't a clumsy ass ninja anymore, no. I'm actually an S-ranked ANBU and have had my own team for 5 years.

I have also turned in to a fine woman with a perfect and beautiful appearance. I'm thin, have an hourglass figured body shape, a round butt and okay big boobs. My face has changed as well. I have a slim and feminine jaw line, a small nose, high cheekbones and my eyes look more bright and shining.

Four days ago I decided to move back to Konoha. It was like something was drawing me back to the village, so I packed my stuff, told the Raikage that I resigned as a ninja in Kumogakure and left the village to return to Konoha.

I have been traveling for three days now and I know that I'm soon there. At the village I was born in, the village I so gladly moved away from when I was 7 years old without any hesitation or protest. I keep asking myself why I am moving back, but I can't seem to answer that question, so I just have to see what happens when I get back.

I can faintly see Konoha's main gate in the distance by now. A smile spread across my face. I wonder if Gai remembers me… And I wonder if-…

My thoughts were interrupted when a kunai landed right in front of me.

"Well, well, well… Don't you look sexy and mysterious?" A dark male voice said.

Sexy and mysterious? Oh, he means my outfit. I'm wearing a navy blue short top that stops over my belly button and a fish-net shirt underneath. Red short shorts, which I had placed low on my hips, and fish-net shorts underneath that stops above my knees. A black and red scarf that covers my mouth and nose, and a long black open cloak with a big hood, which I had pulled over my head.

I looked up in a tree and saw a group of ninjas. They were probably thieves.

"What do you want me?" I asked simply as I watched them in the tree.

"First we wanted to kill you and then rob you, but now we want to have some fun as well."

"Oh yeah? Come and get me then." I said in a careless tone.

The ninjas jumped down from the tree and prepared to attack me. I smirked underneath the scarf and pulled the cloak aside and grabbed my sword.

1… 2… 3… 7… They are 7. Easy as pie.

I jumped back and squatted down as one of them attacked me with a kunai and I clashed my sword with his kunai. I looked up at him and he was smirking. Why is he-...

I sensed someone coming from behind and I quickly made a hand seal with one hand. A clone came out of my back and stabbed one of the ninja thieves in his stomach. It seems like he was going to kill me from behind, but without any luck. I'm not that easy to take down.

I pushed the guy in front of me back with my sword and got up from the ground.

"It seems like we underestimated you. You are stronger than we thought." One of them said.

"You sure did. You don't know who you are dealing with." I said as I folded three of my fingers on one hand and placed the two unfolded fingers in front of my face and disappeared before them. "Where did she go?" One of the ninjas asked as they all looked around the area for me.

I chuckled to myself at the sight of them looking for me. It was rather amusing.

Well, I think I got to get this over with.

Before they could even notice, I appeared in front of them and one by one I cut their throats. I was amused by the look on their faces when I suddenly appeared in front of them. They looked like they were going to pee in their pants.

I put my sword back in its place by my hip and continued to walk the last thirty to forty minutes towards Konoha.

I reached the main gate and stopped up, looking inside the village.

I'm finally here… my old village.

I took a deep, deep breath and took the first step inside the village and looked around. The area around the main gate looks the same.

I took some more steps and suddenly someone spoke to me.

"Hey you there! State your name and business in Konoha." A slightly familiar voice said.

I turned my head to the left and saw some kind of booth with two ninjas sitting in it. I walked over to the booth and looked at the ninja who had spoken. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandana and his hair was covering his right eye. He seemed rather familiar.

He looked up at me and repeated his sentence. "State your name and business in Konoha."

I smiled at him with my eyes and tilted my head. "Business: want to move back, name-…"

I was cut off when both of the ninjas looked at me with a surprised look on their faces.

"Move back?"

I looked at the other ninja. He had half long spiky hair and had a piece of bandage across his nose. Both of them seem so familiar to me.

I smiled at him with my eyes and nodded. "Yes, move back."

"Have you lived here before?" The guy with the bandana asked.

I nodded and slowly took off the hood. "I lived here 17 years ago."

The two ninja's eyes widen at the same time as I had removed the hood from my head. The lower part of my face is still covered by the scarf though.

I gave them both an eyebrow raised look. "What?"

The guy with the bandana got up from his chair and looked me death in the eyes. "Don't tell me…"

"That you are Yuko." The other guy finished the other guy's sentence.

My eyes widen as they knew my name and I took a step back from the booth. "How do you know who I am?" I asked while looking at both of them with widened eyes and a slightly confused expression.

"Yuko, it's us… Izumo."

"And Kotetsu."

I tilted my head and looked closely at both of them. I smiled behind the scarf as I realized why they both seemed so familiar. They were my friends when I lived in Konoha 17 years ago.

I walked back to the booth and hugged my old friends.

"What happened to you Yuko? One day you were just… gone." Izumo asked and hugged back.

I pulled back from the hug and looked at them with smiling eyes. "Well… My father was going to open his weapon shop in Kumogakure, so we had to move."

"Where are your parents now?" Kotetsu asked curiously, since I came alone.

I looked down and sighed sadly. "They got killed 13 years ago… And before you ask, I'm just going to tell you why. Some rouge ninjas wanted to rob the store for all the weapons. My father was so stupid and stubborn to say no and fought back… The ninjas killed him and my mother because of his actions." I looked back up at Izumo and Kotetsu and they both looked at me wide eyed.

"So you have been living on your own ever since?" Kotetsu asked and jumped over the desk in the booth.

I looked at him and giggled slightly at his question. "No. My sensei took me in and let me live with her. She was a nice sensei and she really cared for me."

Izumo and Kotetsu nodded and smiled at me. "So you wanna move back?"

I looked at Izumo and nodded. "That's what I intended to do."

Izumo nodded understanding and smiled. "Then you have to go to Tsunade-sama and talk to her about it."

Wow, wow, wow! Stop it right there. Who's Tsunade?

"Tsunade-sama? What happened to Hiruzen-sama?" I asked and looked confused at Izumo and Kotetsu as I waited for their answer.

"He died a few years ago. Orochimaru killed him when he tried to destroy the village."

"What?! I never heard about that." I said shocked and surprised.

"We are sorry about that Yuko." I looked at Kotetsu and smiled at him with my eyes. "It's okay. I'll just go and talk to this Tsunade person." I was about to leave the main gate when Kotetsu grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked at him. "Yes Kotetsu?"

"Before you go, can we please see you face again? We haven't seen you in years after all."

I giggled at his request and nodded. "Okay then. But only because you asked so nice." I pulled down in the scarf and smiled at my two friends.

Their eyes widen to the point where I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. "Wooooooaaaah! Yuko, you have become so… so…"

"Beautiful…" Izumo finished Kotetsu's sentence.

I giggled at them and pulled the scarf back on its place. "Well thank you. Hey, can you guys do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" I looked at Izumo and walked closer to him. "Don't tell anyone that I have returned. I want to see if my old friends can recognize me by themselves."

Izumo and Kotetsu nodded and smiled at me. "We won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. I'll go and talk to this Tsunade person now, see you." I hugged both of them and gave them a kiss on their cheeks before I walked to the Hokage's office as I put the hood back over my head.

I got a lot of weird looks from the villagers as I walked down the streets and it just amused me.

I made it to the Hokage's office and I knocked on the door, waiting for a respond.

"Enter." A strong female voice sounded from inside the office.

I opened the door as the Hokage told me to enter and walked inside the office. I looked over at the Hokage and I have to admit that she's actually really beautiful.

I somehow got a bit nervous when she looked up at me from her papers. It was like she was examining me with her eyes, trying to read my mind.

"Who are you and what can I do for you?" She asked a bit strict.

I walked closer to the desk and pulled down the hood. "I have a request for you Hokage-sama."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and folded her hands in front of her face. "What kind of request?"

"I come from Kumogakure and I lived here 17 years ago. I want to move back and have a life here as a ninja." I stated.

Tsunade was silent for a moment and just looked at me as she expected of me to continue talking.

"You lived here 17 years ago you say?" She asked and moved back in her office chair.

I gave a single nod and observed her.

"You can move back. But as for the ninja part, what rank were you back in Kumogakure?" She asked.

I took off my backpack, reached down in it, pulled out some papers and handed them to Tsunade.

She looked up at me from time to time as she read through the papers I had given to her. It was my ninja files. They obtained my ninja rank and all the completed missions I have done.

"Tohiro Yuko… You were an S-ranked ANBU and you had your own team." Tsunade said as she finished reading my files.

I nodded in agreement and just waited for her judgment.

"Hmm… I need to test your abilities and skills before I decide to make you a ninja."

"I understand that Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Be at the training field tomorrow at 11:00 am. I will be there along with some ninjas to test you."

I nodded understanding and bowed. Tsunade handed me some papers and I looked at them. It was papers on a house.

I smiled happy as I recognized the house. "It's the house I used to live in." I said and looked at Tsunade with a smile. "Thank you Tsunade-sama." I left her office and headed to my 'new' home. Just as I remember it.


	3. Chap 3: The first meeting in years

**Chapter 3: First meeting in years.**

I was getting ready to leave for the training field for my test, so I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before I wrapped the scarf around my face. This is going to be interesting! I put on all of my weapon holsters and my long cloak as I walked to the front door to leave for the training field.

I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, just some other colors. My top is black, my short shorts are blue and the scarf is black and orange.

I looked at my surroundings as I walked and was amazed of how the village was looking now.

Wow… Things have changed since I left the village 17 years ago. More grocery stores and weapon shops were on the streets and more trees as well.

Before I knew of it, I had reached the training field and I looked around to see if I could see Tsunade, but I couldn't see her anywhere around.

Hmm… I must have arrived early since she isn't here yet. Oh well.

I jumped up in a tree and sat down on a thick branch and waited for Tsunade to come with the ninjas. I was deep in my thoughts when I got interrupted by Tsunade's voice that sounded underneath me. "Where is she? She should be here by now!"

I sighed and jumped down from the branch I was sitting on and landed in front of everyone. I pulled down the hood on the cloak and looked at everyone in front of me.

"There you were! Have you been sitting in that tree all the time?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama, and I'm sorry for not getting down earlier, but I was deep in my thoughts." I apologized.

She looked at me with an annoyed look on her face but she sighed. "I'm going to put you through some different tests. I want to test your weapon skills, speed, taijutsu and ninjutsu." She explained and crossed her arms.

I nodded understanding and prepared for which of the test I had to do first.

"Your first test will be weapon skills and you are up against Tenten, who is one of our best weapon users. Both of you are going to hit ten targets, which is in motion. You have to hit them so precisely and with as many weapon as possible. The targets are over there." Tsunade pointed at twenty targets.

I nodded understanding and a girl with two buns on her head stepped forward and smiled at me. I just smiled back at her with my eyes and got ready to hit the ten targets in front of me.

Tsunade made the targets move and looked at me and Tenten. "Start when you are ready!"

I pulled back in my cloak and reached down in my holsters for my kunais. I took a stance and began to throw my kunais at the targets. When I threw the last kunai I reached for one of my scrolls, opened it and threw it up in the air. I jumped up to my scroll, grabbed it and let my hand slide along the back of the scroll while channeling my chakra into the scroll, making a lot of different weapons come out and hit the targets. I landed on the ground again as I had emptied the scroll from weapons and smirked as I looked at my targets. The middle of all the targets was covered in my weapons, not a single one missed.

I looked over at Tenten's target and some of her weapons had hit the targets as well, most of them had hit the middle of the targets.

Tsunade stepped closer and looked at my targets. "That's amazing. Well done… Get ready for the next test." She said a bit sternly.

I nodded and went to gather my weapons. I placed my hand on a seal on the scroll and all the weapons disappeared. I walked over to the targets to get the kunais that was supposed to be in my holsters.

"You were amazing. You must have trained very hard." I turned my head to see Tenten standing next to me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her with my eyes. "Thanks. My sensei trained me hard every day until I mastered the weapons." I said and finished gathering my weapons and walked over to Tsunade. "What is my next test Tsunade-sama?"

"Your next test will be speed, and you are going to race with Gai."

My eyes widen a bit and a smile spread across my lips behind the scarf.

Gai… It seems he is still here.

Gai stepped forward and I looked at him with smiling eyes. "Hi Gai." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and examined my face, or rather the part of it he could see.

"Do I, the mighty Gai, know you?" I slightly giggled at his words and shrugged. "Maybe." He hasn't changed a bit, he's still the same.

"You are going to run from that spot." Tsunade pointed at a red flag. "And then run to the other end of the training field to the other red flag. There will be a ninja to take your time." She explained.

I nodded understanding and walked down to the red flag with Gai right behind me. "Get ready… set… RUN!"

Gai began to sprint off towards the flag in the other end of the training field while I just kept standing on my spot. Tsunade looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I said run!"

"I know…" Before Tsunade could even say something to me, I sprinted off and was gone as fast as the blink of an eye. I could see Gai with a confident smile on his face as I passed him on my way to the flag. He didn't even notice I passed him.

I giggled as I reached the red flag and glanced back at Gai. The ninja stopped one of the stopwatches and looked at my time. "Fifteen seconds." He looked at me with wide eyes like he didn't believe my time.

Gai finally came and the ninja stopped the last stopwatch. "Thirty seconds." Gai looked at me with his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped. "When did you get here before me?" He asked, not believing that I had reached the goal before him.

I looked at him and giggled. "When you were smiling confidential for yourself."

"But… But… I didn't even see you passing me." He said.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know Gai… I know." I smiled at him with my eyes and ran back to Tsunade with Gai and the ninja right behind me.

"What was their time?" Tsunade asked and looked at the ninja who had the stopwatches. "Gai's time was thirty seconds… and her time was… fifteen seconds." Tsunade's eyes widen and she looked at me. "You managed to pass Gai and actually win?"

"Yeah… Is that so surprising?"

"A bit… But let's continue to the next test. Lee!" A guy that looked like Gai stepped forward. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Lee here is the best taijutsu user we have. Get ready."

I took a fighting stance and prepared to fight Lee. He looked at me with a smile. "Good luck." He said and raised his thumb at me, just like Gai does.

"Fight!"

Lee ran towards me and aimed a kick for my head. I blocked his foot with my arm, grabbed around his ankle and used my leg to sweep away his leg underneath him.

He placed both hands on the ground and swung his leg for my legs.

I quickly jumped up in the air and let go of Lee's leg, jumped backwards and landed on my feet. Lee came at me again with punches and kicks and I blocked more or less all of his attacks and fought back when I got the opportunity. I disappeared from Lee's sight and reappeared behind him, kicked him to the ground and planted my foot on his back.

Lee looked up at me and smiled with a raised thumb. "Great done."

I removed my foot from his back and reached my hand out towards him, offering to help him up. He grabbed my hand and got up on his legs. "Your taijutsu skills are good as well. Now, for the last test I'll test your ninjutsu skills. Your opponent will be-…"

"Me…"

My eyes widen as a man with spiky silver hair, a mask that covered his mouth and nose and his headband covered his left eye stepped forward. I recognized him right away.

No… Don't tell me he's still here! There's no doubt about it… He is-…

"Kakashi… Are you sure you want to be her opponent?" Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. He just nodded and walked forward towards me. I got annoyed just to see his face, or… well, some of his face.

"Not him! I don't want to fight against him!" I complained and pointed at Kakashi with my finger and had an annoyed look on my face.

Kakashi looked at me with a raised eyebrow and stepped closer to me as he examined the part of my face he could see. "Do I know you?" He asked and gave me the elevator look.

I furrowed my brows as he looked at me and took a step back. "Maybe…" I said in a cold tone.

"Maybe? Who are you?" He asked and crossed his arms.

My eye twitched and I turned around, having my back facing him and crossed my arms. "If you don't recognize me I don't feel like telling you who I am."

"Fine by me." He said and shrugged.

I turned around and looked at him with annoyed eyes and tried my best not to say something I shouldn't.

"Stop it you two and get ready to fight!" I looked at Tsunade and rolled my eyes. "Fine!"

I took some steps back from Kakashi and took a fighting stance. "Feel free to use your weapons and taijutsu at me." He told me with a smile that annoyed the hell out of me.

What was he doing? Is he trying to make me lose focus? That is just not going to happen!

"Ready… set… fight!"

Kakashi and I jumped backwards and he made a hand seal. "Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu." Kakashi disappeared into the ground and because I knew the jutsu, I quickly jumped up in a tree so he couldn't surprise attack me. I formed two seals with one hand and placed it on the branch I was sitting on. "Raiton: Inabikari kaihoo." I send lightning down in the tree and into the ground. Kakashi came up from his hiding-place very fast and looked towards me as he did a new hand seal. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." A giant fireball was heading my way and I quickly made a hand seal. "Suiton: Suihachi." I reached my hand towards the fireball and water shot out from my palm and extinguished the fireball, making a lot of smoke.

I tried to detect Kakashi through the smoke, but the smoke was too thick so it was a bit difficult for me. I felt someone's presence behind me and turned around to see Kakashi behind me charging a lightning jutsu in his hand.

"You were too busy trying to find me that you didn't notice I came up behind you." I looked at him with annoyed eyes but my eyes widen as I detected the amount of chakra in the jutsu and quickly made a hand seal with one hand. "Mamorimasu!" A shield appeared in front of me just as Kakashi was about to hit me, and even though I managed to make the shield just in time, he hit it with so much force that I fell off the tree and landed on the ground.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and looked at me with a satisfied smile on his face behind the mask. "It seems like you can't concentrate that well when you are in a fight with jutsus. Your counter-attacks are good but when it comes to detecting the enemy, you don't seem to concentrate. It's funny, you remind me of a friend I had some years ago. She wasn't good as a ninja at all." He smiled at me satisfied again and my eye twitched of pure annoyance and anger.

Friend?... Friend?... He called me a friend? How dare he?!

I got up from the ground in the speed of light and kicked Kakashi so hard in the stomach that he flew backwards into a tree. I had channeled some of my chakra into the kick which means Kakashi can't move from the tree.

I reached down in my holsters, grabbed two kunais and threw them after him and placed two fingers in front of my face. "Ninpo: Kage shuriken." The shurikens multiplied and hit Kakashi's clothes and pinned him to the tree.

I grabbed my sword and ran towards him, aiming the sword for his throat, but stopped it as it was only inches from his throat. I was amused by the scared look on his face as he thought he was going to die.

I leaned in to his ear and whispered to him. "Who's the clumsy ass ninja now?" I pulled back and looked at Kakashi's wide eye and I smiled satisfied on the inside but I had a mad and furies look on my face.

I put the sword back on its place, released the Ninpo: Kage shuriken and grabbed the two original shurikens and released my chakra from Kakashi's body. I stepped away from Kakashi and looked at Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but I can't stand his presence one more minute. I'll be at your office some time tomorrow."

Before Tsunade could even say something to me, I disappeared before them and reappeared on a hill behind the training field.

Kakashi… He's still here... and he still remembers me… That jerk! He called me a friend! He doesn't have the right to call me that! Not after the way he treated me!

I sighed and looked throughout the village as I leaned up against the tree. It's good to be home though.


	4. Chap 4: Yuko? Is that really you?

**Chapter 4: Yuko? Is it really you?**

I was on my to Tsunade's office to get my results from yesterdays test and I was wearing my cloak and scarf as always. I had a feeling that she was mad at me for leaving the training field so sudden after I won against Kakashi, but I couldn't stand to see his face after he called me a friend.

I knocked on the door to Tsunade's office and waited for her respond. "Enter." I opened the door, walked inside the office and looked at Tsunade. She was looking at me with her hands folded in front of her face, so I couldn't' see whether she was mad at me or not.

I walked over to her desk, nervous that she was going to scold me for leaving the training field so sudden. "Yuko…" She narrowed her eyes and looked at me with a look I couldn't seem figure out. "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Your test results yesterday were outstanding. I have never seen anything like it before. Your skills as a ninja are absolutely amazing." I bowed and looked at her with smiling eyes. "Thank you Tsunade-sama." She removed her hands from her face and looked at me with a smile, but her smile disappeared and she came up with a serious face expression. "But I feel like there is something you aren't telling me about your ninja skills. Kakashi would never lose that easy."

I bit my lip because I knew what she was talking about. There was something I wasn't telling her and it wasn't written in my papers either.

"Well? Do you mind telling me what it is?" She asked and sounded a bit impatient and annoyed.

I sighed and nodded since I didn't have any other choice. "I have this very, very rare and special chakra."

"What can you do with this rare and special chakra?"

"You might not believe it, but I can create new jutsus whenever I want it. I can create a new jutsu when it's needed… I can make jutsus that you can't imagine. And on top of that, I can copy any jutsu and movement… Even Kekkei genkai's."

Tsunade's eyes widen slightly and she leaned back in the chair. "Prove it to me. Do something that proves what you just said." She demanded.

I sighed and placed two fingers in front of my face and whispered the words: "Inbijiburu." And I went invisible. Tsunade's eyes once again widen and she looked around the whole office to find me. "You can't find me… You even can't detect my chakra. My presence is completely invisible." I could see that Tsunade nearly got a shock when my voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

I released the jutsu and was sitting on the desk, looking at Tsunade with smiling eyes.

"Yuko… That was absolutely amazing! I don't need to think about it. You're definitely qualified as a jonin and I'm making you an ANBU as well. We can use you in the ANBU black ops." Tsunade said and looked through her papers.

I jumped down from the desk and bowed at her again. "Thank you Tsunade-sama. I really appreciate it. But my special chakra has a side effect though."

Tsunade leaned forward and placed her elbows on the desk and looked at me. "And what is that?" She asked rather curiously.

"If I create too many new jutsus on a day or creates some that needs a big amount of chakra, my body begins to shake and it can go numb for hours, even days. It all depends on how I use my chakra. But the technique that takes most of my special chakra is when I copy a jutsu."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and folded her hands in front of her face. "I see. But if you come back in three days I'll have an ANBU profile ready for you."

"Once again thank you Tsunade-sama." I said and gave her a smile with my eyes.

Tsunade nodded with her head once and smiled at me as I left the office with a smile on my lips.

I decided to go to the training field to do some training since I haven't trained since I left Kumogakure.

As I arrived at the training field I heard some yelling and cursing so I quickly appeared in a tree near the yelling to see what was going on. I looked down and saw a boy with yellow spiky hair and whiskers on his cheeks, a girl with pink hair and a boy with flat black hair and to my annoyance, Kakashi was there too.

The girl with the pink hair was shaking the life out of the boy with the whiskers while the boy with the flat black hair was looking at them with a wry smile.

"Sakura, please calm down so we can train, okay?"

I looked at Kakashi as he started to talk. He looked so serious and he was actually going to train with them. That was something he wouldn't do when I used to live in Konoha, so I decided to observe them train for a bit. I sat down on the branch in a comfy position and leaned my back against the tree as I watched Kakashi showing them some weapon techniques. I chuckled for myself as I watched it and shook my head.

Dear god! He's doing it all wrong!

I decided to interrupt their training and threw a kunai at the ground in front of Kakashi. He turned around with a kunai in his hand in tried to find me. "Who's there?"

I chuckled, jumped down from the tree and looked at Kakashi and his students. "Kakashi-sensei, who's that?" The boy with the whiskers asked Kakashi while looking at me with fascinating eyes.

"Well… I'm not quite sure myself Naruto. I was testing her yesterday for Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said and observed me closely.

I walked over and grabbed the kunai I had thrown on the ground and placed it back in the holster by my thigh. I pulled down the hood and looked at Kakashi and his students. "How come you are teaching your students weapon techniques when you can't do it properly? Clumsy ass…" I said and smirked, knowing Kakashi would recognize the words.

Kakashi's uncovered eye widen as I said that and I just kept smirking. "Uhm… Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand in front of Kakashi's face.

I chuckled and walked over to Kakashi, pushing him on his butt and looked at him. "Stunned by my words I see. You recognize those words? You should." I said and crossed my arms.

Kakashi got up from the ground and looked closely at me. "Don't tell me… Yuko? Is that you?!"

I smirked behind the scarf and pulled it down and smiled at Kakashi. "Long time no see… Kakashi."

He looked at me stunned and Naruto waved his hand on front of Kakashi's face again and then he looked at me. "Do you know Kakashi-sensei?"

I looked at Naruto with a smile and nodded. "Yes I do. I used to live here 17 years ago and Kakashi was my frie-… No… I don't really know what he was to me." I said and looked back at Kakashi. He looked like he had gained consciousness again.

"Yuko… What are you doing here? I thought you left Konoha forever."

"Well I didn't. I moved back two days ago."

"So are your parents with you?" I ignored that question since he had no right to ask about my parents. Not after the way he treated me, so I just looked at his students. "Are those your students? How old are they?" I asked while looking at Naruto, Sakura and the boy with black flat hair.

"Yes. This is Naruto, Sakura and Sai. Sai was added to my team two years ago. Naruto and Sakura are 17 and Sai is 18." Kakashi explained.

I nodded understanding and Naruto suddenly stood in front of me with a fascinated look on his face as he examined my me. "Woooah! You are really pretty!"

Sakura clenched a fist and hit Naruto on top of his head. "Narutooo! Don't look at her like that!"

I giggled at them and smiled since I thought it was funny. "It's okay. I don't mind him calling me pretty." I said.

Sakura looked at me and sighed as I helped Naruto up from the ground.

"Yuko…"

I sighed and looked at Kakashi with a bit annoyed look on my face. "What?" I could see a smile playing on his lips behind his mask. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you interrupt my training with my team?" He asked.

"I told you that when I grabbed my kunai. I interrupted because you weren't teaching them weapon techniques properly."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? And you are a weapon expert all of a sudden?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Didn't you see my weapon skill test yesterday?" I asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. Kakashi shook his head no. "I missed that test."

I furrowed my brows and took a step back. "Fine… then watch me!" I stood before the exact same targets I stood before 17 years ago, before I moved to Kumogakure, where Kakashi teased me.

I took a deep breath, grabbed my kunais and shurikens and started to throw them at the targets as I moved around. When I ran out of kunais and shurikens I took one of my scrolls, threw it up in the air and jumped up to it and slid my hand on the back of the scroll and a lot of different weapons came out of it, hitting the targets.

I landed on the ground again and looked at the targets with a satisfied smile. Just like yesterday at my test, the middle of all targets were covered in weapons. I turned around and looked at Kakashi and his team. They were all looking at me with their eyes wide open and dropped jaws. "So… Kakashi… Do you want to eat the words you said to me 17 years ago?"

"I uhm…"

"YUKO-CHAAAAAN~…"

I looked to my right and before I knew of it I was tackled to the ground by Gai who hugged me like a crazy maniac, making me giggle. "Heh, hi Gai."

"Yuko-chan~…! You are back!" He said and rubbed his cheek against mine.

I laughed when I saw Gai was crying and pushed him off of me and got up from the ground. "I sure missed your silliness and personality Gai."

He got up from the ground and looked at me with a smile. "I sure missed you too! Konoha wasn't the same after you moved."

I was about to answer Gai when I heard some people yell his name in the distant. "Gai-sensei!"

I recognized two of the persons who came running. One of them were Tenten, the girl I did the weapon skill test with, and the other was Lee, the guy I did the taijutsu test with, but I couldn't recognize who the last one was. He had long brown hair which he had in a very loose pony tail and his eyes was, was… I'm not sure, but it looked like the eyes of a blind person.

The three of them looked at me and Lee stepped closer. "Aren't you the girl from yesterday?" He asked and made a smile just like Gai.

I giggled and nodded. "Yes I am."

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Lee! And these are my teammates Tenten and Neji."

"I do remember you and Tenten from yesterday." I said and smiled at Lee.

Gai laid an arm around my shoulders and clapped it. "Lee, Tenten, Neji. This is my old childhood friend, Yuko." I looked at Gai and giggled at his smile. "There's no doubt about it Gai, I sure missed your silliness."

I looked over at Kakashi with an annoyed expression. "I didn't miss you at all. I had actually forgotten you existed."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I feel loved." He said in a somewhat teasing tone.

Kakashi's words annoyed me and I growled at him while I walked over to him and slapped him in the face.

"Woooah! Why did you do that Yuko-chan?" I looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "Has he ever told you guys how mean he was when he was younger?" Naruto and Sakura raised an eyebrow and shook their heads no. "Okay then. Let me tell you. Kakashi used to tease me and bully me when I lived here." Naruto's eyes widen as I said that and he looked at Kakashi. "Why did you do that Kakashi-sensei?" Before Kakashi could answer Naruto's question, I did it for him. "He did it because he thought he was better than everybody else and because I was the one in my class with the lowest scores. My parents owned a weapon shop but none of them were ninjas, so he always told me I would never get good at using weapons." I looked at Kakashi to see his reaction on what I just said. He actually did look guilty. He looked like he was sorry.

"Kakashi-sensei… I didn't think you were like that." Sakura said and looked at Kakashi with her arms crossed. Kakashi just sighed. "It's true. I did treat Yuko really bad." He looked at me and smiled behind his mask. "And I'm really sorry about that."

"Hmpf… yeah right." I said and crossed my arms.

"When your parents open the weapon shop again, I would like to come by and buy some weapons."

I furrowed my brows and clenched a fist. "But you can't."

"Aw come on. Are you really that mad at me that you won't let me in your parents' weapon shop?" He asked.

I felt the tears fight their way to my eyes and I did my best not to let them show, but when Kakashi suddenly laid a hand on my shoulder I couldn't hold them back. I pushed his hand off my shoulder and turned around to look at him. "You can't because they are dead!" I snapped at him and he looked at me with a wide eye before I disappeared in the blink of an eye.


	5. Chap 5: Finding a spare time job

**Chapter 5: Finding a spare time job.**

I was walking through the streets of Konoha, looking for a spare time job. Even though Tsunade was going to assign me as an ANBU, it would be nice with some extra money. I had an extra job back in Kumogakure as well and it worked out just fine.

I had already looked at some different jobs, but none of them seemed like something I want to do.

I had tried at a bakery, a butcher's shop, different clothes stores, shoes stores and even a weapon shop, but none of the jobs were interesting.

I decided to go to where my parents had their weapon shop when we lived in the village, just to see what was there now.

As I walked to the old store I thought of what happened yesterday at the training field. How great it was to see Gai again, and that he actually recognized me and remembered me after all these years. What Kakashi said to me and his expression when I disappeared in front of him with tears in my eyes. Maybe he really was sorry for what he did? It doesn't matter. I won't forgive him, ever!

I came to the place where my parents' weapon shop used to be and got surprised to see what was there now. It was a dance club. The name of the place was 'Kono Dance'. Kono was probably an abbreviation for Konoha.

I read the poster on the wall and it said it was a kind of discotheque that had permanent dancers, which made dance shows every Saturday and they could get booked for private dances as well. I looked at a paper that was hanging next to the poster and it said they were looking for new dancers. They were having auditions today.

It sounded like the spare time job I had in Kumogakure so I decided to go in and do the audition and hoped I would get the job. I walked in, looked around and was amazed how the owner had changed the place. The old shop had been renovated and a lot of space had been added. Where my father used to have the checkout was now a huge bar with different alcoholic drinks and soft drinks. Where all the weapons used to be up against the wall was now a stage with poles. In the other end of the room was a lot of comfy chairs and tables and the rest of the floor was probably a dance floor. I could see four doors which I had no idea of what was behind. Maybe one of the doors led to the toilets.

A man with short, blur spiky hair and a pair of glasses came over to me and smiled. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black vest and a black tie. "Can I help you?"

I looked at the man and smiled. "Yes. I want to do the audition for the dance job. Can I speak to the owner?"

"You are looking at him, or at least the one who is in charge of this place."

"Oh. I thought you were a waiter or a bartender." I said and rubbed the back of my head. He just smiled and chuckled at me. "I am the bartender, but I'm also in charge of this place. The owner will be here any minute now to observe the audition with me." He gave me a piece of paper with a number on it. "You can walk over to the other girls by the comfy chairs."

I nodded and walked over to the other girls and sat down in one of the chairs. Some of the girls were looking at me with a raised eyebrow and it just amused me.

The man from before stepped up on the stage along with a man with long, white, spiky hair, who had red lines going down his cheeks from his eyes.

"Hello everyone. My name is Shizuya Hotaka, the one in charge of this place, and this is Jiraiya, the owner. You'll be dancing one by one and we'll be playing random music for you to dance to, unless you have a wish just tell us." Hotaka and Jiraiya sat down on some chairs that were standing in front of the stage. "Number 1 can enter the stage." A girl with long dark blue hair walked up on the stage. "Your name and age please." I could hear it was Hotaka who was talking. He had a deep masculine voice. "My name is Kurama Chiyoko and I'm 27 years old." Hotaka nodded and it looked like he wrote it down. "All dance moves are allowed, so show us what you got." I think it was this Jiraiya guy who was talking this time, since the voice wasn't as deep as Hotaka's.

Jiraiya started the music and Chiyoko started to dance. I watched all of her sexy and seductive moves and she was actually really good. I looked at some of the other girls' expressions and chuckled for myself. It was so obvious that they were just a little bit jealous of Chiyoko's moves.

"Number 17 can enter the stage." Hotaka said.

I looked at my number and got up from the chair since it was my turn. I walked up on the stage and looked at Hotaka and Jiraiya.

"Your name and age please." I looked down at Hotaka and Jiraiya and smiled. "My name is Toshiro Yuko and I'm 24 years old."

"Wait, wait, wait… Toshiro Yuko? Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Jiraiya asked and looked very closely at me, like he was examining me.

I looked at Jiraiya and shrugged, since I don't recall that I've seen him before.

"Have you danced before?"

"Yes. I danced at Kumo Dance back in Kumogakure." I answered.

Jiraiya smiled at me and leaned back in the chair. "That's where I've heard the name before. You worked in my club in Kumogakure I see. Then this audition is not necessary. You can go down again." He said and gave me a smile.

I nodded with a smile and went back down to my seat again. I noticed that some of the other girls were looking at me, but I didn't care since they were just jealous that I didn't have to do the audition.

Hotaka and Jiraiya came back and walked up on the stage, looking down at us girls. "You all did great, but we are only looking for four new dancers. The new dancers are Kurama Chiyoko, Izuyama Akiko, Jinzou Maiko and Toshiro Yuko. The rest of you can leave." The girls that didn't get the job got up from their chairs and left the club.

Hotaka and Jiraiya sat down and looked at us. "We congratulate you for getting the job and we will show you around in the club when you have gotten your new names."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Hotaka. "New names? Why do we have to get new names?" I asked rather curiously.

Hotaka looked at me with a friendly smile. "It's for your own security. When you are working, you have to call one another by a different name so none of you will get attacked or raped by some of the more perverted men who come here." He explained.

I nodded understanding and looked over at Jiraiya. "Is that something new? It wasn't like that back in Kumogakure."

"It is new yes. I talked to the people who are in charge of my other clubs, and they told me that some of the dancers sometimes got attacked and even sometimes raped. So I've come up with some new security rules for my dancers."

"And what are those rules?" I asked and looked curious at Jiraiya, leaning back in the chair.

"1. All dancers get a cover name, 2. When you are dancing you'll have to wear some kind of disguise. If your faces aren't covered with a mask or wild make-up, you have to wear a wig, and 3. No privat conversations with the guests." Hotaka explained and looked at all of us with a serious look on his face.

We all understood the security rules and nodded understanding.

"Okay. Now for your new names… Yuko, your name will be Miki. Chiyoko, your name will be Aiko. Maiko, your name will be Rie, and Akiko, your name will be Shinju." Jiraiya said and wrote it all down. "Come back on Friday to meet the choreographer so she can teach you the dance and routine for next week's show. If you will follow Hotaka, he will show you around in the club. I have to take care of some things. See you around ladies."

We all got up from the chairs and followed Hotaka around as he showed us the way to our changing rooms. I must say that I'm really impressed how Jiraiya and Hotaka made this place look so amazing.

When Hotaka finished showing us around in the club, I decided to go and do some shopping for dinner. I was walking around in my own thoughts about what I was going to have for dinner when I bumped into someone. I landed on the ground and rubbed my butt. "I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was-…" I looked up and saw it was Kakashi I had bumped into and sighed annoyed. "Now I'm not so sure if I'm sorry…"

Kakashi reached his hand towards me, offering to help me up, but I just pushed his hand away, got up on my own and started to walk away, but got stopped by Kakashi who grabbed my wrist. I turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?!"

"About yesterday… I'm sorry if I offended you in any way by mentioning your parents. I didn't know they were dead." Kakashi excused and looked at me.

I sighed annoyed, pulled my wrist out of his grip and crossed my arms. "It's fine… How could you possibly know?"

"Wanna tell me how they died?" He asked. I sensed a faint smile behind his mask.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned against a wall. "Why should I?"

"I'm just curious that's all." Kakashi said and shrugged.

I sighed and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "I was only 11 back then. Some rogue ninjas killed them when they wanted to rob the weapon store. My dad was stupid and stubborn enough to say no and tried to fight back… that resulted in their death." I opened my right eye and looked at Kakashi, who was just nodding. "What happened to you after that?" He asked and took a step closer to me.

"My sensei took me in and raised me. She really cared about me. We used every day to train and sharpen my skills." Kakashi nodded understanding and smiled. "What rank are you now? Jonin?"

I smirked and walked over to Kakashi with my arms still crossed and looked him right in the eye. "I beat the shit out of you the other day, didn't I? So take a guess yourself." I said and kept the smirk on my face. Kakashi frowned a bit and narrowed his right eye. "I got surprised when you suddenly attacked again. I thought you had given up."

"Oh yeah? Isn't a ninja always supposed to be on his marks?"

"Well uhm…"

"No excuses Kakashi… If you will excuse me, I'm a bit busy." I clapped his shoulder and walked to a grocery store to buy my dinner.


	6. Chap 6: A trip to the beach (part one)

**Chapter 6: A trip to the beach (Part one)**

A week has passed and I have finally finished decorating my home with furniture and other stuff. Tsunade had made me an ANBU and gave me my ANBU name, which is Hotaru. I'm working as an ANBU when I'm needed other than that I'm just a really high ranked jonin.

I looked inside my secret room with a satisfied smile. "Perfect, just perfect. My weapon room looks great." I said to myself and shot the secret door to the room. I made that room for all of my weapons, since I thought it would be best to hide them from other people who will be visiting me.

I grabbed my cloak and my headphones and left my house to take a walk in the park. I put on my headphones and put on 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore as I walked to the park.

I felt someone poke me on my shoulder, so I turned around to see who it was and was met by Izumo and Kotetsu's smiling faces. I giggled, took off the headphones and smiled at them. "Hi guys. What can I do for you?"

"We're some friends that are going to the beach today…" Izumo said and smiled. "So we were thinking if you wanted to join?" Kotetsu asked and scratched the back of his head.

I looked at both of them and smiled big. "Sure. Sounds like fun. And it's really hot today so a trip to the beach sounds refreshing."

"Great! Some of the others have already left for the beach so we'll just meet them there."

I looked at Izumo and nodded. "Okay. I'll just walk back home and change. I'll meet you at the main gate in twenty." As I said that I kissed their cheeks and walked back home to change.

I undressed, put on my bikini and put on some shorts, a top and put my hair up in a ponytail. I packed a bag with a towel, sunscreen and other things that I'll be needing at the beach. I left my house again and walked to the main gate to meet up with Izumo and Kotetsu.

I arrived at the main gate and found Izumo and Kotetsu was already there waiting for me. I smiled at them and wrapped my arms around their necks. "Ready to go?" I asked and looked at them. "Yes. Just follow us Yuko." Izumo said and smiled at me. We began to walk out of the village and headed for the beach.

I wonder who else is going to be there.

We arrived at the beach and walked towards some people. I could recognize some of them but only because I could hear Gai's yelling about youth.

We stopped when we reached the others and I didn't know who most of them were, but I knew Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Lee, Gai, Izumo and Kotetsu.

I looked at some of the other senseis and they look very familiar to me, but I'm sure about their names or if I'm just imagining that I know them.

"Hey Yuko-sensei!"

I looked to the side and saw Naruto standing almost next to me, looking at me with a big smile on his face. I smiled back at him. "Hi Naruto. You don't have to call me sensei."

"But you taught us how to use kunais and shurikens properly." He said and gave me the thumbs up and grinned widely.

I giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just because I taught you guys how to use weapons doesn't mean I'm your sensei." Naruto shrugged and kept smiling. "I'll still call you sensei." I nodded understanding and smiled.

"Hey Yuko-sensei! Over here!"

I looked straight ahead and saw Sakura and Tenten waving at me. They were sitting on their towels along with two other girls and a female sensei. I walked over to them and noticed that some of the others guys looked at me with admiring and fascinating looks on their faces, which amused me a lot.

I came over to Sakura and Tenten and looked at them with a smile. "What's up?"

"Sit here with us please."

"Sure, why not." I smiled, grabbed my towel from my bag, put it on the sand and sat down next to Sakura and Tenten. "How have you been lately Yuko-sensei? We haven't seen you in a few days."

I looked at Sakura and smiled. "I've been fine thanks. I just finished decorating my home."

"That's nice!" She said and smiled. I smiled and noticed the female sensei was looking at me. I looked at her with a smile and tilted my head. "Can I help you?"

"You seem so familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"Maybe. I used to live here 17 years ago." I said and moved a strand of hair away from my face. She looked closely at me with examining eyes. They widened as she probably realized who I was. "Your name is Yuko, right? As in Toshiro Yuko?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yup, that's me." I looked her in the eyes and it was like her eyes lit up a bit. "Yuko… it's me, Kurenai."

I looked closely at her and smiled wider when I remembered her. "Oh my god! It is you!" I got on my knees and hugged Kurenai. She was a friend of mine when I lived here.

"It has been so long Yuko! How are you? How have you been?"

"I'm just fine and my life has definitely changed."

"Are your parents still having a weapon shop?" Kurenai asked and smiled at me. I smiled faintly back at her and sat back down. "They are dead. They got killed by some rogue ninjas when I was 11 years old."

"I'm so sorry about that Yuko. What happened to you then?" She asked and had a slightly sad look on her face.

"My sensei took me in and let me live with her. She raised me from then till I was 18." I explained.

Kurenai nodded understanding. "A nice sensei you have there."

"Yeah, I know." I said and smiled while thinking of Makoto-sensei.

"Y-you know her Kurenai-sensei?" I slightly shaking female voice spoke next to us. I looked at the girl who has asked Kurenai the question. She had long dark blue hair and her eyes looked like Neji's. They looked blind.

"Yes Hinata. She's an old friend of mine. Yuko, this is Hinata, one of my students." Kurenai said as she presented us to each other.

I smiled at Hinata and waved at her. "Hi."

"And that's Ino. She's one of Asuma's students."Kurenai said and pointed at a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. "Is Asuma here?" I asked as I looked back at Kurenai. She nodded and smiled. "Yes he is." She said and pointed towards the guys.

I looked back at the guys. I could actually recognize him. I looked at two of the other guys and recognized them as well, but I couldn't remember their names. "Kurenai, what are their names?" I asked and pointed at a guy with short brown spiky hair and black eyes and a guy with half long brown hair that was tied in a spiky ponytail. "Oh, that's Iruka and Yamato. Don't you remember them?" Kurenai asked.

I smirked. "I do now… Hey Kurenai, wanna have some fun?" I asked and looked at her, having a wide grin on my face.

"Sure, what are you thinking?"

"Introduce me to Asuma, Yamato and Iruka like I'm new here. Let's see if they remember me… and if Gai, Izumo and Kotetsu don't ruin it." I said and giggled.

Kurenai and I got up from the ground and walked over to the guys. I hide behind Kurenai and acted like a shy girl. This is going to be fun.

They all raised their heads and looked at up Kurenai as she stood in front of them. "Hi guys, have you met the new girl?" She asked and smiled. "No, I don't think so." Iruka said and looked around for me. I shyly stepped forward from behind Kurenai and waved nervous at them. "H-hi…" They looked at me and smiled. "Hi. I'm Iruka, what's your name?"

I looked at Iruka and smiled nervously. "M-my name is Yuko… Toshiro Yuko…" I looked at their faces to see if they could recognize the name, but no reactions so far.

"Hi Yuko, and welcome to Konoha. My name is-…"

"Yamato." I said, cutting him off as I tried to confuse him and just sent him a smile.

I looked over at Asuma. "And you're Asuma."

They looked at me with a raised eyebrow and they seemed to be very confused that I knew their names. "How come you know our names?" Yamato asked. I giggled and acted normal again. "I used to live here 17 years ago. I-…"

I was interrupted by Gai who laid an arm around my neck. "Yo Yuko-chan! I'm glad to see you're here too!" I looked at Gai and smiled. "I'm glad to be here Gai. I was just saying hi to some old friends, seeing if they recognized me." I said and looked back at Iruka, Yamato and Asuma. They looked at me wide eyed.

Iruka got up from the ground and walked over to me while he examined my face. "You do look familiar now when I take a closer look… Wait… Yuko! I remember you! Your parents had a weapon shop right?" I looked at Iruka nodded with a smile. "Yes. That's me." I said and stuck my tongue out at him while giggling. Before I knew of it I was attacked with hugs by Iruka, Yamato and Asuma. "Wow, wow, wow. I'm glad to see you guys too, but I would appreciate it if you would let go of me before you squeeze all air out of me." I said and giggled slightly.

They chuckled and let go of me while scratching the back of their heads. "Sorry Yuko. It has just been so long time since we last saw you. You didn't even say goodbye when you left the village." Yamato said. I looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry about that, but if I had to say goodbye to all of my friends, it would have made me sad and I didn't want to move then. So I decided not to say anything." They nodded understanding and smiled at me. "How have you been? Are you still a ninja?" I looked at Iruka and nodded with a smile. "Yes I am. I actually beat Kakashi's ass last week." I said and couldn't help it but smirk just a bit. Their jaws dropped in disbelieve and were speechless.

"Asuma-sensei, what-…" A guy with jet black hair in a spiky ponytail and ear piercings looked at Asuma with a raised eyebrow and waved his hand in front of Asuma's face. "Kurenai-sensei, what's wrong with Asuma-sensei?" The guy asked and looked at Kurenai. She just giggled and pointed at me.

I made eye contact with the boy and he examined my face closely. "Who are you? And what did you do to Asuma-sensei?"

"My name is Yuko and Asuma is my old childhood friend. I didn't do anything to him, I just told that I beat Kakashi's ass last week." I explained. The boy raised an eyebrow and put his hands in the pockets of his swim trunks. "Oh yeah? You really beat Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, disbelief was traced in his voice.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes I did."

"But only because I wasn't prepared for your last attack. I told you that I thought you had given up."

I raised an eyebrow as I heard Kakashi's voice behind me and turned around to see him right behind me. He was wearing a shirt along with his swim trunks.

"Keep telling yourself that Kakashi. If that keeps your pride and dignity intact." I said and crossed my arms. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep being so hostile against me?"

"You wanna know why?" Kakashi nodded and crossed his arms. "Think about aaaall the things you said to me and did to me when we were kids." I said and turned around. "Let's go back to the other girls." I told Kurenai. "Yes, but after I have introduced you to my two other students." She said and took my hand. I looked at her and nodded with a smile. "Okay." We walked over to some boys that were talking. They looked up at us. "Hi Kurenai-sensei."

I looked at the guy who was talking. He had dark brown, short spiky hair, red triangle markings that went down his cheeks from his eyes and he was sitting with a big dog.

"I want to introduce you to one of my childhood friends that just moved back to the village. Yuko, this is Kiba, his dog Akamaru and this is Shino. Shino, Kiba this is Yuko." Kurenai said and smiled.

I looked at the boy with the dog and then at Shino. He was having dark brown spiky hair and wore a pair of sunglasses.

Kurenai then pointed at two other boys. One of them was chubby with long, brown spiky hair and swirls on his cheek. The other guy was the guy from before, the one who was waving his hand in front of Asuma's face. "Those two are Asuma's students along with Ino. You've met Shikamaru." She pointed at the boy with the spiky ponytail. "And that's Choji." She pointed at the chubby guy. I looked at them and smiled. "Hi. I'm Yuko."

They all looked at me and smiled back. "Hi Yuko."

I looked at Kurenai again. "Can we go back to the girls? I want to sit down a bit." Kurenai looked at me and nodded. "Sure." She smiled and we walked back to our towels and sat down to talk to the girls.


	7. Chap 7: A trip to the beach (Part two)

**Chapter 7: A trip to the beach (Part two)**

"Hey Yuko, want to go in the water with us?" I looked at Sakura, who was on her way to the water with the other girls, and nodded with a smile. "Of course!" I got up from my towel and took off the shorts and the top, revealing my bikini. I felt a lot of eyes staring at my back, so I turned around to see that almost all of the guys were looking at me, especially Kakashi for some reason.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at them.

"Nothing…" Yamato replied and looked the other way.

I giggled and shook my head slightly as I walked towards the water. I could still feel a pair of eyes looking at me, so I turned my head to see that it was Kakashi who was still looking at me.

Why is he still looking at me? And with those eyes? It's almost like he is admiring me, but that couldn't be it… Could it? Nah.

I shook my head and walked out on the water, standing on the surface. Sakura and Hinata looked at me and smiled. "Aren't you coming under the water Yuko-sensei?"

I looked at Sakura and smiled. "Yes I am." I took out the rubber band from my hair and let it fall down. I made a back flip, landed in the water and swum around for a bit before I made my way to the surface to get some air. "Ahh… This is so refreshing." I said as I removed the hair from my face.

Sakura looked at me and giggled. "It sure is. It's hot and the water has the right temperature."

I nodded in agreement and smiled. I looked at the guys back on the sand and smirked. "Heh, don't you girls think that the guys look like they are sweating? I think they could use some water." I said and giggled. The girls looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Now that you mention it, yes they do."

"I know just how to cool them down." I said and moved my finger around in a circle in the water, channeled my chakra in the water, placed my other hand on the surface and pulled the circle up. A big amount of water, like an orb, was ripped out of the water surface and was floating in the air.

The girls looked at me with fascinated looks on their faces.

I moved my hand towards the guys and the water orb appeared above their heads. I reached my other hand towards the orb and moved my hands away from each other, causing the orb to expand. I let my chakra out of the orb and the water splashed down on the guys and made them soaking wet.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Kurenai and I started to laugh like crazy by the sight of the soaking wet guys that were freaking out from the sudden water bath. They looked out on us and got up from the sand. "Which one of you did this?" Kakashi asked and looked at us.

I giggled and hide under the water and swum behind Kurenai.

The guys ran out in the water to us and surrounded us while they crossed their arms. "Whose idea was it and who did it?" Kakashi asked, awaiting an answer. He saw me under the water and reached down for me, pulled me up and had a grip on both of my arms. "Was it you Yuko?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as I began to laugh.

"So what if it was? It was fun!" I said and looked at him. I noticed he had taken off his shirt and my eyes began to wonder around on his upper body. I looked at his arms, chest and stomach. He was actually very well trained and had some amazingly toned abs, triceps and biceps. His skin looked smooth and soft, even though he had the scar on his chest.

Oh how it would be wonderful to feel those strong arms around me, holding me close to his firm chest and make me feel safe…

Wait! What am I thinking?! I must be going nuts for thinking something like that about Kakashi.

I shook my head and looked at him. He had been staring at me for some time now.

"What?... Would you please let go off me? It's weird." I said and turned my head the other way as I felt a faint blush sneak up in my cheeks, though I glanced at Kakashi to watch him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and I could sense a smirk behind his mask. "So it's weird huh?" He asked and before I knew of it he had wrapped his arms around me and held me tight into his body.

I felt my heart skip a beat and pounding fast in my chest when I felt his soft skin against mine and his strong arms around me holding me close to him, making my blush deepen. "K-Kakashi! Let go of me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I say so! If you don't let go off me on your own, I'll make you let go of me!"

"Then make me." Kakashi said. It was like he tightened his grip around me and I could hear his chuckle right next to my ear, which made me blush even more.

Fine, if it's like that he want it, he'll get it!

I placed a finger on his arm and released some fire chakra into my finger, which made my finger heat up and burn Kakashi's arm. He let go of me and I quickly swum away, turned around and looked at him. He was looking at the burn mark on his arm. "Why did you do that?"

I furrowed my brows and crossed my arms. "You didn't want to let go of me, so I made you. It was your own fault."

Kakashi sighed and looked at me. "Guess I did ask for it."

"You did!" I said and turned around, looking at the other guys. They were still surrounding us and they were standing like they were going to splash water on us. "Get ready guys!" Naruto yelled and they all dug their hands into the water. "Now!" They all splashed water on us girls and we just laughed and tried to get away.

We managed to get away from the guys, hurried back to the sand and back to our towels.

I sat down on my towel with the water dripping from my hair and body. I looked at the other girls and laughed. "That was actually really funny!" I said and laid down on my towel, enjoying feeling the sun drying my body.

"It sure was! It's just a shame the time is getting 4:00 pm and we all have to go home." Sakura said and sighed.

I looked at her and smiled as I got an idea. "What about we continued the fun at my place? All of us of course." The girls looked at me and smiled. "That sounds like a great idea Yuko-sensei!" Sakura said and smiled. She looked over at the guys, who had returned to their towels as well. "Hey guys! Want to continue the fun at Yuko-sensei's place?" The guys looked back at Sakura with wide smiles. "Sure! Sounds great!" Izumo replied. "Good! Then some of you can bring some food. I don't have food enough for all of us." I said and smiled. They nodded and everyone agreed to bring something.

I looked over at Kakashi and sighed lightly. "Hey Kakashi!"

He looked at me and sighed. "I know, I know. I'll stay away…"

I raised an eyebrow and had a confused look on my face. "What? No. I wasn't going to tell you to stay away. I was going to tell you that you can join too if you want."

"Oh… I see. Thanks." He said and smiled at me behind his mask. I smiled back and got up from the sand. "I'll go home and prepare for everyone to come over."

"Need some help Yuko?" I looked at Kurenai and smiled. "Yes please." Kurenai nodded and got up as well. We both packed our stuff and walked to my place to prepare for the others to come over.

The time got 6:30 pm and we all finished eating dinner. We were sitting outside in the garden, talking and having fun. Some of the guys insisted on doing the dishes and I wouldn't mind that, so I let them. It was still really hot outside, so the guys were wearing shorts and a tank top and the girls were wearing small shorts and a top as well, except from me. I was still wearing my bikini and my shorts.

"Hey Yuko-sensei! Is it okay if we put on some music?" I looked at Sakura and nodded with a smile. "Of course! The stereo is in the living room. Just turn up the volume and open the door to the garden so we can hear it out here."

Sakura nodded and rushed inside the living room along with Tenten, Hinata and Ino to put on some music.

"Hey Yuko." I looked over at Kakashi. "Yes?"

"Isn't this the same house you lived in when you lived here 17 years ago?"

"Yes it is. I'm actually happy that this house was available. I missed it a lot." I said and gave Kakashi a soft smile. I heard the music from the living room start playing and the girls turned up the volume.

"Oh I love this song!" I said as I moved my head to the rhythm of the music. (R.I.O. Feat. Nicco – Party shaker).

The girls came back out and sat down around the table again.

"I see you put on some music to dance to. You want to dance?" I asked and looked at them with a smile.

"Only if you are going to dance Yuko-sensei." Sakura replied with a big smile on her face that made me giggle. "But I can't dance." I said, wanting to joke around a bit. "Come on Yuko-sensei, just do the best you can."

"I don't know Sakura." I said and smiled. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, so I turned my head to see it was Kotetsu. "No one will laugh at you Yuko." He said and smiled. I looked at him and smirked slightly as I got an idea. "Okay, but only if you join in."

"Wait, what?" Kotetsu took a step back and had a scared expression on his face. "Ah, ah Yuko, I can't dance." He said and waved his hands in front of his face. I got up from my chair and grabbed Kotetsu's wrist. "As you said yourself, no one will laugh." I said and before he could even protest, I dragged him with me out on the grass. The girls joined us and we started to dance around.

As I was dancing, I let my body move to the rhythm of the music, sometimes making some seducing moves. They were all shocked when they saw that I could dance, and that I was good at it. "I thought you said you couldn't dance?" I looked at Kotetsu and smiled. "I was joking!" I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbed his hands and started to dance with him for the fun of it.

Kotetsu spun me around, grabbed me around my waist, made me lean backwards while he was holding me and pulled me up again. It was funny and I had never thought he could do that.

I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned around to see that Kakashi was looking at me with a look that showed annoyance and a bit of… Jealousy?

Wait, is Kakashi jealous? Why would he be jealous? There's no reason for that, I'm just having fun with my friends, besides, I hate Kakashi and he hates me.

The song was about to end and Kotetsu wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Thanks for the dance Yuko, it was fun. Now, I think I'll go back and sit down."

I looked up at him and gave him a smirk. "You are not going anywhere Kotetsu. You are staying here, dancing." I said and kept the smirk on my face. Kotetsu looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why? I'm the only guy dancing."

The new song started and I got an idea. (Jennifer Lopez – Charge me up) "Heh, not for much longer." I said and walked over to the other guys, which were still sitting on their butts, talking.

I grabbed them one by one and pulled them out on the grass and commanded them to dance and have fun.

I walked over to Kakashi as the last person and stood before him with crossed arms and my weight on one leg. "Why don't you join us instead of sitting there and look at me like you are some kind of pervert?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi leaned back in the chair, taking a comfy position, looked at me and chuckled at my words. "I don't dance." He told me with a half bored tone. "Oh yeah? Not if I have something to say!" I grabbed his wrist and tried to drag him out of the chair, but he was way stronger than I had expected and before I knew of it, he had pulled me down on his lap and wrapped his arms around me, holding my arms to my body and making me unable to move.

My heart skipped several beats and pounded fast in my chest as I once again felt his strong muscular arms holding around my body, but this time I was on his lap as well.

God damn it not again! It's the second time today he's having his arms around me! And what's with my heart beat? Why does it go all crazy when he holds around me? I fucking hate him!

"Kakashi! Let go of me!"

"Nope."

"Want me to burn you again?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Then let go of me!" I slightly yelled at him. Kakashi didn't answer me. He just got up from the chair and walked towards the others, still holding around me.

"I thought you said you didn't dance."

"I don't."

"Then why are you going towards the others… with me in your arms?!" I could feel Kakashi move his head down to my ear and I could feel his breath against my neck as he whispered: "I don't dance alone." He voice was low and deep. It made my body shiver and my eyes widen slightly.

Is he planning on dancing with me? Why? He knows I hate him, so why even bother?

"Kakashi, you are confusing me!" I could hear a low chuckle coming from him, since his head still was by my head. "Why?" He asked, still in the low deep voice.

"Because you know I hate you, but you hold around me and now you want to dance!"

Kakashi once again chuckled and I could feel his breath against my skin, as if he had moved his head closer to me. "I'm just having some fun, that's all."

Having some fun? Is playing around with me, having some fun? Seriously, what is it with Kakashi?! He hasn't changed at all! Maybe he doesn't tease me with my skills anymore, but now he's playing around with me!

"Kakashi! Let go of me, now!"

"Or else what?"

That's it! I've had enough of Kakashi's games.

I managed to slip out of his embrace by going down in a split. I quickly got up and looked at Kakashi with an annoyed look. "Kakashi, I don't want to play whatever the game you're playing!" With that said I turned around and walked over to Izumo, grabbed his hands and started to dance with him.


	8. Chap 8: Bad news

**Chapter 8: Bad news**

I just finished a show at the dance club along with the other dancers. We had been dancing to 'she wolf' dressed up as sexy wolves.

I was sitting in mine and Chiyoko's changing room. She's also known as Aiko. I was removing my make-up when it knocked on the door and Hotaka stuck his head in. "Miki-chan, Jiraiya wants to see you at the bar."

"Okay, I'll be there in two." I said and smiled. Hotaka nodded and closed the door again.

I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to put on a mask and a wig. I grabbed my sea blue wig, put it on and then grabbed my mask that covered from my nose and up. I left my changing room and walked to the bar, seeing Jiraiya talking to seven guys. I sat down on a stool and poked Jiraiya's shoulder. "You wanted to see me Jiraiya-sama?"

He turned around and looked at me with a smile. "Ahh, Miki-chan. Yes, I wanted to see you. You see those seven guys." He said pointed at the guys he was talking to. I took a looked at the guys and my eyes widen as I recognized them. It was Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"They have just watched the show and they want to book you for a private dance." Jiraiya said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Jiraiya again and smiled. "I see, which one of them is it for Jiraiya-sama?"

"Oh, it's not one of us uhm…" I looked over at Naruto as he spoke and smiled. "Miki. My name is Miki."

"Miki. It's not for one of us. One of our friends is turning 28 next week, and we want to give him some of an adventure. We all agree that you were the best, sexiest and most seducing of the dancers, so you are the best for the job. He likes to read Ero-senin's pervy books, so we were thinking that he would love to get a private dance by one of his dancers."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Jiraiya and giggled. "Ero-senin?" Jiraiya looked at me and sighed as he shook his head. "It's just something Naruto calls me."

"Yeah, because you like to peek on naked women!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed at Jiraiya.

I looked at Naruto and giggled. "That explains why Jiraiya-sama opened the dance clubs." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Clubs? Like more than one?"

"Yeah. I used to work at one of his other clubs in another village."

"Which one?" Naruto asked and tilted his head slightly.

I smiled and giggled at Naruto's question. "None of your business sweetheart." My smile disappeared when I felt something near my butt. I turned around to see Kiba was trying to touch me, which pissed me off. I raised my leg in the air, slammed his head into the bar table, reached down in his kunai holster and grabbed one of his kunais. I held it for his throat as I was still having my foot on his head, keeping it against the bar table. "Keep your hands off pretty boy. I know how to kill." They all looked shocked at me as I was more or less threatening Kiba, but Jiraiya just chuckled. "Be careful Kiba. Not only is she my best dancer, but she's my most fierce one as well."

"I-I can feel that." Kiba answered from under my foot. "Okay, it's enough now Miki-chan." Jiraiya said. I removed my foot from his face and gave him his kunai back. "Next time I won't hesitate." I said and looked at Naruto again as sat properly on the stool. "So. When is your friend's birthday? And what's his name?"

"Next Saturday, September the 15th. And his name is Hatake Kakashi."

My eyes widen when I heard Naruto say Kakashi's name, but I couldn't help it but smirk just a bit.

Kakashi? Really? Now I have the chance to get some payback for what he did a week ago when we were at the beach and then at my place. Playing around with me as if he was playing some kind of game! This was definitely my time for payback! Well, he won't know it's me, but still.

I looked at Naruto with a friendly smile. "I'll arrange something then. The private dance will happen after the show."

"Okay. Hey Miki, do you think we can be in the room? You know, just to watch. We want to see Kakashi-sensei's face." Naruto said and almost looked pleading at me.

I looked at Jiraiya as I wanted his approval for them to be there. I know that Naruto and the others wouldn't do anything, but since I was at work, I have to act like I don't know them.

"It's okay Miki. They can be there." Jiraiya said, giving his approval.

I nodded and looked at Naruto again. "You can be there. But remember, try to do anything and I'll cut your heads off." The guys moved a bit back and gulped at my threat. "D-don't worry Miki. We will only watch." Naruto said and raised his hands in defense. I just smiled as if nothing had happened. "Good." I got up from the stool and looked at Jiraiya. "If that's what you wanted Jiraiya-sama, I would like to return to my changing room." Jiraiya nodded. "That was it Miki-chan. You are free to go." I nodded and went back to my changing room to change into my own clothes and go home to relax.

I had just arrived back at home and I immediately started to plan the privat dance for Kakashi.

If I'm going to make it into a payback, it has to be good, seductive and sexy. I have to figure out what song I should use, the lights in the room my clothes, hair, make-up, mask and last but not least, the dance. I have a week to plan it all and it's not going to be easy, since I have to train my ninja skills as well.

So far I have decided the music, so now I just need to figure out how the lights in the room should be. What colors? And how much light?

I was thinking about it when I heard a knock on my door. I got up, went to the front door and opened it. I got a bit surprised to see one from my ANBU team there.

Does Tsunade-sama have a mission for me at this hour? It's almost midnight and I don't have time for a mission now!

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you Yuko, immediately." The ANBU said and disappeared again. I gave a quick nod before he disappeared and walked out of the door, heading towards Tsunade's office.

I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants. I just hope it isn't a mission, 'cause I seriously don't have time for that right now.

I arrived at the Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. "Enter." Tsunade-sama's voice sounded from the other side and I walked in. Tsunade was sitting with her head in a pile of paper work. as always, and she looked like she could explode anytime soon.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" I carefully walked closer towards her desk. I actually jumped back a bit when she looked up at me from her paper work. "Yes Yuko. I have something for you." She said and looked for something at the desk.

She has something for me? What could that be? I tried to think of what it could be, when she handed me a letter. "This just came from Kumogakure twenty minutes ago."

I took the letter and looked at it. It is from Raikage A, I wonder what he wants.

I opened the letter and read through it.

Tsunade looked closely at me as I held a hand for my mouth and tears started to build up in my eyes. "No…" Tsunade got up from her chair and walked over to me. "What does the letter say?"

I handed Tsunade the letter. I was too sad to read it out loud and if I did, the tears wouldn't stop running down my cheeks.

I felt Tsunade's hand on my shoulder, rubbing me comforting. "I'm so sorry Yuko."

"I-it's okay… E-excuse me…" I took the letter and teleported away from Tsunade's office and appeared in a tree somewhere. I think it's by the memorial stone. I read the letter over and over again and the tears ran down my cheeks.

S-sensei…

I heard someone put something down by the memorial stone and I turned my head to see Kakashi put a bouquet down.

What is he doing here? And what's with the bouquet?

I sobbed and wiped away a tear. I think Kakashi saw me, 'cause he was looking in my direction and walked towards the tree I was in. "Yuko? What are you doing here?"

I didn't answer, I just looked back at the letter and more tears ran down my cheeks.

Kakashi looked closely at me and it was like his eye widened when he saw me crying. "Yuko, what happened? Why are you crying?"

I jumped down from the tree and looked at Kakashi. "Why do you care?" I asked as I walked pass him. He just grabbed my wrist and stopped me from walking. "I care because… I just do." He said and kept holding my wrist. I turned around and looked at Kakashi with tears in my eyes. "I received this letter just now from Raikage A." I said and showed him the letter. "It… It says my sensei has died… She passed away a few days ago." Before I could even say or do anything, Kakashi pulled me in for a comforting hug and weird enough, I didn't try to push him away, I did the exact opposite. I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried into his chest while he rubbed my back comforting.

"How did she die? Was she killed?" Kakashi asked. I shook my head no and looked up at Kakashi. "T-two years ago, she got a problem with h-her heart and was at the h-hospital a lot… I-I really didn't like to leave her b-behind in Kumogakure w-when I decided to move back here… b-but she told me to leave and t-told me she would be f-fine… but now she's… she's…" I buried my head in Kakashi's chest again and cried.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Yuko." He said and held me closer to him.

"M-my sensei was l-like a mother to me w-when my parents got k-killed…" Kakashi didn't say a word. He just continued to rub my back comforting.

It's weird, 'cause Kakashi is the last person I ever wanted to comfort me, but right now it just feels right. It's like he understand my pain.

"Kakashi… why d-did you put a b-bouquet at the m-memorial stone?" I asked and looked up at him as I wiped my tears.

"Do you remember Obito from my team?" Kakashi asked and looked down at me. "Y-yes I do."

"His name is written on the stone."

My eyes widened. I used to know Kakashi's old teammates, Obito and Rin.

"W-when did he die? W-what about Rin?"

"They both died during the war." He said and closed his eye. I nodded understanding and looked down.

"Let me take you home Yuko." Kakashi proposed. "Y-you don't have to… I can g-go by myself…"

"I know that." He said and suddenly picked me up bridal style and began to walk towards my home.

"K-Kakashi! I can w-walk myself." I said as I looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled warmly behind his mask. "I know, but I want to carry you."

I didn't protest. I didn't have the energy to argue with Kakashi right now, so I just let him have it his way and carry me home.

I can't believe my sensei died before I even got to say goodbye to her. Before she got to visit me in Konoha and see my home.

Sensei…


	9. Chap 9: The funeral

**Chapter 9: The funeral**

It has been three days since I got the letter from the Raikage and I'm on my way to Kumogakure to attend Makoto-sensei's funeral, but to my misery Kakashi is traveling with me. Tsunade-sama had ordered Kakashi to accompany me to Kumogakure and back again. She was afraid I was too affected by my sensei's death that I couldn't think properly if I got attacked. But seriously, she could have sent someone else than Kakashi.

We managed to arrive in Kumogakure without any trouble and I went straight to Raikage A's office to announce my arrival. I knocked on the door and looked at Kakashi. "Let me do the talking, got it?!" I slightly snapped. Kakashi nodded and sweat dropped at my snapping.

A-sama's strong and deep voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Enter!" I opened the door and stepped inside with Kakashi following behind me.

A-sama looked at me as I entered the room. "Yuko! You came." He got up from his chair and walked over and hugged me, nearly breaking my bones. "A-sama… you are… squeezing me…"

"Oh, sorry." A-sama said and let go of me as I took a deep breath to fill my lungs with air. A-sama looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. "Who's he?" He asked and slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Hatake Kakashi. Tsunade-sama thought it would be a good idea that someone travelled with me since Makoto-sensei's death is taking hard on me." I explained without even glancing at Kakashi.

A-sama nodded understanding and looked back at me. "I see. Makoto's funeral will be tomorrow at 10:00 am."

I nodded understanding and turned around to leave the office when A-sama spoke. "I have something for you Yuko." I turned around again and looked at him. "What is it A-sama?" He looked through one of the drawers in his desk and handed me a letter. "It's from Makoto. She told me to give you this. You don't have to open it here." I nodded understanding and bowed in respect. "Thank you A-sama." I turned around and left the office along with Kakashi and walked towards a hotel where we would stay until after the funeral.

I told the man at the reception to give us a room each. I got the key and went to my room while Kakashi went to his. I sat down on the bed, opened the letter from Makoto-sensei and read it.

_Yuko, my dear._

_When you read this, it means my time has come to leave this world. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you about coming to visit you in Konoha, but my heart got worse day by day. It really breaks my heart that I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to you before I died, but I hope that you will be there at my funeral so you can say goodbye to me._

_Since I won't be able to tell you this face to face, I'll have to write it here. Always remember what I taught you. How to fight, train and what to do in complicated situations. Do your best to reach your goals, and if you really want to succeed, fight for it, do whatever it takes or… almost._

_I really hope that you have settled down in Konoha and met your old friends again. I hope that you will accomplish what I didn't, to get a great and wonderful life and find a special person to share it with, get married and get kids with that special person. I know I'm not your mother, but you were the closest thing I ever got to a child, to a daughter. So I left something for you. Go to Darui, your old teammate. I entrusted the thing to him that I want you to have. I miss you Yuko, and I will miss you when I'm gone. I will make sure to watch over you from the heavens and I will watch over your children as well someday. But remember this, I love you, and I always will. To me, you will always be like a daughter, who I love with all my heart. Goodbye my dear Yuko 3._

_Makoto_

My eyes filled with tears as I read the letter and the tears soon went down my cheeks.

Sensei…

It knocked on the door and Kakashi stepped in. He looked worried at me as he saw I was crying again, but he probably figured I had read the letter. "What did she say in the letter?" He asked as he walked closer to the bed. I handed him the letter and he read it as I kept crying.

Kakashi squatted down in front of me and looked me in the eyes. "Your sensei was a wise woman." He said and wiped my tears. "I-I know." I said and took the letter, put a seal on it and teleported it home to my house in Konoha. I got up from the bed and went towards the door. "Where are you going?" Kakashi asked me and got up. "I'm going to find Darui. I want to know what it is Makoto-sensei left for me."

"I'll go with you."

"… Do whatever you want." I said and left the hotel, walking around to find Darui.

I walked to where he usually was when I lived in the village, at the indoors training area.

"You stay out here Kakashi." I said and looked at him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I say so!" I said with an annoyed voice and walked in, leaving Kakashi behind. I looked around inside to find Darui. "Darui?"

"Who's calling?"

I looked to my right and saw Darui at the target area. He was having his back facing me.

"Turn around and you'll see." I said. Darui turned around and his eyes widen as he realized it was me. "Y-Yuko? I thought you left the village?" He said walked over to me, hugging me tight as he reached me. "I did. But I came back to attend Makoto-sensei's funeral." I said and hugged back. "You must have taken it pretty hard. She was like a second mother to you after all." I nodded and wiped some tears that escaped my eyes. "Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean to make you cry." Darui said and wiped some of my tears as well. "It's okay. It's not your fault." I took a deep breath and looked at Darui. "A-sama gave me a letter from Makoto-sensei. She said she had something for me and that she had entrusted it with you."

"Yes. I'll just grab my things and then we'll go to my place. I have it there."

I nodded understanding and Darui quickly grabbed his things and we left the indoors training area.

"You sure took your time."

My eye twitched when I heard Kakashi say that and I looked annoyed at him. "Just shut up, will you?" I snapped at him. Darui looked at me and then at Kakashi. "Who's he?" I sighed and looked at Darui. "That's Kakashi… Tsunade-sama practically denied to let me leave Konoha without some kind of escort."

"Why not?" Darui asked and raised an eyebrow. He knows how strong I am. "Because of what happened to Makoto-sensei. She-…"

"Tsunade-sama feared that Yuko wouldn't think properly if she got attacked on her way here." Kakashi said as he cut me off. I turned my view at Kakashi and frowned at him.

I was the one talking to Darui, not him!

"I see… well, let's go to my place so you can get what Makoto-sensei left for you." Darui said and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at Darui and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

I was sitting on the couch in Darui's apartment and Kakashi was sitting in an armchair. We were waiting for Darui while he was looking for whatever it was that Makoto-sensei had left for me.

"You like him?" Kakashi asked in a rather bored tone. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow at his question. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Yuko. Do you like him?"

"Why in the world do you ask that?" I asked a bit irritated. Kakashi shrugged and leaned back in the armchair, taking a comfy seat. "You're just act different towards him."

"And so what?! He's my friend and old teammate god damn it! God, Kakashi, you are unbelievable!" I said and looked away from Kakashi just as Darui entered the living room with a box. He placed it on the coffee table in front of me and sat down next to me on the couch. "I have been curious to see what's in the box, but I haven't opened it. Mostly because Makoto-sensei has placed a seal on it that I can't break." Darui said and looked at me. I nodded understanding and looked at the box. It had a seal on it that only Makoto and I could break.

I placed my hand on the seal and channeled some of my chakra into it and released the seal. I opened the box and my eyes filled with tears.

Darui and Kakashi looked at me with concerned looks on their faces. "What's in the box?" Darui asked and moved closer to me to get a better look. "I-it's her training scrolls, teaching scrolls, sealing scroll, some weapons she bought at my parents' old shop, some of her clothes that I really, really liked, pictures of me and her… and…"

Something caught my gaze and I took it out of the box.

"… The medallion I gave her after she took me in…" I said, opened the medallion and looked at the pictures inside it. Makoto had changed two of the pictures. One of the pictures was of my parents and me, and the other picture was of Makoto and me. On the two last spaces, where pictures could be put, she had put two labels. On one of the label she had written: _save this spot for you and the love of your life._ And on the other label she had written: _Save this spot for future children._

I closed the medallion again and put it around my neck as I held it close to my chest.

I closed the box again and looked at Darui. "Thank you for keeping the box until I came." Darui smiled and hugged me. "No problem Yuko." I hugged Darui back and felt a stinging glare. I looked over at Kakashi and saw he was glaring at me and Darui with a look that showed jealousy and a bit of anger. I frowned at him and looked away. "I better go back to the hotel. I'm tired and I need rest for the funeral tomorrow." Darui nodded and pulled back from the hug. "If you need anything, you know where you can find me." I nodded and got up from the couch and grabbed the box as I looked over at Kakashi. "Go, now!" I said in a commanding tone. He raised an eyebrow at me as he got up from the armchair.

"See you tomorrow at the funeral Darui."

"See you Yuko."

I left Darui's apartment with Kakashi right behind me. "You are unbelievable Kakashi!"

"Why?" Kakashi asked in a slightly bored tone.

I turned my head and looked at him with a mad expression. "Why? You want to know why? Darui let us inside his home and you acted like a complete jerk!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked down at me. "What did I do?"

My eye twitched. He knew exactly what he did. He was just playing dumb that jerk!

"What you did? You assume that I like Darui just because I act different towards him, when he's just a close friend! And then you glare at us when he gives me a friendly hug!"

Kakashi just looked at me without saying anything and it annoyed me.

"As I said, you are unbelievable! I'm going back to my room and I don't expect to see your face before after the funeral tomorrow when we go back to Konoha!" I said angered, turned my view away from him and walked back to the hotel.

I had just finished a shower and was now fixing my hair for the funeral. I put it up in a ponytail and walked over to the box I got from Makoto-sensei and opened it. I took out a dress that had belonged to Makoto-sensei and looked at it.

I normally don't wear dresses, but I really liked this one, and since it is Makoto-sensei's funeral, I'm going to wear it.

I let the towel drop to the floor, put on my underwear and then put the dress on. I went to the mirror and looked at myself while spinning around a bit.

Makoto-sensei's dress fits me perfectly, as if it was made just for my body figure. The dress is black, loose, made of laces with a flower pattern and goes to my knees. It has a bow around the waist and underneath the laces is a black dress, so it ain't transparent.

I put on my shoes and went to where Makoto-sensei's funeral was being hold. I had told Kakashi to stay at the hotel. I didn't want to see his face at the funeral, since he didn't knew Makoto-sensei and the fact that I was still mad at him about yesterday.

I arrived at the funeral, it was being held outside on a beautiful meadow. My old friends and teammates were already there. They saw me and they all attacked me with hugs and kisses on my cheeks.

"Yuko! You came!" I looked at C and smiled. "Of course I did. I wouldn't miss Makoto-sensei's funeral." I said and hugged C. "It's good to see you again Yuko. Let's take our seats." He said and smiled at me. I nodded in a agreement and both of us walked over to Darui and sat down, me sitting in between them.

I couldn't help it but cry as the funeral started and A-sama was standing there and talking about Makoto. "And now, I would like for Yuko to come up here and say a few words."

I looked up at A-sama. I wasn't informed that I should hold a speech, but I don't mind saying a few word for Makoto-sensei.

I wiped my tears and I went up to A-sama as he stepped aside, making some space for me. I took a deep breath and looked out at everyone that was at the funeral.

"Makoto was a great sensei, she really cared for her students, especially me after my parents were killed. She took me in and raised me as if I was her very own daughter and she always told me that I was the closest thing she would ever get to have a daughter..."

I could feel the tears fight their way to my eyes and I couldn't hold them back.

"When Makoto got sick it really broke my heart, 'cause I didn't want to lose another mother. I took care of her until I got the idea of moving back to Konoha, where I'm born… but I didn't want to leave her alone, knowing she was sick. But Makoto, as she was, just looked at me with a smile and told me to go and not to think about her, she would be fine she said. She promised me that she would come and visit me in Konoha someday, but unfortunately her heart couldn't take it anymore and she passed away…."

The tears were streaming down my cheeks as I held the speech and I could see the others were crying too.

"As the last thing I want to say is… That I love her, I miss her and I always will. She will always be in my mind and my heart, not only as my sensei, but as my mother as well."

I bit my bottom lip as it started to quiver. "Goodbye mom… Will your spirit rest in peace in the heaven and always watch over me. I love you."

I couldn't take it anymore and went back on my seat between Darui and C and cried my eyes out. They both hugged me from each side to comfort me. "That was a beautiful speech Yuko." C said and rubbed my back. "Yeah, it touched every one of us." Darui said and rubbed my shoulder. "T-thank you guys." I said and sniffed.

As the funeral ended I hugged my friends' goodbye and walked back towards the hotel so I could get back to Konoha with Kakashi.

I turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I frowned when I saw Kakashi.

"It was a beautiful speech you held back there."

"… I told you not to show up at the funeral!" I snapped slightly. I was too upset and depressed about the funeral to use energy on that jerk.

Kakashi sighed. "I didn't. I just happened to pass by the place as you held the speech."

"Fine! And thanks…" I said and turned around again, continuing to walk back to the hotel.

"You look beautiful in that dress by the way."

I felt a faint blush on my cheeks as Kakashi said that. I shouldn't be blushing, I hate him for god's sake! So a compliment from him shouldn't make me blush.

I took my hair out of the ponytail and made my hair cover my face. "Thanks… let's get back to the hotel and pack so we can get home."

Kakashi nodded agreeing and we arrived back at the hotel.


	10. Chap 10: Kakashi's birthday

**Chapter 10: Kakashi's birthday**

I peeked out at the audience from behind the curtains. My eyes widened as I saw Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Yamato, Gai, Asuma, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru filling the two first rows.

Geez. And all of them are going to be in the room to watch Kakashi's private dance! Luckily I know all of them, so I know they won't do anything. Hopefully.

"You girls look absolutely fantastic!"

I turned around to see Jiraiya looking at us with his usual pervy, yet friendly smile.

We are dressed as sexy school girls, except from me. I'm dressed as the sexy teacher. The other girls are wearing very small skirts or shorts, a very short and loose top, wigs in different colors and they have put the hair up in pigtails, pony tails or messy buns and wild make-up. Since I'm dressed as the teacher my outfit where a bit different. I'm wearing a short skirt, which just barely covered my butt. A short shirt, which I haven't closed, but just tied it in a really tight knot under my breasts, pushing them up a bit. I'm wearing purple contact lenses, fake glasses, wild make-up and a long blue haired wig, which I haven't styled.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama." We all said in unison. "Time to get ready girls!" Jiraiya demanded and I sat down on the table that looked like a school desk and crossed my legs. The girls gathered around me by the desk and we got out lollipops.

It's a week ago I came back from Makoto-sensei's funeral, and I haven't recovered from the deep sadness it left me, but I don't have time to be sad. We're going to perform a show and after this I'm going to do the private dance for Kakashi, and since I'm at work I have to act different towards him than usually do. I have to be somewhat nice to him.

The lights went out inside the club and the spotlights were focus on the stage as the curtains were drawn back and the music started. (Alexandra Stan - lollipop).

I moved my lips in sync to the music as if it was me who was singing. Us dancers looked at each other when I lip-synced candy, chocolate and ice-cream, and when I lip-synced lollipop we all licked our lollipop in a seductive way. I uncrossed my legs, jumped down from the desk and two of the other girls pushed it away. We made our way over to the poles and grabbed them with one hand as we walked around them, licking our lollipops. I turned my back against the pole and moved down while moving my hips from side to side, ending in a squatting position. I put my hands on my knees, pulled my legs from each other and showed some of my panties, making all of the guys look at me with wide eyes.

I looked over at Kakashi and saw he was looking at me with a widened eye. It made me smirk and I winked at him, sending him a seducing look.

I gathered my legs and moved up the pole again while licking the lollipop and moving my other hand down my cleavage and stomach. I stepped down from the stage along with the other girls and walked around between the audience. I walked over to Izumo, sat on his lap and licked the lollipop in a seducing way as I winked at him, making his and the other guys' eyes widen. I looked at Kakashi and I could see that he was jealous of Izumo that he was getting my attention. I couldn't help it but smirk just a bit of this.

I got off of Izumo's lap, walked over to Kakashi and sat down on him, straddling his lap. I twirled some of the hair from the wig around my finger as I moved a finger down my cleavage. Kakashi's eyes almost popped out of his head. I giggled as I got off of his lap again. I shook my hips as I went back to the stage with the girls.

The desk got pulled back out on the stage and I sat on it, having my left side facing the audience. I laid down on the desk and arched in my back as I slipped my hands down my stomach, down to my thighs. I lifted my butt from the desk and one of the girls grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me up so I was standing on the desk. I moved my hips backwards in a curve, kicked my leg up in the air and ended in a spilt. I gathered my legs, crossed them and licked the lollipop as the song ended.

All the guys in the club was yelling, clapping and whistling of us and they wanted more. Just a shame we only do one show every Saturday.

The curtains were drawn and I jumped down from the desk as Jiraiya and Hotaka appeared behind the stage, clapping their hands. "Fantastic girls, absolutely fantastic." Jiraiya and Hotaka said in unison and smiled at us. "Thank you Jiraiya-sama, Hotaka-kun." We all said and smiled.

"Miki, it's time for you to get ready for the private dance." Jiraiya said. I nodded and I went back to my changing room along with Chiyoko. I closed the door behind us and began to undress, remove some of the make-up, took off the wig and put on a dressing-gown.

"I hear that you're going to dance for Hatake Kakashi." Chiyoko said and looked at me with a smirk on her face.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow when I noticed the smirk. "Aiko-chan, why are you smirking at me like that?"

"Because, sweet Miki-chan, I saw how he was looking at you throughout the entire show."

I was slightly shocked by this and blinked a few times. "He was looking at me? Throughout the entire show?"

"Yes he was. He couldn't take his eye off of you. He's going to die big time when he finds out it's you who's going to do the private dance." She said and smiled while applying some new make-up on her eyelids. I giggled at Chiyoko's words and shook my head. "Aiko-chan, he doesn't know of the private dance."

"He doesn't?" She asked and looked at me slightly puzzled.

I shook my head and smirked. "It's a… hmm… 'birthday present' from his friends."

Chiyoko smirked a bit. "Have you planned something big?"

"Oh indeed I have."

"Tell me woman!" Chiyoko practically demanded.

I giggled and told her what I had planned for the private dance.

Chiyoko smirked and giggled. "Miki-chan, you naughty, naughty woman! He's going to die BIG TIME after the dance!"

"I know, that's the point!" I said and giggled.

It knocked on the door and Jiraiya came inside the changing room, looking at me. "Miki-chan, are you soon ready? Naruto and the others are about to take Kakashi to the room for the dance."

"I'm ready in 10-15 minutes Jiraiya-sama." I said and smiled at him. Jiraiya nodded and left the room again.

I sat down on my chair and began to fix the make-up, making it look wilder and more colorful.

Chiyoko and I became silent when we heard voices on the other side of the door. "Hey! Where are you taking me? I thought you said we were going home now?"

"Not yet Kakashi-sensei. There's one last show we are going to see."

"There is? What show is it?"

"Oh, you'll see Kakashi-sensei."

I looked at Chiyoko and she looked at me. "They are taking Kakashi to the room now I guess. You better hurry Miki-chan." Chiyoko said and waved with her make-up brush. I giggled and nodded. "I better do." I said and fixed my hair. I walked over to my closet and put on the clothes I had decided to wear. I wore some special paint some places on my body and looked at Chiyoko. "Aiko-chan, how do I look?" Chiyoko turned around and looked at me with a smirk. "Miki-chan, Kakashi is going to DIE! You look absolutely naughty and sexy!"

I'm wearing orange net tights, blue very, very short shorts that showed just a bit of my buttocks and I had placed them low on my hips, showing my hip bones. I'm wearing a small purple Corsette with black laces that went me to the bottom of my ribs, showing my stomach and it pushed my breasts up just a bit. My hair is curled, put up in a big messy bun and a few strands of hair hanging down. I have put on some special body paint on my body and face that will glow in the almost dark room. My make-up is wild with many colors and I have put on some sea blue contact lenses and a mask that covered my face from my left eye, across my face down to my right cheek. I'm not wearing any shoes. That way I can move around more fluid.

I tilted my head and smiled at Chiyoko. "Thanks Aiko-chan. Since it is a birthday surprise for Kakashi, I made it extra naughty, just for him." I said and smirked slightly. Chiyoko giggled. "You should go now Miki-chan. You have about three minutes before the show starts." I nodded and left the changing room, heading towards the room where Kakashi and the others were. I had to use the backdoor of course, so Kakashi didn't see me.

Jiraiya was standing outside the backdoor and looked at me with a smile. "Miki-chan, are you planning on killing Kakashi?" He asked and looked me up and down.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Uhm, no Jiraiya-sama. Why do you ask that?"

"Kakashi is going to die when he sees you. You look absolutely smoking." He said and had one of his perverted looks on is face. I giggled and shook my head. "Thanks Jiraiya-sama. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a private dance to do." I said and smiled. Jiraiya nodded and stepped aside, letting me enter the room.

I looked out at Kakashi and the others from behind the curtains. The room had a small stage with a pole in the middle.

I looked over at Kakashi and smirked. He was sitting in the middle of the room, tied up to a chair. He seems to be a bit confused, which I could see amused the others since they knew what was going to happen. They were sitting in the back of the room with their arms crossed and a smirk on their faces.

I walked over to the booth where the lights and music were controlled and turned off the lights in the room. I turned on the spotlights with different colors and then turned on the music. (Lady Gaga – Love Game)

When the intro ended and she sang 'huh' I appeared on the stage in a smoke screen and did some poses. I looked at the expression on Kakashi's face when he saw me and it amused me. He was looking at me with his visible eye and mouth wide open. I took a quick glance at the others and they had the exact same expression as Kakashi. I smirked at the sight.

When she started to sing I walked over to the pole as I blew Kakashi an air kiss. I grabbed the pole and shook my hips from side to side as I slowly moved down. When I was in a squatting position I put my hands on my knees, spread them seductively and gathered them again. I got up again and when she sang 'Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid' I slapped my butt as I bit seductively on my index finger. I moved my hands down my breasts, stomach and as I moved my hands down my inner thighs I moved my butt backwards in a curve. I moved my hands up again, all the way up to my hair and took out the rubber band that was holding my hair and messed with it with my fingers, giving my hair a messy curly look.

I looked at the guys and smirked when I saw practically everyone was having a nosebleed.

I walked over towards Kakashi as she sang 'I'm on a mission' and stood behind the chair. As she sang 'And it involves some heavy touching' I ran my hands down Kakashi chest in a seductive way and bit lightly on his ear lope. I walked to the other side of the chair and sat down on Kakashi's lap, having my legs on each side of him, straddling his thighs. I grabbed his hair, pulled his head backwards and bit down on his neck. I bit down all the way to his collar bone, leaving small love bites on his neck. I pulled his head back up and he looked me in the eyes. I smirked at him and brushed my lips over his masked lips, as if I wanted to kiss him. I let my hands slide down his chest and down to his inner thighs, close to his crotch and whispered in his ear what she sang. "I want to take a ride on your disco stick." I could feel his body was getting tense and slightly tremble by my teasing touch and words. I looked down as I felt he was struggling and saw he was trying to get his hands free from the handcuffs. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his head back again, leaned my head closer to his ear and whispered in a seductive way. "Don't. I'll hurt you if you get free, and I won't hesitate."

I think he got a bit turned on by my seductive whispering threat, 'cause I swear I heard him groan. I swung my right leg over his head, got off of his lap and walked back to the stage.

As the song ended, I was standing with my weight on my left leg, making my hip stick out, and bit on my index finger. The lights went off, disappeared from the room immediately and went back to the changing room.

Aiko, Maiko, also known as Rie, and Akiko, also known as Shinju, was in the room looking at me with devious smirks on their faces. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Heh, Miki-chan~… tells us how it went!" Chiyoko said excited, making me giggle. "Okay, okay." I said, sat down and told them the whole thing as I removed my make-up.


	11. Chap 11: The mission (Part one)

**Chapter 11: The mission (Part one)**

It was early in the morning, like 8:15 am, and it just knocked on my door. I groaned as I got out of bed, put on my pajamas pants and went to open the door.

I got surprised when I saw one from my ANU team there. "Hikaru… what are you doing here now?"

"Taichou, Tsunade-sama wants to see you now."

"In my ANBU outfit?"

"No. It's a normal mission."

I nodded understanding, closed the door and went to the bathroom to wash myself quickly.

Seriously, a mission now? I came home from the club six hours ago, and it had been a tough night! First the weekly show, then the private dance for Kakashi and after that it was just normal work as dancing around in the club.

I walked tired back to my bedroom to get dressed. I put on a pair of black shorts, an orange top, my black and orange scarf, which I placed over my mouth as always, my cloak with the hoodie and strapped some of my weapon holsters on my right thigh. I went to the front door, left my home and headed for the Hokage mansion.

I looked around as I walked through the village. Only a few stores were open now and I walked inside a bakery to buy some buns I could eat while walking. I forgot to eat before I left my house.

I arrived at the Hokage mansion and knocked on the door to Tsunade's office.

"Enter!" Tsunade's voice rung from the other side of the door.

I opened the door, stepped inside and raised an eyebrow as I saw Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai with their teams in the room as well. I looked over at Tsunade, who was sitting in a pile of paper work like always.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Yuko. I'm sending you guys on a mission."

"All of us? It must be a big mission if you are sending thirteen people." Sakura said and looked at Tsunade.

"It is. Kumogakure have requested our help. Some very important scrolls have been stolen from their stock. I don't know the content of the scrolls, but it is very important they get them back."

"Why have they requested our help? Don't they have jonins or ANBU's to handle it themselves?" Kakashi asked and raised an eyebrow.

I glared at him with an angry look for even asking that, implying that Kumogakure is weak.

"They do have jonins Kakashi, but unfortunately they just can't handle these guys. Only Yuko can, according to Raikage's request." Tsunade said.

I could feel everyone's eyes lie on me.

I turned my head to see I was right. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "What?"

"Nothing Yuko-sensei." Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head.

I sighed and looked back at Tsunade.

Why are they looking at me like that? Oh, that's right. Only Tsunade-sama knows of my special chakra.

"Tsunade-sama, if Raikage needs my help, why are they assigned to go on the mission as well?" I asked and pointed over at Kakashi and the others.

"Because I want to be sure that you get back to the village safe. The Raikage also says in the letter that the thieves should be on their way to Konoha to steal our important scrolls."

I nodded understanding and sighed inwardly.

"Kakashi, you'll be in charge of the mission."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Good. You have to travel north. You should see them there. You're dismissed."

We all disappeared from Tsunade's office and reappeared at the main gate.

"Okay, we start walking now and when it becomes dark, we'll stop for the night." Kakashi said, looking at everyone. We responded with a nod. "Good. Let's get going." He said and we all began to walk out of the village.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Lee began to tell Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Kurenai and I about their little 'adventure' yesterday night at the club. "It was AMAZING! Seriously, I have never in my life seen anything like that!" Naruto said with big sparkling eyes and a wide grin on his face.

Sakura clenched a fist and hit Naruto on top of his head. "Idiot! Like we want to hear about you guys' pervy time!"

I laughed at Sakura's words and the other girls laughed along with me. "I have to agree with Sakura here. Keep your pervyness for yourself please." I said with a laugh.

"But… but… but it was so nice!" Naruto said. I looked at him and smiled behind the scarf. "Naruto… don't make me hit you either. I bet I hit harder than Sakura does."

Naruto flinched a bit and sweat dropped. "I-I'll shut up! Please don't hit me Yuko-sensei!"

"I won't Naruto. As long as you don't talk about that club thing." I said and looked at Kiba, Shino and Lee as well and smiled. "The same goes for you guys. If you talk about the club thingy, I'll hit you all the way to Sunagakure."

They flinched at my words and nodded. "Y-yes!"

The sun began to set around 9:30 pm, so we set up our tents. Luckily we were by a small lake.

I walked over to Kakashi, who was filling the water bottles with some water. "You do know the water isn't clean enough to drink, right?" I asked and placed my hands on my hips. He looked up at me and nodded. "I know. I'm going to boil it and remove the bacteria."

I nodded understanding and sat down on the grass and pulled down my scarf to splash some water in my face, but before I even put my hands in the water, Kakashi had placed a finger under my chin and turned my face to look at him.

He had a weird expression on his face. Well, the part I can see from his mask.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen my face before Kakashi!"

"Yuko… you have something on your face." He said and examines my face.

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a weird look. "Where?"

He put his finger in the water to wet it, wiped something off of my jaw and showed me his finger. My eyes widen.

"You have paint in your face…"

"… So?" I acted like it wasn't a big deal, like it was normal for me to have paint in my face. I could might as well had been painting a room in my house yesterday.

"It's glowing paint, just like the paint the dancer was wearing yesterday."

"Kakashi, get to the point!" I snapped at him.

"You were the dancer, weren't you?" Kakashi asked rather serious.

I blinked a few times and laughed at Kakashi, acting like he was insane. "You are so funny Kakashi! Like I'm a dancer at Kono-dance!" I said and kept laughing, but stopped and looked at Kakashi as I heard him utter a low chuckle. "Yuko. No one ever said what club we were at yesterday. You just busted yourself." He said and smirked behind his mask.

Damn it! Why the hell did I have to mention the name of the dance club!

I sighed and growled in annoyance. "Fine! It was me! Satisfied Kakashi?!"

Kakashi placed his hand under my chin and brought my face closer to his as he looked me in the eyes. "Maybe. 'Cause now I know you like me."

I bit my lip trying not to laugh, but I couldn't help it and burst out in laughter. "You're so full of yourself Kakashi! To think that I actually like you!"

Kakashi looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "If you don't like me, why did you do the dance?"

"Because Naruto and the others ordered me to do the dance!"

"So you didn't know you were going to dance for me?"

"I did know that Kakashi."

"But you didn't decline the order?"

"I never do that. It would ruin Jiraiya's reputation!" I said and quickly washed my face, removed the last of the paint and looked at Kakashi. "If you tell anyone I'm Miki, you're dead!" With that said I got up from the ground and walked inside the forest that was next to our tents. I jumped up in a tree, sat down on a thick branch and closed my eyes as I sighed heavy.

How could I be so reckless and not remove all the body paint properly? I could have blown my cover completely if I didn't wear my scarf. I have a feeling that this is going to turn out wrong.

I decided to forget about what just happened and did what my sensei had told me to do when I wanted to forget something, sing. (Kokia – I Believe)

As I finished singing, a few tears fell down my cheeks because I was thinking of Makoto-sensei.

"That's a beautiful song." I heard a too familiar voice say underneath me. It was Kakashi. I had heard his voice too many times now to not recognize it.

I looked down and I was right, it was Kakashi. I sighed, closed my eyes and wiped the few tears. "What do you want now Kakashi?" I opened my eyes again to look at him, but he wasn't there.

"I'm here Yuko." I got a shock and jumped a bit on the branch when I heard Kakashi's voice close to me. I turned my head to see Kakashi squatting in front of me. "The hell Kakashi! Why did you do that?! You scared me!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Ergh… What do you want?"

"I want to say sorry for what I said before, by the lake. I don't know what came over me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yeah right."

"I mean it Yuko. I'm sorry. I guess I got a bit too confident when I realized it was you back at the club." He said and looked at me. I looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Well… be-…"

"You know what. I don't even want to hear it! I'm going to sleep!" I said as I cut him off and jumped down from the tree. I headed back to where our tents were and walked inside the tent I was going to share with Kurenai. I laid down, closed my eyes and fell asleep right away.

We all woke up early the next morning, packed our stuff and moved on.

The air between Kakashi and I is tensed, more than usual and the others could feel it.

Sakura walked down to me and looked at me. "Yuko-sensei, is something wrong?"

I looked at Sakura and smiled. "No, everything is fine. Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Uhm… Because you and Kakashi-sensei are acting weird towards each other, more than usual."

"It's nothing Sakura. You don't have to worry."

Sakura nodded understanding and walked back to Hinata and Tenten.

I glanced over at Kakashi and narrowed my eyes. He has been acting weird since last night. He hasn't spoken to me since last night and normally when I yell and swear at him, it doesn't stop him from talking to me. I wonder what he is thinking, or has he finally realized that I don't want to talk to him?

I suddenly began to think of the night where I got the news of my sensei and remembered how sweet, kind and understanding Kakashi had been towards me. I actually began to feel a bit sad that he wasn't talking to me. He was walking ahead of me with his back against me, and not once has he turned around to say something to me. Wait, why am I thinking like this? I should be happy that he isn't talking to me, shouldn't I? I'm confused now. I hate him more than anything, I really do, but when he's not talking to me I get sad and it's like something is missing.

I bumped into Gai and fell on my butt. I looked up to see that everyone had stopped up and were looking around as if they were trying to spot something.

Damn it! I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we were being spied on.

I quickly got up from the ground and began to search the area with my chakra.

"There are many… Like, really many!" I said and the others looked at me.

"How do you know? You are not a Hyuuga so you can't point out how many enemies there are." Neji told me, a bit cold.

I looked over at him and frowned. "I may not be a Hyuuga, but I have my ways to find out."

"How many are there Yuko?"

I looked over at Kakashi. He actually spoke to me! But it wasn't the words I wanted to hear.

"There are over twenty. It's a big thief gang. I'm pretty sure they are the thieves that we're looking for."

"What makes you so certain?" Kakashi asked and raised an eyebrow. I knew they were having the scrolls. I sensed it when I scanned the area, but I couldn't let Kakashi and the others know that I knew.

"I just have a feeling." I said and pulled out a kunai from my weapon holster and threw it towards Neji. It hit another kunai, which had been thrown by the enemy, and deflected it into a tree.

Neji looked at me, shocked, and so did the others.

"How did you know that was coming? Even I didn't feel it." Neji said rather impressed.

"I just did! Get ready! They are coming!" I said and took a fighting position.


	12. Chap 12: The mission (Part two)

**Chapter 12: The mission (Part two)**

The enemies jumped down from the trees and looked over at us. "Look, we get a chance to play a bit before we arrive in Konoha." One of them said.

Kakashi stepped forward. "You will not get to Konoha. Your vandalism and stealing ends here."

The guy who was talking before began to laugh. "Try and stop us." He said and signaled something to the other thieves. They surrounded us and all of them made the hand seal for the same jutsu, a fire jutsu. I immediately formed a hand seal to a jutsu. "Mizu Mamorimasu!" The moisture in the air formed a shield around us just as the thieves fire jutsu came towards us.

"Yuko, you don't have any weapons to fight with!" Tenten yelled at me. I looked over at her and smiled. "Yes I have." I bit my thumb and channeled my chakra to a point in my arm, revealing a seal. I ran my bloody thumb over the seal and three weapon holsters appeared on each of my thighs, my sword by my hip and my belt with weapon holsters around my waist.

"Wow…" Tenten said in amazement.

I broke the water shield as the thieves fire jutsu ended and appeared behind one of the thieves, holding my sword for his throat. "Give back the scrolls you took from Kumogakure!"

The thief chuckled deviously. "Like that's going to happen."

"Then I just have to take them by force!" I said before slicing his throat. He fell dead to the ground.

I looked over at Kakashi, who had lifted his forehead-protector and opened his left eye.

My eyes widened as I saw it was a sharingan eye.

When did he get that? He didn't have the sharingan eye when we were kids.

He charged a lightning jutsu in his right hand and it looked very strong. I decided to copy it and placed two fingers in front of my face, closed my left eye and looked closely with an analyzing eye at Kakashi's jutsu. My right eye turned yellow as I analyzed his jutsu.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi said and ran towards one of the thieves and drilled his hand through his chest.

Got it! I stopped analyzing and copied Kakashi's jutsu.

I felt someone coming at me from behind. I pulled my sword, turned around and clashed my sword with one of the thieves' kunais. He looked closely at me and smirked. "I know you."

I raised an eyebrow and pushed him away with my sword. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You are the girl with the very special and rare chakra. In fact, you're the only one who has that chakra."

My eyes widened. No one, other than my sensei, Raikage A and Tsunade-sama was supposed to know about it.

"How do you know about me?"

"We've been looking in the scrolls. There's a nice picture of you next to the text of your abilities. We didn't get to read it all before you guys showed up."

My eyes widened even more, 'cause I now know what scrolls they have stolen. They have stolen the scrolls about the strongest ninjas who lives and has lived in the village. We HAD to get those scrolls back before they could read even more about me.

I made a hand seal and placed my hand on the ground. "Raiton: Inabikari kaihoo." I send lightning down in the ground and up through his body. His scream filled the air as the lightning roasted his insides, killing him slowly. He dropped dead to the ground and I walked over to him, grabbed the scrolls from his backpack and put them in my holsters.

I felt something behind me again and turned around to dodge it. But what I saw was Kakashi standing in front of me. He had blocked some kunais with his own body and was bleeding.

"K-Kakashi! Why did you do that?!" I asked and grabbed him as he fell to the ground, pulling him over to a tree and leaned him up against it. "You idiot! I could have dodged them myself!"

Kakashi looked up at me and smiled behind his mask. "Sorry Yuko. You were standing with your back facing the kunais so… ngh… I thought you wouldn't be able to dodge in time."

I sighed and sat down on my knees next to him. "Idiot! I'm a weapon expert and specialist!" I snapped and grabbed around the kunais. "This might hurt." I said and pulled out the kunais from his shoulder and chest.

"Ngh!" Kakashi groaned.

I reached down in one of my holsters and pulled out a small bottle with some weird liquid in it. I opened the bottle, poured the liquid in the lid and looked at Kakashi. "Drink."

Kakashi looked at the liquid with a raised eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Ergh… Just drink it god damn it! Or I will shove it down your throat!" I threatened him and moved the lid closer to his face.

Kakashi actually flinched a bit from my threatening words. He probably knew I wasn't joking. He drank it and winced badly before he coughed. "What the hell is this? It tastes like sludge!"

I quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and a purple healing aura appeared around my hand.

"I know Kakashi. It's my own homemade medicine. It's the only way I can heal."

Kakashi looked at me. I was looking at his shoulder. "You don't have to heal me Yuko."

"Yes I do, now sit still!" I snapped again. Kakashi stopped talking and moving. He just looked at me while I was healing his shoulder and chest.

"Kakashi… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask ahead."

"… What happened to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked rather puzzled.

"When we were kids, you used to be nice to me and I actually considered you as a friend. But then, one day you changed… You began to be mean to me. You teased me, you bullied me… why?" It was something I have wanted an answer for, for years now.

"What did I do to you that made you hate me so much Kakashi?"

"You really want to know?" Kakashi asked. I nodded and looked at him as I waited for the answer. "You didn't do anything."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? I didn't do anything, yet you hated me that much that you bullied me?"

"I didn't hate you. It's not like that." Kakashi said and looked at me with an expression on his face that I have never seen before.

"Then what is it Kakashi? Tell me god damn it!"

Kakashi sighed silently and looked up at the sky. "My father died when I was 7, he took his own life because of an incident. It made me realize that I had to live my life by the ninja rules, so I did."

"What have the ninja rules anything to do with me?"

"One of the ninja rules says: A shinobi must never show emotion."

"So?" I'm confused. I have no idea what he meant or where he was going with this.

"Yuko… I getting feelings for you, and because of the rule, and my age, I saw no other way than to push you away from me. When I heard you were moving away from the village, it actually made me really sad, because I didn't want you to leave. I really wanted to tell you that I liked you, but I couldn't."

My eyes widen and my heart skipped several beats of what Kakashi just told me.

I can't believe my own ears. He liked me when we were younger, but he pushed me away because of the ninja rules.

Kakashi looked at me and placed his hand on my cheek. "I'm truly sorry Yuko. I now know what I did was wrong. I've been trying to apologize to you since you returned to the village, but you never wanted to listen to me… I still like you."

I didn't answer him. Not that I didn't want to, but because I didn't know what to say.

I finished healing him and looked at the others. They were getting exhausted and tired of fighting and the thieves were strong, stronger than we thought.

I have to stop this before the others get hurt like Kakashi.

I got up from the ground and stood in front of Kakashi. "You stay there."

"But Yuko. What are you going to do?"

"This…" I made a hand seal and lightning started to form in my right hand with lightning sparks igniting around my hand. It was the jutsu I had just copied from Kakashi.

He looked at me with his visible eye widen. "Y-Yuko… How do you know that jutsu? I made it myself."

"I copied it from you a few minutes ago." I said without looking back at him.

"What?! How? You don't have the sharingan."

"I know. I have something else."

"What?"

"My chakra." I said and dashed towards the thieves with high speed. I took them down one by one with Kakashi's jutsu.

The others looked at me with widened eyes as they saw me using Kakashi's jutsu, killing the thieves. I could feel my body was beginning to ache from using my special chakra a lot. I had made the water shield, copied Kakashi's jutsu and now using the jutsu. It takes a lot of my special chakra to copy a jutsu and worn-outs my body fast.

I finally killed the last thief, so I stopped up by a tree and panted as the sweat ran down my face.

Naruto ran over and looked at me. "Are you okay Yuko-sensei?"

I looked at Naruto and panted. "I'm… f-fine…"

They all gathered around me and looked at me. "Yuko, how did you do that? You were using Kakashi-sensei's jutsu." Lee said amazed, yet puzzled.

"I know…. I c-copied it…" I said while panting.

"But how? You don't have the sharingan eye, do you?" Sakura asked.

"No… I don't… I'll e-explain later… now we just have to… g-get back to the village… I-I have the scrolls." I said and patted the holster they were in.

They all nodded and we began to walk back to the village.

I was walking in the back, trying to walk normally, but it was a bit difficult after using my chakra, b but we got the scrolls back and that is all that matters.

An explosive tag suddenly exploded in front of me and the blast threw me back into a tree, causing me to hit it with my back first.

"Ngh!" I groan as I impacted with the tree and then the ground.

The others turned around and looked at me shocked.

"Yuko!" Kakashi yelled and ran over to me, helping me up from the ground.

"I-I'm okay…" I said and wiped some blood from the corner of my mouth.

We were suddenly surrounded again by a group of thieves. I have no idea who they were though.

"Give us back the scrolls you just took from us!" One of them said.

I got away from Kakashi and looked at the thief who just spoke. "Who are you?!"

"We are part of the thieve group you just killed! Now, give us the scrolls!"

I looked at everyone as they took a fighting stance. The thieves were many, just as many as the ones I just killed. The others were exhausted and I was too worn-out to handle all at once. "Tama!" A sphere surrounded around four of the thieves. I closed my hand and the sphere shrinked in and mashed the thieves to death.

The other thieves attacked the others. They fought back well, but they were worn-out and exhausted. I know what to do, but if I do that, my body will go numb for several days. But I don't have a choice? Do I? I think I don't.

I made a hand seal and raised my hands over my head. "Mamorimasu!" A shield appeared around us and I teleported us back in front of the main gate of Konoha.

I let go of the shield as my body began to ache and tremble. Everyone looked at me with widened eyes.

"Yuko… How did you do that?" Kurenai asked and looked at me with a somehow amazed look.

I was about to answer her when I felt my body go numb and fell to the ground.

"Yuko!" Kakashi yelled and ran over to me. He rolled me over on my back and lifted my upper body from the ground.

Sakura sat next to me and began to heal me .I looked at her and smiled. "S-stop it Sakura… I-It won't work."

Sakura looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why not? I can heal-…"

"I know y-you can heal wounds S-Sakura… but this is n-not a wound.. T-the numbness is c-caused by my c-chakra… y-you can't heal it… it has t-to go away by itself." I said as I cut her off.

Sakura nodded understanding and stopped healing me.

I closed my eyes and the last thing I remembered, is that Kakashi picked me up and carried me back inside the village.


	13. Chap 13: Why am I here?

**Chapter 13: Why am I here?**

I woke up after some hours and slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light in the room. I slowly turned my head to look around at where I was.

I'm in a living room, but it isn't my living room. I have absolutely no idea where I am and it scares me a bit. Where could I be?

I tried to sit up, but winced and groaned in pain. My body is hurting like hell!

I felt a hand on my shoulder that gently pulled me back down. "Don't overdo yourself Yuko. You should relax."

I looked above my head and saw Kakashi sitting on a chair. "K-Kakashi… Where am I?"

"You are at my place."

My eyes widened slightly as I heard his reply.

But am I really at his place? Why would I be at Kakashi's place? But then again, this is not my living room, so maybe I am at his place.

"…What am I doing at your place?"

"You fainted after you teleported us all back to the main gate. Now, Yuko, I want you to tell me about this chakra of yours. You copied my jutsu, which I've made myself. You did jutsus none of us have seen before and managed to teleport twelve people, including yourself, back to Konoha. I want to know what your chakra is all about." Kakashi said and looked down at me.

I closed my eyes and sighed a bit annoyed. "Fine… I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret, got it?" I asked. "Okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. I can create new jutsus whenever I want it. I can create a new jutsu when it's needed. I can make jutsus that you can't imagine. And on top of that, I can copy any jutsu and movement… Even kekkei genkais…" I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. That my body goes numb affects my whole body.

"…But my chakra has a side effect though. If I create too many new jutsus on a day, creates some that needs a big amount of chakra or use the copy technique, my body begins to shake and can go numb for hours, even days. It all depends on how I use my chakra." I said and opened my eyes, looking up at Kakashi.

It was like he was in shock from what I said, 'cause he was just staring down at me with his visible eye slightly widened.

I frowned slightly at his stare. It is unpleasant.

"Hey! Stop staring like that already! You're making me uncomfortable down here!" I snapped.

Kakashi shook his head as if he was snapping out of it and looked at me with his usual half bored expression. "If you have such chakra, why didn't you use it when we were kids?"

"Because I didn't knew of it back then. I found out about it when I lived in Kumogakure… Actually, it was Makoto who discovered my special chakra. When my parents died, I was so frustrated and sad that I somehow made myself invisible. Makoto used 10 years to help me control this chakra and to figure out how to use it."

As I was talking about Makoto, I began to slowly tear up and tears fell down my cheeks. I felt Kakashi's fingers on my cheeks as he wiped away my tears gently.

His fingers are actually very soft.

"You don't have to tell me how you discovered your chakra if it makes you sad Yuko. I just wanted to know about your chakra." Kakashi said and smiled softly behind his mask.

I nodded understanding and looked up at the ceiling. "Now I have something to ask you, Kakashi."

"And what is that?"

"How did you get that sharingan eye? You didn't have it when we were kids."

I heard Kakashi utter a low sigh. It sounded sad, like it was something that was bothering him a lot. I actually began to regret a bit that I had asked that question 'cause he wasn't answering me.

"Obito gave it to me before he died." He finally answered.

I looked up at Kakashi. "How did he die?"

Kakashi sighed again and rubbed his temples. "It was during the third shinobi war. I had just been promoted as jonin and Minato, Rin, Obito and I was on our way to destroy Kannabi Bridge to prevent Iwagakure forces to move into Kusagakure. Minato had to move on to the front line, so he let me in charge of Rin and Obito. While the three of us continued to travel to Kannabi Bridge, Rin got kidnapped by the enemy. At that time, I was still following the rules of a ninja down to the very bottom. One of the rules says: A shinobi must always put the mission first, so I told Obito that we would move on to Kannabi Bridge and go for Rin later. That pissed Obito off and caused us to get in a huge argument and he ran after Rin while I headed towards Kannabi Bridge…"

My eyes widened at Kakashi's words. He seriously abandoned Rin just like that?

I was about to say something when Kakashi continued to talk, he clearly wasn't done.

"But before Obito and I parted, he said something that got stuck on my mind. He said: 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'. It made me realize that I had to follow him and it also made me realize something else, but that's another story. I ran after Obito and saved him just in time before he got killed from behind by the enemy. Before we got to Rin, I ended up losing my left eye because the enemy slashed across it. It was by then Obito got his sharingan eyes. We eventually, after Obito had wrapped my head in bandage, proceeded to rescue Rin. As Obito and I fought the enemy, he made their hideout crumble and a stone hit my head from my blind spot, my left eye. Obito ran back to me and threw me to the side just as a huge rock fell down from the ceiling, but unfortunately… Obito didn't make it away in time and got crushed under the rock… Before he died, he gave me his sharingan eye as a present to me that for achieving the position as jonin."

I was in shock and I was speechless. I had absolutely no idea what to say without sounding stupid. Obito sacrificed himself in order to safe Kakashi.

"… Kakashi… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have asked you about the eye."

"It's okay, don't think about it." He said and forced a smile.

I nodded and looked back at the ceiling. "What time is it Kakashi?"

"The time is 7:00 pm."

"Oh… how long have I been sleeping?"

"Around six hours." I nodded understanding and Kakashi got up from the chair. "I'll go make you some dinner. You just stay on the couch and rest." He said as he left the living room and headed for the kitchen to make dinner.

Stay where you are… Kakashi, I can't move god damn it! My body is numb you jerk!

I sighed and closed my eyes. When I have got something to eat, I have to ask Kakashi to take me home. I can't stay here. I don't want to bother him.

Kakashi came back short after and placed a bowl on the coffee table and helped me to sit up.

"You didn't have to help me up Kakashi." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Your body is numb, right? Which means you can't move."

I sighed and nodded. "I know…" Kakashi pulled the chair in front of me and sat down on it as he took the bowl and fork. "And that's why I'm going to feed you." He said and dug the fork in the bowl, got some food on it and held it in front of my mouth.

My eyes widen and I looked away as I faintly blushed. "I-I can eat myself!" I said sternly.

Kakashi looked at me and chuckled. "Yuko, you can't move your arms, so how do you want to eat?" He asked, obviously enjoying this.

"I… I… I don't know…" I said with a sigh and looked back at Kakashi just to see that he was still having the fork in front of my face with some meat and vegetables on it.

"Come on, eat. Don't make me do the air plane thing." He teased.

I frowned at him and mumbled something as I ate the meat and vegetables. "Idiot…"

Kakashi chuckled and smiled behind his mask. "Come on Yuko. I was just joking." He said and gave me some more food. "Whatever." I grumbled and ate the food he gave me.

As I had eaten almost all of the food I looked at him and sighed. "Kakashi. I want you to take me home when I'm done eating."

"Why?" He asked and looked at me with a questioning look.

"Because I don't want to be a burden to you… And I can take care of myself."

Kakashi sighed as put the bowl on the table and looked at me. "Yuko… You are staying here until you can move properly again, if you want to or not."

I was a bit shocked of Kakashi words. He said it with a stern voice, like he really meant it and that nothing could change his mind.

I frowned at him. "That's not your decision Kakashi!"

"As a matter of fact it is. I know you hate me, but I still consider you as a friend, and I will not let you be alone in your condition. You can't take care of yourself." He stated and crossed his arms.

I huffed and looked the other way as I closed my eyes.

Kakashi sighed and picked me up bridal style from the couch and began to walk.

"W-what are you doing?! Put me down!" I squeaked and looked up at him.

"I'm just taking you to my bed so-…"

My eyes widen and I cut him off. "I am NOT going to sleep in the same bed as you!" I snapped.

Kakashi sighed and looked down at me. "Let me finish Yuko. You are going to sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Kakashi… I will not sleep in your stinky sweaty bed! I take the couch!"

Kakashi stopped up and sighed. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"… I just am! Now, put me back on the couch god damn it!" I said. I would so much punch him right now if it wasn't because of my numb body.

Kakashi turned around, went back to the living room and put me down in the couch again. "I'll bring you a pillow and a blanket." He said and glanced down at me. I nodded and closed my eyes as he left the room again.

Seriously… why did he want me to sleep in his bed? I don't want to sleep in his old stinky sweaty bed. That's gross!

Kakashi came back and placed a pillow under my head. I could hear he put the blanket on the floor and it confused me a lot. Why did he put it on the floor? I'm going to use it, and I can't take it myself. He's seriously weird.

I opened my eyes as I felt he was unbuttoning my shorts. My eyes widened and I tried to wiggle to make him stop. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I practically yelled at him.

He unbuttoned my shorts without even looking up at me. "You can't sleep in these clothes on. They're dirty and somewhat torn. I brought one of my shirts you can wear."

"So?! That doesn't give you the right to undress me you fucking pervert!"

He looked at me like he wanted to yell his lungs out at me, but he didn't. He acted calm. "Yuko. I've practically almost seen you only in underwear."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"The club. The clothes you were wearing when you were dancing for me could practically just have been your underwear."

"But it wasn't!" I said and blushed faintly. "I know. I promise you I won't do anything. Just, let me help you." Kakashi said and kept looking at me.

I huffed and looked away as I frowned. I closed my eyes. "Fine! But I swear, if you just as much as touch me or take off my underwear, you are SO dead!"

"Easy Yuko. You have to trust me."

"Hmpf… Like I will ever trust you!"

Kakashi sighed and continued to undress me. He had taken off my shorts and proceeded to take off my top.

I had my eyes closed all the time, 'cause I didn't want to look at him while he undressed me.

It has been nearly five minutes since he took off my top and he hasn't put on the shirt yet, so I opened my eyes and looked at him.

My eye twitched as I saw he was just looking at my body. It wouldn't surprise me if he was drooling behind that stupid mask and having dirty thoughts in his head.

I actually manage to force a kick at his head even though it was painful and the kick was a really, really weak.

Kakashi grabbed my leg and looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Hey! Stop looking at me you pervert and give me the god damn shirt on!"

"S-sorry Yuko…" He took the shirt, helped me to sit up and put it on me.

"Thanks! Now, give me the blanket and leave me alone!" I said very angrily.

Kakashi laid me down again and put the blanket over me. "Sleep tight." He told me before he left the room.

I huffed and closed my eyes, not saying the same thing to him.

Suck a perv! To take off my clothes and then look at me like he wanted to touch me! I swear if it wasn't because my body had been numb, I would have beaten him to death!


	14. Chap 14: The awkwardness intensifies

**Chapter 14: The first Kiss, confusing.**

It has been two days since we came back from the mission and I'm slowly beginning to feel my body again. I can move around, but I move slowly since it still hurts a bit.

I'm on my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Since I haven't been able to move the last two days, I haven't been able to shower, so I really, really need it.

I turned on the water, undressed, stepped in the shower and draw the shower curtain. It feels nice to feel the hot and clean water against my skin, washing off the dirt and sweat from my body. I closed my eyes and just let the water wash me clean before I would rub soap on my hair and on my body.

I heard the door open and raised an eyebrow. I peeked from behind the shower curtain and my eye twitched as I saw Kakashi standing by the sink.

"Hey! I'm taking a shower here!" I yelled at him and made sure the shower curtain was covering my body.

Kakashi turned his head and looked at me with a smile behind that stupid mask of his. "I know." He just simply said and looked at the cabinet in front of him.

"Then what are you doing in here you perv?!"

"I just need something from the cabinet."

"… And you couldn't just wait till I was done with the shower?!"

"Nope." He replied simply.

I growled at him and threw a bottle of soap after him. He catched it of course and walked closer to me with the bottle in his hand. "S-stay away Kakashi!"

"Don't worry. I won't do anything. I'm just going to return the soap." He said as he gave me the soap and smiled.

"You are unbelievable Kakashi! You are getting on my nerves! Get out!" I snapped at him and clenched a fist.

Kakashi turned around and left the bathroom with a chuckle.

I decided to finish the shower quickly just in case he should be so stupid to show up in the bathroom again. He would probably do it just to annoy me. That perv.

I dried my body and put on some new underwear, shorts and a long top. Sakura had been at my place to get some of my things for me and brought them here.

I left the bathroom and walked inside the kitchen to get something to eat. I looked inside the fridge to find some fruit and took out an apple, a banana, some strawberries and a honey melon. I found a chopping-board, a knife, a bowl, a fork and began cut the fruit into pieces and put them in the bowl as I had cut some of the fruit.

I have been thinking a lot about what Kakashi told me back at the mission, about why he suddenly began to be so cruel against me. To tell the truth, I couldn't help it but be just a bit happy when he told me, 'cause the truth is… I actually liked him too back then, but after he began to treat me that way, my feelings turned into hatred and I have hated him ever since. Was it even possible for me to like him again? What he did to me was wrong and somewhat unforgivable.

I suddenly felt Kakashi's arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I stopped cutting the fruit and tried not to yell. "… Kakashi… what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just relaxing."

I put the knife down and sighed. "And you have to do that like this? Wrapping your arms around my waist and resting your head on my shoulder?"

"Yeah. You're so soft." He mumbled against my neck.

I felt a faint blush on my cheeks as my heart skipped a beat.

I grabbed around his wrists and tried to get his arms off of me, but he is too strong and in my current state I'm too weak.

"K-Kakashi! Let go of me!"

"Why? You're so soft and I like to hold around you." He said and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck.

My eyes widen as my heart began to pound faster in my chest. Why does he always make me feel like this when he is near me? I don't get it, 'cause I hate him, so I shouldn't be blushing and my heart shouldn't be acting funny when he does those weird things!

"J-just let me go!" I said and tried to get away from him.

Kakashi chuckled, grabbed me from under my thighs and lifted me up as he carried me bridal style to the living room.

"K-Kakashi! Put me down! I was making myself some fruit salad!" I snapped at him.

He looked down at me and smiled gently behind his mask. "I know that. But you should rest, so I'll make it for you."

"… I'm fine Kakashi!"

"Your body is still week Yuko. I could feel that when I was holding around you."

I crossed my arms and turned my head away. "… So you were just holding around me just to see how 'weak' my body still is?"

"I guess you could say that." He put me down on the couch and walked back to the kitchen. My eye twitched and I slammed my hand into the couch. "You are unbelievable Kakashi! I hate you!" I yelled after him and crossed my arms again.

He is unbelievable! He was just holding around me just to check the condition of my body!

Kakashi came back and gave me the bowl with fruit salad. "You don't have to tell me that you hate me Yuko, I already know that." He said and walked back inside the kitchen.

His words… his voice… He actually sounded like it had hurt him when I said that I hate him, but why? If he already knows that I hate him, why is he getting hurt when I say it? He is so confusing!

I looked down at the fruit salad and began to eat it. My eyes widened slightly as I saw some of the melon and strawberries were cut into small hearts.

Don't tell me… That he still has feelings for me… or rather… that he loves me?

It suddenly occurred to me that I have never told him directly that I hate him. I have yelled at him, sworn at him, called him stupid, an idiot, a jerk and unbelievable, giving hints that I hate him, but I have never told him directly that I hate him. I have really screwed this up.

I sighed and ate the last piece of fruit, which was a strawberry formed as a heart. I got up from the couch and slowly walked to the kitchen with the bowl and fork.

Kakashi was sitting on a chair by the table, eating some fruit himself.

He really looks like he's hurt. He's just staring into his bowl, not even looking up at me.

I put the bowl down in the sink and turned around to look at him. "Thank you for cutting the rest of my fruit and giving me the bowl."

"… No problem…"

He didn't even look up at me! Argh! I feel so guilty and miserable now! I can't stand seeing him like this! To tell the truth it actually hurts my heart to see him this hurt by something I said.

I began to walk out of the kitchen again, but I was clumsy and tripped over my own foot, making myself fall to the floor. What I didn't expect was that Kakashi actually got up from the chair and caught me before I hit the floor, but he lost his balance, fell backwards and accidently pulled me with him. I landed on top of Kakashi and he was still having his arms around me. My eyes widen and my heart skipped several beats, pounding fast in my chest as I realized we were kissing.

I know he is wearing the mask, but our lips are against each other. If he wasn't wearing that mask, it would be an actual kiss.

I pulled away from Kakashi and sat up against a cupboard, looking at him. "I-I'm sorry Kakashi… You didn't have to try and catch me." I said and blushed.

Kakashi sat up and looked at me as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay. You're still hurt. It would be wrong of me if I just let you fall." He said as he got up from the floor and walked over to me. He grabbed my wrists and gently pulled me up from the floor, looking into my eyes. "You should get some rest Yuko."

I nodded and slowly walked back to the living room, laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over me. I touched my lips with a finger and thought of what had just happened.

I somewhat have to admit that I wished he wasn't wearing that stupid mask. I don't know why I'm thinking like this, because I shouldn't.

I sighed and closed my eyes to get some rest, but ended up falling asleep.

I decided to go home to myself the next day after dinner, since I slept most of the day. I somehow couldn't stand to be close to Kakashi after yesterday's episode. Both with the awkward atmosphere after I told him I hate him, and when we accidently kissed.

I'm on my way to the dance club. I have to think of something else than Kakashi and the kiss, so being there is the best way to keep my mind off of that.

I walked in through the backdoor to the dance club and went to mine and Chiyoko's changing room to get changed. Chiyoko looked surprised at me when I walked inside our room. "Miki-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you had the week off."

"I have Aiko-chan."

"But why are you here then?" She asked rather puzzled.

"I just need to clear my head…"

"Has something happened?" She asked and put the make-up brush down she had in her hand.

I sighed, walked over to my mirror and sat down. "I guess you could say that." I said ad put on some sea blue contact lenses and put on some make-up.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Sure, why not." I said and told Chiyoko what had happened between me and Kakashi and why I was at his house in the first place.

"Wow… That sounds a bit complicated and frustrating."

"It is." I said as I got up from my chair and walked over to my closet to find an outfit. "I don't know what to do, so I came here to clear my mind."

Chiyoko nodded and smiled. "I understand that."

I found an outfit, put it on and looked at Chiyoko. "Aiko-chan, how do I look?"

Chiyoko looked at me and smiled. "Stunning as always."

I'm wearing short orange shorts, which I had placed low on my hips and a pair of handcuffs was hanging from my pants. A black bra with red laces, a blue loose net top, a black leather vest, a red finger-less glove on my right hand and two stud bracelets on my left wrist. I have put on a purple wig with long hair and put the hair in two loose ponytails.

I smiled at Chiyoko and walked towards the door. "Thanks." I said as I walked out of our room and walked to the bar. I smiled when I saw Jiraiya standing in the bar talking with Hotaka, since I thought he was in another village.

I sat down on the bar table and poked Jiraiya's shoulder. "Jiraiya-sama~" He turned around and looked at me with a smile. "Miki-chan. What are you doing here? I thought I had given you the week off?" He said and looked at me with a puzzled look.

"You did Jiraiya-sama, but I needed to clear my mind, so I came here to dance a bit. You don't have to pay me for being here tonight Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I want to pay you Miki-chan. You might have come here to clear your mind, but you are wearing some of your outfit, which means you're at work."

I giggled and jumped down from the bar table. "Thanks Jiraiya-sama." I said and walked over to a platform, earning some admiring looks from the guys in the club. I stepped up on the platform, grabbed around the pole and began to dance. I slithered up the pole and spun around it.

I looked through the club and saw Kakashi sitting at the bar, talking with Jiraiya and Hotaka.

When the hell did he get here? I came here to think of something else than him, and then he shows up here. Seriously? What do I have to do to get away from him?! I do have to admit though, that he looks quite good in the clothes he is wearing.

Kakashi is wearing a pair of black pants, a shirt with short sleeves and he's probably wearing a tank top inside the shirt. He's still wearing the mask as always. Luckily I'm disguised, so he shouldn't be able to recognize me.

I closed my eyes and danced around, trying to forget he was here. The song changed so I changed my dance moves as well. (Jason Derulo – In my head) I suddenly felt a pair of arms around my waist and a head resting on my shoulder. "We need to talk."

It was Kakashi. I can recognize his voice anytime.

I turned around and looked at him. "This is not the place to talk Kakashi."

"But we need to talk Yu-…" I placed a finger for his mouth and cut him off. "When I'm dressed like this, my name is Miki. Remember that?" Kakashi nodded and pulled me closer to him. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away from me. I really wanted just to shove him away from me, but since I'm at work, I have to do it gentle. I didn't want to talk to Kakashi right now, so I got an idea on how I would get rid of him for some time.

"Now, Kakashi. You stepped up here on the platform, which means we are playing by MY rules." I said as I pushed Kakashi against the pole and walked around him to his back. I placed my hands on his chest from behind and slide them up over his shoulders and down his arms. I grabbed his wrists and pulled them towards me, took the handcuffs from my shorts and put them on him. He is now standing up against the pole with his hands tied on the other side of it, which means he is trapped. I walked back to his front and looked up at him.

"What are you-…" I placed a finger in front of Kakashi's mouth and cut him off. "No talking." I began to dance in front of Kakashi, making some of the other guys look at us. Their eyes showed jealousy and that they wished to be in Kakashi's place. I leaned up against Kakashi, with my back against his chest and raised my arms, wrapping them around his neck. I moved my hips to the music, brushing my butt lightly against him. I turned around and rubbed his chest with my hands and looked him in the eye. I moved my head closer to his ear and whispered. "Bye, bye." I stepped down from the platform and winked at Chiyoko. She came over to me and smiled. "Have fun with him… oh, and don't release him the next thirty minutes." I said as I walked away and looked over my shoulder. I giggled as I saw Kakashi looking at me puzzled as I walked away.


	15. Chap 15: Givin in

**Chapter 15: Giving in**

I teleported home from the dance club and giggled when I thought of Kakashi's expression when I left him standing on the platform, not knowing when he was going to get released from the handcuffs. I'd like to see his face expression right now.

I lightened the candles that were standing different places in my bedroom, only having them as the only light source in my room. I then walked to the bathroom to take a shower and cool off. I turned on the water, undressed and went into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the water hitting my face and body, washing away the sweat. I imagined how the water would wash away the memories of what have happened at Kakashi's place and how it confused me.

I finished the shower, took a towel and dried my body before wrapping it around me and went back to my bedroom. I went over to my small stereo and put on my favorite song by the artist Kokia and put it on repeat. The song made the atmosphere in my room more calm and relaxing along with the candles, which was just what I needed after the eventful day yesterday. (Kokia - watashi ga mita mono.)

Just as I had put on my panties and bra, it knocked on the balcony door that was in my room. I quickly wrapped the towel around my body again and turned around to look out the window. My eye twitched when I saw Kakashi sitting in a chair on the balcony.

I stomped over to the door, opened it and looked at Kakashi with a glare. "WHAT are you doing here?! How long have you been sitting there and looking at me like a fucking perv?!"

"I just arrived." Kakashi said with a calm voice as he got up from the chair and went inside my bedroom.

What the hell is he doing? To come here and look at me half naked!

I closed the door, draw the curtains, turned around and looked at Kakashi. "You perv! What do you want?!" I more or less snapped at him.

Kakashi sat down on my bed and looked at me. "As I told you at the club, we need to talk. But you just left me standing there tied to the pole." He said and raised his eyebrow.

I sighed and sat down on a chair that was standing in the corner of my room. "What is it you want to talk about so badly, that you had to come here now?"

Kakashi leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked at me with a serious look. "I want to talk about us."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my legs. "What is there to talk about?"

"A lot of things Yuko." I looked at him and waited for him to continue. It was him who wanted to talk so he has to tell me what exactly it is.

"Yuko… Do you remember back at the mission when I told you that I liked you?"

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked in a half bored tone.

Kakashi took a deep breath and breathed out heavy. "I don't like you… I love you."

My eyes widened slightly and my heart pounded fast in my chest.

"Yuko… I know you don't like me, you hate me. But when I was taking care of you while you couldn't move properly, it actually made me really happy to have you near me four days in a row. I know things got a bit… awkward yesterday, but I never knew hearing you say that you hate me would hurt so much. But I guess it was hurting that much because I love you."

I bit my lip and looked away from Kakashi.

What is he doing? Making my heart act all funny. Is it something he's doing on purpose so I will let my guards down? Not going to happen!

I got up from the chair and looked at Kakashi. "… Why would I believe you Kakashi? Yeah, I know you told me at the mission that you began to bully me because you liked me, but why would I believe it?"

"Because it's the truth Yuko. Why would I lie to you?"

"Maybe because… I don't know…" I crossed my arms and looked the other way. "I think you should go now Kakashi."

"Why?" Kakashi asked and blinked a few times.

"Because I'm only wearing my underwear and my towel! And you are confusing me with all your lies! I don't want to listen to them!"

Kakashi was up from the bed before I knew of it and had pinned me to the wall, holding my hands above my head with only one hand.

I looked shocked at Kakashi with widened eyes. "K-Kakashi… W-what are you doing?"

He looked me in the eyes with an intense stare. "Yuko… I'm not lying to you, and you know that."

"K-Kakashi… let go of me!" I said and squirmed a bit to get free from him.

Kakashi put his free hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb. I could feel my heart skip a beat when I felt his gentle touch on my cheek.

"I know you hate me. But I think that you like me as well, maybe even love me." Kakashi suddenly stated out of nowhere.

My eyes widen when he said that and I tried to get out of his grip once again, but he was holding my hands in a strong and firm grip. "What makes you say that Kakashi?!"

"Because I've felt your heart beat change when I've been holding around you. I've felt your heart pound fast in your chest when I had my arms around you."

He could feel it? He could actually feel my heart beat when he was holding around me? But… I don't like him… I hate him.

Kakashi removed his hand from my cheek and moved it up to his mask, grabbing the brim of it.

My eyes widen as he pulled down his mask and revealed his face to me.

His face… it's so… so… indescribably beautiful. He has a handsome jaw line, a straight nose and his lips… his lips looks tasting and soft. Kakashi is more handsome than I have ever dared to think of.

He put his hand on my cheek again and lifted my head just a bit. He lowered his head down to mine and brushed his lips softly over mine, like he was testing if I would reject him.

I was too shocked right now to do anything. My heart pounded fast and acted funny by the look of his always hidden face and the feeling of his lips brushing over mine.

He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

After nearly a minute where I didn't do anything, because I was too shocked, Kakashi pressed his lips against mine and kissed me ever so softly and passionately.

My heart skipped several beats, my stomach made knots on itself and my legs felt like jelly.

If Kakashi wasn't holding around my waist right now, I would fall to the floor.

His lips are so soft. I have never imagined that a man's lips could be this soft. I could feel him slightly opening his mouth and brushed his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for an entrance.

No way! He already got to kiss me, which was one step too far. There is no way I would let his tongue inside my mouth. Even though I have to admit that I'm curious as hell to fell his tongue against mine, to feel his kiss, to taste him.

I could hear him utter a low groan in annoyance that I didn't let him enter my mouth, but that sure didn't stop him. I could feel his hands travel down to my butt and suddenly he squeezed my buttocks, causing me to gasp and moan just lightly. He took the chance and forced his tongue inside my mouth and explored every inch of it.

I have to admit that Kakashi is a hell good of a kisser! I'm actually enjoying every second of it.

I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck and tilted my head a bit to the side and actually deepened the kiss. He pulled me even closer to him, which caused the towel to let go around my body and drop to the floor. He caressed my sides with his soft hands and made my body tremble lightly at his touch.

Kakashi began to play with my tongue as he grabbed under my butt and pulled me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

I love the taste of him. He tastes like salt and… lemon?

He walked over to the bed and put me down without breaking the deep, passionate kiss and hovered over me on all four. He began to kiss down my neck, looking for my soft spot, which caused me to moan lightly and blush.

I know exactly where this is going, but the question is, do I want it? I hate him… I hate him more than anything! I hate… I ha-… I love him! I finally realize that I love him! I love Kakashi, I don't hate him. That explains why my heart is acting funny when he has touched me. I love him and I want him.

"K-Kakashi…"

He pulled away slowly from my neck and looked me in the eyes. "Yes?" He asked and stroke my cheek with his fingertips.

"K-Kakashi… I…" I had to take a deep breath before I could tell him. I put my hand on his cheek and looked him in the visible eye. "I love you Kakashi."

He smiled softly at me and kissed my lips softly. "I know Yuko. I've known it before you did. Besides, it's like you knew I would come. You have lightened candles and put on slow music."

I growled a bit and frowned at him. "Don't ruin it now!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly and kissed my cheek. "Sorry. I couldn't resist saying it."

"I could hear that!" I said a bit annoyed by the fact that he had almost ruined the moment.

Kakashi smiled lightly and kissed me softly again. We moved our lips in unison with each other in an unknown rhythm. They opened and closed, met and parted and shifted between soft and hard kisses. To feel his soft lips kiss mine like this made my body tremble with curiosity to feel more, to feel more of him.

I couldn't help it but slip my hands under his shirt and touch his strong and toned abs and traced them lightly with my fingertips. I could feel his body tremble lightly by my touch.

Kakashi parted his lips from mine and placed soft kisses on my neck. I tilted my head to the other side, giving him full access to my neck. It was like he was caressing my neck with each kiss he placed. His lips are so soft they make my skin tingle.

I gasped as he kissed my soft spot near my collar bone. He looked up at me with a satisfied smirk as if he had been searching for it. "There it was." He said with a low seductive voice that sent shivers down my spine.

He kissed my soft spot again and nibbled on it. I bit my lip to hold back a soft moan and I heard Kakashi utter a low groan in annoyance that I didn't moan by the teasing he was doing against my soft spot. He licked on the spot with the tip of his tongue before he bit down on it and I couldn't hold back the moan anymore and let it out. Kakashi kept biting, sucking and kissing my soft spot as he slipped his hand under my back to un-hook my bra. He took it off of me and threw it on the floor as he looked at my exposed chest.

I blushed lightly and turned my head away as I covered my breasts with my arms.

Kakashi chuckled lightly as he placed a finger under my chin and turned my head to face him. "Don't cover yourself."

"… It's embarrassing… no guy has ever seen me… naked…" I said and my blush intensed a bit.

Kakashi looked at me with a mischievous smirk and put his hand on my cheek. "Yuko. Don't tell me that…" He kissed my lips softly. "You're still a virgin?"

I frowned slightly at him and stared him in the eye. "And so what if I am? Anything wrong with that?" I asked and kept covering my breasts.

Kakashi chuckled and removed some hair from my face. "Not at all. It just means I'm going to be your first. I promise I'll be gentle…" He trailed himself off as he moved his face closer to my ear and whispered with a low, deep and seductive voice. "And make this a night you will never forget." I trembled at the feeling of his hot breath against my skin and the way he whispered in my ear with that voice.

I nodded a bit nervous and looked at him. He smiled and proceeded to tease my soft spot with his kissing, sucking and biting and made me moan lightly.

I felt him kissing with his soft lips down to my collar bone and gently removed my hands from my breasts before he continued trailing kisses.

I gasped and moaned when I felt his lips kissing my nipple and his fingers playing with the other. He removed his hand from my breast and let it slide down my stomach and down to my thigh with caressing movements. He rubbed my inner thigh gently before he slipped his hand under my panties, rubbing me before he slowly pushed his finger inside me.

I moaned a bit louder as I felt his finger inside me, making my body tremble.

As Kakashi began to move his finger in me, he sucked gently on my nipple, sending pleasure through my body.

I gasped as I felt him slowly adding another finger and looked at him. "W-what are you d-doing?"

He parted his lips from my breasts and looked up at me.

I looked him in the eye and I swear I could sense the lust he held for me.

He moved up to my ear and whispered with a low seductive voice. "Don't worry. I'm just preparing you." He whispered and gently bit on my ear lope as he slipped the second finger in, making me tremble and moan. Kakashi kissed down my neck, collar bone, breast, stomach and stopped at the brim of my panties. I felt his lips part from my skin as he pulled out his fingers, took off my panties and threw them on the floor.

I felt his two fingers inside me again, wiggling around, just before I felt his tongue brush over my clit, which sent pleasure waves through my body, making me moan in pleasure.

I arched my back and moaned as I kept feeling Kakashi's tongue licking me, sending pleasure through my body over and over again. I could feel he moved his fingers faster and his tongue slow just to tease me. "K-Kakashi! S-stop teasing me already!" I said and squirmed a bit under him.

Kakashi pulled his fingers out and parted his lips from my area. He sat up on his knees, took off his shirt, pants, boxers and forehead protector and threw them on the floor. He kept his left eye closed and lay back down on top of me. I gasped as I felt his member pressing against my area.

Kakashi kissed my neck near my ear and whispered, again with the low seductive voice. "This will hurt, but I'll be gentle, I promise." I nodded understanding and bit my lip nervously. I don't like the fact that it's going to hurt, but I already knew that.

I gasped and shut my eyes as I felt him pressing his member inside of me. I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's shoulders and dug my nails into his back, drawing blood, as I tried to ignore the horrible pain. It doesn't make it any better that Kakashi's member is huge!

He kissed my cheek and caressed the other with his hand. "Relax in your muscles. It will ease the pain just a bit."

I took a deep breath and did as Kakashi told me, to relax in my muscles. It actually helped a bit, but I could still feel the pain.

I gasped loud as he penetrated me and he began to move in a slow pace so I could get used to it, to him, to his size!

As I got used to him and the pain disappeared, I began to moan and enjoy every second of it, everything he did to me. Every move, every thrust, kiss and caress made me moan louder in pure pleasure and bliss.

Kakashi placed his left hand under my right knee and lifted my leg up on his shoulder. I arched my back and moaned in pleasure as it seems to give a lot more pleasure for both him and I that he put my leg up on his shoulder.

I looked at Kakashi and noticed that he had opened his left eye, making his sharingan visible.

All of a sudden I began to feel waves of pleasure shoot through my body, almost like electricity when you get a whack, but it doesn't hurt. The new kind of pleasure made me squirm a bit and half moaned half whimpered in pleasure.

Kakashi began to thrust deeper, harder and faster, making me moan his name out loud in pure pleasure. "Aaah~!... Kakashi~!"

As he thrusted me he whispered into my ear. "I-I'm close Y-Yuko…"

"M-me too!" I managed to moan out. Kakashi thrusted faster and I uttered a long moan and kissed him deeply and passionately as I came.

Gosh that feeling. I have never in my life felt something like that. That feeling, that pleasure. I could get addicted to feel it more often.

Kakashi kissed back and began to moan now himself. He thrusted me one last time and came, deepening the kiss a bit further.

He pulled out of me and laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "I love you Yuko." He whispered softly in my ear.

I rested my head on Kakashi's chest and smiled for myself. "I love you too Kakashi."

He put a hand under my chin, lifted my head and kissed me softly.


	16. Chap 16: Was it just a dream?

**Chapter 16: Was it just a dream?**

I woke up the next morning, feeling the rays from the sun shine through the curtains. I opened my eyes slowly and looked towards the window. Flashes of memories from last night shot through my mind, causing me to blush faintly.

Was it all just a dream? Was everything that happened between Kakashi and I last night just a dream? The kisses, caresses, confessions, pleasure and the sex… Was it all just one long dream of my deep desires towards Kakashi that never took place? I couldn't help to feel sad and a bit empty of the thought that it was all just a dream.

I sighed sadly and closed my eyes again, trying to recall what apparently was only just a dream.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around my waist, a naked body close to mine and a pair of soft lips against my cheek. "Morning my beautiful."

I turned my head to see Kakashi's face right next to mine. I smiled brightly and kissed him. "Morning Kakashi."

He brushed his fingertips lightly over my sides and smiled. "How did you sleep?" He asked and kissed my cheek.

"I've never slept better." I replied with a smile. "Are you hungry? I can make us some delicious breakfast." I said as I went out of the bed, but as I took a step towards the door, I felt pain down in my area and collapsed. Luckily Kakashi is so fast, 'cause he caught me just before I hit the floor and placed me on his lap. "Sorry, I should have told you that you would have trouble walking after the sex, since it was your first time. And the consideration your first time was with me." He smiled at me with a confident smile.

I raised my eyebrow at him and patted his cheek. "You sure think high of yourself, don't you?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Heh, only when I'm around you."

"Oh, oh, so it's my fault?"

"I guess you could say that." He said as he put me down on the bed and hovered over me on all four. "You just stay here and relax. I'll make the breakfast." He said and kissed me softly, got off the bed, put on his boxers and went downstairs to the kitchen.

I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, grabbed my underwear and put it on. I still can't believe that I have actually had sex with Kakashi. It's like a dream have come true. A really weird and far away dream.

I giggled and laid back down in the bed and pulled the blanket over me. I can't believe how fast things have changed between Kakashi and I. Until a few days ago I hated him more than anything and then we accidently kissed each other at his place and made things even more confused and awkward between us. And then… then yesterday happened. It was like all the tensed air between us and all the confusion and awkwardness got released and turned into hot, sweet and passionate sex. There's no doubt about it, I will never forget what happened last night.

Kakashi came back inside my bedroom with a tray full of scrambled eggs, bacon and juice. There was food enough for both of us.

He put the tray down on the bed as I sat up.

"Aaww, you put your underwear back on." He whimpered and pouted like a child.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "So did you. I'm not going to be the only one naked."

"Well. If that's the case I'll just take my off boxers again." He said with a smirk and grabbed the brim of his boxers, about to pull them down.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the bed. "Gosh you're a perv!"

Kakashi chuckled, laid an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "Only for you." He said and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I took one of the plates with food and began to eat.

Kakashi took the other plate, leaned back up against the wall and ate.

"This is good Kakashi, especially the eggs." I said and looked at him as I put some scrambled eggs in my mouth. "Thanks. I added some lemon to make it a bit different than usual."

"I thought I could taste some lemon." I said with a smile and continued to eat.

"What are we going to do today?" Kakashi asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to train. I haven't trained since Makoto died." I said and looked down at my food and suddenly felt sad. I could feel Kakashi's strong arms around my waist and his soft lips on my neck. I turned my head to look at him.

"Would you mind if I trained with you?" Kakashi asked and moved some hair away from my face.

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "Not at all. But you're going down. Just like last time." I said and couldn't help it but giggle at my own teasing words.

"Hey! For the last time, hopefully, I wasn't prepared for your last attack."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." I said as I patted his chest with my hand. I put the plate down and drank some of my juice.

"We'll see about that." Kakashi said and drank his juice.

Both of us got off the bed to get dressed, so I walked slowly over to my closet to find some clothes. I turned around and looked at Kakashi as I heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh I'm going to win this time." He said rather confident.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "And what makes you so sure, mister?"

Kakashi walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "The fact that you are sore and can't walk properly. It gives me a big advantage."

"Oh yeah? Just you wait Kakashi." I said as I patted his chest and turned around again to find some clothes.

"I'll head home to get my ninja outfit." Kakashi said and let go around my waist. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him in to me. "Not before you kiss me."

He chuckled and lowered his head down to mine as he looked me in the eyes. "So you want a kiss before I go? I won't be gone for long. We'll be meeting at the training field."

"I'm well aware of that, but I'm pretty sure you'll be wearing that stupid mask of yours, hiding your face and making it impossible for me to kiss you." I stated and poked his cheek.

Kakashi chuckled again and put his hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "You're right. I will be wearing the mask." He said before he kissed me softly with the soft lips of his.

Gosh I love his lips. It's incredible they are so soft.

Kakashi slowly parted from my lips and looked at me with a smile. "See you at the training field." He said, pulled up his mask and disappeared in a smoke screen.

I put on some short shorts, a long top, my scarf and of course my weapon holsters. I took the tray with our empty plates and glasses down to the kitchen, went to the front door and left for the training field.

I was sitting on a branch in a tree, waiting for Kakashi. I had already been waiting for what felt like half an hour, but it was only ten minutes.

I looked down and saw Kakashi looking up at me. "When are you going to come down?" He asked and crossed his arms.

I shrugged, closed my eyes and placed my hands behind my head, taking a comfy seat on the branch. "When I want to."

"Don't make me come up there and get you down."

I opened an eye and looked down again to look at Kakashi, but he wasn't there. I sat up properly on the branch and looked around, but couldn't find him.

"Right here my love."

I squealed and jumped back on the branch as Kakashi's face appeared in front of me, upside down. He was hanging with his head down from the branch above me.

"You seriously have to stop doing that!"

Kakashi chuckled as he came down on my branch and squatted in front of me. "Why? It's funny."

I frowned slightly and stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed my tongue with his fingers and smiled behind his mask. "Mine."

I pulled my tongue back inside my mouth again and looked at him with a weird look. "Says who?"

"Says I. All of you belong to me." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Since when?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing voice.

"Since last night." Kakashi replied and smirked slightly behind his mask.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked and slipped out of his embrace and jumped down on the ground. "Get ready to lose, again." I said teasing at him.

Kakashi jumped down and immediately took a fighting stance. "Even though you are mine now, I won't go easy on you."

"Sweetheart, I didn't ask you to." I said with a slight smirk. Kakashi ran at me and aimed a punch for my head. I dodged it, of course, and jumped back. I made a hand seal. "Hyōton: Koori hari!" The moisture in the air turned into hundreds of ice needles and as I pointed at Kakashi, the needles flew at him.

Kakashi quickly made a hand seal for a counter attack. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A giant fireball headed towards my ice needles and I jumped away as it headed towards me. I looked around for Kakashi, but he was gone. I used my chakra to search for him and he is under the ground. I channeled some chakra into my hand, clenched it and slammed it onto the ground, making it crack and crumble.

Kakashi looked at me with widened eyes and a shocked expression on his face, trapped between some of the cracked ground. "Holy shit! You are just as strong as Tsunade-sama and Sakura!"

I smirked at him and giggled. "Yes I am." I said and made a hand seal. "Hyōton: Koori hari!" I tried the ice needles again, now when he was trapped, but he got up from the ground and away from my ice needles. I reached down in my holster, grabbed a shuriken and threw it at Kakashi as I made a hand seal. "Ninpo: Kage shuriken!" The shuriken multiplied into fifty shurikens that headed towards him.

Kakashi jumped to the side and looked at me. I could sense a smirk behind his mask. "That won't work on me twice love."

I smirked at him and disappeared with a poof.

"What the?!" Kakashi looked around, desperate to find me.

"Behind you sweetheart."

He turned around and looked at me with a widened eye. "When did you…?!"

I just smirked at Kakashi's shocked expression and kicked his chest, which caused him to fall. I quickly sat down on him and pinned him down, holding his hands above his head. "I win." I said and smiled satisfied.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask and chuckled. "I don't think so."

I raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but I felt something coming towards me from behind. It was one of Kakashi's clones.

Just as his clone was about to hold a kunai for my neck, a clone shot out from my back and held a kunai for Kakashi's clone's throat while another of my clones held a kunai for the clones back. I looked Kakashi in the eye and giggled. "I'm not that easy you know."

We both let go of our clones at the same time and Kakashi sighed. "I guess you won again then."

I let go of his hands, sat up straight and looked down at Kakashi with a satisfied look on my face. "I told you, you would lose. You were so confident that you would win, because of my soreness, that you let your guards down."

Kakashi chuckled and put his hands on my hips. "Maybe." Before I knew of it, Kakashi flipped us over so he was now sitting on top of me, pinning me to the ground. "Now, I'm the one who won." He said and smirked behind his mask.

I frowned slightly at him and squirmed underneath him. "This is not fair Kakashi! I won and you know that!"

He chuckled and moved his head down to mine. "I know you did. But I won something else."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. "And what is that if I may ask?"

Kakashi let go of one of my hands, reached for his mask and pulled it down to just under his lips. "You." He said and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me softly. To feel his lips on mine again sent shivers down my spine. To think that I would actually miss to feel his lips for the short amount of time he hasn't been kissing me.

Kakashi parted slowly from my lips, like he didn't want to, but more like he had to. He pulled the mask back on and smiled at me from behind it.

"Cheesy, but cute." I said and giggled.

We just stared into each other's eyes for a while, until we heard a familiar voice.

"Neeeh… Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?"

Both Kakashi and I turned our heads to my right and saw Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Uhm… nothing. Just training." Kakashi answered with a closed eyed smile and scratched the back of his head.

"But sensei, you are sitting on Yuko-sensei." Naruto said and grinned widely at us.

"… Oh, that's true." Kakashi got off of me and helped me up from the ground.

"If I didn't know better, I would say they are in love." Kotetsu said and chuckled.

I looked over at him and giggled. "Shut up Kotetsu." He looked at me with a grin.

"Kakashi-sensei, some of us are going to that dance club later. Yamato-taichou is having a crush at one of the dancers." Naruto said with a chuckle, amusement was traced in it.

"Which one of the dancers does Yamato have a crush on?" I asked, looking at Naruto with a questioning look.

"Uhm… I think she's called Aiko." Naruto answered while scratching his chin as if he was thinking hard about the name. "Anyways. Kakashi-sensei, do you come with us or not?" Naruto asked again and looked at Kakashi.

"Well, that depends on…" Kakashi looked at me like he was asking for permission to go or something. "Do you come with us?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow at Kakashi and laughed. "Hah! No. You guys can keep your pervyness for yourself. But you can go anyways. I'm going to meet with some old friends tonight."

Kakashi nodded understanding and looked back at the others. "Sure. I'll come."

I'm lying to Kakashi. I'm going to meet with some friends. I have gotten an idea. I want to test Kakashi's loyalty to me, and I know JUST how to do it.


	17. Chap 17: The test

**Chapter 17: The test**

I'm in mine and Chiyoko's changing room. I'm sitting by my mirror, putting on some make-up when Chiyoko entered our changing room and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Miki-chan, are you here again? You were here yesterday too."

I turned my head and looked over at Chiyoko at the door with a smile. "I was. But I'm here again today, and this time I have a good reason."

Chiyoko sat down on her chair next to me and began to put on her make-up. "And what is that reason?"

"I'm going to test Kakashi."

Chiyoko turned her head towards me and looked at me with a smirk. "Test him? Oh god. What happened after I let him go yesterday?"

I put the eyeliner down and looked at Chiyoko with a faint blush. "Well… I guess you can say that things got pretty hot."

Chiyoko's eyes widened and so did the smirk. "Miki-chan… did you have sex with Kakashi?"

I giggled at her question and nodded.

"Oh god! Are you two a couple now?"

"I don't know, but he keeps saying I'm his."

Chiyoko giggled and continued to do her make-up. "That means you two are a couple, Miki-chan. You are his now."

I nodded understanding and put a pair of golden contact lenses in my eyes and put on a purple wig with long curly hair.

"So what do you intend to do Miki-chan? How do you want to test him?"

"I want one of the other girls to try and seduce him. I know it's a bit harsh, but I have to know if I can trust him. He doesn't know I'm here, he thinks I'm with some old friends." I said as I got up from my chair and walked over to my closet to find an outfit.

"I can do the seducing for you." Chiyoko suggested.

I turned my head and looked at Chiyoko with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

She raised an eyebrow at me like she seemed offended. "Why not?"

"Because Kakashi is here with some of his friends, and one of them is having a crush on you my dear." I said and smirked slightly.

Chiyoko's eyes widened and a very faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Really? Who?"

I giggled and winked at her. "Tell you what. After I've tested Kakashi, I'll tell you."

Chiyoko nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled at her and found the outfit I wanted to wear. I put on a pair of red net tights, a small three layered very short skirt with the colors black, white and red. It was sitting low and tight on my hips and loose around my butt, barely covering it. I also put on a red bra with black laces and a loose net shirt.

"See you when I've tested Kakashi." I said as I walked out of our changing room and went to find one of the elder dancers. Elder as in has worked here longer than me.

I found Namiko and poked her shoulder. "Namiko-chan, I need you to do me a huge favor."

She turned around and looked at me with a smile. "What is it Miki-chan?"

"You see, there is this guy inside the club that I'm dating and I want to test his loyalty towards me, so I want you to try to seduce him."

Namiko raised an eyebrow, clearly in confusion. "Sure but… why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because he knows my identity and will recognize me even if I'm wearing this."

"Ohh, I see. I'll do it then. Who is the guy I have to try and seduce?"

I grabbed Namiko's hand and dragged her to the door that led out to the club. I looked around for Kakashi and the others and found them sitting by the tables.

"You see the guy with the mask, silver hair and the forehead protector that covers his left eye?" I pointed over at Kakashi and Namiko looked in the direction I was pointing at. "Yeah. Is that him?" She asked and looked at me. "Yes it is." I said and looked at her.

Namiko nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. But only because it's you." She said with a sweet smile and began to walk out. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, causing her to look at me with a confused look and a raised eyebrow.

"Before you go out there, I have to do something."

"And what is that?"

I made a hand seal and placed my hand on Namiko's forehead.

"What are you doing Miki-chan?"

"I'm connecting my sight and hearing with yours, so that I'll be able to see and hear the same as you while the test is on."

"Ohh, I see. Can I go out there now?" She asked and looked at me. I nodded and Namiko walked out and over to Kakashi.

I activated the jutsu and I'm now able to see and hear the same as Namiko.

She sat down on the table in front of Kakashi and looked at him with a smile. "Hey there."

Kakashi looked at Namiko and smiled behind his mask. "Hey. Can I help you?"

Namiko giggled and turned around so her body was facing Kakashi and placed her legs on each side of him. "Maybe you can. I'm looking for someone handsome to dance with, and you awakened my interest."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Namiko. "So you want me to dance with you?"

Namiko nodded and sat down on Kakashi's lap and drew imaginary circles on his chest with a finger. "Yes please. You are so mysterious hot with that mask on. I want to dance with you."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't dance."

Namiko leaned forward, pressing her breasts against Kakashi's chest, threw her arms around his neck and moved her head closer to his. "Come on handsome. Can't you do an exception with me?" She asked as she tugged lightly on Kakashi's mask.

He didn't answer her. He just stared at her with a weird look, like he was telling her to get off.

"Come on. Let's dance."

Kakashi sighed, removed her hand from his mask, grabbed around Namiko's waist and put her back on the table. "No."

Namiko twirled some of the hair from the wig around her finger and bit her bottom lip seductively. "Why not?"

Kakashi sighed again and looked at Namiko. "Listen. I dance, but I won't do it with you. I only dance with one person and that's my lover."

Namiko giggled and got off the table. "Your lover is a lucky girl." She said and walked back to me.

I released the jutsu and smiled at Namiko as she came back to me. "You're a lucky girl Miki-chan. He rejected me and the things I did."

I smiled brightly and giggled. "I could see that, and it makes me happy that he's loyal to me."

Namiko giggled. "I have to go now. My shift is over. See you Miki-chan."

"Bye Namiko-chan." I looked at Namiko as she walked away.

I can't stop smiling. It really makes me happy that Kakashi is loyal to me.

I felt someone poke my shoulder and turned around to see Chiyoko standing behind me. "Have you done the test yet? I'm dying to know who it is who has a crush on me!" She said impatient.

I giggled at Chiyoko's words and nodded. "I just finished the test, and he passed. Okay. The one who likes you is him with the short, brown spiky hair and the somewhat scary eyes." I said and pointed out at Yamato. Chiyoko looked out at him. "I've seen him before, not just here but in the village as well."

"That doesn't surprise me at all Aiko-chan. He does live in this village after all." I said with 'a matter of fact' tone and giggled.

"Oh hush it you!" Chiyoko said as she shook her head at me.

I smirked as I saw a blush on her cheeks "Aiko-chan, do you like Yamato?"

"M-maybe…" She said with a shaky voice as she twirled some of the hair from her wig around her finger a bit nervously.

"You do Aiko-chan!"

"Yeah, but… He likes the Kono dancer me… not the real me."

"Well then, we just have to set you up."

"Would you do that for me?" She asked me with a wide smile on her face that made me giggle.

"Of course. We'll make him fall for the real you and eventually give him hints of that you are Aiko as well. But for now, let's go out there and tease them a bit, shall we?" I asked with a devious smirk on my lips.

Chiyoko nodded with a smirked.

"Good. Let me go there first. Keep an eye on me. I'll wave at you when you can come over, okay?" Chiyoko nodded understanding. I smiled at her and walked out in the club, heading towards the table where Kakashi, Yamato and the others were.

I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck from behind and lowered my head to his ear. "Hey there." I whispered in his ear. I could hear Kakashi utter a sigh in annoyance and it made me raise an eyebrow.

"I already told you I don't want to dance." He said rather annoyed.

Kakashi thinks that I'm Namiko-chan. Hah! Hilarious. We don't even have the same voice and yet he thinks I'm Namiko-chan.

"I haven't asked you a question yet lover-boy." I said with a giggle that made Kakashi turn his head. He smiled behind his mask as he realized it was me and not Namiko-chan.

"Well hey there. I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

I walked around the couch they were sitting on and sat down on Kakashi's lap. "Well. I heard you came, so I decided to come here." I said as I drew imaginary circles on his chest.

Kakashi chuckled and moved some of the hair from my wig behind my ear. "I'm happy to see you here, I missed you. And may I say that you look oh so sexy in that outfit?"

I giggled at Kakashi's words and kissed his cheek. "Yes you may lover-boy."

I felt a lot of eyes staring at us and I turned my head to see the others were looking at Kakashi and I. "Jealous that he gets my attention?" I asked them and giggled.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Didn't you just reject the other dancer and talked about your so called lover, which has to be Yuko?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "And what makes you think it's Yuko?"

"Because we saw you kiss her earlier, at the training field." Izumo said with a slightly raised eyebrow. "If she's not your lover, then why were you kissing her?"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, Yuko is my lover."

"Then you shouldn't be flirting with Miki-chan, shouldn't you?" Naruto asked.

"… Well, no…" Kakashi said and scratched the back of his head as if he was thinking of something to say. Some kind of excuse.

I decided to do something I shouldn't, but I don't want the others to hate Kakashi because they think he's cheating on me.

"Hey, can you guys keep a secret?" I asked and looked at all of them.

They all looked at me and nodded. "Yeah. We are ninjas, we are supposed to keep secrets." Kotetsu said.

I nodded and smiled. "I know that, 'cause I'm a ninja myself. But that's not the secret I want to tell you."

"What is it then Miki-chan?" Izumo asked. They all looked curious at me.

"Well…" I took out the golden contact lenses and revealed my dark emerald green eyes for them. They all raised their eyebrows and looked weird at me. "Your secret is that your eyes are not golden, but a dark emerald green?" Kotetsu asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Kotetsu you dumbass… it's me, Yuko!"

Their jaws dropped to the table and they looked at me with a shocked expression. "Y-Yuko?... b-but… I'm confused. I thought your name was Miki?" Kotetsu asked confused.

"When I'm here it is. It's a cover name so I won't be followed by creepy perverts. I'm not really supposed to tell you my real identity when I'm at work."

They all blinked a couple of times like they were obtaining what I had just said.

"But if you are not allowed to tell us who you are, why did you do it?" Naruto asked puzzled.

I put the contact lenses back in and looked at Naruto with a smile. "Because I didn't want you guys to be mad or hate Kakashi because you would think he was cheating on me."

"Ohh, I see. Good thinking." Naruto said with a wide grin.

I giggled at him and smiled. "Yes, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone that I'm Miki. And when I'm at work, I'm not Yuko, then I'm Miki, got it?"

They all nodded understanding.

I looked for Chiyoko. She was standing over by one of the poles. She was looking at me, waiting for my signal, so I waved at her and she walked over to us. "Hey Miki-chan."

"Hey Aiko-chan." I smiled at her and noticed that Yamato was looking at her. "Aiko-chan, I think you have an admire." I said with a giggle and looked at Yamato. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "And what makes you think that Miki-chan?"

"I can see it in your eyes Yamato. I'm a girl and a ninja. You can't hide something like that from me." I said and moved some of the hair from the wig behind my ear.

Yamato scratched his cheek as he began to blush. It made me giggled. "Aiko-chan, why don't you take Yamato out for a dance, huh?" I suggested as I looked at Chiyoko with a smirk.

"I think that's a good idea Miki-chan." She smirked back at me, grabbed Yamato's wrist and pulled him out on the dance floor.

I laughed at Yamato's face when she did that. He looked shocked, surprised and nervous all at once.

Kakashi put his hands on my hips and whispered in my ear. "Want to dance with me?"

I glanced back at Kakashi and giggled. "I only dance with my lover." I winked at him as I got off of his lap, grabbed around the tie he was wearing and dragged him out on the dance floor.


	18. Chap 18: The set up

**Chapter 18: The set up**

2 weeks has passed since I tested Kakashi at Kono Dance and I managed to convince Yamato to go on a blind date with Chiyoko… Okay, maybe I threatened him a bit. I told him if he didn't I would make sure to place a seal on him that would give him nightmares every time he would go to sleep. What can I say? He likes Aiko and she and Chiyoko are the one and same person.

They won't be alone though. I promised Chiyoko that I would be there, so I made Kakashi come along too, so it's a double date and a blind date. Kakashi didn't know that Chiyoko is Aiko, I couldn't tell him that, but Kakashi, as he is, had guessed that Chiyoko is Aiko and agreed to do it. Again, maybe because I threatened him by saying that he wouldn't get any sex for a long time and he immediately agreed, like he couldn't live without it.

Chiyoko is at my place so we can get ready together. I curled my hair and put it up in a messy bun, but let two locks stay down. I have put on some blood red eyeshadow, to make my dark emerald green eyes stand out, and put on some black eyeliner and black mascara. I put on a pair of black, almost transparent tights and black high heels that made my legs look longer and pretty.

I looked through my clothes to find something to wear and found the dress I got from Makoto-sensei. I touched it with my fingertips, took a deep breath and took it out from the closet to put it on. I also put on the medallion Makoto gave me and held it close to my chest.

I haven't worn the dress since Makoto's funeral, but I have worn the medallion a few times. It's not like I don't want to wear it, I'm just afraid of losing it.

I took a look at myself in the long mirror, which is in my room, and smiled. I actually looked pretty.

"Wow… Yuko, you look stunning! I love that dress."

I turned around and looked at Chiyoko with a smile. "Thank you. I got it from my deceased sensei."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that Yuko."

I smiled at her and sat down on my bed. "It's okay. Are you soon ready? The guys should be here any minute now."

"Yes, I just need to put the dress on." Chiyoko said. She has straightened her light green hair and put it in a loose pony tail. She is wearing purple eyeshadow that made her beautiful golden eyes stand out, and had put on some black eyeliner and mascara. She has put on a pair of skin colored, almost transparent tights and black high heels that made her legs look longer. She put her dress on which was purple, loose, went to above her knees and had a bow around the waist.

"Chiyoko, you look absolutely beautiful. Yamato is stupid if he doesn't fall for you!"

She giggled and walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. "Gosh I really hope this night turns out well."

"Just be yourself Chiyoko. If he doesn't figure out himself later on that you are Aiko, I'm seriously going to tell him. I know it's breaking the club rules, but I know Yamato and he won't say anything."

Chiyoko looked at me in the mirror and nodded. "Okay, thanks Yuko. I owe you big time for this."

"It's okay. Don't think about it." I said with a smile.

It knocked on the front door and Chiyoko and I looked at each other. "Seems like our dates are here." I said and giggled as I got up from the bed. "I'll be right down Yuko. I just need to… fix something." Chiyoko said and nervously fiddled with a lock of her hair.

I nodded understanding, walked down the stairs and went towards the door to open it. ´

Chiyoko is not going to fix something. She is so nervous, it was written all over her face when she heard the knock on the front door.

I opened the door and looked at Kakashi. They are both wearing black pants, but Kakashi is wearing a white shirt, black vest and a black tie, while Yamato is wearing a black shirt, white vest and a white tie.

"Hey guys." I said and smiled.

"Hi Yuko." Yamato replied with a smile.

I looked at Kakashi and noticed he was just staring at me with his right eye slightly widened and I could see through his mask that his mouth was open.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Kakashi?"

He blinked a couple of times and shook his head lightly as if he was 'returning to our world'. "Wow… Yuko… You look absolutely stunning and beautiful." Kakashi bend down and kissed my cheek through his mask.

I giggled at Kakashi "Thank you honey." I said and looked at Yamato. "Chiyoko will be down in a few minutes." Yamato nodded and smiled.

"Yuko?" I heard Chiyoko call for me, so I went back upstairs to her and looked at her. She is sitting on my bed.

"You called for me Chiyoko?"

She looked at me and got up from my bed. "Yuko, I'm so nervous. I can't go down there." She said and bit her lip nervously. I have to say it was rather cute.

I giggled and took her hand. "Come on Chiyo. He doesn't bite. And I tell you, he looks handsome tonight." I said and winked.

A small smile formed on her lips and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

I smiled brightly at her and dragged her with me downstairs. "Y-Yuko!"

I giggled at her nervous and shaking voice and continued to drag her down to the door.

I looked at Kakashi and Yamato with a smile and stopped up. "We are ready to go now." I said and smiled.

Yamato and noticed he was staring at Chiyoko, as if he was analyzing her.

"Let's go, shall we?" Kakashi asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, let us just get our jackets." I smiled at Kakashi and took mine and Chiyoko's jackets. She was busy looking at Yamato. "Chiyo~ here's your jacket." I said and waved her jacket in front of her face. "Hm, huh, what?" She shook her head lightly and looked at me. "Here's your jacket, we are leaving now." I said and giggled at her. Chiyoko took her jacket, with a blush on her face.

We put on our jackets and walked out so that I could lock the door.

I hooked my arm with Kakashi's and we walked to the restaurant.

I looked at Chiyoko and Yamato through the corner of my eye. They were just walking next to each other. It was so obvious that they were both a bit nervous.

We have just received our food and drinks and were chatting while eating.

"Kakashi, when did you and Yuko start dating?" Yamato asked as he rested his chin in his palm.

"Hmm… If I'm not mistaken, it's two weeks ago." Kakashi replied and laid an arm around my shoulders.

I just patted his hand and looked at Chiyoko. She hasn't spoken that much, she was probably nervous that she would make a fool out of herself, which is weird. When we are at work as Miki and Aiko, she's so full of confident and barely gives a damn of what other thinks, but right now she's as nervous as… well, I don't know what, but she's definitely nervous.

"Hey, what do you guys think about this idea. When we are done eating, we go for a walk through the park?" I suggested and looked asking at everyone, who replied me with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea. What do you two say?" Kakashi asked and looked at Yamato and Chiyoko.

"I wouldn't mind going to the park after dinner." Yamato said with a smile on his face.

"Me neither, it sounds like a great idea, besides, the weather outside is wonderful even though it's getting dark." Chiyoko said and moved some of her hair behind her ear.

I looked at her and nodded with a smile. "That's what we do then." I said and giggled lightly as I took a sip of my saké and continued to eat my meal. I have ordered chicken in coconut sauce with rice and various vegetables in different colors, making the meal look more delicious. The meal is absolutely delicious, well… at least mine is. I don't know about the others' meal, but mine is just like eating a piece of heaven. I can taste on the consistence of the chicken that it has been fried, not boiled, and it has been spiced with salt, pepper, lime and a bit of chili to give the meal some bite. The sweet taste from the coconut sauce made up to the sour flavor from the lime and the spicy flavor from the chili. The vegetables have been fried as well, just like the chicken, instead of boiled in hot water, so they crunched a bit when I took a bite of them. And the rice was perfect too. Either rice gets boiled for too long or too little, making them either too mushy or half mushy half hard.

"Kakashi, tell me. From where do you know a restaurant with food as delicious as this?" I asked and looked at him. I noticed that he is still wearing his mask and looked at his plate. It was empty. Of course he had eaten it all before anyone got to see his face.

"Well, I got it recommended by Asuma and Kurenai." Kakashi said and looked down at me.

I nodded understanding and ate a piece of squash, but nearly choked on it as Kakashi said Asuma AND Kurenai, not just Asuma or Kurenai.

I could hear Kakashi chuckle lightly and he patted my back gently as he tried to stop the choking. I took a sip of my water and looked at Kakashi. "Are they… dating?" I coughed a bit from the choking and looked at Kakashi. "Yeah, they've done that for quite some time now."

"Wow… didn't see that one coming."

Kakashi chuckled and moved some of my hair behind my ear.

"And who would have thought the two of you end up together?"

Both Kakashi and I looked over at Yamato with a slightly raised eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean, mister?" I asked and leaned back in the chair.

"Well, think about it Yuko. Ever since you were 7 years old, you have hated Kakashi, even when you came back to the village you were still hating him. Who would have thought that your hate would turn into love?"

I scratched my cheek and smiled stupidly at Yamato. "Well uhm… I guess you have a point there."

"Exactly." Yamato said and took a sip of his water.

As we had finished to eat and paid for our meals, we headed for the park. Kakashi and I are walking arm in arm and Yamato and Chiyoko is actually holding hands this time. That is a good sign. A really good sign.

We walked slowly to the park and took in the fresh, tepid evening air as we admired our surroundings. Or, the surroundings we could see since it is dark outside.

"Wow… It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?" I asked as I looked up at the stars and the full moon, which lightened up the street with its bright light.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." Chiyoko answered with a relaxing voice. It was clear that she had loosened up and got rid of the nervousness.

It didn't take us long to get to the park and we headed towards the lake.

Kakashi sat down under a big, thick tree, bend his knees and placed his elbows on his knees. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to him, placing me between his legs with my back against his chest. He wrapped his left arm around me and held me close in to him. "Well, it looks like someone is in the mood for some cuddling." I said as I looked at Kakashi and giggled. "So? Do you mind that?" Kakashi asked and looked down at me.

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "No. Not at all."

Chiyoko and Yamato sat down next to me and Kakashi, but they were just sitting next to each other. This has been a wonderful evening. We have eaten a delicious dinner, had funny conversations and we are now sitting under a tree by the lake in the park and just enjoy the weather and each others' company.


	19. Chap 19: Called on an ANBU mission

**Chapter 19: Called on an ANBU mission**

I woke up the next morning and opened my eyes slowly. My gaze was met by an orange book with a boy chasing a girl on the cover.

I raised an eyebrow and looked up at Kakashi. He was sitting up with his back against the wall.

"Uhm… what are you reading?" I asked and poked his stomach.

Kakashi moved the book down just enough so he could peek down at me from the brim of the book. "Nothing." He said as he snapped the book shut and put it on the night stand.

I stretched every muscle and fiber in my body and made some funny noises as I did so. I could hear Kakashi chuckle at me.

I rested my head on Kakashi's lap and looked up at him. He looked at me with a smile "Did you enjoy it last night?" He asked me and played with a lock of my hair. "Yeah. I sure did. What about you?" I asked, smiling at him. "I enjoyed being with you."

"Aaww. How sweet. Hey, do you think Yamato and Chiyoko enjoyed the evening? To me they both seemed to enjoy it."

"Yeah. I got that impression as well." Kakashi said and smiled. I smiled sweetly at him as he got out of the bed. "Where are you going?" I asked as I moved my head backwards to look at him. "I'll just go and make us some breakfast."

"Oh. I can do that you know. It's my house after all."

Kakashi chuckled and leaned his face down to mine. "I know. But I feel like I want to spoil you a bit." He said.

I giggled at his words and patted his cheek. "Go ahead then."

He smiled, kissed me and then he left the room and went downstairs.

The kiss felt a bit weird, since it was an upside down kiss. I rolled over on my stomach and the book Kakashi read in a little while ago caught my eyes. I'm really curious to know what kind of book it is. He didn't want to tell me himself, so maybe I should just take a quick look at it while he is downstairs and making breakfast.

I reached out for the book, but then I hesitated. There must be a reason why he didn't want to tell me what kind of book it is, so maybe I shouldn't? But then again, he did leave it on the night stand, free to look at.

I sat up in the bed, grabbed the book and looked at it. The title says 'Make-out Paradise'.

It looks like Kakashi has read it in a lot, 'cause it is a bit worn, some of the pages are a bit creased and the corners are getting a bit torn. I noticed that Jiraiya's name is on the back of the book

Is this the book series Naruto had talked about that Kakashi reads all the time? Is this the pervy series that Jiraiya had made, which Kakashi likes to read?

I began to read at a random page. I raised an eyebrow and my eye twitched a bit.

It's a porn book! Kakashi is reading porn books! I guess I couldn't expect anything else from Jiraiya. He's the owner of five dance clubs for god's sake. But I had actually no idea that Kakashi was this perverted.

"Heh. I see you are reading in my book."

I lowered the book and looked at Kakashi in the doorway. He was standing with a tray full of food for both of us.

"Sweet Jesus Kakashi. I had seriously no idea that you were this perverted! And by the condition of the book, I would say that you read in it a lot." I said as I snapped the book shut and put it back on the night stand.

Kakashi came over to the bed, put down the tray and sat down next to me. "Well… I uhm… I have absolutely no excuse for that one." He said as he scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at me.

"And you shouldn't have. Why are you reading it all the time? To get 'inspired'? To have something to jerk off to?" I asked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he chuckled with a faint blush. "So you do use it to jerk off to, eh?" I asked as I noticed the blush.

"No, I don't. And if I did, it would be my privat matter."

I moved up on Kakashi's lap, facing him and having my legs on each side of him, straddling his lap. "Not when you are dating me, mister."

Kakashi chuckled again and kissed my cheek. "I just find the book fascinating to read. Nothing else." He said as he reached his arm out behind me and grabbed something. He then held a fork with some egg and bacon on it in front of my mouth. "Now, eat some breakfast."

I raised an eyebrow as he moved the fork closer to my mouth. "I can eat myself you know. It's not like I can't move, like the time I was at your place."

Kakashi smiled and laughed lightly. "I know that. I just felt like teasing you a bit."

I pouted and took the fork out of his hand and ate the egg and bacon. "Meanie." I got off of his lap, sat down next to him and took one of the plates.

Kakashi chuckled as he took the other plate and leaned back in a comfy position in the bed. "I know you love me."

I just looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him, which caused him to chuckle lightly and kiss my cheek.

As I finished eating my breakfast, I put the plate on the tray, got out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

I turned around and looked him. "To the bathroom. I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join?" He asked and looked at me with a smile.

"Oh no. If you want some pervyness, you can just take your book. I think that's perverted enough for you." I said and crossed my arms. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a look that said 'are you kidding me?' "You said what?"

I stuck my tongue out at Kakashi and giggled. "I'm just kidding." I said as I turned around and continued to go to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and went to turn on the water. I took off my pj's top, pj's shorts and panties and went under the water. I closed my eyes and enjoyed feeling the water hit my skin, cleaning me up.

I was standing in the shower in my own thoughts when I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around my waist, a chin on my shoulder and a naked body close to mine.

I opened my eyes and turned my head a bit to see Kakashi behind me. "Well hey there." I said and giggled. "So you wanted to join after all? I thought you wouldn't since you didn't follow me."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Sorry. I went downstairs with the tray first. But I'm here with you now."

"I can feel that, you perv." I said and giggled. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at me. "And what's that supposed to mean? It's not like I have a boner."

I burst out laughing at Kakashi's words and turned around to look at him. "That wasn't what I meant lover-boy. I meant it as in I can feel your presence. You know, feel your arms around me."

"… Oh. I knew that!" Kakashi quickly said.

I giggled lightly as I saw a faint pinkish color sneak up on Kakashi's cheeks when he had misunderstood what I had said. "Aaww, look who's blushing." I said smiling and patted his cheek.

Kakashi grabbed my hands and pinned me to the wall in the shower as he looked me in the eyes.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a confused look. "Yes?"

Kakashi just stared me in the eyes before he kissed me, rather roughly in fact. I kissed him back, just as roughly and as he let go of my hands to wrap his arms around my waist, I took the chance to flip us over, so that I had now pinned him against the wall. "Kakashi you perv. Now is not the time to have fun."

Kakashi chuckled and lowered his face down to my neck and nibbled on my soft spot, causing me to tremble lightly.

He moved his face up to my ear and whispered. "Why not?" He asked and nibbled on my ear lope.

I managed to pull my head away from him before he won this battle and looked him in the eye.

"Because I say so lover-boy. You got your fun last night when we came home." I said and heard him groan in annoyance as I turned around to grab my towel.

I stepped out of the shower and began to dry my body.

"Now you're just mean. I was in the mood for some fun."

I looked over at the complaining Kakashi, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and pouted slightly.

"Aaww, someone is not pleased." I said teasing and giggled.

"Oh just wait my love. I'll get you back for this."

I wrapped the towel around my body and took a step closer to the shower. I patted Kakashi's chest and smiled at him. "Just try lover-boy." I turned around and went back to my room to get dressed.

I put on some leggings, a top and a big sweater, something to relax in.

I heard a knock on the door and went downstairs to check. I wonder who it could be.

I opened the door and saw an ANBU, Shin, one from my team.

"Taichou, Tsunade-sama needs you as an ANBU right now."

I nodded understanding and sighed on the inside. "Okay, I'll be there right away."

Shin nodded and teleported away. I closed the door and walked back upstairs to my room.

I was met by the sight of Kakashi sitting on my bed with water dripping from his hair.

"Was it too difficult to dry your hair before leaving the bathroom?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I was just a bit too lazy to dry it properly."

I sighed and shook my head at him. He is still annoying sometimes.

"Kakashi, you have to leave."

He raised his eyebrow and got up from the bed. "Why? Because I didn't dry my hair?"

I giggled at him and shook my head. "No. I just got called on a mission, so you have to leave."

"Oh, I see." He quickly got dresses, walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Be careful, okay?"

I looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine. You know I'm strong."

"I know. But I also know what happened last time you used your chakra too much."

I smiled at how worried he is for me and patted his cheek lightly. "It's okay. I won't go alone. I'm going to be with strong ninjas."

Kakashi nodded and hugged me tight. I could feel by his embrace that he didn't want me to go. He wanted me to stay with him.

Kakashi put a finger under my chin and lifted my head just a bit so I would face him. The water from his half wet hair dripped down on my face and ran down my cheeks as if I was crying. He removed the water from my face and put his other hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I'll miss you my love." Kakashi said.

I smiled at him and caressed his cheek as well. "I'll miss you too."

He leaned down and gave me a deep, passionate kiss of goodbye. He licked my bottom lip, asking for an entrance and I granted it to him. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and explored it as we opened and closed our mouths in unison with each other, shifting between soft and hard kisses. He was kissing my like there was no tomorrow, like I would never come back from the mission again.

We parted slowly from each others' lips and he rested his forehead against mine. "Come back safe." He said and looked me in the eyes.

"I will." I pecked him on the lips one last time before he teleported home.

I quickly changed into my ANBU outfit and put on my weapon holsters and my sword. I put on my wolf-like ANBU mask and teleported to Tsunade-sama's office and appeared before her desk.

I could see that Shin, Ryu and Kay here. They are a part my team.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?"

She looked up at me from her paper work that was building up on her desk. "Yes Hotaru. I want you and your team to travel towards Otogakure. We have gained information that a group of three evil and very dangerous rouge ninjas are on a rampage in the small towns around Otogakure." Tsunade said and placed a journal on the desk.

I looked at it and saw pictures of the rogue ninjas we were going to track down. "Excuse me for asking this Tsunade-sama, but why do we have to travel towards Otogakure to capture these rogue ninja? Why can't ninjas from Otogakure do it?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at me and folded her hands in front of her face. "Ninjas from Otogakure are after them, but it's very important we get to them first. The rouge ninjas are originally from our village. If Otogakure get their hands on them, they can retrieve secrets about our village." She explained.

I nodded understanding. "I see. We will leave immediately Tsunade-sama."

"Good. You are dismissed." With a wave of her hand, my team and I disappeared in a smoke screen and headed our way towards Otogakure.


	20. Chap 20: It all goes wrong

**Chapter 20: It all goes wrong**

My team and I are the fastest ANBU team in Konoha, due to my teleportation jutsu and the fact that we are just really, really fast.

I had teleported us almost halfway to Otogakure after we left Tsunade's office and we have been running from that point since. If I had teleported us further than that, I could bring myself in danger, due to the side effect of my chakra. If we are lucky, we will get to the first small town around Otogakure soon if we keep running in a fast pace.

I seriously hope we don't get into too much trouble on this mission. I know very well that ANBU missions are tougher than A and B missions and much tougher than C and D, since ANBU missions are S-ranked missions. I promised Kakashi that I would come back safe and I intend to keep my word to him.

"Taichou."

I looked to my right and looked at Ryu. "Yes?"

"We've been running for nine hours now since you teleported us. We should be by the first small town any moment now."

I nodded understanding and looked straight ahead again. Nine hours already? Wow, I've been so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that we've been running for so long.

I concentrated on my surroundings and saw the first small town not far away from where we were. I signaled for my team to move into the trees so we could come up with a plan on how to do this without causing too much trouble for the people who lives in the town.

We all gathered on two branches and looked around to make sure we were alone. "Okay, how do we do this the easiest way?" I asked, looking at my team through my mask.

"Taichou, can't you spot the rogue ninjas out with your chakra?" Kay asked.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Unfortunately, no. Since they are rogue ninjas, they have probably covered their chakra somehow, so I can't point them out."

Kay nodded understanding and we continued to think of a plan.

"I got something. I say we transform into some random people and walk through the town as if we are looking for food or a place to stay." I said and looked at my team.

"That sounds like an idea, but how do we find them?" Shin asked and adjusted his mask.

I looked at Shin and smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "We got to see their pictures at Tsunade's office, remember?"

"Oh, yeah that's true." Ryu said as he nodded once.

"Good. That's what we do then." I said and jumped down from the tree, followed by my team. The four of us transformed into farmers to blend in with everyone else in the town. Of course I have transformed into a woman, so I was carrying a basket that was supposed to carry groceries in it.

I looked around in the town and noticed that it isn't very pleasant to be in. It has many slum districts and it is very dark and dull. Not many people are on the streets either. It is a bit odd, but then again, we are close to Otogakure, which is probably the worst village to live in and nearby.

We decided to walk inside a store, so we wouldn't attract too much attention to us. The store is small and has a small stock on groceries.

We looked around as if we were looking for something special.

"Can I help you miss?"

I turned around and looked at the owner with a smile. "No thanks sir. We are just looking around."

"I see. Let me know if you need any help."

I nodded with a smile and continued to look around with my team. I secretly signaled them, telling them to leave the store again. They gave me a fast single nod and we immediately left the store.

The atmosphere outside had completely changed and I noticed that there isn't a single person on the street, compared to before where some people was on the street.

"Guys. Something is wrong." I said and looked at my team.

They looked at me and nodded slightly. They could feel it too, I'm sure of it.

I took a deep breath and felt a tingling sensation deep within my chakra. It only does that when I'm under a genjutsu. I placed two fingers in front of my face and took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes. "Kai!" I opened my eyes again and noticed that our surroundings were changing drastically. The houses was broken and filled with soot, as if they had been on fire and trash was everywhere along with burned toys. What is probably the most disturbing of all, is the human bones that is lying everywhere, the blood stains on the leftovers of the houses and the smell of death and burned flesh. It has only been some days ago since this town got vandalized and turned into this human blood bath.

The four of us let go of our transformations and is now back in our ANBU outfits.

"What in the world happened here?" Shin asked and looked around.

"I don't know Shin. But whoever did this, and put the four of us in the genjutsu, must be very, very strong. I never noticed it was a genjutsu until we came back out from that store. I too wonder when we got under the genjutsu. I never sensed anyone around us." I stated and began to think of the possibility of when someone could have put us under the genjutsu.

"Let me answer that question for you my dear Konoha ANBU girl."

I snapped my head to the right and took a grip around my sword as I heard a deep, cold voice speaking. "Who's there?" I heard a chuckle to my left and saw a man appear behind Kay, raising a kunai to stab him. "Kay! Behind you!" I said as I pushed him aside and clashed my sword with the man's kunai. I took a close look at his face and recognized him from the journal Tsunade-sama showed us before we left. He has the same wry scar that crosses his face from left to right and the eye patch over his left eye, where the scar runs.

"Seems like we found you, Goru." I said as I kicked him in the stomach, pushing him away from me and my team. "What have you and your companions done to this town?"

Goru rubbed his stomach where I had kicked him and looked at me with a devious smirk. He has killing intend in his eyes. There's no doubt that he's a dangerous rogue ninja.

"You want to know little ANBU girl?" He asked and kept the smirk on his face.

I tightened my grip around my sword and narrowed my eyes. "Yes, I want to know."

"The reason why we did this is because Otogakure is Konoha's enemy village right? We did our village a big favor to wipe out this little town."

I frowned angrily behind the mask and build up my chakra in pure anger. "Are you talking about Konoha? How dare you! You may have once lived in Konoha, but not anymore. You're a rogue ninja, an outcast who ran away from the village because of the crimes you have committed! Yes, Otogakure is Konoha's enemy village, but that is not a reason to turn a small innocent town into a human blood bath!"

Goru tilted his head backwards and laughed rather evil, which send a cold shiver down my spine.

"Stop laughing! When and why did you put me and my team under that genjutsu?" I asked through gritted teeth. He was pissing me off, but I have to stay calm.

Goru stopped laughing, but chuckled deviously instead while looking at me. "It's very simple. Allow me to answer 'when'."

I frowned again behind my mask. His attitude is pissing me off. I hate his type.

"You and your team fell under our genjutsu just before you jumped up in that tree to discuss how to capture us. I guess you want to know why you never sensed us and it's simple. One of you stepped on a very thin fishing-line on the ground, which alarmed us. Our genjutsu doesn't require that we are nearby. We just sensed your presence and cast the genjutsu, simple as that."

I had to bite my lip to prevent saying something that would probably just piss him off and blind him with killing intend. "Fine! Now I want to know why."

"That is just as simple my little ANBU girl. Instead of running away when one of you triggered the fishing-line, we felt like having some fun and maybe do some killing." He said and smirked deviously again.

"That will not happen! You and your companions have already turned this innocent town into a blood bath! I will not allow you to kill me or my teammates!"

"We'll see about that." As he said that, he disappeared from my sight. I stepped closer to my team while looking around me. "Keep your guards up. I don't want to lose a teammate to one of these bastards."

"Yes taichou!" They said in unison.

We stood in a circle, having our backs against each other while we looked around for Goru and his companions. I heard the sparkling sound of lightning's and looked to my right to see lightning shoot at us. I quickly put my sword back on its place by my hip and made the hand seal for my shield. "Mamorimasu!" The shield appeared around the four of us just as the lightning reached us. I sighed in relief and praised myself for being so fast.

"You're a fast one. But you can't protect yourself and your teammates forever." Goru's voice sounded from somewhere between the leftovers of the houses. He's having a point. I can't keep my shield up around me and my team forever. It will drain me from my special chakra and then I'll go numb, leaving my team in a critical state.

I signaled for my team to scatter around the place and to be very careful. They nodded and scattered around in the speed of light. I stayed on the spot and looked around to find Goru.

According to the files about the rogue ninjas we're going to catch, Goru is the worst of them, so I'll be the one to deal with him.

I used my chakra to scan through the area for Goru. Since I've already got a glimpse of his chakra, it won't be a problem for me to find him. I spotted him behind some of the leftovers of a house and made a quick hand seal. "Hyōton: Koori hari!" The moisture in the air turned into hundreds of ice needles. I pointed in the direction of Goru, which caused the needles to fly in his direction. He jumped away from his hiding place, trying to dodge the needles but missed a few.

"Nice move, I have to admit that. But let's see how smart and fast you really are, my little ANBU girl."

My eye twitched. I seriously hate his attitude. It makes my blood boil in anger.

I just managed to register Goru appearing in front of me, ready to punch me down. I jumped away just in time and his fist impacted with the ground, causing it to shake violently and crumble. I landed in a tree and looked where his fist had made the impact with the ground. I have to make sure that he doesn't hit me. It could break my bones if I don't manage to put my shield up in time.

Goru looked at me and chuckled. "Afraid of what you see? You should be. One punch from me and I can break your bones."

That confirms it. I have to fight him from a distance, otherwise I'm toast. Unless of course, if I can strike him with the jutsu I copied from Kakashi. It's worth a try, even though it will take some of my chakra.

I took a deep breath and made the hand seals for Kakashi's raikiri. Lightning formed in my right hand and I dashed towards Goru in the speed of light. I smirked as I pierced my hand through his chest, but my smirk disappeared when it appeared to be a clone. "Damn it!" I reached down in my holster and grabbed a kunai as I looked around for Goru. Where could he be? I can't sense his chakra anywhere nearby.

I heard Goru chuckle behind me and unfortunately I wasn't fast enough this time and got stabbed in the shoulder with a kunai. I groaned in pain and held around my shoulder.

"Seems like you aren't as fast as I thought." Goru said and chuckled deviously and evil.

I winced as I pulled out the kunai from my shoulder and threw it somewhere unimportant. I jumped away from Goru while reaching for a shuriken and threw it at him. "Ninpo: Kage shuriken!" The shuriken multiplied into a hundred shurikens and flew at Goru. He dodged most of them, but some of them hit him. While he was distracted I made another hand seal. "Bakuton: Jiraiken!" I made a quick movement towards Goru, slammed my palm into the ground as I was in front of him and jumped over him just as the ground exploded. I landed in a tree and made a new hand seal. "Futon: Fukimasu Kaze!" I took a deep breath and then breathed out heavy, making and extremely powerful wind that blew away the dust from the explosion I made. Goru is gone. He isn't at the spot where he was when I made my explosion jutsu.

I jumped down from the tree and grabbed around my sword, ready to pull it. Now I understand why Goru is categorized as an evil and dangerous rogue ninja. He's a heartless beast who kills innocent people and he moves as light as a feather and covers his presence very skillfully. Even I, an ANBU, is having a hard time defeating this guy.

I felt him coming from behind and quickly turned around as I raised my leg and kicked him to the ground with a circle kick. "Not this time Goru."

I was about to stab him with my sword when my attention got caught by the piercing scream from one of my teammates.

I looked to my right and saw that Ryu had got stabbed through his stomach by one of Goru's companions, coughing blood.

I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of Goru, 'cause the moment I did that, he punched me in the side of my stomach, sending me flying into a tree, making my mask crack a bit and almost fall off from the impact.

I coughed up a bit of blood and slowly got on my legs again, but my side was hurting like hell. I put a trembling hand on my side and I could literally feel that some of my ribs had broken. I could feel myself getting weaker. Both from the blow Goru just gave me and the fact that I have been using some jutsus I have copied.

I took a quick glance at Ryu. He is lying on the ground, bleeding badly and his attacker is looking at him in victory.

If we don't withdraw this instant, Ryu won't survive and I won't allow any of my teammates to die on my watch.

I quickly teleported to Ryu and pierced my lightning covered sword through the rogue ninja. He was too occupied being proud that he had injured Ryu this badly, that he didn't notice me.

"Shin! Kay! Get over here, now!" I yelled as I pulled out my sword from the rogue ninja and put it on its place by my hip as I looked at Kay and Shin. "Grab the criminal and Ryu, we have to withdraw, now."

"But taichou, we won't be able to get away from Goru and the other one. They will just follow us."

I looked at Shin and shook my head. "Not if I teleport us back to Konoha."

"Taichou! If you do that, you'll go numb for days or even worse, unconscious!"

"I don't care Shin! It's for the sake of my teammate! Now, do as I say!"

Shin and Kay nodded understanding and grabbed the dead criminal and the dying Ryu. I took a deep breath and teleported the five of us all the way back to Konoha's main gate.

I immediately began to feel my body getting much weaker.

I heard some gasps from the booth that was at the main gate and I slowly turned my head to see who was there. As always, Kotetsu and Izumo are sitting in the booth, but Kakashi was there as well. He was probably talking with them.

"K-Kakashi…" I managed to say as I collapsed to the ground, which caused my mask to fall off, since it was already sitting very lose from when I hit the tree.

Everything started to go black as I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

"Yuko!" I heard Kakashi's yelling followed by footsteps running towards me.

The last thing I felt before I went completely unconscious was that someone picked me up and ran away in the speed of light. It was probably Kakashi.

I couldn't keep my promise to him. I promised I would come back safe, but I'm badly injured. I'm sorry Kakashi.


	21. Chap 21: Digging through lost memories

**Chapter 21: Diging through lost memories**

"_Makoto-sensei, I can't do this! It's too difficult!" I said as sat down on the ground and I crossed my arms. "I'm a terrible ninja."_

_Makoto squatted down in front of me, placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head to face her. "That's not true Yuko."_

"_But sensei, I haven't improved at all with my weapon skills. Or my other ninja skills for that matter." I said and pouted._

_Makoto giggled lightly and gently pulled me up from the ground as she got up herself. "Yuko, you have to be patient. You're 11 years old and graduated from the academy a year ago. You can't be an expert on everything after a year."_

"_But a boy back in Konoha is more likely an expert on everything. He graduated from the academy when he was 5."_

"_So? Just because he was lucky to graduate that fast, doesn't make you dumb or less great as a ninja. Everyone develops differently. Some faster than others."_

_I smiled lightly at my sensei. She always knows what to say to me when I'm in a bad mood._

"_Come on Yuko. Let's just keep practice throwing the weapons. You'll get the hang of it someday. I'm pretty sure Darui and C wants to help you. Right guys?" Makoto-sensei said as she looked at my teammates. "Of course. Yuko is our friend, so of course we want to help her!" I looked at C and smiled. "Thank you C, you're the best!"_

"_Hey! What about me?" Darui complained after I didn't praise him._

_I looked at him and giggled. "You're the best too Darui. You both are." I said and looked back at Makoto-sensei as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's just say that it's enough weapon practice for today and go on with some ninjutsu training, shall we?"_

_Darui, C and I all nodded agreeing._

"_Yuko, you'll be practicing your kage bunshin no jutsu on Darui, which means that Darui has to try and avoid the clones while you come up with a plan to attack him with a ninjutsu, okay?" Makoto-sensei explained._

_I nodded understanding. Darui and I stood in front of each other in a fighting stance while C went to a tree and sat down under it._

"_Okay. Ready. Start!"_

_I made the hand seal for the kage bunshin while running at Darui. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Three clones of me appeared next to me and ran at Darui along with me. We took turn to attacked him with kicks and punches._

_As I watched my clones attack first, I kept thinking of how I should attack him. Maybe I should try one of my fire jutsus? Or one of my wind jutsus? If I could just use a jutsu that Darui didn't know I could do, I would have a chance to win this time. It would be so cool if I could do an ice jutsu and freeze his feet to the spot._

_I imagined myself doing an ice jutsu that would freeze Darui's feet to the spot, which made me win. I just made some random hand seals as if I could do an ice jutsu and said some random words in my mind. "Hyōton: Kogoeru iki!"_

_I sighed as I knew it was never going to happen. Ice jutsus is a kekkei genkai, so it's impossible for me to-…_

_An ice cold breath came out of my mouth as I sighed and went towards Darui and froze his feet to the spot. "What the?" Darui said as he looked confused around and then looked at me. "Yuko? Did you do that?"_

_I just stood there, stunned and startled over what just happened. "I-I breathed ice… b-but how?"_

"_Yuko!" Makoto-sensei appeared in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders while looking at me. "Yuko, how did you do that? Ice is not one of you chakra natures. Your chakra nature is fire and wind. Ice is a kekkei genkai, you shouldn't be able to do it."_

_I just looked at Makoto-sensei, not knowing what to say to her. I'm so shocked over what just had happened that I'm unable to think clear._

_C helped Darui free from the ice and both of them came over to me._

_I hugged Darui tight. "I-I'm sorry Darui… D-did I hurt you?"_

_Darui hugged back and rubbed my back. "It's okay Yuko. You didn't know you could do that. Besides, you only froze my feet."_

_I nodded understanding, but I'm still wondering how I was able to do an ice jutsu. How is it even possible? As Makoto-sensei just said, it's a kekkei genkai, which means I shouldn't even be able to do it._

"_Yuko, sweetie."_

_I looked to my left as I heard someone say my name and saw my mother and father arriving at the training field. I almost forgot they were going to come and see me train today._

"_Darui, C. I want you two to go home. I need to speak to Yuko's parents." Makoto-sensei said._

_I looked at Darui as he let go of me. He gave me a smile and ruffled my hair. "Cheer up Yuko. Everything is fine."_

"_Yeah. Darui is right. I think it's cool if you can do ice jutsus." C said and grinned._

_I smiled lightly at them. "Thanks guys."_

"_You're welcome." They said in unison and left the training field._

_I ran over to Makoto-sensei, who was already talking to my parents._

"_She did what?!" My mother asked sensei and looked at me with widened eyes._

_I couldn't figure out if she was surprised, shocked, mad or fascinated by my suddenly new chakra nature. But the look on her face told me it was something bad she was thinking._

_She squatted down to my level, placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Yuko, tell me exactly what you did before you breathed ice." My mother actually looked scared. She's shaking a bit. I can feel it since she's touching me._

"_I-I was just thinking that it would be cool if I could do a jutsu that Darui didn't know I could do, so that I would actually have a chance of winning for once. Ice jutsus was the first thing that popped up in my mind and then I just made some random hand seals and said some random words for a made up ice jutsu in my head. Then I breathed ice."_

_My mother's grip on my shoulders tightened and it was actually hurting. "M-mommy… you're hurting me…" I whimpered._

_She let go of me and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie…" My mother was shaking more than before. I wonder if it's a bad thing if I can use ice jutsus._

"_Mommy…" I looked at her. "Am I in trouble?"_

_She looked at me and kissed my forehead. "Of course not sweetie. You're not in-…" _

_My mother was cut off when Makoto-sensei suddenly appeared in front of us and caught a kunai in her hand._

"_Oh no…" My mother stood up straight and looked in the direction the kunai had probably come from._

"_We finally found you, Tsubaki." A voice said, followed by a few chuckles from different persons._

"_How did you find me?"_

"_Actually, it was just a coincidence." Four men jumped down from a tree and looked at my mother and father, a bit evil actually. "We happened to pass by when that little girl suddenly breathed ice. We hide in the tree to see what was going on and we heard it when her sensei said she shouldn't be able to do ice jutsus. So we figured she had to be either your child, or someone who just discovered her kekkei genkai. We stayed and then you showed up. Just our luck."_

_I looked at my mother, the men and then back at my mother. What is going on? Have those men been looking for mommy? And if, then why? And for how long? I've never seen them before and they seem a bit evil to me._

"_Yuko…"_

"_Yes mommy?"_

"_Hide… This is not a place for you to be now."_

"_B-but mom-…"_

"_No buts Yuko! Just do as I say!"_

_I flinched a bit when my mother raised her voice. I didn't want to argue with her and make her angry with me, so I ran behind a tree and did as sensei has taught me, to hide my chakra._

_I peeked at my parents and sensei from behind the tree and my eyes widened when I saw my parents using jutsus, powerful jutsus actually. But how? Mommy and daddy have never been able to use chakra before. I have never sensed any chakra in them, so why now? What's going on?! I'm getting a headache!_

_I kept watching my parents and sensei fight those guys, but I noticed that one of them was gone. I looked around for the one who had disappeared and before I knew of it, my hands were pulled to my back, tied up and a hand covering my mouth._

"_Tsubaki! Hiroki!"_

_My parents stopped fighting and turned around. They looked terrified when they saw one of the men holding a kunai for my throat._

_I teared up in fear of dying. I don't want to die. I want to be with mommy, daddy, Makoto-sensei, Darui and C._

"_No! Let her go!" My father yelled and clenched his fists._

"_Why should I? You two have to get punished for leaving Otogakure! Especially you Tsubaki. You committed a crime against the clan. You fell in love with a man from outside the clan, married him, ran away with him and apparently you got a child with him. Your punishment should be to lose your child."_

_My mother's eyes widened in fear. "No…" She fell to her knees and kept looking at me, who was being threatened to death._

"_Please, I beg of you. Don't kill my daughter. You can have me, but save my daughter's life." She pleaded as she began to cry. The man who was holding me chuckled. "How noble of you Tsubaki, but I'm afraid it ain't enough!"_

_The tears escaped my eyes as the man moved the kunai closer to my throat._

"_Stop!"_

_He stopped just as the kunai touched my throat and looked at my father, who had fallen to his knees as well. "Take me as well. Please. Take me and Tsubaki, but please don't hurt our daughter. She has nothing to do with the grudges you hold against Tsubaki and I." My father pleaded while holding my mother's hand._

_I felt the kunai move away from my throat and the man let go of me. I quickly ran to my parents and they both hugged me right away, holding me close._

"_M-mommy… D-daddy… D-don't leave me…" I said while crying and sobbing._

"_We're sorry sweetie, but we have no other choice." My mother said. She looked at Makoto-sensei. "Please, take care of Yuko. Erase this memory and implant a false one. I don't want her to remember this."_

_Makoto-sensei nodded and looked at me._

_I looked at her, she looked injured. She's holding her left hand over a wound on her right arm._

"_Sweetie…"_

_I looked at my parents and sniffed. "Be a good girl and do as Makoto says. Remember what we taught you and never let anyone hurt your feelings again." My mother said._

"_Ergh… Buhu cry, cry. Get moving god damn it!" One of the men said angrily at my parents._

_They both hugged my tight and kissed my cheeks before they got up again. "Bye Yuko. We love you." They both said in unison just before they got knocked out and taken away._

_I looked after my parents as they were taken away from me by these strange men. "M-mommy… D-daddy…" I began to cry even more and hide my face in my palms._

"_Yuko."_

_I looked up from my palms and saw Makoto-sensei in front of me, squatted down in my level. "I'm so sorry sweetie." She said as she kissed my forehead and put her hand over my eyes._

"_W-what are you doing sensei?"_

"_Making you forget, as I promised your mother." Suddenly everything went black._


	22. Chap 22: You're awake!

**Chapter 22: You're awake!**

I could hear the beeping sound from a machine and I could feel something heavy lying on my left arm. I tried to open my eyes slowly to get a look at what was on my arm, but all I could see was darkness. I let my eyelids close again.

Maybe I'm still in a state of unconsciousness, but I can hear things around me. If that's the case, it doesn't explain why I can feel something lying on my arm. Maybe it's because my eyes have to adjust to the fact that I'm awake?

I tried one more time to open my eyes and it was still only darkness. I kept my eyes open though, hoping that my sight would adjust. It was working. My eyes were slowly adjusting again, but my sight was rather blurry and I couldn't open my eyes more than it was just possible for me to see. Some of the things I can point out is a white wall, white curtains for the window and next to me was something that looked like a breathing device that helps a patient breathing, which seemed to be attached to me.

I slowly turned my head to the left to look at what was on my arm…

On my arm… Is that…

"K-Kakashi…"

The heavy feeling from my arm disappeared as I faintly saw someone lift their head. I could point out the spiky silver hair, the forehead protector that covered the left eye and the mask that covered the half of his face.

It is Kakashi, there's no doubt about it.

My vision is getting better and I can open my eyes a bit more. I looked at Kakashi. He is obviously studying my face to make sure if I really am awake or if he is just imagining things.

"K-Kakashi…" I said again. His visible eye widened and he quickly got up from the chair he sat in. He actually almost pushed the chair through the wall. He pulled in a red string that was next to my bed and kissed my cheek through the mask. "You're awake… You're finally awake…"

I looked tired at him. I could see he that he's tearing up, but he wiped away the tear quickly as the door was slammed in and Tsunade-sama and Sakura rushed to my bed. "Out of the way Kakashi!" Tsunade-sama yelled and pushed Kakashi aside. Sakura put her hands on me and began to heal me. "It took you long enough to wake up Yuko." Tsunade-sama said while examining my body.

I slowly turned my head and looked at Tsunade-sama. "H-how long was I g-gone?" My voice is barely audible when I speak.

"You've been in a coma for almost two weeks. One week and five days to be exact." Sakura said and looked at me. "We were beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up again." She said.

I gave a single nod and closed my eye again, but I'm still awake.

"It's incredible. Your body is fully recovered from the injuries you got on the mission, but it still seems like its weak from how much you used your chakra." Tsunade-sama said.

"I-I know… I-it's numb… I-I can feel it…"

"I see. I would say that you could go home, but since you can't move I think it's best if-…"

Tsunade was cut off by Kakashi who spoke up. "I'll take care of her."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Kakashi. I could see that Tsunade-sama and Sakura was looking at him too.

"Are you sure about that Kakashi? This is not like that last time Yuko's body went numb. This time it will probably take her much longer to get over it." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded understanding and walked closer to the bed again. "I'm sure. I want to take care of her."

Tsunade nodded understanding and detached the breathing device from me and looked at Kakashi. "If anything happens, take her to me immediately, understood?"

He nodded understanding and gently picked me up.

"W-wait…" I looked at Tsunade-sama. "H-how is Ryu?"

"He's doing just fine, thanks to you Yuko." She said and smiled softly at me. I managed to form a faint smile on my lips. "G-good…"

Kakashi held me tightly, but gently, and teleport both of us back to my place. He walked upstairs to my bedroom, put me down in my bed and laid down next to me, holding me close to him. "I missed you so much Yuko. I missed to have you near me, to have you in my arms… to kiss you."

I looked at Kakashi and noticed the tears that ran down his cheek. He is crying. Kakashi is actually crying. I've never seen him cry before.

I wanted to move my hand up and wipe his tears away, but I can't. My body is completely numb. I can't move at all this time.

"K-Kakashi… p-please don't cry…"

"I'm sorry love. I was just so afraid that I was going to lose you just when I got you."

I managed to force a smile on my lips. "Y-you won't lose me Kakashi… I-I promise…" I said and looked at him with tired, yet loving eyes.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed me deeply and passionately. Gosh… I know I have been in a coma for almost two weeks, but gosh it's good to feel his lips on mine again…. Wait! The coma! I was dreaming something in the coma… It was about my parents. They weren't killed by rogue ninjas who robbed the weapon shop… They were taken away from me as they tried to protect me.

I slowly pulled from the oh so wonderful kiss and bite my lip a bit nervously.

Kakashi stroke my cheek and looked at me. "Are you okay love?" He asked, worry and care was traced in his voice.

I looked at him and gave a single nod. "Y-yeah… Kakashi… W-while I was in the coma, something happened…"

Kakashi sat up in the bed and gently pulled me on his lap. "What happened?"

"I-I know what happened to my parents..." I said as looked at him and began to tear up. "What do you mean? You told me they got killed by rogue ninjas who wanted to rob the weapon shop."

"I-I know… b-but I think my coma activated a lost memory." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. Kakashi wiped away the tear and kissed my cheek softly. "Tell me what you saw then."

I gave a single nod and explained everything I saw. The training section with Makoto-sensei, C and Darui. How I suddenly breathed ice and how much it terrified and scared my mother. How my parents suddenly had the ability to fight with chakra. How they sacrificed themselves to those men and told Makoto-sensei to erase my memory, just to save me.

I began to cry when I told Kakashi what I saw while I was in the coma.

"Yuko…" Kakashi wiped my tears and comforted me. "I'm sorry to hear that. But don't you think it was just a dream?"

I shook my head and looked Kakashi in the eye. "N-no… It seemed so real. I-I think that's what really happened to my parents."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I-I'll go and look for them…" Kakashi's eye widened. "All by yourself in Otogakure?!"

"I-I have no other choice Kakashi."

"I'll go with you." Kakashi quickly said.

I shook my head slightly and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I-if I'm originally from a clan you won't have a chance against the clan. T-they will have the same chakra as me."

"True, but still. I can't let you go there on your own. Otogakure is a dangerous place to be. You just went through a lot and you were only in a little town around Otogakure."

"Kakashi… W-what happened on my mission wasn't because I was near Otogakure. It was because of Goru, the rogue ninja."

"I know Yuko, but still. I don't want anything like this to happen to you again."

"D-don't worry Kakashi. I won't get injured like this again." I said, trying to sound reassuring. He can't make me change my mind on this. Once my body is completely healed and I can move around without feeling pain, I'm going to look for my parents. I have to know if they're still alive. I have a feeling they are.

Kakashi kissed my cheek and got up from the bed, carrying me out of the room bridal style.

"Where are you taking me Kakashi?"

"To the bathroom. I was thinking you might want a shower since you've been in a coma for almost two weeks."

"That would be great, but I can't take it myself."

Kakashi chuckled lightly as he entered the bathroom and put me down on the toilet seat. "I know. I'm going to join you."

I sweat dropped and looked at him while he filled the bathtub with hot water. "Eeh… Are you perving on me already Kakashi?" I asked, making him look at me with a raised eyebrow. "No. I know I'm a perv, but I would never do anything to you while you're like this."

I smiled lightly at Kakashi and giggled. "I know. I was just teasing you." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled as walked over to me and kissed my forehead. He took off his own clothes first and then helped me out of mine. He picked me up, carried me to the tub, sat down in it and placed me on his lap. I smiled lightly when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, making me rest my head against his shoulder and my back leaned against his chest. Kakashi rested his chin in my shoulder and turned his head, looking at me with a smile. "I really missed this Yuko."

"So did I Kakashi, even though I was in a coma."

He nodded and stroked my cheek. "You have no idea how much time I've spend next to your bed at the hospital."

"How much?" I asked curiously and looked at him.

"Every day. If the nurses didn't kick me out of the hospital I would sleep on the chair. The only times I wasn't by your side was when I had to eat, go to the bathroom or if the nurses kicked me out. Otherwise I would be by your side all the time."

I got touched by what he said. I almost couldn't believe that he has spent so much time by my side at the hospital, but I knew he wasn't lying to me.

"Why were you by my side so much Kakashi?"

"Because I missed you… and I love you. I wanted to be there when you woke. I wanted to see you when you opened your eyes again. I wanted to be the first one you saw when you woke up from your coma." He said and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck.

I felt a faint blush sneak up on my cheeks and a smile formed on my lips. I feel so loved. He really loves me and cares about me.

"Aaww, you're so sweet Kakashi. I'm glad you were the first I saw when I woke up."

Kakashi smiled warmly at me and kissed my cheek. "I'll do anything for you my love."

I smiled brightly and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck while he rubbed my arms gently. I have to say that even though I was in the coma, I had actually missed Kakashi a lot. To kiss him, to hug him, being in his arms and just to be around him.


	23. Chap 23: A date out in the open

**Chapter 23: A date out in the open**

Three weeks has passed since I woke up from my coma at the hospital and I can move around freely again. I have been able to move around for a few days now, but Kakashi decided to stay with me a few more days just to be sure that I was okay. He is at his own place at the moment. He has asked me to join him for dinner somewhere at 7:30 pm, so he is home to change his clothes. I'm going to meet him in the park at 7:00 pm and then he'll take me to where we're going to eat. I have to say that I can't wait. It's been such a long time since Kakashi and I went out to eat together, so I'm very excited to go.

I'm almost ready to leave my house. I just needed to pick something to wear. I'm not sure if I should wear pants with a top and a cardigan, but then again he did tell me to wear something pretty so maybe a dress or a skirt?

I looked through the few dresses I had and looked at the one I got from Makoto-sensei. I took it out from the closet and put it on. I really love this dress. It's so beautiful and it fits me well.

I put my hair in a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. I look pretty right now if I have to say so myself. I'm wearing Makoto-sensei's dress, a pair of transparent tights, black high heels that isn't too high, my hair in a ponytail and red and black make-up.

I need to wear something over my shoulders so I won't catch cold or anything.

I found a black cardigan, which is just as long as the dress. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror again to be sure that the cardigan fit the dress, and it does. I smiled at myself as I walked downstairs to the door and left my house.

I looked up at the sky while walking towards the park. The sky looks beautiful at the moment. The sun is setting so the colors of the sky are mixing between pink, purple, red and orange. Plus a few stars are beginning to show on the sky as well. Such a beautiful sight.

I reached the park and followed the path to the lake, where I'm supposed to meet with Kakashi. I saw him standing by the lake with his hands in his pockets and looking out at the lake.

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Hey sweetheart."

He turned his head and smiled at me behind his mask. "Hey love." He looked at me up and down and kissed my cheek. "You look stunning as always."

I giggled lightly and smiled. "Thanks. You look handsome yourself." I said and took a closer look at Kakashi. He's wearing a black pair of pants, a white shirt where he had rolled up the sleeves till his elbows and a black vest.

He smiled at me again and took a hold of my hand. "Come with me." He said as he began to walk around the lake and I just followed him, holding his hand and intertwined our fingers. "So, where are we going to eat?" I asked him and looked up at him. He glanced down at me and smiled behind his mask. "It's a surprise."

I nodded understanding and just followed him.

He led me out of the park and down a road to the forest. "Kakashi, are we going to the forest?"

He chuckled and looked down at me as he stopped up. "Stop with all the questions love." He said as he reached down in his pocket and took out something. "Put this on."

I looked at what was in his hand raised an eyebrow. He has a blindfold in his hand. "Kakashi… What are you planning?"

"Come on. Everything I do isn't perverted. Just put it on."

"Hmm… Okay then." I took the blindfold and put it on. Seriously, what is his plan?

"Okay it's on… Now what?" I'm all blind now so I can't see what he's doing. He better not be undressing, not that I would mind though, but we're out in the open.

I suddenly felt Kakashi's arms around my shoulders and under my thighs as he lifted me up. I squealed lightly as he lifted me and wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him, even though I can't see. "So I'm not supposed to see where you're taking me?"

"Nope. Not until we get there."

"Okay then." I said and rested my head against his shoulder while holding on to him. I really wonder where he's taking me though and why I have to wear a blindfold. He's acting like a mystery right now. More than normal.

Kakashi suddenly stopped up and put me down. "Don't take the blindfold off just yet. I'll tell you when you can take it off."

"Oh, okay. I'll wait then." I said and waited. I can hear him fumble with something, but I'm not sure what it was. I felt his hand cover my eyes, which made me raise an eyebrow in wonder. "Kakashi… I'm blindfolded remember? Why are you covering my eyes with your hand?"

"Because." He loosened the blindfold and eventually took it off of me, but now his hand was covering my eyes.

"When can I look?"

"Now." Kakashi said as he removed his hands from my eyes and I opened them. My eyes widened as I saw our surroundings. He has taken me to the top of a hill where we could look over the village. Trees, bushes and flowers is around us, making the place more secret and hidden. On the ground in front of me is a picnic blanket with delicious different food on it like rice, sushi, chicken ramen, beef teriyaki, ebi chili, strawberry cheesecake with chocolate and different fruit. Small candles were standing around the blanket, making it a bit more romantic.

"Oh my god… Kakashi, this is so… so…"

"Romantic?" Kakashi finished my sentence.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Definitely romantic."

He smiled behind his mask and caressed my cheek with his thumb. "That's what I was hoping for."

"But why? It's not a special day or anything… is it?" I asked as I began to panic a bit as I thought I had forgotten an important day.

Kakashi just chuckled at me and shook his head. "No. It's not a special day. I just wanted to spoil the love of my life a bit. Is something wrong with that?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked back at him and smiled as I kissed his cheek. "No. Nothing is wrong with it. I just didn't expect it to be like this. Just you and I out in the open with candles, the stars, the moonlight and delicious food."

Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed my cheek with his soft lips. "Only the best for you my love." He said before he picked me up and sat down on the blanket cross-legged and placed me next to him. "What would you like to eat first my love?" Kakashi asked me and smiled.

"I actually don't know Kakashi. It all looks so delicious."

He chuckled as grabbed a bowl and poured some chicken ramen in it. "I'll decide for you then." He said and gave me the bowl.

I smiled softly as I took the bowl and began to eat. "It's really good Kakashi. Have you made all of this by yourself?" I asked as I looked at him. "Yeah. That's why I went home so early today."

"I see. But how long have you been planning this? You can't possibly have been planning it today… or did you?"

"No. I have been planning this for a week."

"Really? A week?"

Kakashi nodded and looked at me. "Yeah. I wanted it to be perfect. As I said before, only the best for you my love." He said and kissed my cheek. I blushed faintly at his words and smiled. "You're so sweet Kakashi." I said and finished the ramen. I tried to decide what I should try next. It all looks so delicious that I can't decide! I'll just pick something. I grabbed a plate and took some rice, ebi chili and some sushi.

Kakashi has cooked for me before, but I never knew he was this skilled. I thought he only knew the basics and some other recipes. I have to say that I'm surprised how skilled he really is and how fantastic this tastes.

"Do you like the food?"

I looked at Kakashi and nodded. "I do. It's absolutely fantastic. I didn't know you were this skilled at cooking." I said and ate some ebi chili. He chuckled and ate some beef teriyaki. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is a compliment sweetheart." I said and giggled as I continued eating the delicious food Kakashi had made for us.

As we finished eating the dinner we waited a bit before eating the dessert. The strawberry cheesecake with chocolate and the fruit. I leaned up against Kakashi and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and rested his head against mine.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" He said and looked down at me. "This has been a wonderful evening." I said and looked up at Kakashi, who was smiling warmly at me. "I'm glad you think that."

I smiled softly and looked up at the sky. It is completely dark by now and the only thing that is lightening everything up is the moonlight from the full moon, the stars, the candles and the street lights from the village. It is actually very romantic. Just the two of us out here in the open, looking at the stars and the moon with candles around us.

As we had been sitting there for some time and just enjoyed each others' company and the surroundings, I began to feel a bit hungry again.

"Want some of the cheesecake and fruit now?" Kakashi asked and looked at me. "Yeah. I'm feeling a bit hungry again."

He chuckled lightly at me and began to cut some of the cheesecake and put it on a plate along with some orange, pineapple, honey melon and water melon. He gave me the plate and smiled. "I hope you like it. Even though it wasn't me who made all of the cheesecake."

I took the plate and looked at Kakashi. "You didn't make all of the cake? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head as he prepared a plate for himself. "No. I'm good at cooking but I'm not good at baking. I can't even bake a simple chocolate cake." He said and sweat dropped. I couldn't help it but giggle at the image of Kakashi in my head that couldn't make a chocolate cake. "Who made the cake then?"

"Sakura did. I just put the strawberries and chocolate on top of the cake."

I nodded understanding and took a bite of the cheesecake. "Wow. It's good. Sakura is good at baking."

"She is. That's why I asked her to make it for me." Kakashi said and smiled as he tasted the cake and the fruit. I gave a single nod and continued to eat. It is so delicious. The cake is creamy, tasty and the strawberries mixed perfectly with the chocolate.

I ate the cheesecake slowly. I want to enjoy it and the fruit.

"Are you enjoying our time together?" Kakashi asked and ate a piece of the cheesecake.

I looked at him and smiled. "Of course I do. I always love and enjoy spending time with you."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You know what I meant."

I giggled lightly and nodded. "Yeah I know. And yes, I do. It's absolutely fantastic Kakashi. The food, the surroundings, everything is fantastic and perfect." I said and smiled, praising him for his work with the picnic.

Kakashi smiled warmly and pulled me closer to him. "Thank you my love."

I smiled softly and kissed Kakashi's cheek.

As we finished eating the cheesecake and fruit, Kakashi packed the used plates, utensils, the stump of the candles and the blanket back in the picnic basket. He sat back down and I moved up on his lap so I was facing him and had my legs on each side of his thighs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled.

I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. Kakashi rubbed my back gently with one hand while the other played with a lock of my hair. "Want to go to my place? The time is 10:30 pm already."

I lifted my head a bit and looked at him. "Really? It is?"

Kakashi glanced to the side at me and nodded.

"Oh… Wow. The time has passed so fast. It feels like we just got here." I said and sat up straight.

He chuckled lightly and kissed my cheek softly. "I know. But did you want to go with me to my place?"

"Yeah. In half an hour. I want to sit here with you just a bit longer."

Kakashi nodded with a smile and stroke my cheek. "Okay then. We'll stay here a bit longer." He laid down on his back and pulled my with him, making me lie down on top of him. We just laid there relaxing and enjoying the evening.

"Yuko?"

"Hm?"

"We should probably go now." Kakashi said and rubbed my back. I sat up and looked down at him. "Why? Only ten minutes has passed."

"True. But look up at the sky."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow at Kakashi and looked up at the sky. Clouds where hiding the stars, dark clouds. It looks like it's going to rain.

"Wow… the weather changed fast. A few minutes ago there were no clouds at the sky at all."

"I know. That's why I think we should go to my place now before it starts to-…" Kakashi was cut off when the rain suddenly poured down, making us soaking wet. "… rain."

I giggled lightly and got off his lap. "Come on. Let's go before we catch cold or anything."

"Good idea." He said and got up from the ground, grabbed the picnic basket, took a hold of my hand and teleported us back to his place.


	24. Chap 24: A night full of love

**Chapter 24: A night full of love**

Kakashi had teleported us back to his home, to the kitchen to be exact. He put the picnic basket on the counter and began to put the dirty dishes in the sink. I looked at both of us and the floor. "Wow… We're so soaking wet that the floor is getting slippery."

Kakashi looked at me and then at the floor. "Yeah. Maybe we should get out of these wet clothes."

I looked at Kakashi and noticed the smirk that was forming on his lips as he looked at me. "You're such a perv Kakashi!"

He laughed lightly as he walked over to me and kissed my cheek softly. "But you love me."

I crossed my arms and looked away while pouting and mumbling. "I do…" I glanced back at Kakashi as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "But you could turn down your pervyness a bit." I said and looked away again.

Kakashi placed a finger under my chin and turned my head while lifting it a bit so I was facing him, looking him in the eye. "You know, if I wasn't such a 'big perv', I wouldn't be me." He said and rested his forehead against mine. I sighed lightly and uncrossed my arms as I wrapped them around his neck. "True. You wouldn't be the same if you weren't such a big perv."

"And besides, you love my pervyness." Kakashi said and grinned proudly and confident.

I giggled lightly and patted his cheek. "My, my. You're so confident about that, aren't you?"

"Well, you seem to like it pretty much when I do things to you."

"What makes you think that?" I asked teasing. Of course I liked it when he is doing things to me. He was my boyfriend after all.

Kakashi stroke my cheek and smiled warmly. "1, you moan, gasp and tremble when I kiss, nibble, lick, bite or suck on the right places." He said and nibbled on my ear lope, which of course made me tremble lightly and gasp.

"2, you moan a bit louder if I massage your breasts and touch you." He said as he cupped my breast and massaged gently, making me moan.

"3, you either rub my chest, trace my abs or tug in my hair or clothes when I kiss, nibble, lick, bite or suck around your breasts." He said and began kissing down my neck and down towards my breasts. He moved my cardigan and dress a bit to the side so he could kiss and nibble my bra line. It made me tug lightly in his hair and moan.

"4, when I touch, rub, lick or finger your area, you get wet, moan and whimper in pleasure as you pull in something." He slipped his hand up my thigh, under my dress and put his hand on my area, rubbing it slightly. It made utter a whimper in pleasure and I pulled in his shirt.

"5, when I do more than one thing at a time to you, you go crazy and want more. You can't get enough. Your eyes get filled with lust, saying you want more. When I give you more, when I give you more of me, you moan, whimper and scream my name in pleasure. When I give you all of me you go completely crazy. You go into a state of bliss and pleasure."

I looked at Kakashi and looked him in the eye. "Y-you know me so well Kakashi."

He just smirked and cupped my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I do, don't I?" He leaned down and linked his soft lips with mine, kissing me deeply and passionately. I kissed back just as deeply and passionately and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Kakashi parted his lips slightly and brushed his tongue softly over my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I decided to tease him a bit and denied him the entrance he wanted. He had to do better than that.

He groaned in annoyance and pressed me up against the wall, placing his knee between my legs and pressed his body close to mine, which made me gasp in surprise. Kakashi took the chance and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every inch of it.

I tugged lightly in Kakashi's hair and moaned when he played with my tongue. I played back until I felt Kakashi's hands on my thighs, going up under my dress and slowly lifting my dress over my head to take it off of me and I let him. He had to part from my lips as he took the dress and cardigan off of me and he placed the dress gently on the dining table 'cause he know how much the dress means to me. He pressed his lips back against mine and slipped his tongue back inside my mouth and continued to play with my tongue, making me moan.

I slid my hands up Kakashi's chest and slowly unbuttoned his vest and shirt, still kissing him as he played with my tongue and explored my mouth. I finished unbuttoning his vest and shirt and slowly slid them off of him, letting them drop to the floor.

Kakashi parted from my lips again and kissed down my neck, looking for my soft spot. He placed his hands on my hips and rubbed them slowly and smooth in circular movements as he found my soft spot and nibbled on it. I tilted my head to the side, giving Kakashi full access to my neck as he teased my soft spot. I gasped and moaned lightly as I felt Kakashi's hardening member against my thigh.

I rubbed his chest seductively, making him groan a bit and moved my hands down to the brim of his pants, unbuttoned them and slowly slid them down his legs. Kakashi grabbed the brim of my tights and kissed down my neck, collar bone, breasts and stomach as he squatted down while sliding my tights off of me. He stopped kissing my stomach as he reached the brim of my panties and glanced up at me as he as he kissed my area through my panties. I gasped lightly and bit my lip as I moaned.

Kakashi got the tights off of me and got up again and pressed his lips against mine as he pressed his hard member against my area, making me gasp and moan. Kakashi grabbed me from under my butt and lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He once again parted from my lips and rested his forehead against mine as he looked me in the eyes. "Let's go to my bed." He said and licked my lips.

I gave a single nod and bit my lip.

"Let's take something with us." He suggested.

"What should that be?" I asked and pecked his lips.

Kakashi smirked a bit deviously and walked over to a cupboard, still holding me up from under my butt. He opened the cupboard with one hand and took a small bowl out. I tilted my head and looked at the bowl and then at Kakashi. "What's that?"

"That's the rest of the melted chocolate I used on the cheesecake." He said and nibbled on my ear lope, making me tremble lightly. "Y-you're such a perv Kakashi." I stuttered in a low moan. "I know I am. And you love it."

I just nodded agreeing as Kakashi made his way to the bedroom, holding under my butt with one hand and holding the bowl in the other.

He entered the bedroom he put the bowl on the nightstand and put me down on the bed, gently. Kakashi crawled up to me and hovered over me on all four, looking down at me with a smirk, which made me raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just admiring your beauty."

"Cheesy." I said and giggled.

"I mean it my love. You're so beautiful." Kakashi leaned down and placed soft kisses on my neck as his right hand moved to my back, un-hooked my bra, took it off of me and threw it somewhere unimportant. He slid his hand down my stomach, caressing my skin as he did so. He grabbed the brim of my panties and tugged lightly in them before he took them off of me as well and threw them somewhere unimportant. He took off his boxers and laid down on me, pressing his hard member against my area, making me gasp and moan. He kissed down to my collar bone and nibbled on it while his left hand went to the bowl on the nightstand, removed the lid from the bowl, dipped two fingers in the chocolate and began to smudge it on the right side of my body.

My neck, breast, nipple, stomach, above my area, my hips, inner thighs, thighs, shins and ankles got covered in chocolate.

Kakashi looked at me and smirked widely. "You look very, very dirty. Maybe I should clean you up a bit." He said as he lifted my right leg and began to lick off the chocolate on my ankle, moving his tongue slow and smoothly over my skin, making me tremble in delight and a bit of pleasure.

Kakashi licked his way up to the next chocolate spot on my body, my shin. He kept working his way up to my inner thigh where he had smudged the chocolate close to my area. The way he moved his tongue and his lips over my skin to remove the chocolate made me tremble, gasp and moan. He did it in such soft and gentle way that my skin tingled every time his lips and tongue touched it. He reached the chocolate spot on my inner thigh and when he had removed it, he moved his tongue over my area and licked my clit.

"K-Kakashi~…" I moaned out and closed my eyes as he kept moving his tongue and lips over my area, teasing me slightly. He slowly moved away from my area again and licked off the chocolate on my hip and moved his way up my stomach and up to my breast where he began to lick off the chocolate from my breast and nipple. I squirmed a bit underneath Kakashi as it was turning me on even more, feeling his tongue and lips nibbling, licking and sucking on my nipple and breast.

Kakashi moved his lips and tongue further up, licking off the chocolate on my collar bone and proceeded to lick my neck.

I gasped and moaned as I felt Kakashi's member at the entrance of my area. Every time he moved just a bit further up and a bit down again as he sucked, licked and nibbled on my neck, his member entered me a bit and moved out again. It was driving me crazy and I wanted more, I wanted more of him. I wanted to feel him inside of me.

"K-Kakashi~ Y-you're driving me crazy…"

Kakashi lifted his head and looked at me with a satisfied smirk. "You want more, don't you?" He whispered in my ear with a low deep and sexy voice that made me tremble.

"Y-yes… p-please~…"

He chuckled and nibbled on my ear lope. "So you're begging me now, huh?"

I groaned a bit annoyed at Kakashi's satisfaction that I was this turned on.

I wrapped me legs around his waist and looked at him. "Yes… I am begging you."

Kakashi licked my lips and smirked. "Okay then." He said and pressed his lips against mine as he entered me in one quick thrust. I moaned loud into the kiss, feeling my body getting filled with bliss and ecstasy.

Kakashi began to move slowly, probably to tease me because he knew how turned on I am.

"K-Kakashi~… Please don't tease me~" I moaned out as he thrusted into me.

"I'll give you what you want my love. I'll give you more of me." Kakashi mumbled into the kiss and moved faster, thrusting me fast and deep. I tilted my head back in the pillow and arched my back as I moaned out Kakashi's name loud in pleasure. "Aahh~… K-Kakashi~"

I looked at Kakashi as I felt great pleasure shoot through my body. He had opened his left eye, making his sharingan visible. Every time he does that, the pleasure I'm feeling increases tenfold and spreads out in every cell and muscle in my body. I screamed in pleasure and bliss as I felt this pleasure shoot through my body and felt Kakashi lick, suck and nibble on my breast and nipple. He slipped his hand to my lower back and lifted my butt a bit from the bed as he thrusted me hard and deep. He moved his hand up my thigh in a caressing movement and lifted my leg from under my knee and placed it on his shoulder. He nibbled on my ear lope and groaned. "Y-Yuko… Y-you're so tight…"

I trembled and moaned when Kakashi whispered that in my ear with his deep, low and sexy voice.

He thrusted me deeper and harder and kept hitting my g-spot over and over again, making me moan in pleasure as I reached my climax and came.

Kakashi came short after me and panted as he let go of my leg and laid down on me, panting into my neck. I was panting a bit myself from all the moaning.

Kakashi kissed my cheek softly and smiled. "Gosh I love you Yuko."

I looked at him and smiled. "I love you too Kakashi."

He smiled warmly and pecked my lips. "You know. We should probably take a shower. You're still covered in a bit of chocolate and we're both sweaty."

I giggled lightly and smiled. "Good idea."

Kakashi chuckled and got off of me and off the bed. Before I even got to sit up in the bed, he had already picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I held on to him and smiled. "You know Kakashi, I have legs to walk on."

"I know, love. I just want to carry you. Is that wrong?"

"No of course not. You just carry me around a lot. Aren't you getting tired of it?"

"Nope." Kakashi said as he put me down inside the shower and turned on the water

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest as the water hit our bodies. Kakashi wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back gently.

"I really enjoyed our evening together Kakashi." I said and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled. "So did I. Did you enjoy the last part as well?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows a bit and smirked. I sweat dropped a bit and giggled. "No… Of course I did you dummy! Why did you even ask that?"

Kakashi chuckled and pecked my lips. "Sorry love. I know you loved it, but I had to ask anyways."

I giggled again and shook my head. "Okay then." I looked at the places on my body where the leftovers of the chocolate is and began to rub it off my body in smooth movements. I turned around, having my back facing Kakashi as I looked for some soap for my body. I gasped as Kakashi suddenly wrapped his arms around me, placing a hand on my left breast and the other at my area, rubbing it, while I felt his hardening member against the back of my thigh. "K-Kakashi… A-again?"

"I'm sorry love." He said as he nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck and nibbled on my soft spot, making me moan lightly. "I can't help it. You're so beautiful and gorgeous." He said before he turned me around, pressed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me with deep passion and love.

I tilted my head and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and having my area against his hard member. Kakashi placed his hands under my butt to support me and slipped his member inside me in one movement. I moaned loud into the kiss and Kakashi immediately began to move, thrusting me hard and deep, causing me to moan and scream his name loud in pleasure. "A-Aahh~… K-Kakashi~…"

The bathroom got steamy real quick from the hot water and the heat from our bodies. The mirror is covered in steam and the thick mist from the steam is visible in the bathroom.

Kakashi thrusted me faster and groaned into my neck as he nibbled on my soft spot.

"K-Kakashi~ I-I can't hold my legs up for much longer~…" I moaned out as I felt my legs getting weak from the pleasure I was feeling, making it hard for me to keep them wrapped around his waist.

"J-just a bit more my love…" Kakashi whispered into my ear and nibbled on my ear lope.

I tilted my head back and arched in my back as I climaxed again and came.

Kakashi thrusted me deep one last time and came along with me.

I let my legs let go around Kakashi's waist and stood on the floor again as he rested his forehead against mine and panted. "I'm sorry if you didn't want another round. I just couldn't resist you."

I looked Kakashi in the eye and smiled. "It's okay Kakashi. I don't mind doing it more than once at a day with you. But if you couldn't resist me, have you had it like that before?"

"May times." Kakashi admitted and smiled sheepishly.

"Really? How come you didn't do anything like this time?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted it, so I did my best to control my pervyness. But this time, I couldn't control it. I couldn't resist you."

I smiled warmly at Kakashi and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet Kakashi. But now I can't take another round today."

"It's okay. Now we're just going to bed." Kakashi said as he turned off the water and kissed my cheek. He grabbed two towels and gave me one. I dried off my body and hair and went back to the bedroom with Kakashi as he finished drying himself.

We laid down in the bed and I snuggled in close to him and rested my head on his chest. Kakashi wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Goodnight my love. I love you."

I looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "Night honey. I love you too."

Kakashi smiled, kissed me goodnight and we both feel into a peaceful sleep.


	25. Chap 25: Going to find my parents!

**Chapter 25: Going to find my parents!**

I woke up the next morning but I kept my eyes closed a bit longer. I smiled softly to myself as I felt Kakashi wrapping his arms around me from behind and pulling me closer to him. He nuzzled his head into my neck and breathed heavy. He's probably still sleeping.

I turned around so I was facing Kakashi and looked at him. I was right. He is still sleeping.

I snuggled closer to Kakashi and rested my head in his neck. Memories from last night flashed through my mind, causing me to blush a bit. I know I've had sex with Kakashi many times by now, but last night was just… wow! To think that it's only about a week ago I was able to move around again and only a few days ago I could move without it was aching and then last night happened.

I began to think back on what happened when I was in the coma at the hospital and began to think of my parents.

I started to wonder if my parents are even still alive and if they are, where could they be? Is it possible that they are with those men who took them away from me in that dream I had in my coma? I remember one of the men talking to my mom, saying something about she committed a crime to the clan by marrying my dad. If mom is from a clan, then what clan is it? And from which village? I know it's not from Konoha or Kumo, since I haven't seen them here and they were taken away from Kumo. That leaves out just six huge ninja villages left and many small ones. It will take me months, maybe even years to find them.

I sighed silently and closed my eyes again. How on earth am I supposed to find them when there are so many villages to search through?...

Wait! I remember the man saying something about that mom and dad left Otogakure, so maybe they are there? I have to find out, I have to!

I opened my eyes and looked at Kakashi as he stirred a bit, but only to hold me closer to him.

Kakashi… He told me he didn't want me to go to Otogakure all by myself, but I can't take him with me. If my mom is from a clan, that means I'm from the same clan. I can't put Kakashi's life on stake by taking him with me. He could get killed. I know he's a strong, smart and skilled ninja, but if my chakra comes from a clan, he won't have a chance against them. He barely has a chance against me when we train or spar.

I've made my decision. I'm leaving while Kakashi is still asleep.

I managed to slip out of his embrace and replaced myself with the blanket. I quickly put on my underwear again and gathered the rest of my clothes. I went back to the bedroom and placed a note on the nightstand, saying:

_Kakashi 3_

_I'm truly sorry, but I had to leave. I'm going to find my parents. I know you didn't want me to go alone, but I can't risk anyone's life, and certainly not yours. If I'm from a clan, that's probably why I have this chakra and you have seen what I can do with my chakra. It would be too dangerous for you or anyone else to go with me, therefore I'm going alone._

_Please don't follow me. I don't want you to risk your life. I'll be fine. I can handle this on my own. I'll be back before you know it._

_I love you Kakashi 3_

_Your beloved Yuko._

I looked at Kakashi's peaceful sleeping face. "I'll miss you…" I whispered and stroke his cheek gently. I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss of goodbye.

I teleported back to my house and quickly changed into a ninja outfit, which consists of a red tube top the reaches to a bit above my waist, a fishnet shirt underneath and a black long vest that I kept open. I put on a pair of black pants that reaches to a bit under my knees, a short red skirt with no fabric on the thighs and a pair of long black boots. I put on a belt with weapon holsters around my hips and a weapon holster on my right thigh. I packed a backpack with some food and other stuff I would need and left my house.

I teleported out of the village, just in case that Kakashi would wake up and read my note. I know him and he would probably look for me in the village and try to make me stay. I can't stay. I have to find out if my parents are still out there.

I began to run, and fast. I have to get far away from Konoha as fast as possible before Kakashi wakes up and sees the note.

I have been travelling for almost three days now and I'm almost reaching Otogakure. I have had some troubles on my way with some ninja thieves who wanted to rob me. They didn't have a chance of course. Even though there was five of them and one of me. But the attack is the reason why it took me about a day longer to travel to Otogakure. I had to rest for almost a day in a hidden cave, since I had to use some high level chakra jutsus on the thieves and my shoulder got injured, so I had to treat my own wound. It's a good thing that I have my own homemade medicine. It's just a bad thing that it tastes like sludge.

As I passed the small town where my ANBU team and I had the bad encounter with Goru and the two other rogue ninjas, it send the shivers down my spine. It's not that I'm afraid to be here. Goru is probably all gone now, but to think that so many innocent people lost their lives because of nothing makes me sad, so I passed the town quickly and moved on.

It is getting late, the time is getting 8:00 pm and I'm getting tired and a bit hungry. It probably shouldn't take me long before I can see Otogakure, and I'm right. I can faintly see the gates of Otogakure in the distance. I'm glad that I left my forehead protector at home. I know that Otogakure is Konoha's enemy village, so it would be bad if I walked inside the village with my forehead protector on.

I finally reached the gates of Otogakure and slowed down from running, to walking.

As I went through the gates, two ninjas stopped me. "What is your business in Otogakure?"

I looked at both of them and I have to say they looked a bit scary. Two big muscled ninjas, both having scars on their faces and arms. One of them even had a glass eye. Gross!

"I'm just a traveler who needs a place to stay for a few nights." I said and kept looking at the ninjas. They both looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Then what do you need all the weapons for, hm?" One of them asked, the one with the glass eye, and pointed at my weapons.

"As a traveler, I need to protect myself from thieves and other dangerous people out there." I simply stated, trying to be as calm as possibly.

He narrowed his eyes and looked closely at me. "Fine. But if I catch you making any trouble, I'll personally punish you." He said and licked his lips as he looked me up and down, smirking deviously in the process. I shuddered at his stare. How gross!

"Trust me, I won't make any trouble." I said as I walked pass the two guards and shuddered again. Yikes! I better watch my steps here. This village is filled with evil, dangerous, sneaky and pervy people. Even the ninjas here are like that. If my parents really are from Otogakure, it wonders me why they aren't anything like that. Or rather weren't. I don't know if they are still alive or not.

As I walked through the village, trying to figure out how I'm going to find the clan without drawing too much attention to myself, I started to feel more and more uncomfortable. It is traceable in the air what a horrible place this is.

I went inside a ramen shop to get something to eat. I'm hungry, since I haven't been eating since yesterday. My food provisions ran out yesterday around noon, so I'm starving!

I ordered myself some beef ramen and just waited for it. I looked at the ramen the few other people were eating and slightly grimaced. It doesn't look the most appetizing. The noodles looks flabby, the meat looks like it was about to turn green and the vegetables looks… yuck. How on earth can they eat that?

I looked at the bowl that was placed in front of me and poked to it with my chopsticks. Yuck. I'm going to be sick if I eat this. At least I have my own medicine with me, so I can heal myself if I should get sick.

I held my breath as I moved some ramen closer to my mouth and eventually ate it. Luckily I can't taste it that well, since I'm holding my breath while eating it, but the faint taste that is there is horrible. If I eat one more bowl of this, I'm going to throw up. I will much rather drink ten bottles of my own medicine that tastes like sludge, than this. That says just something about how gross the ramen is.

As I almost finished the gross ramen, I paid for the bowl and left the ramen stand. I have to find a grocery store or something where I can buy some proper food to eat.

I was just walking down the street when I felt that someone was following me. I held my hand close to a weapon holster on my belt, ready to grab a kunai if necessary.

I felt, whoever it was, was trying to sneak his or hers hand into one of my weapon holsters. I grabbed the persons hand and turned around to see a man about ten years older than me. I pushed him away from me and frowned. "Keep your hands off of me!"

The guy raised his hands in defense. "I was just trying to return something to you."

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. "What?" I asked and kept an open eye on the guy as he lowered an arm, showing me something in his hand.

I felt in my pockets as I saw him standing with my wallet. It was gone. My wallet wasn't in any of my pockets, so I reached out for it to take it, but he just moved his hand away, smirking. I glared at him. "I thought you wanted to give it back to me!?"

"I was. But now when I'm talking to you I want something for it."

I narrowed my eyes and groaned. "And what may that be?"

"Hmm… A kiss?" He asked and smirked.

My eyes widened slightly and I just looked at him like he was insane. "What?! Are you nuts?! You don't even know me! Plus, I have a boyfriend!"

"So? What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt."

My eye twitched. How dare he say something like that?! "Hell no! Just give me back my wallet, or else!"

"Or else what?" He asked and smirked.

That's it! I've had enough of him!

I grabbed a kunai from my weapon holster and was in front of him in no time, forcing him against a wall and held the kunai for his throat. "Give me back my wallet now! Or I'll cut off your head!"

The guy just smirked at me. "Do you know who you're threatening?"

I looked at him confused, still holding the kunai for his throat. "No?! Should I?!" I asked and moved the kunai closer to his throat.

"Does the name Tohiro Senji mean anything to you?"

My eyes widened as he said the name Tohiro. I'm a Tohiro.

His smirk got wider as he saw my shocked face expression. "So you do know who I am?"

"I don't know who you are! But I know your surname!"

Senji raised an eyebrow, but remained the smirk. "You know my surname, but you don't know who I am?"

"Yes, I know your surname, 'cause that's my surname too! Now, where are my parents you filthy bastard?!" This time it was him who had a shocked expression on his face.

"How can you be a Tohiro? I have never seen you here before!"

"Maybe because I'm not from this village!" I said in an angry voice and moved the kunai closer to his throat. "Now. Answer my question. Where are my parents?!"

"Who's your parents?"

"Hiroki and Tsubaki!" I answered in a growl and glared at him.

He just began to smirk again. "Oh, them. Are they really your parents?"

My eyes widened as he recognized the name of my parents, a hint of hope flashed over my face for a second. "You know them? Where are they?!"

"If you remove the kunai from my throat I'll show you to them."

I narrowed my eyes and hesitated for a moment, but removed my kunai from his throat, taking my wallet back as well.

Senji smirked and began to walk. "Follow me if you want to know where your parents are." He said and started to walk.

I huffed and followed him, not letting my guards down. I have a feeling that I can't trust this guy the slightest, since he started out as a nice guy that wanted to return my wallet, but then turned into a real jerk.


	26. Chap 26: I found you!

**Chapter 26: I found you!**

I have been following the guy for about ten minutes now. He led me to an entrance to a clan area and just by looking at the entrance it is clear that the clan area is way more luxury than the rest of the village. The clan area is surrounded by a grey stone wall with some type of flowers growing up the side. Two marble pillars are standing on each side of the entrance with the clan symbol on them and a wooden gate made of the finest wood. I wonder if the inside of the clan area looks just as luxury as the entrance? It would be weird if the entrance was all fancy looking and the clan area looks like the rest of this gross village.

I bumped into Senji's back as he suddenly stopped walking without a warning. I rubbed my forehead, since he was taller than me and I had hit his shoulder with my head. I looked up at him, sending him a mean glare. "You could at least say it when you stop walking!"

He looked down at me and chuckled. "Fierce temper. Wait here." He said and entered the clan area, leaving me standing alone outside the area, waiting.

I waited for god who knows how long for Senji to return. I was pacing around at the entrance to the clan for almost an hour when Senji finally came back, but a few other people were with him. I glared at them as they stood around me in a circle like they were surrounding me, making it impossible for me to escape.

A man stepped out from behind Senji. He looked like he was in his mid fifties. "So you claim to be a Tohiro? The daughter of Tsubaki and Hiroki?" He asked.

I looked at the man with narrowed eyes and nodded.

"Some guts you have to come here and claim to be a Tohiro."

"How do you know I'm not a Tohiro, hm?" I asked and was ready if the guys around me would do anything.

"I am the headmaster of the Tohiro clan, and never in my life have I seen you here."

"Maybe because I've never lived in the clan area."

"Tch. Pathetic. All Tohiro clan members have to live in the clan area. No one is allowed to live outside the clan area. Guys, you know what to do." He said, waving with his hand at the men around me. They smirked and began to make some hand seals for a fire jutsu. I quickly made the hand seals for my water shield. "Mizu Mamorimasu!" The moisture in the air around me formed a shield around me just as the flames was about to reach me. I grabbed my sword and was ready to fight.

"Stop!" The headmaster yelled. The men stopped the fire jutsu and looked at the headmaster.

He walked closer to me, but stayed outside of the water shield. Not that he could enter it anyways. Or maybe he could. He's a Tohiro and has the same chakra as me. I have never been up against someone who has the same chakra as me before.

He just stood there in front of me and looked me up and down as if he were examining me. "Put down the water shield."

"And if I refuse?" I asked and narrowed my eyes.

"Then I'll make it disappear myself."

I frowned and put my sword back on its place by my hip. "Tch. Fine." I released the water shield and crossed my arms.

"How did you do that?" The headmaster asked.

"It's a water jutsu." I replied him.

"But you didn't say Suiton first. A water jutsu starts with Suiton. Unless it is a made-up jutsu. Who are you?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "As I've already told. I'm a Tohiro. Daughter of Tsubaki and Hiroki."

The head master frowned. He looked like he wanted to kill me for saying that again.

"Impossible! When Aijun and the others got Tsubaki and Hiroki back thirteen years ago, he said he had killed their child!"

"It was a lie! I'm their daughter! Tohiro Yuko! Why would I come here and say I'm a Tohiro if I wasn't?"

The headmaster glared. "Damn that Aijun! He lied to me! If it wasn't because that he was already dead, I would have killed him!"

"I don't care if someone lied to you! I want to see my parents now!" I literally commanded, which probably wasn't the best idea.

The headmaster send me a death glare and growled at my command. "Fine!" He looked at one of the guys and gave a nod with his head.

I wanted to turn around and look at the guy, but before I even got the chance, I was knocked out and everything went black.

I woke up after I don't know how long. I can feel that I'm lying on a bed or just something soft.

I wanted to sit up, but I didn't get far. My hands are tied together on my back and my feet are tied together as well. "What the?" I couldn't feel my weapon holsters. The clan members probably took them after I was knocked out.

I tried to see if I could twist my hands out of the rope that held my hands tied up, but I can't. The rope is sealed with a jutsu.

I looked around in the room to find out where I could be. It looks like some kind of holding cell, just a bit more comfortable.

I looked towards the door to the room as I heard someone turning the doorknob. The door slowly opened and in stepped the headmaster, Senji, a man and a woman.

The man and the woman both look worn out and unhappy. They are both tied with their hands on their backs, just like me.

Senji untied them and pushed them closer towards me. Unluckily they ended up falling.

Senji then walked over to me and untied my hands, but not my feet. He walked back over to the headmaster, who was looking at me, the man and the woman. "Find out who she is. You have two hours!" The headmaster said and left along with Senji, slamming the door behind him.

I glanced at the man and the woman. I couldn't see them properly because of the light in the room and the fact that my hair was covering my face by the way I'm laying on the bed. But of what I could see, they looked like they are being used as slaves or something. They both look worn out, the man more than the woman. They both looked unhappy and a bit thin, like they don't eat properly. I actually felt sorry for them.

The man got up from the floor and walked towards me. He stopped before the light hit his face, I don't know why though. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The man asked. His voice sounded hoarse and tired, like he had given up on all hope.

"I already told your shit of a headmaster who I am! I'm a Tohiro and I came here to find two people who stand my heart near!"

"Who?"

"My parents!" I practically yelled at him. I was sick and tired of no one believing me.

I felt the man sending me a death glare when I yelled at him. He obviously didn't like it.

"Give me your name girl."

"Tch… Like I would give my name to someone who's holding me hostage!" I yelled again. I could hear the man growling as he seemed to get more pissed off with me. Before I even got to blink he was suddenly over me, holding a kunai for my throat. "I'm not in the mood for this shit! So just answer my question girl!" He said with gritted teeth and looked at me with anger and pain in his eyes.

"Hiroki, calm down please." The woman said.

I took a closer look at the man from behind my hair as the woman said his name. My eyes scanned over his face and widened, slightly tearing up as I recognized him. "D-dad?"

The man's eyes seemed to soften a lot as I addressed him as dad. He removed the kunai from my throat and slowly, and very carefully, removed the hair from my face, examining it for some time. His eyes widened, he probably recognized me. "Y-Yuko?"

It is him! It is my father!

"Dad!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Ts-Tsubaki… You won't believe it. It's Yuko. Our daughter!"

"I-it is?!" The woman asked and got up from the floor.

"It is. Come and take a look yourself." My father said. I looked towards the woman as she got closer. My mother used to be so beautiful looking at. She's still beautiful, but she looks like she could collapse any moment.

She took a close look at me and teared up. "Oh god, Yuko! It is you!"

"M-mom?" The woman nodded and hugged me along with my father. I can't believe it. I found my parents! They're still alive!

I teared up and hugged my mother and father tightly.

"Look at you. You're all grown up. You're just as pretty as your mother." My father said and kissed my head.

"But Yuko, what are you doing here?" My mother asked and looked at me as she slowly pulled from the hug.

"I came here to look for you and dad."

"But why? You shouldn't even know that we're still alive. Didn't Makoto erase your memory?" She asked and moved some of my hair behind my ear.

I sighed and looked at my mother and father. "She did erase my memory."

"But how did you know that we're still alive?" My father asked, still hugging me tight.

"Well… You see…" I began to explain to them the whole story. That I moved back to Konoha, became a Konoha ninja, what happened on the ANBU mission where I had to get Goru back to Konoha and how I found out that they were probably still alive. When I was in the coma.

Their eyes widened slightly. "You were in a coma? For how long?" My mother asked, concern traced in her voice.

"One week and five days. Almost two weeks."

"Oh my. You must really have over used your chakra if you were in a coma for almost two weeks." My mother said looked at me.

"I know… But wha-…" I was cut off when the door to the room was slammed in and the headmaster stood in the doorway. "Time is up. Hiroki, Tsubaki. Out, now!"

"But you said two hours. Barely an hour has passed." My father said and looked at the headmaster.

"I don't have all day. Just do as I say. You know the consequences for disobeying me."

My father sighed and looked at me again. "We'll be back soon sweetie." He said and kissed my forehead. My parents hugged me quickly and left the room again, leaving me alone in the half dark room.

My parents are alive! I'm so happy to see both of them again. But I don't like the circumstances though. I wonder how long I'm going to be here in this room, and in the clan area for that matter. I want to go back home to Kakashi.


	27. Chap 27: The truth

**Chapter 27: The truth**

I have been in the Tohiro clan area for two weeks now and not once have I gotten the chance to talk properly to my parents, since I'm still being held in that holding cell. I really want to know why the clan hates them both so much. I want to know exactly what my parents did. I remember from when I got the memory back that the man said something about my mother committed a crime against the clan, but what crime? I also want to know when I can leave this place again. I want to go back to Konoha, to Kakashi. I miss him so much it almost hurts.

I looked over at the door as it opened and Senji walked in. I sat up in the bed I was lying on and glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked with and annoyed tone.

"I'm here to give you an offer." He said and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

I raised my eyebrow and watched his movements. "An offer? What kind of offer?"

"Well, we figured that if we let you out of here, you'd try to run away, so we let you stay in here by yourself. But! We will let you out of here on the condition that you promise not to try and run away and someone follows you around for some time."

My eyes widened slightly at Senji's offer. "What?! Like I would go along with that!"

"We'll let you be with your parents too." Senji said and smirked. He probably knew I wanted to see them again. How can I say no to this? I haven't seen my parents in thirteen years, except for the one hour we got together two weeks ago when the clan took me as captive.

"… Fine…" I said annoyed with gritted teeth.

Senji smirked as he walked over to me and untied my hands and feet. "Wait here then. I'll bring you your parents." He said as he walked over to the door and yelled. "Hiroki! Tsubaki! Get your asses in here now!"

My parents soon entered the room and Senji left again, locking the door behind him.

They walked over to me and sat down on the bed, hugging me tightly. "Mom… Dad… You're squeezing me."

"Oh, sorry dear." My father said and let go of me.

"Are you okay? Do they give you food?" My mother asked and looked at me with examining eyes.

"Yeah. Not the most appetizing, but it's eatable."

"Okay, good." My mother said and kissed my forehead.

"Mom. Dad. There's something I want to ask you." I said and looked at both of them.

"What is it?" They both asked in unison as my mother sat between my father's legs and leaned against his chest.

"I want to know what happened. I recall from my coma when I got the memory back, that a man said something about that mom committed a crime against the clan. What was that crime?" I asked very curious.

My parents looked at each other and then back at me. "Okay. You deserve to know what happened. And for that, you need to hear a bit about the clan and what happened when I met your father."

I looked at my mother intensely and nodded understanding, ready to get to know the truth of what really happened.

"The Tohiro clan is the most respected clan in the entire village. Even the small towns around Otogakure respect the clan. I call it fear, not respect. But, since the clan is so respected, they have very few, but really strict rules. Mostly because the clan think so highly of itself. No one from outside the clan gets to enter the clan without permission from the headmaster. No one from inside the clan leaves without permission. Only a very few is allowed to leave without getting permission. If you break those rules you'll be put in jail between one and three months. But the last, but also the most important and most respected rule by the clan is to never marry a man or a woman from outside the clan. Break that rule and you don't know the consequences."

Wow. That's some really tough rules. This clan sounds like a living hell. Not to be able to go as you please or chose your own life partner. How terrible.

"Now when you know the rules, it's time to tell you about my life and how I met your father. I'm the 3rd eldest child of headmaster Kaito and his wife Tsukiro-..."

I stopped my mother before she said anything else. "Wait. You're the headmaster's daughter? That means that he's my-…"

"Your grandfather, yes. And Senji is your uncle."

"… How many uncles and aunts do I have?"

"You have one aunt and two uncles." My mother replied me. "But let me finish now before you ask more questions, okay?"

I nodded understanding and leaned against the wall behind me and sat cross-legged.

"As the headmaster's daughter, I was never allowed to leave the clan area. But as I got older I got more and more curious to get out of the clan area and see the rest of the village. Not that it's that interesting, but not being allowed to leave, brings up a little rebel in you. When I was 18 I snuck out from the clan area and walked around in the village. It was a bad idea. Since no one in the village had seen me before, they thought I was an intruder. Even though it should be clear that I was from the Tohiro clan, since I wore the clan's symbol on my arm. Either way. Four men found me and thought they would have some 'fun' with me. I ran away from them, but since I didn't knew the village, I ended up running inside an alley and got trapped. I know I could have wiped them out as easy as nothing, but if I did, my father would be informed that I had left the clan area and I would be in big trouble. The men surrounded me, forced me to the ground and was about to have it their way, when they were all knocked out from behind. I looked up and saw another man. Of course I was afraid that he would hurt me too and before he got to explain himself, I begged him on my knees not to hurt me. He chuckled at me and helped me up from the ground, telling me I was a scared little girl and that he wouldn't hurt me. I looked him in the eyes and got hypnotized by his amazing, deep red eyes." My mother turned her head and looked at my father who sat behind her.

So the man who saved my mother was obviously my father. They are both just looking in each other's eyes. It reminds me of when I spend time with Kakashi… I miss him…

"And then?" I asked, interrupting the moment to prevent getting depressed.

My mother looked back at me with a smile. "Oh… Sorry dear. You probably figured it was your father who saved me. But after that your father and I became close friends and I snuck out more or less every day, but only in the nighttime when everyone else were sleeping, just to see your father. We did different things together. Looked at the moon, the stars and the sky. Ate late night picnics together. It went on like that for about four months. Then my father began to get a bit suspicious because I was very tired through the day, so we had to cut it down to a few days a week. But one night I decided to sneak out a bit earlier than we had agreed on. I was on my way to see your father, when I saw him sneak around in a Konoha ANBU outfit and-…"

I cut my mother off again. "Wait, how did you know it was dad if he was wearing an ANBU outfit?" I asked very curious. ANBU's wears a mask to cover their identities, so how could she know it was him?

"I knew it was him because I saw the special mark he has on his neck. And because of my chakra, I could recognize his chakra. It literally broke me when I found out your father was a ninja from the enemy village and figured he was here on a mission to spy on the village. I ran away, but he ran after me. I headed back towards the clan area, but he caught me before I even got that far, 'cause I underestimated him. He took me to the place where we always met, where we could be alone and he removed his mask and looked at me, telling me to calm down. I was so angry and frustrated that I slapped him across the face."

"Rather hard. I had your handprint on my cheek for about a week." My father said and kissed my mother's cheek.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that by the way. Anyways. After I slapped your father across the face, I began to cry. I had developed strong feelings for your father and it hurt me badly when I found out he was a spy. I felt so stupid, like a fool. I thought he was only being friends with me because I was a Tohiro, so he could get information about the clan. I yelled at your father for being such a jerk to make me look like a fool like that, for lying to me. To play with my heart and my feelings like I was a toy. I was about to yell more at him, but before I even got a chance to say anything, your father pressed me against a tree and kissed me. I was surprised and shocked of what he did and was about to slap him again, until I realized what he was doing. I began to kiss back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Your father told me he was sorry. He didn't mean to hurt me and he wasn't spying on me. I nodded understanding and he teleported us both to a cave. Not another word was spoken that night. I'm sure you can guess what happened." My mother said and giggled.

I sweat dropped a bit as I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Too much information mom."

"You wanted to know the truth and for that you have to know what happened between your father and I. After that night your father and I met every night again. We were deeply in love. But around two months later, I began to get sick a lot, most in the mornings though and I had a tough time to control my temper and emotions. My father was very concerned and worried about me, so he took me to the doctor. He was furious when the test results came back and it turned out that I was pregnant with you. He demanded me to tell who the father was and I simply denied telling him. He somehow found out that it wasn't someone in the clan and came to the conclusion that it must be someone from outside the clan. He threatened me to tell him who the father was, saying that he would get a DNA sample from the baby and then test every single man in the entire village. I had no other choice than to tell him, so I told him. But after I did that, I hurried out of the clan area, found your father and told him what happened. He was stunned by the news that I was pregnant, but he was happy too. We both realized that we couldn't be together here, so I went with him back to Konoha. He ended the mission earlier and left Otogakure along with me. When we came to Konoha we both decided it would be best for the both of us and our unborn child, you, that none of us were ninjas. None of us would be safe if your father and I were working as ninjas. The clan would find us too easy. Your father resigned as a ninja and opened the weapon shop so we would get money. Seven months after we got to Konoha we were married and you were born. That my dear is the truth of what happened. That's the crime I committed against the clan. I married your father, an outsider from the clan and got a child with him. So now your father and I are working as slaves for the clan. They use your father more than me, since I'm a part of the clan."

I can't believe my own ears. This clan is totally sick and thinks of no one than themselves. No wonder why my parents ran away together.

I moved closer to them and hugged both of them tightly. They both looked at me surprised, but their eyes softened and hugged me back in a warm embrace.

"Mom, dad. I love you both so much. You have no idea how much I missed you, thinking you were both dead."

"We're sorry sweetheart. We did it to protect you from the clan."

I looked at my father as he spoke. "I understand that now."

"We love you Yuko, so, so much." My parent's said in unison and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too." I said and held on to my parents.


	28. Chap 28: I-I'm what!

**Chapter 28: I-I'm what?!**

I have been in the clan area for about two months and two weeks now and right now I'm lying on the bed in the small house I live in with my parents, thinking of what have happened through the last three months. I was let out of the holding cell after my parents told me the truth of what happened, but I have been put back inside the cell many times, because I've tried to escape. Of course it pissed off Headmaster Kaito and Senji, so now they have attached a device to my ankle that makes it impossible for me to escape. If I go outside the clan area, I will get an electric shock strong enough to knock me out. I don't want that to happen.

I have been wearing the device on my ankle for about three weeks now and I hate wearing it! I feel like a prisoner! And it doesn't really make it any better that I HAVE to work as a housekeeper for the different clan members. I have to cook, clean and babysit… all in all, do everything they say. I do work mostly for my eldest uncle Kin and his family, my aunt Shiro and her family, and my uncle Senji's family. It's making me completely worn-out to the point where I very often get sick, mostly in the mornings, and I'm tired a lot even though I make sure to go to bed early, and yet I'm so tired that I get grumpy an cranky very easily.

I haven't told my parents about this, since I don't want them to worry more than necessary. I just want to leave this shitty place and go back to Konoha. Back to my friends. Back to Kakashi. I miss him so badly. My heart practically hurts when I think of him. I haven't seen him for about three months, so no wonder my heart hurts.

I wonder if he misses me just as much as I miss him. Or does he hate me for leaving Konoha like that? What happens when… if I get back? Will he turn me down and leave me? Or will he embrace me tight and tell me to never leave him again? I really hope on the last one. It would break my heart if he turns me down.

I sighed sadly and looked at my alarm clock. It is 8 am. It's just my luck that Senji told me to stay home today and get well, since I kept throwing up yesterday when I was working for him.

I got out of the bed and slowly made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat, even though I have to admit that I'm not really that hungry, but I have to eat at least something.

I entered the kitchen and saw my parents in there. My mother is cooking eggs and bacon while my father set the table. They both noticed me and looked at me with a smile. "Morning dear." My mother said.

"Morning mom, morning dad." I said and sat down on a chair, resting my head on the table.

"Are you okay?" My father asked me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head a bit and glanced up at him. "Yeah I'm fine… Just a bit tired that's all."

My father sighed and sat down next to me on a chair. "They are making you work too hard. I'll request for the headmaster to let you stay at home today."

I raised my hand and waved. "Senji already gave me the day off today."

"He did? Why?" My mother asked and placed the breakfast on the table. The smell of the eggs and bacon reached my nose and made my stomach twist and turn.

"Because I…" I cut myself off, trying to ignore the feeling to throw up. I took a deep breath and tried once again. "Because I was-… Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." I said as I couldn't suppress the feeling to throw up any longer. I got off the chair and ran inside the bathroom, sat down by the toilet and threw up.

My parents ran in after me and my mother immediately held my hair.

"Sweetheart, you're sick." My father said and rubbed my back comforting. I stopped throwing up and panted, wiping the few tears that escaped my eyes from throwing up. "I-it's fine… I-I'm-…" I was cut off when I began to throw up again.

"Was that why Senji let you stay at home today? Because you're sick?" My mother asked as she made sure to keep my hair away from my face.

I stopped throwing up again and nodded. "Y-yeah…"

"How long have you been sick?"

I flushed the toilet and glanced at my mother as I went to brush my teeth. "For some weeks…"

"What?!" Both my mother and father asked in unison. "Why haven't you told us sooner?" My father asked and placed a hand on my shoulder again.

"I didn't think it was necessary. I thought it was all just because of the stress."

"It all? What is that supposed to mean?" My mother asked and crossed her arms while raising her eyebrow.

"She can tell us when she's done brushing her teeth and lies down on her bed." My father said. He has always been more soft towards me, where my mother has been a bit more strict and wanted answers here and now.

I finished brushing my teeth and walked back inside my room, my parents following right behind me. I laid down on my stomach on the bed and pulled the blanket over me as my parents sat down on the bedside. "So, care to tell us what 'it all' meant?" My mother asked and rubbed my back.

I sighed and looked at both of my parents. "The last few weeks I have just been… I don't know… I've had a hard time controlling my temper. I get mad over nothing, I'm tired a lot and I'm sick a lot as well, but only in the mornings."

My parents looked at each other and then back at me. "Let me check if you have been infected by a virus sweetheart." My father said as he slowly removed the blanket like he was asking for permission. I nodded as I rolled over on my back and looked at my father. "You'll have to pull up your shirt sweetie." He said and smiled at me. "Okay." I did as my father told me to and pulled up in my shirt. He gently placed his hands on my stomach, making me giggle. "Dad. Your hands are cold."

"Sorry sweetie." He said with a chuckle and a green aura appeared around his hand. "I'll get a bucket if Yuko should throw up again." My mother said and left my room.

While I've been here, I've found out that my father is specialized in medical jutsus, so I couldn't ask for a better doctor than him.

I laid my arm over my eyes and took a deep, deep breath as I began to feel sick again. I could hear my mother enter my room again and placed the bucket on the floor next to my head. "Here sweetie. You look a bit pale."

"I don't feel so good either…" I said and exhaled heavily. I somehow managed to suppress the urge to vomit, or maybe it's because of my father.

"Yuko…" My father said with a tone in his voice mixed with shock and madness.

I lifted my arm a bit from my eyes and glanced at my father. "Hm?"

He turned his head and looked at me. "Yuko… You're pregnant."

I could hear my mother gasp when my father said that. I just stared at him blankly for a moment and blinked. "You said what?" I asked as I was sure something must be wrong with my hearing.

"I said, you're pregnant."

So I didn't hear him wrong. I heard correct the first time.

My eyes widened to the point where it looked like they would fall out. "I-I'm what?! You're not joking with me, are you?"

"No I'm not. I wouldn't joke about that. Especially not when it comes to my little girl." My father said and just kept looking at me.

"H-how long have I been pregnant?"

"For about 12 weeks… with twins."

My eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. "T-twins?!... I feel sick again…" I said as I rolled over on my side and threw up in the bucket my mother had placed next to the bed.

"Sweetie, who made you pregnant?" My mother asked with a shocked, yet happy voice while holding my hair.

"I swear to god, if any of the clan members raped you I'll make sure they'll regret it!" My father said through gritted teeth and removed his hands from my stomach. Obviously he wasn't so fond of the idea of me being pregnant.

"Hiroki! You'll just get punished greatly if you hurt any of the clan members." My mother said as she kept holding my hair.

"I don't care Tsubaki! No one rapes my little girl and gets away with it!" My father said again and clenched his fist, making a cracking sound.

"I-I wasn't raped…" I said as I finished throwing up and sat up in the bed, leaning against the wall.

My mother let go of my hair and sat back down on the bedside. My father looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You weren't raped? Then how did you end up pregnant? Don't tell me that you willingly had sex with one of these selfish bastards from this clan!"

I looked at my father. He is having a very angry and mad look on his face. He is very pissed about this obviously. I'm actually afraid to tell him who the father is, 'cause I know he won't like it at all.

"No. I didn't have sex with anyone from the clan. I wouldn't do that even if my life depended on it." I said and actually hugged my blanket.

"Then how did it happen?!"

"Hiroki! Calm down dear." My mother said and slapped my father in the back of his head. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, glancing at my mother. She just shook her head and looked at me. "Who's the father dear? Do you have a boyfriend back in Konoha?"

I looked at my mother and nodded. "I-I do…" I said and began to think of Kakashi. I miss him so much!

"Who is it then dear?" My mother asked again and smiled.

"It's… Kakashi…" I said and hugged my blanket tighter like a little girl who was scared from a nightmare.

"What?!" Both of my parents asked in unison. My mother's voice was shocked while my father's was mad.

"Kakashi is the father of the babies? The same Kakashi who bullied you when you were a little girl?!" My father asked furious and got off the bed.

I flinched a bit at his yelling and nodded. "Y-yes… It's the exact same Kakashi."

My father's eye twitched and he began to pace around in my room. My mother scooted closer to me and laid and arm around my shoulders. "Sweetie. Why are you together with your old bully? I don't get that." She said in a calm way, trying not to make the situation more awkward or complicated than it already was.

I leaned my head back against the wall and looked at my mother. "Because I love him mom. And he loves me."

"Yeah, he sure showed that when you were a little girl!" My father said angrily through gritted teeth.

"He didn't mean to bully me dad! He told me… He told me that he was only acting like that because he lived his life after the ninja rules: A shinobi must never show emotions. He had feelings for me, but because of the ninja rules, he had no other choice than to push me away. He didn't like to do those things to me dad. He really loves me… He really does."

My father stopped pacing and looked at me with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes. "Oh yeah? Then how come he hasn't been here yet to try and find you? Some love." He said and began pacing around again.

Now he really ticked me off. How can he imply that Kakashi doesn't love me when he doesn't know the truth?

"Because I told him NOT to come after me!" I practically yelled at him, causing him to stop pacing again and look at me. His eyes widened as he saw I was crying. "Yuko…" He said and looked at me with soft eyes.

"I told Kakashi not to follow me because I knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the clan! Kakashi is a strong, fast and smart ninja! But he can barely win against me when we spar! I don't know if it's because he's holding back or not, but even if he does or not, he wouldn't stand a chance against the clan! I didn't want to see him die in front of my eyes!"

My father came over to me and hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I lost my common sense for a moment."

I hugged back just as tight and held on to my father while my mother rubbed my back. "I-I ran off while Kakashi was still asleep… H-he told me he wouldn't allow me to go to Otogakure all by myself, knowing how dangerous it is here. B-but I couldn't bring him or anyone else with me. I-I didn't want to see him or my friends die in front of me just because I wanted to find you and mom. I wrote him a letter that I had to find you and that he shouldn't come after me… I-I told him that I would be back before he knew of it…" I said and cried into my father's chest. "I-I miss him so much! I want to go home!"

Both my mother and my father hugged me tight now. "Shh dear. It's going to be okay." My mother said and kissed my forehead.

"H-how? I-I'm stuck in this shit hole of a clan and don't have a chance of escaping. Plus I just found out that I'm pregnant… And with twins for that matter! How will things be okay?"

My mother and father slowly pulled from the hug, but I followed my father, since I was still clinging to him. "We will help you escape." My father said and kissed my forehead, making me look up at him. "Y-you will? How?" I asked and wiped my tears.

"We will come up with something dear. No matter what, we have to get you out of the clan area. If Senji or my father finds out that you're pregnant, they will do whatever it takes to make you tell them who the father is."

I looked over at my mother as she said that like it was a problem. "W-what will happen?"

"They will go after Kakashi, bring him here and make him a slave. Like your father."

My eyes widened. I can't let that happen to Kakashi, not in a million years. Plus, we wouldn't be able to have a normal family.

I nodded slightly and clung more to my father. "O-okay…"

"Lie down and relax Yuko. You need it. Your mother and I will find a way to get you out of here without that device on your ankle goes off."

I nodded understanding and let go of my father as I laid back down in the bed. My mother pulled the blanket over me and kissed my forehead. "If you need anything, call on us, okay?"

I just nodded and snuggled under the blanket, watching my parents leave my room.

I can't believe it. I'm pregnant with twins, Kakashi's babies. I placed my hand on my stomach and smiled slightly. I'm happy about it, but it would be more of a happy moment if I was in Konoha with Kakashi and he was there when I got the news.

Kakashi…

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, trying to sleep.


	29. Chap 29: She left!

**A/N: Let's rewind the time a bit and see it through Kakashi's eyes.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: She left?!**

_Kakashi's P.O.V._

I woke up the next morning and slowly opened my eyes, looking at the alarm clock. 10:30 am. Wow. I've been sleeping for a long time today, which is unusual to me. I normally wake up somewhere between 7:00 and 8:00 am. But okay, I did use a lot of energy last night before Yuko and I went to bed, so that's probably why I've been sleeping all this time. Maybe Yuko is still sleeping as well? She seemed tired too after the second time in the shower.

I turned around to look at my beloved Yuko, but just to find that she wasn't there. Maybe she's already up and making breakfast?

I got out of the bed and walked over to my closet, put on some boxers and headed for the kitchen to Yuko. "Mor…ning…" I looked around in the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. The bathroom then maybe?

I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Yuko? Are you in there?" No response. Should I walk in? She could be lying on the floor unconscious. But why would she faint? It's not like she's sick or anything… Or maybe she isn't completely over the coma and the two rounds were too much for her?! That's it, I'm going in.

"Yuko I'm coming in!" I grabbed the doorknob and imagined how she would lie on the floor and possibly had hit her head on the sink or something like that. I opened the door to the bathroom, thinking the worst case scenario, but she wasn't on the floor. Or in the shower. She isn't in the bathroom either. Where is she? She wouldn't just go home without telling me. Could she be outside?

I walked back to my bedroom and walked over to the window, looking outside. Not there either. I'm beginning to worry a lot now.

I sighed and looked around in the bedroom and noticed something I didn't see before. I walked over to my bed and looked at a piece of paper on the nightstand. It looks like a note. It wasn't there yesterday, was it?

I sat down on the bed, grabbed the note and looked at it. It looks like Yuko's handwriting.

_Kakashi 3_

_I'm truly sorry, but I had to leave. I'm going to find my parents. I know you didn't want me to go alone, but I can't risk anyone's life, and certainly not yours. If I'm from a clan, that's probably why I have this chakra and you have seen what I can do with my chakra. It would be too dangerous for you or anyone else to go with me, therefore I'm going alone._

_Please don't follow me. I don't want you to risk your life. I'll be fine. I can handle this on my own. I'll be back before you know it._

_I love you Kakashi 3_

_Your beloved Yuko._

… She… She left?

I felt my world crush and break into pieces around me as I began to shake a bit. How could she just leave? I told her that I didn't want her to go alone. Otogakure is a dangerous place! Even for a skilled ninja like her.

I folded the note, went to my closet and grabbed my ninja outfit. I have to go after her. She can't have gotten too far yet. She properly woke up half an hour ago or something like that.

I put on the forehead protector and made it cover my left eye. I looked at the note one more time and put it in my pocket. I have no time to go to the front door, so I just jumped out the window and rushed to the main gate. Kotetsu and Izumo are guarding the main gate, so maybe they saw it when she left the village.

I reached the main gate in no time and ran to the booth where Kotetsu and Izumi are. "Kotetsu! Izumo!" I practically yelled as I stood in front of the booth.

They both looked up at me from their seats and blinked a few times, probably confused why I was yelling. "And good morning to you too Kakashi." Izumo said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"What's the fuss about?" Kotetsu asked and rested his chin in his palm.

"Have you two seen Yuko leave the village?"

"Hm? No. Why do you ask?" Izumo asked and lowered his eyebrow again.

I took the note from my pocket and showed it to them. "This is why. I found this on the nightstand when I woke up half an hour ago. When did you two begin the shift?"

They both scanned over the note and then looked up at me again, having a worried expression on their faces. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but Kotetsu and I began the shift at 7:30 am. We haven't seen Yuko walk through the main gate while we've been here." Izumo said.

Damn it! That means she woke up way earlier than I expected. She must have left the village before Izumo and Kotetsu began their shift. "Damn it!" I clenched my fist and slammed it onto the booth desk, making it crack a bit.

Kotetsu and Izumo flinched a bit and sweat dropped. "Kakashi, if you're going to break things, can you at least try not to break the desk?" Kotetsu asked. I glared at him and growled under my breath.

Izumo slammed his hand over Kotetsu's mouth. "Ehe, break the desk if you want to Kakashi. Kotetsu didn't mean it." Izumo said and sweat dropped even more.

I narrowed my eyes at both of them and put the note back in my pocket. "I need to cool off…" With that said I teleported to the training field.

I stood in front of a tree with my fists clenched, thinking of the note in my pocket.

She just… She just left like that… I understand that she wanted to find her parents if there's a slight chance that they're still alive. But she left on her own. I could have helped her…

"Graah!" I slammed my fist into the tree out of pure anger, making it break in two.

Yuko…

_-3 months later-_

I'm sitting on my bed, re-reading the note Yuko left me three months ago. I can't believe that three months has passed and she hasn't returned… Something must have gone wrong. Yuko should have been back long ago. Or could it be that she wants to be with her parents more than she wants to be with me? My heart broke into a million pieces just by the thought of it. I really love Yuko, more than anything. I love her with my entire heart and soul. She means the world to me, and the thought of her wanting to be with her parents more than me is really breaking me.

I must admit that I was pissed and mad at her when she just left like that, leaving me a note. But now I just want her back. Back with me. Back in my arms.

I opened the drawer in the nightstand next to my bed and took out a picture of Yuko, looking at it as if she could look back at me. The photo was taken about four months ago when we were out on a date. She looks so beautiful in her sensei's black dress. It suits her and it compliments her body figure. She looks like an angel.

I traced a finger gently over the picture, as if it could break into a million pieces if I touched it too rough. I miss her so much. My heart it hurting whenever I think of her, my beloved Yuko.

I sighed and put the picture back in the drawer and got up from the bed. I headed for the front door, put my shoes on and left. I need to clear my mind, again. Since Yuko left, I've done nothing than think of her. The only thing that can take my mind off of her is training and missions.

I slid my hand into my pockets and looked up at the sky while walking. Today is just beautiful. No clouds on the sky, the sun is shining, the birds are chipping and the temperature is just perfect for a day in February. It would have been a perfect day to take a walk with Yuko… Stop it! I'm trying to not think of her and yet I do. The only thing that can keep my thoughts off of her right now would be-…

"Kakashi-sensei!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, seeing Naruto come rushing towards me. He stopped up as he reached me and panted a bit. "Sensei! I want to ask you something!"

"Hm? Sure. Ask." I said and glanced down at him.

"It's actually more like a demand. You're coming with me to Ichiraku's!" Naruto said and suddenly grabbed my arm and began to drag me along.

"H-hey!" I almost yelled and pulled my arm out of Naruto's grip. "Who said I would treat you to ramen?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto looked at me confused and then grinned. "No one said anything about you paying. Just come!" He said as he once again grabbed my arm and dragged me along. I sighed and decided to just follow him. I have to do something get my thoughts off of… Her.

Before I knew of it, Naruto had dragged me all the way to Ichiraku's. He pulled me with him inside and by the counter sat Yamato, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo and Sakura. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked and took a seat between Yamato and Sakura.

"We thought we wanted to cheer you up a bit." Yamato said and smiled.

"Yeah sensei. You've been so depressed since Yuko left that you've only left your home if you had to go on a mission or train." Sakura said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Well yeah. Of course I'm depressed. My girlfriend left while I was sleeping, to find her parents and left me a note about it." I said as I rested my elbow on the counter and my chin in my palm.

"We know that Kakashi. That's why we're treating you to some ramen and then we'll go and train after this."

I glanced at Iruka and sighed. "Thanks. But I'm not really hungry."

"Sensei, have you even been eating properly?" Sakura asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm? Yeah." I lied. I haven't really been eating properly, but they don't need to know that.

"Lies!" Naruto practically yelled and looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"You're lying sensei. We can all clearly see that you haven't been eating properly the past three months." Sakura said.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Listen, I'm glad that you all care about me, but it's not really your business whether I eat properly or not."

"It is! Since you're our sensei and friend. You always care about us, so now it's our turn to care about you."

I looked at Sakura and sighed. Dear god please get me out of this. I'm not in the mood to talk about this at all. I was actually just planning on being by myself today without anyone else around me.

An ANBU suddenly appeared in the ramen shop and looked at me. "Hatake Kakashi. The Hokage wants to see you immediately." He said and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Yes! Thank you Tsunade-sama!

"Sorry guys, but I have to go." I said and left the ramen shop in the speed of lightning and appeared at the Hokage mansion in no time. I walked inside the building, wondering what Tsunade wanted. Maybe she has a mission for me?

I reached the door to her office and knocked.

"Enter!" Her voice rung from inside the office. I opened the door and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" I asked as I walked over to her desk.

"Yes Kakashi. We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked and slid my hands into my pockets.

"About this whole Yuko thing. I know you love her a lot, but your grieving is beginning to affect your missions too much!"

I sighed and looked down as I knew she was right.

"You've come back injured from your last four missions. And the missions were only C ranks. You normally never get injured that easily."

"I know Tsunade-sama. I just-…"

"I don't' want any excuses Kakashi!" Tsunade said as she cut me off. "I'm not letting you leave the village on missions before you pull yourself together! Therefore I'm only assigning you missions within the village!"

I sighed and looked back at her. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

She was about to say something when she got interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ah, that must be the client. Enter!"

"Client?" I asked and looked at Tsunade with my eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yes, you have a mission."

I looked over at the door as I heard the doorknob turn. My eyes widened as the door opened and I saw who stood in the doorway. "You!"


	30. Chap 30: Escaping!

**A/N: And now back to Yuko :)**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Escaping!**

_Yuko's P.O.V._

The time is around 10:30 pm and I'm still lying in my bed. I have done nothing the whole day than just lying down, feeling sick, tired, happy, sad, depressed and then happy again.

My mother and father takes turn on checking on me to see how I'm feeling and every time it's different. My mother can come inside my room to check on me and I can be crying my eyes out and my pillow wet. Then my father can come and check on me half an hour later and I will be all happy and excited that I'm pregnant.

Everything just escalated when I found out that I'm pregnant and that has definitely affected my emotions and feelings a lot.

I looked over at the door as I heard it open and both my mother and my father entered my room. They probably came to say goodnight.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling now?" My mother asked and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know actually… But I do know that I feel like I'm a little girl again."

"Why?"

"Because you two keep coming almost every hour to check on me. I feel like it's when I was little and I was sick for two weeks with the flue. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 24." I said and looked at my mother.

"Sorry sweetie. Your father and I are just worried about you." She said and removed some hair from my face.

"Yeah. We just found out today that our little girl is pregnant and you're clearly not taking it very well." My father said and squatted down in front of my face.

"That's not true. It's just…"

"It's just what sweetheart?" He asked and stroke my cheek. I looked at my father and sighed. "I am happy that I'm pregnant, I'm thrilled actually. But what makes it all so depressing is that Kakashi isn't here. He isn't here to be happy and thrilled with me. I haven't heard him tell me that he loves me for three months. I miss him so badly." I said and teared up again.

"Oh dear… Sit up." My mother said.

I did as she told me and sat up in my bed, just to receive a big hug from her and my father. "You'll be going home very, very soon."

I looked at my mother and wiped my tears. "R-really? W-when?"

"In a few minutes. Your father and I found a way to get you out."

My face suddenly lit up, hope written all over it. "R-really?! H-how? I want to know."

My mother smiled and took a key from her pocket. "I managed to snatch a copy of the key to the device on your ankle from my father. I nearly got caught though, but I managed to get it. Your father and I will take you for a walk around the clan area and walk towards the place I used as an escape route when I ran away. Before you leave the clan area, I will remove the device from your ankle and when you get outside the clan area, you send in a clone of yourself."

"But mom. My clone will eventually disappear by itself within a day or something like that."

"I doesn't matter. We just have to have the clone with us back when we go back to the house. Otherwise they will get suspicious and run after you right away. The further away you can get from Otogakure before they find out, the better."

I nodded understanding and looked at both my mother and my father. "But what about you two? Aren't you coming with me?"

My father shook his head.

My eyes widened slightly shock from my father's response. "W-what? Why not? I just found you again after all these years and now we're going to be separated again?" I asked and began to cry again. Damn hormones.

"We're sorry sweetie. We have to stay behind and cover for you for as long as we can. We won't be separated for long though." My father said and kissed my forehead while wiping my tears.

"R-really? How can you be so sure? I didn't seen you and mom for thirteen years."  
"I know sweetheart. But when Aijun took your mother and I thirteen years ago, he said he had killed you, even though he said he wouldn't. Your mother and I didn't see any point of trying to run away when our most beloved treasure was gone. But now we know you're alive. If you get back to Konoha, we promise we will escape too, because then we know there will be something to come back for. You and our grandchildren." My father said with a smile and touched my stomach gently. I placed my hand next to my fathers and looked down at it with a smile. He is right. I have to get away now, even if I have to leave my parents behind, but they will come to Konoha.

I looked back up at my parents and nodded. "Okay."

"Let's go now then. The clan area is less guarded at night time and more or less everyone is asleep at this time. If we can get you out now and you run as fast and for as long those legs can carry you, you should be out of Otogakure's area in a few hours." My mother said and got up from the bed.

I nodded understanding. "But what about food and water?" I asked and looked at my mother.

"We've already prepared a backpack for you. I hide it on the escape route behind a bush."

I nodded understanding and got off the bed.

"Let's go." My father said and took my hand as he and my mother went to the front door. We all put on our shoes, walked out and acted like we were just taking a walk.

I'm walking between my parents, my arms hooked with theirs. I can't wait to get away from this terrible place. I just want to get back to Kakashi as fast as possible. I have to tell him that I'm pregnant! I hope he'll be just as excited about it as I am. But… Does he even want kids? We've never talked about it. What if he turns me down when I tell him that I'm pregnant with his babies?

The thought of it made me tremble and tear up.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You're trembling." My father said and looked at me.

"I-I'm fine…"

My parents stopped up and looked at me. "Are you feeling sick? Are you going to throw up?" My mother asked and looked at me.

"N-no… I just thought of something…" I said and looked down.

My mother placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head. "What did you thinking of?"

I looked at my mother as a tear escaped my eye "W-what if Kakashi doesn't want the babies? What if he turns me down when I tell him?" I said and began to cry.

"Oh sweetie…" My mother wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, and so did my father. "You're just over thinking things. If Kakashi loves you as much as you say he does, he will be absolutely thrilled about it." My father said and kissed my forehead.

"Y-you're right. I probably am over thinking it."

"You are. Now, let's get going." My father said and began to walk again, my mother and I following him. My father is right. I was just over thinking things before.

My parents suddenly pulled me behind a tree and some bushes. My mother took the key from her pocket and looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I looked at her with a determined look on my face and nodded. "I'm ready."

She gave a single nod and looked at my father, who nodded as well. He looked around if anyone was around and gave us the signal that the coast was clear. My mother squatted down and removed the device from my ankle. "Okay, when you get out of the clan area, you just run, got it?" My mother said and looked up at me.

"I have a better idea." I said.

"What?" My mother asked and got up again.

"I make a clone now and teleport out of the village." I suggested.

My mother's eyes widened slightly and my father looked at me. "Yuko, that won't go." My mother said and shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"If you use your chakra, someone in the clan will notice. That's why you have to do it outside the clan."

"But not if I hurry. If I release just a tiny bit of my chakra and make a clone that will stay till morning, they won't catch me. Please. Just let me do it like that. I'll be out of the village faster that way."

My parents looked at me for a moment and then sighed. "Okay. But hurry. Once they trace your chakra they will come." My mother said. "But before you do." She said and looked at my father. He looked through the bushes and gave me a backpack. "Here. This is the backpack with food and water. We made sure to pack as much food as possible for you." My father said.

"Thank you." I said and took the backpack, putting it on my back. I released a bit of my chakra and made a clone of myself. I quickly took the device I had on my ankle little while ago and put it around the clone's ankle. I took a deep breath and looked at my parents. "Please hurry and come to Konoha."

"We will sweetheart." My father said and hugged me tight along with my mother. "Hurry up now. It's just a matter of time before they come." My mother said and let go of me.

I let go of my parents and looked at them. "Goodbye mom… Goodbye dad… I'll see you in Konoha soon, right?"

They both nodded "Bye sweetheart." They said in unison and kissed my forehead.

I smiled at them and teleported out of the village, all the way to the small town where I had my ANBU mission. I looked back towards Otogakure one last time and began to run towards Konoha as fast as I can.

I can't wait to get home, home to my friends and Kakashi… Kakashi, honey, I'm coming home!


	31. Chap 31: I'm home, but I wish I weren't

**Chapter 31: I'm home, but I wish I weren't.**

Three and a half days has passed since I left Otogakure and I'm almost home. I had to stop in a small town yesterday because I felt very sick due to my pregnancy. I'm lucky that none of the clan members have gone after me. Or, they probably have, but they haven't been able to find me. I wonder what they did to my parents when they found out that I was gone. Kaito and Senji probably don't know they helped me escape, but then again I wouldn't have had a chance of escaping without any help. I seriously hope my parents are okay now. I'll feel so bad if they got hurt or punished greatly because of me.

I stopped up and leaned against a tree for a moment. I'm so hungry! Being pregnant really affects the appetite.

I reached down in my backpack and grabbed the last piece of bread I have and nibbled on it as I continued to walk towards Konoha.

I placed a hand on my stomach and looked straight ahead, smiling big. I can finally see Konoha! I'm home! I'm finally home!

I quickly ate the last of the bread and began to run again. I can't wait to see everyone again! Especially Kakashi. I miss him so badly and I actually can't wait to tell him the news. I really hope he will be happy and excited about it.

I finally reached Konoha's main gate and slowed down to a walking pace as I entered the village.

"Yuko?"

I heard someone say my name and turned my head to the left and saw Kotetsu in the booth by the main gate. I smiled brightly and ran over to him. "Kotetsu!"

He got up from the chair and hugged me over the desk. "We all missed you so bad Yuko! It's good to see you again." He said and released me from the hug.

I looked at him and smiled. "I'm so glad to be back. I missed everyone as well!... Where's Izumo?" I asked as I noticed he wasn't there. Kotetsu and Izumo are partners, so they most likely do everything together.

"Tsunade-sama called for him. She needed his help with something."

I nodded understanding and smiled. "It's so good to be home. I couldn't stand staying at that horrible and terrible place much longer!"

"Why not? How was it there? Did you find your parents?" Kotetsu asked me and smiled.

"Well, the village itself is a horrible place and the people in the village are just… gross. The clan area on the oth-…"

"Wow wait stop! Clan area? What clan?" Kotetsu asked as he cut me off.

"My clan. I'm a part of a clan in Otogakure. The Tohiro clan."

His eyes widened slightly "Really? You're from a clan?"

I nodded and sighed slightly. "Yeah. My mom is the headmaster's daughter. Let me continue explaining and don't interrupt me, okay?"

Kotetsu nodded and sat down on his chair again, ready to listen to what I have to say.

"As I said, the village itself is a horrible place, but the clan area on the other hand is real luxury. The clan area is surrounded by a grey stone wall with some flowers growing up the sides. Two marble pillars with the clan's symbol are standing on each side of the entrance to the clan area and the gate is made of some very, very expensive wood. The inside of the clan area is luxury as well. Big houses, pools and other fancy stuff. But…" I began to explain to Kotetsu how I met my parents again, the rules of the clan, that I worked for my grandfather, uncles, aunts and other clan members and why it took me so long to get back. I left out the part that I'm pregnant though. I want to tell that to Kakashi first before I tell anyone else.

Kotetsu looked at me wide eyed as I finished explaining it all. "Wow. That clan sounds like a horrible place. I'm glad to hear that you found your parents again, but I'm sorry to hear that you had to go through that."

"Thank you Kotetsu. I'm just glad I'm back home. I can't wait to see Kakashi again." I said and smiled brightly.

"He has been missing you a lot. I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to see you too." Kotetsu said and smiled brightly at me.

"Really? I hope so. But before I'll go meet him I should probably take a shower. I've been travelling for three and a half days."

"Then a shower would might be a good idea." Kotetsu said and chuckled.

"Yeah. Listen, you can't tell anyone that I'm back, okay? I want to say hi to everyone myself… Wow. This is like the time I moved back to Konoha." I said and giggled.

"Yeah, it is actually. Except that Izumo isn't here. I won't tell anyone that you have arrived." He said and smiled.

"Thank you Kotetsu. See you." With that said I teleported to my house so I can take a shower and go find Kakashi. I found the key in my backpack, unlocked the door and walked in. "Wow. This place could use a cleaning, but I don't really have the time for it… unless." I made a hand seal and about eight clones of me appeared. One for the kitchen, the living room, the bedroom, the two extra rooms, the toilet downstairs, the hallways and then I'll take the bathroom myself.

I went to the bathroom upstairs and began to clean it. I can't take a shower in a bathroom that hasn't been used or cleaned for three months, that's just gross.

I finished cleaning the bathroom quickly so I could take the shower and go find Kakashi. I turned on the water in the shower, undressed and went under the water, feeling how it hit my skin and removed the dirt and sweat, cleaning me up. I have no time to enjoy the shower, so I just quickly washed my hair and body, got out of the shower again and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my body and went to my bedroom and looked around. My clone had finished cleaning my bedroom. It looks clean again.

I put on some black leggings, a long red top, a black cardigan and put my hair up in a ponytail.

I walked back to the front door, put my shoes on and left my house again. Now I just have to find Kakashi. He could be more or less anywhere in the village, but I decided to start looking at the training field. He was nowhere to be seen there.

I went to Ichiraku's ramen shop but had no luck there either. Maybe he's at home?

I left the ramen shop again and walked through the village, heading towards Kakashi's home. He has to be there. Where else could he be? On a mission maybe? But wouldn't Kotetsu tell me that if Kakashi was on a mission? Of course it's not possible he would know if Kakashi was on a mission, so I just have to look for him.

I stopped up for a moment and leaned against a wall as I felt a bit nauseous. This is not really the time to throw up.

I looked around for a trash bin or something similar to it that I could throw up in. To my surprise, while I was looking for something I could possibly throw up in, I saw some spiky silver hair that was way too familiar. I found him! He stands about 30 feet away and even with his back facing me, I can still see it's him, and he's reading in his book as usual.

I was about to run over to him and tackle him from behind, but was stopped when I heard someone yell his name, a female voice.

"Kakashi! Darling I'm over here!"

… D-darling? I looked around for whoever said it and saw a woman with waist long orange hair and bright blue eyes walking towards Kakashi.

He looked up from the book and looked towards the woman. "Hey Mizuru. I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry I'm late darling, but I had to do something." She said as she stood in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Did you miss me?" She asked and smiled. Kakashi chuckled and put his book away, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Of course I did."

"Great! Let's go to that restaurant, shall we?"

"Yes, let's go." He said and they began to walk.

I felt my heart sink and break into a million pieces. My whole world crashed around me and shattered into pieces that literally disappeared.

My knees began to shake and violent enough for me to fall to the ground. Tears were streaming down my cheeks unstoppable as the image of the woman and Kakashi kept flashing through my mind.

"H-he's with someone else? H-he didn't miss me… H-he forgot about me…" I somehow managed to get up from the ground and headed back for my house, but I was walking slowly because of my shaking legs and the fact that I could barely see from all the tears in my eyes.

I suddenly bumped into someone and fell on my butt. "S-sorry… I-I wasn't looking where I was going…" I said while sobbing, not looking up at the person I had bumped into.

"Yuko? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

I recognize that voice. I spoke to the person when I came back to the village about two hours ago. I sniffed and looked up to see a blurry Kotetsu through the tears. "C-can you take me home? I-I'll tell you there…"

"Sure." Kotetsu picked me up bridal style and carried me home. I just rested my head on his shoulder and cried uncontrollably.

We arrived at my home and Kotetsu managed to open the door while he was still carrying me. He took me inside and carried me to the living room, put me down on the couch and sat down next to me. "Care to tell me now what caused you to cry this much?" He asked and looked at me.

I wasn't looking at him. I was just staring at the floor, but I could see from the corner of my eye that he was having a worried expression on his face.

"I-I saw Kakashi… w-with another woman…" I said and cried into my palms.

"What?! Are you sure he was with another woman?"

"S-she kissed his cheek! He kissed her forehead… H-he was holding around her waist… S-she called him darling!" I said while sobbing.

Kotetsu was silent for a while, but then he rubbed my back in comfort. "Yuko, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I-I just-…" I was cut off when I began to feel nauseous again. The thought of Kakashi not loving me and being with someone else made me sick and I was feeling nauseous because of my pregnancy as well. "… I-I'll be right back." I got up from the couch and rushed to the toilet, since I couldn't hold it in. I sat down by the toilet and threw up.

I could hear Kotetsu's running footsteps and he soon stood in the doorway. "Yuko you're sick! I'm taking you to the hospital!"

I stopped throwing up and shook my head. "N-no…" I flushed the toilet and got up from the floor.

"But Yuko, you just threw up. You're sick." Kotetsu said and looked at me confused that I didn't want to go to the hospital.

I washed my mouth with water and looked at Kotetsu. Should I tell him? I might as well do it. He'll keep bothering me about it till I agree on going to the hospital. Besides, Kakashi wouldn't even bother anyways.

"I-I'm not sick… I'm… P-pregnant…"

Kotetsu's eyes widened to the point where they almost fell out of their sockets. "What?! Oh god. Kakashi is the father right?"

I nodded and placed a hand on my stomach, sniffing and sobbing.

"No wonder you're taking this so hard. I'll tell Kakashi a thing or two!" Kotetsu turned on his heel and was heading for the front door.

I went after him and grabbed his wrist. "P-please don't…"

Kotetsu turned around and looked at me. "Why not?"

"I-I don't want Kakashi to know that I'm back. N-not yet at least." I said and looked at Kotetsu with begging eyes.

He sighed and nodded understanding. "Okay. I won't tell him or anyone else for that matter."  
"T-thank you Kotetsu." I said and hugged him.

He hugged me back and rubbed my back comforting. I can't believe it. Kakashi wouldn't even wait for me. He just found someone else and forgot all about me. Right now I just wish I was still in Otogakure with my parents, even though it was such a shitty place.


	32. Chap 32: What!

**Chapter 32: What?!**

_Kakashi's P.O.V_

"_Ah, that must be the client. Enter!"_

"_Client?" I asked and looked at Tsunade with my eyebrow slightly raised._

"_Yes, you have a mission."_

_I looked over at the door as I heard the doorknob turn. My eyes widened as the door opened and I saw who stood in the doorway. "You!"_

"_Kakashi?" The woman in the door looked at me and smiled._

"_You two know each other?" Tsunade asked and looked at us with a slightly raised eyebrow._

"_Yeah. Kakashi helped me out years ago when I was being chased by some rogue ninjas." The woman said and smiled._

"_Mizuru. I haven't seen you since then. How have you been?" I asked her._

"_I've been good. What abou-…"_

"_Enough chit-chatting!" Tsunade said and slammed her hands onto the desk. Both Mizuru and sweat dropped and looked at her. "Sorry Tsunade-sama." I apologized and scratched the back of my head._

"_Kakashi. Your mission is to be Mizuru's bodyguard. She will give you the details of why. Now, you're dismissed!" _

"_Yes Tsunade-sama." I bowed and walked over to Mizuru. "Come, let's go." She nodded with a smile and left the office along with me._

Two weeks has passed since I got the mission from Tsunade-sama to be Mizuru's bodyguard. I must say I was very surprised to see Mizuru that day at Tsunade-sama's office. She doesn't live in Konoha. She lives in the Land of Tea, a small country near the Land of Fire.

I met her there when I was 15. My mission was to guard the daimyō's daughter. Some rogue ninjas were trying to kidnap her because they could get a minor fortune as ransom from the daimyō to get her back. When I arrived to the Land of Tea to do my mission, I saw some men chasing a girl. I saved the girl and it turned out to be Mizuru, the daimyō's daughter. My mission lasted for about three weeks back then and Mizuru and I became friends.

I can't believe that it is thirteen years ago and I haven't seen Mizuru since that. Well, until two weeks ago at least where I was assigned to be Mizuru's bodyguard while she's here, hiding from her violent ex-boyfriend. She later asked me if I could pretend to be her new boyfriend in case her ex should find her. I did tell her though that I'm in a relationship with another woman, but she told me that it was just fake. The only thing we have to do is to walk hand in hand and a peck on the cheek. I still feel bad about doing it. But if it can keep the daimyō's daughter, and an old friend safe, then it's okay.

Right now I'm sitting on a bench in the park, waiting for her. I should be looking around for her, but my mind is actually somewhere else. On Yuko. It has been three months and two weeks now since she left. I'm actually beginning to think that she wants to stay with her parents more than me. Maybe… I should just forget about her?

I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned my head a bit and saw Mizuru standing behind me.

"You're really deep in your thoughts Kakashi, do you know that?"

"I am?"

"Yeah. I've been calling on you for five minutes. I even stood in front of you and called your name."

"… Oh. Sorry about that." I said and scratched the back of my head.

Mizuru giggled and sat down next to me. "Let me guess, you were thinking of Yuko?"

I looked at Mizuru and nodded. I told her everything of what happened with Yuko, that she ran away to find her parents. "Yeah."

"You must really love her Kakashi. I've never met any man who would think of their girlfriend as much as you do."

"But Yuko has been gone for three months and two weeks now… I'm beginning to believe that she wants to be with her parents more than me." I said and looked down as I sighed.

"Kakashi, that's not true and you know that. I don't know Yuko, but of what you have told me about her, it sounds like she loves you just as much as you love her. I'm sure she will be back with you soon Kakashi. Don't worry."

I looked at Mizuru, who was smiling. "You're probably right. I just miss her so badly."

"I know Kakashi. You think of her every time we aren't having a conversation." I slightly raised my eyebrow. "Do you read my mind?"

She just giggled and patted my shoulder. "No you idiot. You get the same distant look in your eye every time you think of her."

"Oh… I do?" I asked and scratched the back of my head again.

Mizuru nodded and smiled. "You do. She's a very lucky woman to have someone like you Kakashi. Not many men these days cherish and love their woman as much as you do."

"I treat Yuko like she's the only woman in the world. She's my everything. I love her more than anything." I said and looked at my hands. I miss to have her in my arms, to hold her close to me. I feel so empty without Yuko with me.

I looked at Mizuru as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come on. Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

I nodded and slid my right hand into my pocked as I got up from the bench, reaching my left hand out for Mizuru to take a hold of it. Here we go again with the fake acting.

Mizuru got up without taking my hand. "You don't have to act like my boyfriend today."

I blinked a few times as I looked confused at Mizuru. "But I agreed on acting like your boyfriend to keep you safe."

"I know you did. But I can feel on you that it eats up your conscience, even though it's just fake. You don't like holding my hand or that I kiss your cheek, am I right?"

I sighed and slid my hand in my pocket. "You're right."

"Exactly. So you don't have to act like my boyfriend today. Besides, my ex hasn't showed up and I'm leaving again soon. It's okay. We don't have to fake it anymore. We're just friends now, okay?"

I looked at Mizuru and nodded. "Thanks Mizuru."

She smiled at me and patted my shoulder, again. "You're welcome Kakashi. But you're still my bodyguard. Come on, let's go." She said and began walking out of the park, me following behind her.

We're just walking through the village, chit-chatting about different things such as her life as the daimyō's daughter and my life as a ninja, when I suddenly saw Kotetsu coming out of the book store, putting a book in one of the three bags with groceries he was carrying.

Since when did he shop that much? And when did he start reading? Oh well.

I gently grabbed Mizuru's arm and dragged her with me over to Kotetsu.

"Where are we going?" She asked and looked up at me. "I just want to say hi to one of my friends and you have to come with me." I said and smiled behind my mask. She just nodded and smiled. "Okay."

I walked up to Kotetsu from behind and tapped his shoulder. "Hey." He obviously got a shock 'cause he jumped and dropped the bags on the ground, causing all the content to fall out.

He turned around and looked at me with a shocked expression. "K-Kakashi! You scared me!" He said and sweat dropped.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted to say hi. What's with all the groceries?" I asked and looked at all the groceries on the ground. He had bought some really weird things. Pickles, peanut butter, cream, cheese and some other things. Weird combinations I have to say.

I kept looking over the things Kotetsu had bought when the book from the book store caught my eye. Is that a book about…

I picked up the book and looked at it and then at Kotetsu with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know you were expecting kids."

Kotetsu looked at me, his eyes widened as he saw I was having the book about babies in my hand. He practically ripped it out of my hand and began to pick up the groceries from the ground and into the bags again. Why is he acting so suspicious? "You didn't answer my question Kotetsu."

"Well uhm… It's not for me."

"Who's it for then?" I asked and crossed my arms, still having my eyebrow raised.

"It's for uhm… uh... A friend!"

Okay, he's acting even more suspicious now. He knows something. "Kotetsu, I suggest that you tell me the truth. I'm not in the mood for your suspicious behavior."

"I'm telling you the truth Kakashi. It's for a friend."

"Mhm. But you're acting really suspicious. Do I know this 'friend' of yours?" I asked and watched Kotetsu's behavior. A few sweat drops formed on his forehead as he slowly began to back away from me. Kotetsu will be terrible under interrogation. He's too obvious.

"Well u-uhm… A bit… I really have to go now. Yu-… Uhm, my friend is waiting to get these things. Bye!" He said and turned around, about to run off. He was about to say Yuko!

I appeared in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, tight. "You were about to say Yuko! Weren't you?!" I could feel Kotetsu began to shake a bit, probably because I'm having a tight grip on his shoulders. "Answer me Kotetsu!" I practically yelled at him.

"Yes! I was about to say Yuko!" He snapped back at me, probably from the pressure. I let go of his shoulders and took a step away from him. "Yuko is back?! How long has she been back?!"

"She has been back for two weeks now."

My eyes widened. Yuko has been back for two weeks now and she hasn't been looking for me? Why? I don't get it. And I sure don't get why Kotetsu is running her errands. "Why hasn't she been looking for me? Why are you running her errands?!"

"She was looking for you the day she came back! After being held a prisoner in her clan for three months, she just wanted to see you! But she didn't want you to know she's back! I'm the only one who knows!"

"But how come I didn't see her then?! I haven't been leaving the village for over two weeks!" I'm confused. She went looking for me when she came back, but now she doesn't want me to know she's back? It doesn't make any sense.

"Because she saw you cheating!"

"Cheating? Kotetsu, what are you talking about?" I asked completely confused. I would never cheat on Yuko, never! She means too much to me.

Kotetsu narrowed his eyes and frowned. He actually pushed me away from him out of anger. "She saw you with her!" He said and pointed at Mizuru. "Yuko heard her calling you darling and she saw her kiss your cheek while you wrapped an arm around her waist!"

"Oh no. This is all my fault." Mizuru said.

My eyes widened to the point where they almost fell out of their sockets. Yuko saw me with Mizuru and misunderstood it all! "Damn it!"

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen." Mizuru apologized.

"It's okay. I know you never intended to." I looked back at Kotetsu. "Answer one last question. What does Yuko need that book about babies for?"

He looked at me, or actually he glared at me. "Because she's pregnant!"

I blinked a few times, taking in what Kotetsu said. "She's what?!" Did anyone from her clan rape her?!

"Kakashi, you should go see her." Mizuru said, making me look at her.

"But I'm your bodyguard."

"It's fine. I can stay with your friend here. Right now it's more important for you to solve this out with Yuko. You can't wait another week till I'm gone. You have to do it now."

"Thank you Mizuru."

"You're welcome Kakashi." She said and smiled. I nodded and looked at Kotetsu. "Is she at her house?"

"Yes she is." Kotetsu said and looked at me.

"Thanks!" I said and looked in the direction of Yuko's home. I'm sorry you had to get the wrong idea Yuko. I'm coming to solve things out!


	33. Chap 33: It was a misunderstanding!

**Chapter 33: It was a misunderstanding!**

_Yuko's P.O.V._

I'm lying on the couch, watching a bit TV to get my mind off of… Never mind.

I got up from the couch and put my thick oversized sweater on to keep me warm as I went inside the kitchen to get some pickles with peanut butter. Urgh. I swear these cravings are killing me. Pickles with peanut butter is just disgusting! But I need it!

I opened the cupboard where I have the pickles and the peanut butter and took the two jars out. I opened the pickle jar and my eyes widened in horror. "Noooo! Only one pickle left! Damn this shit! Kotetsu better be back soon with more pickles." I opened the peanut butter jar to dip the pickle in it and…

"Horror! There's only enough to cover half of the pickle!" I began to tear up and mumbled a lot of swearing words under my breath. "Jesus, look at me! I'm crying over a freaking pickle and peanut butter! Damn these hormones!" I said to myself as I wiped away my tears. "Oh well. One pickle is better than no one right now." I took the one pickle and dipped it in the peanut butter that was left. I looked at the pickle as if I could stare it down. "You better be worth it to eat now." I literally told the pickle. I began to imagine the pickle having arms, legs, a mouth and how it would flail its arms and legs while saying with a squeaking voice: "Nooo~! Don't eat me now! I don't taste that good! I taste really bad!"

I giggled at the thought and shoved the pickle in my mouth and ate it. I threw the two empty jars out in the trash bin and sighed. Now Kotetsu really have to get back soon. This one pickle with peanut butter is far from enough to satisfy me right now. I have to take my mind off of the craving. Maybe some music and reading a book will help? Speaking of books, Kotetsu better remember to buy me that book.

I went back inside the living room and turned off the TV as I walked over to the stereo and put on Yiruma – River flows in you, and put it on repeat. I just love that song. It's so calm and soothing. Just what I need right now.

I walked over to the bookshelf and looked at my books. "Hmm… Which one should I read?" I ran a finger over the back of the books and read the different titles. "Oh, that one!" I took the book named 'Nightshade' and walked over to the couch. I placed the pillows so I would sit comfortably and sat down, pulled the blanket over my legs and began to read the book. I haven't read this book in a long time. I almost forgot how good it is.

I looked up from the book as I heard a knock on the door and looked over at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. "3:30 pm! Kotetsu has been gone for two and a half hours! I didn't ask him to get me that many things." I put the book on the coffee table, got up from the couch and headed for the door.

I opened the door and let Kotetsu come in. "What took you so long?" I asked and looked at him as he walked inside.

"Sorry Yuko. Something caught me up."

"Like what? I'm craving pickles and peanut butter here and I have no more left! I ate the last one two hours ago." I whined and crossed my arms. Kotetsu sweat dropped and smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry Yuko. It was just difficult to find the book you wanted."

I gasped and looked at him with widened eyes. "You didn't get the book?! But I need it Kotetsu!"

"Calm down, calm down." He said and fumbled through one of the bags, pulling out a book.

"Oh thank god!" I grabbed the book and looked at it. "Don't make me panic like that again Kotetsu." I said and looked at him.

"Sorry Yuko."

"It's fine… You have the pickles and peanut butter with you, right?" I asked and looked at him with an intense stare, making him sweat drop again.

"I have. I bought everything on your list."

"Yay!" I grabbed the bags out of Kotetsu's hands and took them to the kitchen. I placed the bags on the counter and began searching through them for the pickles and the peanut butter. "Found them!" I opened the jars, grabbed a pickle, dipped it in the peanut butter and took a bite of it. "Heaven!"

Kotetsu entered the kitchen and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Does that really taste good?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "No. It's disgusting."

"Why in the world are you eating it then?"

"Because I need to! It's a craving."

"… Makes no sense at all." He said and leaned against the door frame.

"No one said it was supposed to make sense to be pregnant." I said as I dipped another pickle in the peanut butter.

"I uhm… I bumped into Kakashi on my way back."

I almost chocked on the peanut butter covered pickle and began to cough.

"Yuko!" Kotetsu came over to me and patted my back. "Don't kill yourself on that pickle."

"D-did you tell Kakashi that I'm back?" I asked and glanced at Kotetsu, not caring that I'm chocking.

"No. I promised you not to, didn't I?"

"You did. But knowing Kakashi, he would force it out of you someway if he got a slight hint that I'm back."

"… True." Kotetsu said and crossed his arms.

I took the two jars, walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Kotetsu followed me inside the living and sat down in the arm chair across the coffee table. "What are we listening to?" He asked, since the music was still playing.

"Yiruma – River flows in you. I like that song. It makes me feel calm and relaxed."

Kotetsu nodded understanding. "I see. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. Shoot." I said and ate another pickle with peanut butter.

"Exactly why is it that you don't want Kakashi to know that you're back? I mean, he will notice that you're back sooner or later."

I placed the two jars on the coffee table and looked at Kotetsu. "I just can't look at him or be near him right now. Not after finding out that… he doesn't really love me." I said and pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging my legs.

"Are you sure that he was cheating on you?"

"Kotetsu, I saw what I saw! I saw that woman kissing his cheek and Kakashi wrap his arm around her waist. I heard her call him darling and ask him if they should go to a restaurant! You already know this so why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to make sure I remembered it right."

"Kotetsu, you're acting wei-…" I cut myself off as I began to feel nauseous. "Not again…"

"What?" He asked as he got up from the arm chair and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" He asked and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No. I'm feeling nauseous again."

"Oh… you want me to get you a bucket?"

"No… I think it's over now." I rubbed my stomach, feeling the small baby bump I had gained. "… nope… still there…" I got up from the couch and rushed inside bathroom, sat down by the toilet and threw up.

Kotetsu entered short after and held my hair. "You shouldn't have eaten those pickles with peanut butter." He said and made sure my hair didn't get in my face.

I stopped throwing up and flushed the toilet. "It's not because of the pickles with peanut butter." I said as I got up from the floor again and walked over to the sink to wash my mouth and brush my teeth.

"But you said yourself it was disgusting. Your stomach probably couldn't take it."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kotetsu. "Nausea is a part of the pregnancy… What is it with you today?"

"What do you mean?" He asked and crossed his arms.

I spit out the toothpaste in the sink and looked at him again. "You're acting weird. You ask me questions of what you already know the answer to and you know my nausea comes from my pregnancy, not my cravings."

"… Sorry. I'm just a bit off today." He said as he shrugged.

"If you say so." I said and walked out of the bathroom and back inside the living room.

"Don't you think you should at least let Kakashi know that you're back? I can't keep hiding it from him if I bump into him again."

I turned around and looked at Kotetsu, actually almost glaring. "What is it that you don't get? I saw him cheating on me right before my eyes! I love him more than anything and I thought he loved me too!" I said and slowly teared up.

"Don't you think he loves you too?" Kotetsu asked and frowned slightly.

"He didn't even wait for me to get home! He just forgot all about me and found someone else… I went through so much back in Otogakure and left my parents in the fate of the headmaster's hands after they helped me escape, just to get home and see my boyfriend cheat on me… Right now I just want to go back to my parents..." I couldn't hold the tears back anymore as they began to stream down my cheeks.

"Yuko…" Kotetsu's face expression suddenly softened and his voice sounded much deeper and caring.

Wait… Kotetsu's weird behavior, his questions, his voice…

My eyes widened and I took a few steps back. "Y-you're not Kotetsu…"

He sighed and shook his head. "No I'm not." He released the jutsu and there he stood.

"W-what are you doing here?!" I asked as I saw Kotetsu transforming into Kakashi.

"I came to solve things out with you." He said and walked closer to me.

"W-what's there to solve out?! I saw you with that woman!" I said and began to cry even more. He has the guts to turn himself into Kotetsu just to get inside my home to talk to me? How dare he!

"Yuko, you got it all wrong. I-…"

"I don't want to hear any lame excuses! Just leave me alone!" I snapped at him.

"Yuko, let me explain what hap-…"

"No! Just leave already!" I yelled at him.

Kakashi frowned and within the blink of an eye, he had trapped me up against the wall, holding my hands above my head with one hand.

"L-let go of me!" I said and cried uncontrollably.

"No! Not until you listen to me! It was a misunderstanding Yuko. I'm not with another woman. Mizuru is my mission. I'm her bodyguard while she's here. True, you saw and heard those things, but she asked me to act like her boyfriend in case her violent ex should show up, whom I'm protecting her against. Mizuru is an old friend of mine and I told her that I was in a relationship. She told me we were just going to hold hands a quick peck on the cheek sometimes. We never kissed or did anything else than that I swear. I was feeling bad and it ate up my conscience just to do those two things. But I had agreed on doing it because she's an old friend and she's The Land of Tea's daimyō's daughter."

I just stared into Kakashi's uncovered eye as he told me this. But is all of this true? "I-I don't know if I can believe you Kakashi. I saw what I saw." I said and looked away from him.

"… Tell me one thing Yuko."

"W-what?" I asked, still looking away from him. I suddenly felt him lift my oversized sweater and placed his hand on the small baby bump on my stomach. I turned my head and looked at him again.

"Who made you pregnant?"

"I-it was-…"

"A rogue ninja?" Kakashi asked as he cut me off.

"N-no, it-…"

"Was it one from Otogakure?!" He asked with a bit more angered voice. "N-no Kakashi. It's-…"

"Was it one from your clan?!" He practically snapped this time.

"NO! They're yours you idiot!" I snapped back at him.

Kakashi's uncovered eye widened to the point where it almost popped out as he let go of my hands.

I slowly slid down the wall, holding my wrists and crying.

"T-they?... M-mine?" He asked, obviously shocked by the information he just received from me.

"Yes 'they'! It's twins and they're yours!" I said and hugged myself.

"Yuko…" Kakashi sat down next to me, leaning up against the wall and pulled me onto his lap so I was sitting with my legs on each side of his thighs, holding me close to him so I rested my head on his shoulder and my hands on his chest.

I cried onto his shoulder as I clutched to his flat jacket.

"Yuko. Please believe in me. I was never with Mizuru. I love you more than anything. You mean the world to me. I feel empty without you with me. I can go get Mizuru so you can hear it from her. She even told me today that we should stop the fake act because she could feel on me that it ate up my conscience to do it. She knows how much I love you." Kakashi said and stroke my cheek, wiping away my tears.

I leaned a bit into his touch, I just couldn't help it. It felt so good to feel Kakashi's touch against my cheek again and feel his arms around me. I don't trace any lies in his words and by the look in his eye I can tell that he is telling me the truth.

"I love you Yuko. You're my world, my life. I'm nothing without you." Kakashi placed his hand on my stomach once again. "I must admit that I'm still shocked that you're pregnant with my babies, but I'm also very happy at the same time. I'm going to have a family with the love of my life. I couldn't ask for anything else. I'll be by your side and help you through it all… Please don't leave me Yuko. Please…"

I glanced up at Kakashi. I want to say that I won't leave him and that I love him, but my voice is rather cracky and a few more tears went down my cheeks.

Kakashi placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head a bit, kissing away the tears. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through this misunderstanding Yuko. I really am. Even Mizuru is sorry about it. She told me to go solve things out with you, even though I'm assigned to be her bodyguard."

I sniffed and wiped some more tears. "R-really?" I finally managed to say from the crying.

"Yes, really. Yuko, I'm just glad that you're back, my love." He pulled down his mask and pulled me closer to him, kissing me softly yet deeply.

I kissed back immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck. Gosh it feels so good to feel his lips on mine again. To feel his kiss. I've really missed it. The kiss is full of love, passion and longing from both of us.

Kakashi slowly pulled from the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "I love you Yuko. Don't you ever forget that." He said and wiped my tears.

"I-I won't. And for what you said before, I won't leave you."

"Good." He said and pecked my lips. "Are we really having twins?" Kakashi asked and rubbed my stomach gently, since he was still having his hand there.

I nodded and actually smiled the first real smile since I came back and saw Kakashi with that Mizuru woman. "Y-yeah."

"Do you know the genders?" Kakashi asked and smiled excitedly.

"No, not yet. I would have gone to the hospital for an ultrasound scan with you when I got back. But… you know." I said and put my hand on his.

"Why don't we go to the hospital now then? Then you can meet Mizuru. She really wants to meet you."

"She does? Why?" I asked and tilted my head a bit to the side.

"Well, to tell the truth, I couldn't stop thinking of you or talking about you while you were gone. So now she wants to meet you."

I nodded understanding and got up from his lap. "Let's go then." I said and smiled lightly.

Kakashi nodded and got up from the floor after I got off his lap.

I headed for the door, but Kakashi grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a tight, yet gentle hug. "I'm so glad to have you back Yuko."

I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck and hugged back. "I'm glad to be back with you Kakashi." I said and looked up at him. He smiled at me and kissed me again.


	34. Chap 34: To the hospital

**Chapter 34: To the hospital**

Kakashi and I left my house and headed for the hospital, walking hand in hand with our fingers intertwined. "Kakashi, do you want to know what happened in Otogakure?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He glanced down at me and smiled behind his mask. "Yes, but not now. You can tell me about that later. Right now I want to enjoy that you're back and that we're about discover the genders of our babies."

"True." I said with a smile and placed a hand on my stomach.

"I still can't believe that you're pregnant. How did you find out anyways?"

"Well, I had been acting weird for some time. I had problems controlling my temper and was sick a lot, mostly in the mornings. I was home one day because my uncle gave me the day off-…"

"Gave you the day off?" Kakashi asked as he cut me off and raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah. I'll tell you that another time. But, as I said, I was at home and my parents were there too. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, but I got sick and went to the bathroom to throw up. My parents were concerned and followed me. I then told them that I had been feeling like that for some time. Apparently, my father is specialized in medical jutsus, so he somehow scanned me to see if I was infected with some virus or bacteria. Then he discovered that I'm pregnant." I said and smiled at Kakashi, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"So… You're saying that it's your father who discovered that you're pregnant?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Does he know that I'm the father?" Kakashi asked and glanced down at me.

I sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly, knowing where Kakashi was going with that question. "Well… yeah."

"Let me guess… He didn't like it?"

I can actually feel Kakashi is getting slightly nervous. He knew my parents don't like him because of the way he treated me when we were kids, and especially not my father. It was first now that Kakashi realized how serious this is, that my father isn't fond of it. At least that's what he thinks. Should I tell him? Or should I make him suffer a bit, just for the fun of it?... Nah, I'll tell him.

"Well, my dad got very pissed and was about to throw a tantrum…" I cut myself off there since I wanted to see Kakashi's reaction.

He stopped in his tracks and was as stiff as a statue. I looked at him and noticed the sweat beads that formed on his forehead and slid down his face.

I couldn't help it but laugh at Kakashi.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a voice that was a bit shaky.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I just find it rather funny that Hatake Kakashi, the big, strong, famous copy cat ninja is scared and afraid of my father, a man who hasn't been a ninja for 24 years."

"Funny? Why is it funny?" Kakashi managed to ask without his voice shaking.

"Because you're not afraid of anything. You're a strong and smart ninja."

"Well, there's actually one thing I'm afraid of."

"There is? And what is that?" I asked, tilting my head a bit to the side. I'm actually rather curious to know what Kakashi is afraid of, since I've never seen him scared of anything.

"What I'm afraid of is… No. It's more like a fear actually."

"But what is it?" I asked once again, getting a bit impatient.

"To lose you." Kakashi said and stroke my cheek gently. A smiled spread across my face at Kakashi's words. The only thing that he's afraid of, or actually fears, is to lose me.

"Really?"

Kakashi nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes, really. You mean the world to me."

Tears formed in my eyes and went down my cheeks as I couldn't hold them back. Damn these hormones!

Kakashi's eye widened as he saw that I'm crying. "Why are you crying? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" He asked and almost panicked by the fact that I started to cry out of nowhere.

"No, you didn't." I said as both Kakashi and I wiped my tears.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Hormones." I simply said and looked at him.

"Hormones?" Kakashi asked and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Men. They know nothing of pregnancies.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later. Let's just get to the hospital now, okay?" Kakashi nodded and took a hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers again as we continued to walk.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something." I said and looked up at Kakashi.

"And that is?"

"My father got pissed at first, but he changed his mind when he realized how much I love you."

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds. I couldn't really see the expression on his face, since I'm walking by his left side, but I could just imagine how his right eye would be twitching.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I was about to freak out?" Kakashi asked and glanced down at me. I just giggled and smiled innocently. "I wanted to see your reaction." This time I could actually see Kakashi's right eye twitching, since he had his head slightly turned towards me. "Oh you little-…"

"Oh look, we're here!" I said, cutting Kakashi off as we arrived at the hospital.

We both entered the hospital and went to the reception.

The receptionist looked up at us from her seat and smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm pregnant and I would like an ultrasound scan please." I said and smiled at the receptionist. "Yes. What is your name?"

"Tohiro Yuko." The receptionist wrote down my name and looked at me with a smile. "If you'll just take a seat in the waiting room then the midwife will come and get you."

"Thank you." Kakashi and I went inside the waiting room and sat down on the couch in there. I rested my head on Kakashi's shoulder and looked up at him. "Just a bit longer and we'll get to know the genders of our babies!" I said excitedly and smiled brightly at Kakashi. He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead. "Yeah. I can't wait." He said and laid his arm over my shoulders and placed his other hand on my stomach.

"What do you hope it will be?" I asked.

"To tell the truth, I actually don't mind what the genders are. The important thing to me is that I'm going to have a family with the woman I love."

"Aawww, you're so sweet Kakashi."

He smiled and pecked my lips through his mask.

"Tohiro Yuko."

I looked up as someone said my name and saw a nurse looking at me. She is probably the midwife.

Kakashi and I got up from the couch and walked over to the midwife. "My name is Shizuya and I'll be your midwife. Just follow me." She said with a smile and walked down the hall with me and Kakashi following right behind her.

We entered a room and the midwife closed the door behind us as Kakashi sat down on the chair next to a bed.

"Just lie down on the bed and pull up in your sweater." Shizuya told me.

I nodded understanding and did as she said. I laid down on the bed and pulled up in my sweater and my top. I looked at Kakashi as he placed a hand on top of mine and noticed the huge grin on his face as he saw the baby bump on my stomach.

"So, is this your first scanning?" Shizuya asked me as she sat in an office chair.

"Yes it is."

"So you haven't been at any kind of check up before?"

"Unfortunately no. A lot of things happened that made it impossible for me to come. And I just found out that I'm pregnant not long ago." I said, not wanting to tell her the whole story of what happened. It is just something I won't tell people I don't know.

"I see. This is what we do then. I'll make the ultrasound scan to check if anything should be wrong, how long you've been pregnant and the gender."

I nodded understanding and smiled. In just a few minutes we'll get to know the genders of our babies! I'm so excited that I'm going to explode!

Shizuya poured some gel on my lower stomach, causing me to giggle a bit since it was cold. She switched on the screen on the scanner and began to move the scanner head around on my stomach.

Both Kakashi and I looked intensely at the screen as Shizuya moved the scanner around and an image of a baby appeared. Shizuya studied what came up on the screen while Kakashi and I were just focused on watching the baby on the screen. "You are fifteen weeks pregnant with twins Yuko. That's almost four months. And as for the genders…" Shizuya moved the scanner around and kept watching the screen.

I've been pregnant for fifteen weeks? Now we just need to know the genders. I'm so excited!

"You're having two boys." Shizuya finally said after what felt like an eternity.

I smiled brightly and looked at Kakashi, who was smiling just as brightly as me, if not more.

Shizuya wiped the gel off of my stomach and I slowly sat up again as I pulled my top and sweater back down. "I would like to see you for a new check up in a month, to see if the babies are doing fine."

Kakashi and I looked at Shizuya again and nodded. "Okay. We'll be back in a month then."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye." We both said in unison and left the room and the hospital.

We both stopped up once we were outside and looked at each other happily. "We're going to have boys!" Kakashi said excitedly as he pulled me in for a hug and held me tight.

I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck and kissed his cheek. "Yeah. I can't wait!"

"Neither can I!" Kakashi smiled at me and kissed my cheek through his mask. "I love you Yuko."

"I love you too Kakashi." I said with a smile and caressed his cheek.

"Come. I want you to meet Mizuru now." He said and took a hold of my hand and began to walk.

I smiled brightly as I intertwined our fingers and followed him, having a hand on my stomach.

Kakashi and I are going to have two little boys! I'm so excited! I can't wait to have my boys with us.


	35. Chap 35: Meeting Kakashi's friend

**Chapter 35: Meeting Kakashi's friend**

Kakashi and I arrived at the park where we hoped we would find Kotetsu and Mizuru, since she likes being in the park, just like me.

Kakashi led me somewhere. Maybe he has an idea of where we would be able to find them. And true enough, Mizuru and Kotetsu are where Kakashi is heading. "Mizuru! Kotetsu!" Kakashi yelled and waved slightly at them.

Kotetsu looked at me and immediately fell on his knees and began begging for my forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Yuko! I didn't mean to tell Kakashi that you were back. It just almost slipped out and he happened to notice. I'm so sorry! I broke the promise!" He said with tears in his eyes.

I sweat dropped and pulled him back on his feet. "Jesus, calm down. It's not like I'm going to kill you." I said and flicked Kotetsu's forehead.

"Ow." He said and rubbed the place where I flicked him.

Kakashi chuckled and took my hand, making me look at him. "Yuko, I want you to meet Mizuru." He said and gestured a hand towards Mizuru, my head following his hand and looked at the orange haired woman in front of me. "Mizuru, this is Yuko." Kakashi said and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

Mizuru looked at me and smiled brightly. "So you're the famous Yuko that Kakashi talks so much about." She said and reached her hand out for me to shake it. I shook her hand and looked up at Kakashi. "Famous?"

He just smiled sheepishly behind his mask and scratched the back of his head.

Mizuru giggled at Kakashi reaction, causing me to look at her again. "Well, Kakashi has actually only been talking about you the last two weeks. Whenever we wouldn't talk about something else, he would automatically bring you up."

I looked back up at Kakashi and smiled. "Really?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead through his mask. "I couldn't help it. I missed you so badly."

"Aaww. I missed you too honey." I said and stroke his cheek.

"Yuko." Mizuru said, making me look at her yet again. "I'm really, really sorry that you misunderstood the whole situation of what was going on."

"It's okay. Kakashi told me what happened." I said with a smile.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm not."

"Oh god, thank you!" Mizuru said and hugged me. It startled me a bit at first, but then I hugged back. "I'd feel so terrible if I ruined things between you and Kakashi." She said and pulled from the hug, holding me in arms length. "You're very generous Yuko. I don't think any other woman would have forgiven me for that."

I giggled lightly and smiled. "That's just who I a-…" I was cut off when I suddenly heard a very familiar voice in the distance getting closer and closer, yelling my name.

"Yuko-chaaaaaan~!"

Before I even got to look in the direction the voice came from, I was tackled to the ground by a very over happily Gai. "Yuko-chan! You're back! We all missed you so much!" He said and rubbed his cheek against mine, making me sweat drop. "I missed you too Gai. Now, please get off of me."

Gai didn't get a chance to get off of me before Kakashi pulled him off. "Gai! Be a little careful will you?!" Kakashi said and helped me up from the ground.

"What? I always tackle Yuko to the ground when I see her." Gai said and grinned.

"But you can't do that anymore Gai." Kakashi said and actually send him a death glare.

"How come?" Gai asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because she's pregnant." Kakashi said and gave of a smile this time.

Gai blinked a few times, taking in the news and then made his usual grin and thumbs up pose. "Wooooah! Way to go Kakashi!"

"That too means we won't be able to have our small fights as usual." Kakashi stated.

Gai almost fell dead to the ground as Kakashi said that, but gained his posture. "Then we shall have a fight now my eternal enemy!" Gai exclaimed and made a weird pose.

"Gai, I don't really have time for that now."

"Are you afraid that you'll lose to me, the mighty Gai?" He asked and laughed, making Kakashi's eye twitch. "Bring it." Kakashi said.

"Hah! Rock-paper-scissors! The best out of five wins!" Gai said and formed his hand as a rock, getting ready for the very weird fight.

I sweat dropped and slowly made my way over to Mizuru, letting Kakashi and Gai have their weird moment.

Mizuru looked at me and giggled. "Are they always like that?"

"Yup. More or less." I said and looked at her. We both sat down on the bench nearby to talk.

"So you're really pregnant?" Mizuru asked and smiled.

"Yes I am. Kakashi and I were at the hospital for me to get an ultrasound scanning before we got here."

"Really? So you know the gender?"

"Yeah. I'm pregnant with twin boys." I said and smiled brightly.

"Aaww! That's so cute!" Mizuru said and smiled brightly.

"Thanks. I'm really excited about it."

"You haven't discussed names for the boys yet, haven't you?"

"No not yet. But we should do that very soon."

Mizuru nodded understanding and smiled.

"So, you're really the daimyō's daughter?" I asked rather curiously. "Yes I am."

"May I ask what a royalty is doing here in Konoha?"

"Hiding from my ex. I knew Kakashi lived here and I knew he could help me."

"Oh. Why are you hiding from you-…" I was cut off when Gai suddenly yelled in defeat. "Nooo! I lost! Kakashi, you must have cheated!"

"How can I cheat when my sharingan is covered?" Kakashi asked and raised an eyebrow at Gai's childish act.

"… Because you're clever Kakashi! I will have my revenge! You can be sure of that." Gai said and made his usual dumb pose before he poofed away.

Kakashi shook his head and came over to me and Mizuru. "What are you two doing?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"Talking." I said and rested my head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I see. It's getting late. I should follow Mizuru back to the hotel."

"Let me do that." We all looked at Kotetsu as he spoke. I have actually forgotten that he is here, and it makes me feel a bit bad.

"But my mission is to protect Mizuru." Kakashi said and got up from the bench.

"It's okay Kakashi. Your friend can keep an eye on me the last few days I'm here. You should stay with Yuko and help her. She'll be needing you more than me." Mizuru said and smiled.

"Are you sure Mizuru?" Kakashi asked as he looked at her.

"I'm positive Kakashi. My ex hasn't showed up while I've been here so I doubt he'll show up within the next two days."

Kakashi nodded understanding. "Thank you Mizuru."

"You're welcome Kakashi." She said with a smile as she got up from the bench and walked over next to Kotetsu. "See you guys later." She said and walked off with Kotetsu.

"Bye." Kakashi and I said in unison. He looked at me with a smile and reached his hand out for me to take it. "Come. Let's go to your place and relax."

I nodded with a smile and placed my hand in Kakashi's.

He helped me up from the bench and picked me up bridal style, making me squeal. "K-Kakashi! I can walk myself you know." I said and held on to him.

He just chuckled and kissed my cheek through his mask. "I know. But I just feel like carrying you, and…" Kakashi cut himself off midsentence and teleported us inside my living room. "Teleport us home." He finished off and sat down on the couch, leaning against the armrest and made me sit between his legs with my back against his chest. I snuggled closer in to him as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a hand on my baby bump. I smiled brightly and placed my hand on top of Kakashi's. This is just how I imagined it would be. Me and Kakashi sitting on the couch and with him having his hands on my stomach. A sweet moment.

I rested my head back on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Kakashi. I'm getting hungry."

He looked down at me and smiled. "I'll make us something to eat then. What would you like to eat?"

"Anything really. As long as there's a loooot of vegetables." I said and giggled.

Kakashi chuckled and got off the couch. "Okay. I'll make something with a lot of vegetables then." He said and headed for the kitchen, but he didn't get far until I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Hm?" He asked and looked down at me on the couch.

"You're not going anywhere until I get a kiss." I said and had a serious look on my face, though I'm mostly just doing it to tease him.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled down his mask as he leaned down to me. "Okay. You'll get a kiss." He said, pecked my lips and got up again. "There you got it."

"Oh no. That's not a kiss."

"It was. In a way. But you didn't say how you wanted me to kiss you." Kakashi simply stated and smiled cheekily.

"You know what I meant." I said and pouted as I crossed my arms.

Kakashi just chuckled and squatted down next to the couch. "Come here then."

I glanced to the side at Kakashi and shook my head.

"You don't want a kiss?" He asked and stroke my cheek.

"I do." I said while pouting.

"Then come here."

I shook my head again.

"Okay, okay. I'll come to you." Kakashi said and leaned closer to me and kissed me, properly this time. I closed my eyes and kissed him back and felt his hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

Kakashi slowly pulled from the kiss again and I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'll go and make dinner before you eat me."

"Hey! I won't eat you. Probably munch on you but not eat you." I said and grinned.

"Love, it's the same." Kakashi said as he stood up again.

"Almost." I said.

Kakashi just chuckled and headed for the kitchen.

I'm happy again. For the first time in over 3 months, I'm happy. I'm back in Konoha and I'm with Kakashi again. God how I missed him. I love him so much.


	36. Chap 36: Surprise! (Part one)

**Chapter 36: Surprise! (Part one)**

A week has passed since Kakashi found out that I'm back and we're doing great. He has moved in with me, since he wants to stay by my side all the time and help me when I need him, and I don't want to leave my childhood home, so he agreed to live here. Also, my house is a bit bigger than his place so there's plenty of room. He's such a sweetheart, isn't he?

The time is around 8:30 am and I'm lying on the bed half asleep and half awake. I've been awake a few times through the night because I've been feeling nauseas many times and had to throw up. So I'm still tired, but I can't sleep. I'm still feeling a bit nauseas, but not enough for me to run to the toilet to throw up.

I rolled over on my right side and opened my eyes to look at Kakashi, but he wasn't there. I closed my eyes and wondered where he could be, but I was too lazy to get out of the bed and look for him. He is probably in the bathroom or the kitchen.

I suddenly felt someone crawl on the bed and I opened my eyes slightly just to see Kakashi hovering over me on all four, only wearing his boxers.

"Morning sunshine." He said and smiled at me.

"… Urgh…" Was all I said and buried my face into the pillow. I could hear Kakashi utter a low chuckle and felt him lie down next to me.

"You still don't feel so well?" He asked and gently pulled me closer in to him.

"Not really." I said and glanced up at him from my pillow.

"But do you feel better or worse from last time you felt nauseas?"

"Better." I said short and simple.

"Well at least that's something. I hope you'll feel better soon. I prepared breakfast."

"Aaw, you didn't had to."

"I know. But I wanted to. It's your birthday after all." Kakashi said and smiled.

I looked at him blankly and completely lost. "Excuse me, my what?"

"Your birthday. Did you forget your own birthday?"

"… No. My birthday is on the 9th of March and today is-…"

"The 9th of March." Kakashi cut me off and finished my sentence. I can't believe it. I actually forgot my own birthday! How could that happen? I've never forgotten my own birthday before, so how did I forget it?

I began to tear up and cried into my palms.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kakashi said and removed my hands from my face. "There's no need to cry about it." He said and wiped my tears.

"B-but how could I forget my own birthday?" I asked sobbing and looked at Kakashi.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer in to him. "It's your hormones love. It's not your fault."

"Y-you think so?"

"I'm pretty sure." He said and looked me in the eyes. "Come on. Smile. It's your birthday."  
"Y-you're right. Sorry Kakashi."

"You don't have to say sorry. It's not your fault you can't control your hormones." He said and kissed my forehead before sitting up in the bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"B-better, thanks." I said and rubbed my eyes slightly.

"Good. So you're ready to get something to eat? You must be hungry, am I right?" Kakashi asked and leaned down to kiss my baby bump.

I giggled lightly as he kissed it and smiled at him. "You're so sweet Kakashi. And yeah, I'm starving!"

Kakashi chuckled and picked me up bridal style. "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast then." He said and began leaving the bedroom with me in his arms.

I held on to Kakashi and looked at him with a smile. "You don't have to carry me Kakashi. I can walk myself you know."

"I know. But I feel like treating you like a princess today since it's your birthday."

I couldn't help it but blush faintly at Kakashi's words. Me? Be treated like a princess? He is already overprotecting, watching me like a guard because I'm pregnant, so it's going to be fun to see how he'll treat me like a princess.

Kakashi put me down on a chair and sat down across from me. I looked at the food on the table and I have to say that I'm amazed. "Oh wow. Kakashi, it looks delicious." I said completely amazed by the food Kakashi has made. He has made some pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and he has cut some different fruit like strawberries, blue berries, raspberries, water melon, honey melon, oranges and grapes.

"Well, I figured that you're probably hungry and I don't want to make a lot of unhealthy food. So I just decided on a lot of fruits and some pancakes, eggs and bacon to keep you and the babies healthy."

"Aaww, you're just the sweetest Kakashi." I almost can't believe that he's so thoughtful of my health and wellbeing while I'm pregnant. It's very touching and it makes me want to cry.

I slowly teared up as I couldn't control my emotions and happiness over Kakashi's thoughtfulness.

"Hey, are you okay love?" Kakashi asked as he saw the tear that slowly went down my cheek. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked a bit worried and moved the chair closer to me, so he was sitting next to me.

"N-no, you didn't." I said and wiped my tears.

"Then why are you crying? I must have done something?"

"I-I'm just happy." I said as I sniffed and looked at Kakashi. "Y-you're so thoughtful Kakashi. Y-you care for my health and wellbeing." I said as more tears just streamed down my face. Damn these hormones!

Kakashi smiled at me and laid an arm around my shoulders, pulled me a bit closer and kissed the side of my head. "Of course I care for your health and wellbeing. You're pregnant with our babies and if they have to be healthy, you have to be healthy. I would have cared for your health and wellbeing even if you weren't pregnant, but now I'm more focused on it." Kakashi said and wiped my tears with a smile on his face. "Come here." He pulled my face a bit closer and kissed me softly. I tilted my head a bit to the side and kissed back, enjoying the kiss.

Kakashi caressed my cheek with his thumb and slowly pulled from the kiss. "Let's eat. I want to take you for a walk after breakfast."

"A walk? Where?" I asked and took some of the pancakes and a lot of fruits.

"You'll see. It's a secret for now." He said and took some food as well.

I nodded understanding and began to eat. "Wow, it tastes good Kakashi." I said after eating a pancake I had filled with some different berries.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." Kakashi said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and continued to eat the delicious breakfast Kakashi had prepared for us. Because of my new appetite, I ate a lot of the food. More or less all of the food was gone once Kakashi and I were done eating.

Kakashi looked at the table, then at me and chuckled. "Quite an appetite you got there love."

I looked at Kakashi and crossed my arms while pouting. "I'm eating for three here, don't blame me."

"Don't worry. I don't." He said and kissed my cheek as he got up from the chair.

I got up from the chair as well and stretched a bit. "I'm going to take a shower. Coming with me?" I asked and looked at Kakashi.

"Yeah. Just go ahead. I'll put the rest of the food away." I nodded and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I turned on the water, undressed and went under the water. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my baby bump, rubbing it slightly.

To believe that four months has passes already and a lot has happened throughout the months. I went to Otogakure to look for my parents and I found them, but I was held like a prisoner for over three months. Then I came back to Konoha and unfortunately that misunderstanding happened between me and Kakashi. Luckily it's all over now and we're good again. And now… Now I only have five months left until Kakashi and I have our babies. I'm so excited!

I squealed and jumped a bit as I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me and a hand on my stomach. I looked behind me and saw Kakashi standing there. Who else would it be? He's the only one here besides me. "You scared me Kakashi!"

"Sorry love." Kakashi said and kissed my cheek. "I didn't intend to scare you."

"I know you didn't." I said as I turned around and looked up at Kakashi. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead before looking down at my stomach with a smile and rubbed it gently. "I still can't believe that I'm going to have a family with you Yuko."

"Well, you have to believe it." I said and smiled.

"I know." Kakashi said as he kissed my cheek and squatted down. He leaned his head closer to my stomach and kissed my baby bump.

I looked down at him and ran a hand through his hair. "I love you Kakashi."

He got up again and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too Yuko. And I'll love our boys just as much."

I couldn't help it but smile at Kakashi's words. I can't wait to have our babies with us. I still have five months left after all so…

I just realized something. "I'm going to look fat!"

Kakashi sweat dropped at my randomness. "Why do you say that?"

"Look at me. I know I'm not that fat now, but I'm getting there!" I said and crossed my arms.

Kakashi chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Love, you're not fat and you won't look fat later either."

"But I'm pregnant with twins! I'll be so fat that I won't be able to walk around!"

"You're carrying two babies. And you'll still be beautiful in my eyes."

"Really?" I asked and looked at Kakashi.

"Yes, really. You're always beautiful in my eyes. You always have been."

I blushed faintly at Kakashi's words. "Thank you Kakashi."

"You're welcome love." Kakashi said with a smile and stroke my cheek. "Let's finish the shower so we can go for that walk, okay?" He suggested.

I nodded and we both washed our hair and bodies. I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried myself as I walked back to the bedroom. I put on my underwear and looked through my closet for some clothes to wear. I just picked some leggings, a long top and an oversized shirt.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked right behind me.

I turned around and looked at him, seeing he was already dressed and ready. "Damn you're fast! And yes. Let me just fix my hair." I said and combed my hair before putting it up in a ponytail. I walked over to Kakashi and kissed his cheek. "I'm ready now."

Kakashi smiled and walked down the stairs and to the door, me following behind him. We both put on our shoes and walked out.

I wonder where we're going. The park? The forest? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.


	37. Chap 37: Surprise! (Part two)

**Chapter 37: Surprise! (Part two)**

Kakashi and I arrived in the forest and we're still walking. I'm really wondering where he's taking me, since it's obviously not the forest. Though that I'm curious of where we're going I have to say that it's impossible for me to ignore the beautiful weather. The sun is shining, there are no clouds on the sky, the temperature is mild, almost no wind and the birds are singing and chipping.

I took in a deep breath of the fresh spring weather and exhaled slowly.

"Are you okay? Do you feel nauseas?" Kakashi asked with concern in his voice, making me look up at him with a smile. "No, no. I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry." I said happily.

Kakashi nodded with a smile and looked straight ahead again. I gave his hand a light squeeze, making him look down at me again. "Hm?"

"Kakashi, where are we going?" I asked and tilted my head. "It's a secret."

"But we're in the forest Kakashi. Where can we possibly be heading from here?" I asked very curious of what my boyfriend was having on his mind. He's actually hard to figure out sometimes, even though I've known him for so long.

Kakashi just chuckled at how impatient I am and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You'll see in a moment love. Be patient for just a bit longer."

"Hn. It's not that easy when you can't control your hormones you know." I said with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi sweat dropped a bit and picked me up bridal style. "Okay, hold on then." He said and began to run.

I held on to him and closed my eyes, resting my head against his shoulder. He probably figured that if we didn't arrive soon, I wouldn't be able to control my hormones much longer. It makes me happy that he understands that I can't control my emotions because of my hormones. I know it's only a week ago Kakashi found out that I'm back in the village and that I'm pregnant, but he's very understanding on what's happening to me and he respects that.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Kakashi as he stopped running.

"Do you recognize where we are?" He asked as he gently put me down.

I took a look around and I actually recognized the place. "Kakashi, this is the place you took me to on our date when I could walk again after I woke up from my coma." I said and looked up at him.

He smiled down at me and nodded. "Yes it is."

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked curiously and tilted my head.

"Well…" Kakashi sat down on the ground and carefully pulled me down on his lap, wrapping his arms around me and held me close to him. "I wanted to be outside with you, since it's such a nice weather, and this is a nice and calm place, so I figured I might as well take you here where we could be alone and enjoy each other's company."

I looked at Kakashi and smiled warmly at him. "You're so sweet Kakashi." I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. "I remember the evening when we had our date here. You were so secretive about where you were taking me. You even blindfolded me!" I said and glanced up at him. He looked down at me and chuckled. "What can I say? I like to surprise you with romantic gestures."

"I can see that honey." I said and giggled. "And I like it when you do it. It makes me feel special."

"You are special Yuko."

"Really?"

"Of course you are." Kakashi said and stroke my cheek. "You're the most special person in my life. You mean everything to me."

I smiled softly at Kakashi's words. He's so sweet and kind.

I nuzzled my head in the crook of Kakashi's neck and closed my eyes.

"But soon there will be two new special persons in my life."

"Really? Who?" I asked very curious of how who that could be and glanced up at him again.

Kakashi chuckled slightly and placed a hand on my stomach. "Our kids." He said and kissed the side of my head. Of course he is talking about our kids. Who else would he be talking about?

A few hours passed, making the time around 1:00 pm. Kakashi and I have just been sitting on top of the hill talking about different things about our lives and when we should start buying things for the twins.

I looked up at Kakashi and kissed his cheek. "Kakashi, I want to go home again."

He looked down at me with a smile behind his mask and nodded. "Okay. Let's go home then." Kakashi got up from the ground and helped me up.

"Kakashi, can you teleport us home? My ankles are killing me!"

"Hm? Really? We've been sitting down since we got here." Kakashi said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. But my ankles are swollen because I'm pregnant." I said and looked down at my swollen ankles.

I suddenly felt one of Kakashi's arms around my shoulders and the other under my thighs as he picked me up bridal style. I squealed a bit and held on to him. "Kakashi, honey. What is it with you today and carry me around?"

"I don't want you to be in too much pain. Plus, I told you this morning I would treat you like a princess today." He said and kissed my cheek softly through his mask.

I blushed faintly and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you Kakashi." I could hear a faint chuckle from his throat at my reaction.

"You're welcome love."

I looked up at him as he teleported us home, but he didn't teleport us inside the house. No, he teleported us outside the house in front of the door. That's a bit odd actually.

"Kakashi, why didn't you teleport us inside the house?" I asked and looked up at him as he gently put me down.

"Heh, sorry, I wasn't focusing."

"Why not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi is not that easy to distract. Even I have problems distracting him sometimes. The only way I can distract him if is… Yeah.

"You. Our babies." Kakashi said and smiled happily behind his mask. So I was partly the reason why he was distracted after all. "Aaww, you're just the sweetest. But don't get too distracted by it. It wouldn't be good if it distracted you while you're on a mission."

"I know. And don't worry." He said and kissed my cheek as he opened the door to the house and walked in. I followed him inside, took my shoes off and went to the living room to sit down, but as I entered the living room, I noticed that all the curtains were drawn.

"Kakashi? Did we draw the curtains last night before we went to bed?" I asked and looked at Kakashi as he stuck his head inside the living room. "Yeah, we did. Why?"

"I don't remember that we did."

"But we did. Maybe it's your hormones that make you forget?" Kakashi suggested and walked over to me.

"I don't know. Maybe. But I'm pretty sure that we di-…" I was cut off when I heard a noise from outside the garden. "Kakashi, someone is in our garden…" I said and walked towards the windows to find out who could be out there.

"Wait! I'll go out and check. You just stay here, okay?" Kakashi said as he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

I turned my head and looked at him. He has a rather serious look on his face. "Okay. I'll wait here."

Kakashi let go of my wrist and went to the kitchen to get to the garden.

I stayed on the spot and waited for Kakashi to come back in and tell me that it was probably just my imagination.

"Yuko! Get out here!" He yelled from outside the garden. He wants me to get out in the garden? Why? So I can see the person who broke into our property? He's acting weird right now.

I walked to the kitchen and headed for the door that leads out in the garden. I opened the door and stepped out and the rays of the sun shined onto my face, making me close my eyes. "Kakashi why do you need me out here?" I asked and waited for his reply.

"Happy birthday Yuko!"

I opened my eyes once I heard a lot of people wishing me happy birthday. In front of me stood all of my friends. Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma and their teams. A few tables are standing on the grass and on one of them stands a lot of different food.

"Wha-… what's going on?" I managed to ask since I'm completely taken back and speechless seeing my friends in front of me.

Kakashi came towards me and stood next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from the side. "It's a surprise party for you." He said and kissed my cheek through his mask.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "B-but why?"

"Because you deserve it." Kakashi said and smiled behind his mask while he wiped away my tears. "Don't cry love."

"S-sorry… t-the hormones." I said and sniffed lightly.

Kakashi smiled at me and leaned down closer to my face, kissing me through his mask.

"Yuko!"

I pulled from the kiss and looked over at Naruto as he said my name. "Y-yeah?"

"We have a little surprise for you!" He said and grinned his usual Naruto grin.

"W-what is it?" I asked and wiped a few more tears that escaped my eyes.

Everyone just smiled as they took a step to the side. Some to the left and some to the right.

My eyes widened and more tears fought their way out as I saw who was standing behind all of my friends.

"M-mom… D-dad…" They both looked at me with a huge smile on their faces. "Yuko." They said in unison.

I rushed over to my parents and hugged both of them tightly. They hugged me back and held me close to them.

"W-what are you doing here? H-how did you escape?" I asked shocked and surprised by the fact that my parents are here.

"Your yellow haired friend and his team helped us." My mother said.

"He's a very noisy yet determined young man." My father said and chuckled.

I pulled from the hug and looked over at Naruto. "Y-you did?"

He just placed his hands behind his head and grinned widely.

"Yamato-taichou, Naruto, Sai and I went to Otogakure to get your parents back. We had a plan, but you know Naruto. He just rushed inside the clan area and… Well, I think you can guess what happened." Sakura said and smiled.

I walked over to Naruto and gave him an almost bone crushing hug. I can't hug him too tight, otherwise I will squeeze my babies.

"Y-Yuko! You're crushing… me!" Naruto managed to say. Everyone just laughed at the scenario and I slowly let go of him. "T-thank you Naruto."

"It's actually Kakashi-sensei you should thank. It was his idea to get your parents back." Naruto said and pointed over at Kakashi.

I looked over at him with tears escaping my eyes. He just smiled warmly at me as he walked over to me and Naruto.

"K-Kakashi… I-it was your idea?"

Kakashi nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "I know how much you missed your parents and how much you love them. You said they would get back here someday when they could escape, and I kind of figured that it wouldn't be anytime soon, considering how long you were there and you needed their help to escape. So I sent Naruto, Yamato, Sakura and Sai out to get them. I guess you can say it's a birthday present from me." Kakashi said and smiled warmly down at me through his mask.

I couldn't control my tears any longer as my hormones took over and I started to cry almost hysterically. I clutched to Kakashi's shirt and cried into his chest. "T-thank you Kakashi… I-I love you so much." I said while sobbing.

Kakashi placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head, making me look at him. "You're welcome love. I love you too." He said with a smile and wiped away my tears.

I turned my head and looked behind me as I felt a hand on my shoulder and found myself looking at my father. "Don't cry anymore Yuko. It's your birthday and we're going to have fun." He said and gave me a happy smile.

I smiled back and wiped my tears before hugging my father once again. "I-I'm so glad you're here dad. A-and mom too."

"We're glad to be here as well sweetie. We really missed you after we helped you get away from the clan area."

"I-I missed you dad… I'm hungry…" I said completely random, out of nowhere, but considering that I'm pregnant with twins and that it is hours ago I last ate something, then it probably isn't that random anyways.

My father chuckled and patted my head. "Let's get something to eat then, shall we?"

I nodded and walked over to the table with all the food along with my father and everyone else. I still can't believe that my parents are here with me again.

When we all finished eating I wanted to go to the kitchen and help my mother, Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino with the dishes and clean up after the food, but my mother stopped me and put me back down on my chair next to my father. "You stay on your seat Yuko."

"Why? I want to help you guys." I said and looked up at my mother.

"I know you want to help. But it's your birthday and you're pregnant." She said and smiled softly at me.

"Oh… okay mom." I said and leaned back in the chair.

My mother smiled and was about to go to the kitchen when she was stopped by Sakura. "You should stay and talk to Yuko. You haven't seen her in a while after all."

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping you with the dishes." My mother said.

Sakura just smiled and nodded. "I'm sure."

My mother nodded and sat down on a chair on the other side of me. "Well, it seems like I'm not going to do the dishes either." She said and giggled.

I smiled warmly and looked at my parents.

"How are you doing Yuko?" My mother asked.

"I'm doing great. Though I'm having a hard time controlling my emotions and feelings. Those stupid hormones are messing me up! Just ask Kakashi how easy I start to cry. I've cried three or four times today already." I said and placed a hand on my stomach.

"I know it's hard to be pregnant Yuko. But don't worry. You're doing fine." My mother said and smiled at me.

"Thanks mom."

"Have you been at the hospital for an ultrasound scanning?" My father asked and placed a hand on my stomach, which had grown a bit since last I saw him.

"Yes I have. Kakashi and I went there a week ago. We're having boys." I said and smiled brightly.

"They're both boys? Congratulations sweetie."

"Thank you dad. I-…" I was cut off when Kakashi suddenly cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention.

"I have something I want to say." He said and walked over and stood in front of me, looking down at me with a smile. "Yuko. We've known each other since we were kids. Since you were 5 years old and I was 9 years old. We started out as friends, but eventually I began treating you badly. I teased you whenever I got the chance and I was actually rather cruel most of the time. I made you cry a lot and it hurt me to see you cry like that, knowing I was the cause of it. But I had my reasons, and I know it isn't a good reason to treat you the way I did. I started to like you. You were always so sweet and kind towards others and you always tried to do your best. Unfortunately, back then I only lived by the ninja rules and one of the rules says: A shinobi must never show emotions. Therefore, I tried to push you away from me. Then, when you were 7 years old, you left the village along with your parents. It saddened me a lot, because I thought that I should never see you again."

I looked at Kakashi as he spoke and wondered why he is talking about our childhood. Where is he going with this?

"13 years passed and not a single day passed where I didn't thought of you and how much I missed you. Then one day I was going to test this new ninja for Tsunade who had come to the village. She defeated me and said some words that I recognized. Clumsy ass ninja. But I didn't believe that it was you. The day after, the same ninja interrupted my training session with my team and said the same words once again. The ninja revealed her face and there you stood. I was stunned that you had returned and speechless by your beauty. The following months I did my best to apologize to you and tried to make you forgive me. I wanted to be your friend again, but I wanted to be more than your friend. The feelings I had for you back when we were kids hundred folded and became stronger the more time I spend around you, even if it was just for an hour or shorter. Nothing I did seemed to work until I had to force myself on you. After that, things exploded between us. You forgave me and you became mine. I was the happiest guy in the world. I had finally gotten the woman I loved, and the more time I spend with you, the more I loved you."

Aaww, isn't he just the sweetest? He actually felt like that when I forgave him.

"Then one day when I woke up, you were gone. I looked for you all over my home, but you weren't anywhere to be found. I found out that you had left the village to go look for your parents, despite that I had told you I didn't want you to go alone. I was mad, angry and heartbroken. Three months passed without you with me and I was depressed, sad and still heartbroken that you hadn't returned yet. A few more weeks passed and I discovered that you were back and had been that for two weeks. I was confused on why you didn't try to find me, but then I got to know why. The little misunderstanding with Mizuru. I hurried to your home in the disguise as Kotetsu. I wanted to know from you why you wouldn't see me, and it was true. You thought I was with someone else. I blew my cover as Kotetsu when I had had enough of seeing you like that. All heartbroken because of the misunderstanding. You just wanted me to leave, but I wouldn't until we had cleared things out. We did clear it and you told me about the pregnancy. I was thrilled, happy and excited when you told me that you were pregnant." Kakashi suddenly stopped talking and took in a deep breath.

I'm still wondering why he is talking about all of this. I know what happened, since I'm a part of the story he's telling. "Kakashi, why are yo-…"

"I'm not done Yuko. I have one more thing to say." Kakashi said as he cut me off.

I gave a single nod and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Yuko. What I'm trying to say is that you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love everything about you. You're sweet, kind, thoughtful, loving, caring, strong, smart, absolutely beautiful, pretty and gorgeous. You are the mother of my unborn children. We're going to have a family together. You're the love of my life and I love you with my entire heart and soul. You're everything to me, you're my world and I'm nothing without you. Therefore, I'm now asking you Yuko…" Kakashi slid a hand in his pocket and took out a red velvet box and went down on one knee in front of me.

I had already by now teared up, as I had figured out where he is going with his little speech. "K-Kakashi…"

"Yuko, my love. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and become my wife?" He asked and opened the velvet box, revealing the most beautiful ring. It has two clear diamonds on it and a red diamond in the middle, shaped as a heart.

I placed a hand over my mouth, completely speechless and the tears streamed down my cheeks. "K-Kakashi… I-I…"

"Say yes!" Naruto yelled and grinned widely.

I giggled lightly at Naruto's outburst and removed my hand from my mouth. "Y-yes!" I said happily.

Kakashi smiled brightly behind his mask and slipped the ring on my finger.

I looked at the ring and then at Kakashi. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him deeply through his mask as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me up on my feet and held me close as he kissed me back. This is the best birthday of my life. First my parents are here and now Kakashi proposed to me! I'm the happiest woman in the world right now.


	38. Chap 38: Kakashi, nervous?

**Chapter 38: Kakashi, nervous?**

Two weeks has passed since my birthday and today Kakashi and I are going to spend time with my parents the whole day. We haven't had the opportunity to do that yet, since my parents have been busy looking for a place to live and buy furniture and other stuff. Plus Kakashi and I wanted to begin planning where the twins should have their rooms and come up with names.

So far we have a few names such as Takashi, Hayate, Ikiru, Satoshi, Akihiro, Yahiko, Ichirou and Hideaki. We still haven't decided which of the names we like the most though.

I'm sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, looking at the list of baby things we need, when the sound of a mug hitting the floor caught my attention.

"Damn it!"

I looked at Kakashi and followed his gaze to a broken mug on the floor. It has shattered into a hundreds of pieces, literally. "Kakashi, honey, are you okay?" I asked concerned. It isn't like Kakashi to drop a mug and then curse it.

He looked at me and sighed. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll clean it up." He said and found some old newspapers, a broom and a dustpan.

I watched him as he cleaned up the broken mug, wrapped it in the old newspapers and threw it in the trash bin. He took another mug from the cupboard and it's then I noticed that he is shaking. "Kakashi!" I said in concern, got up from the chair and went over to him. I took the mug out of his hand and placed it on the counter as I looked up at him.

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Kakashi, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Yuko." Kakashi said. It is a lie. I can trace the nervousness in his voice and I can feel his hand slightly shaking in mine, plus he seems to be very tense. "Kakashi, you're lying. I can hear that you're nervous, you're shaking and you're all tensed up. Now, either you tell me what's wrong or I'll force it out of you. I'm not kidding and you know that!" It is somewhat a warning actually. I 'm worried about him and my hormones are taking over.

Kakashi could probably sense that, 'cause he sweat dropped at my words.

"Well?" I asked and crossed my arms, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay. I'm nervous to spend the day with your parents." Kakashi admitted. I knew it! He is nervous to be with my parents.

"Why? You were somewhat with them on my birthday. You even proposed to me in front of them." I said and looked at the beautiful ring he got me. It can still make my heart jump when I think of how he proposed.

"I know. But your father didn't really look that satisfied about it. He looked like he could kill me!" He said and actually freaked out a bit.

I looked back at Kakashi and giggled. "Aw come on. Are you really scared of my father?"

"Yes! Indeed I am!"

"Why? My father hasn't been a ninja since I was born. I'd be surprised if he even knew how to use jutsus properly. Besides, he heard your little speech and now know why you acted the way you did." I said and sat on the counter.

"I know, but…" Kakashi trailed off and walked over to me, standing in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "He's your father. I'd feel terrible if your father would hate me forever because of what I did to you. We're going to spend our lives together and it would be awkward if your father and I had to pretend to be just a tiny bit friends whenever we're together. Also, he's going to be the grandfather of my kids. Our kids. I don't want them to see their grandfather hating their father." Kakashi said and placed a hand on my belly, rubbing it gently.

I couldn't help it but smile at him. He's nervous about how the family will turn out to be like.

I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck and hugged him. "You're so sweet Kakashi. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. My father won't hurt you. He knows how much I love you and how happy I am to be with you. He doesn't want to see me sad, so he won't do anything to you."

"You sure love?" Kakashi asked and looked down at me.

"I'm sure. And if he does do something anyways, I'll make sure he'll regret it." I said and giggled. "So calm down. Please. I know you're nervous but just take it easy. Everything will go smoothly." I said and stroke Kakashi's cheek.

He nodded and kissed my forehead softly. "Okay. I'll calm down. Or at least try to."

"That's what I want to hear." I said and smiled happily.

Kakashi was about to kiss me when it suddenly knocked on the door. "Oh no, it's them! I need to… Uhm… I…" Kakashi is obviously panicking, and it caused me sweat drop.

I hit him on top of his head, catching his attention. "Kakashi! Calm down god damn it! Go put your mask on. I'll get the door."

"O-okay." He said while rubbing his head where I had hit him as he left the kitchen.

I shook my head and got down from the counter, making my way to the front door. I grabbed the doorknob, opened the door and smiled at my parents. "Mom, dad. You're finally here!" I said and hugged them tightly.

"Yeah, sorry that we're a little late sweetie, but we had to fix something at our home." My mother said and hugged back.

"It's okay. Come in." I said and stepped aside, letting them come inside.

"Where's Kakashi?" My father asked as the first thing, making a slightly nervous shiver go down my spine.

"He's in the livi-…"

"I'm right here." Kakashi cut me off as he suddenly appeared behind me. He smiled at my parents behind his mask and waved at them.

"Hello Kakashi." My mother said and smiled friendly. My father on the other hand just looked at Kakashi. I could sense the faint glare in his eyes. Oh hell this!

"Come! Let's go to the living room." I said and took a hold of Kakashi's hand, dragging him with me to the living room.

I sat down on the couch and pulled Kakashi down next to me. My parents sat on the smaller couch across from the one Kakashi and I is sitting on.

"So. You found a place to live?" I asked, trying to ease the tensed air a bit.

"Yes we did. Not far from here actually." My mother said and smiled.

"We wanted to be close to our daughter and our grandkids." My father replied and gave me a smile. "Also, we want to make sure that our daughter is safe all the time." My father said and actually shot Kakashi a quick glare. Okay, that's enough!

I leaned forward and slammed my hands onto the coffee table, looking angry at my father. "Dad! That's enough!" I snapped at him, almost yelling.

He was taken aback and shocked by sudden outburst. "But-…"

"No buts!" I cut him off. "I know you just want to protect me dad, but what Kakashi did to me when we were children is in the past! I'm over it and you should get over it too! I love Kakashi more than anything and you know that! I told you that back in Otogakure, and you damn well saw it at my birthday party! So get over it already!" I leaned back in the couch and kept watching my father. He just stared at me with slightly widen eyes and completely speechless.

"Hiroki. Yuko is right you know. What Kakashi did is in the past. You heard what he said at her birthday when he proposed to her." My mother said and placed a hand on my father's shoulder.

"I know Tsubaki. It's just hard to forgive something like that. He hurt my little girl."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 25 years old and I can take care of myself. Besides, Kakashi is protecting me too now when I'm pregnant. Maybe a bit too much if you ask me." I said and looked at Kakashi, who is looking at my father. He looks like he wants to say something, but he is having a hard time to get the words out. "Hiroki." Kakashi finally said after clearing his throat.

My father actually looked at Kakashi. He didn't glare at him or gave him another weird look. He looked at Kakashi with a normal face expression. "Hm?"

"I'm truly sorry about the way I treated Yuko when we were younger. As I said when I proposed to her, it was because I was getting feelings for her and I lived by the ninja rules. I know it isn't a good enough excuse to treat her the way I did. I was an ass back then, I'm aware of that. It really did hurt me to see Yuko sad all the time, knowing that I was the one who made her sad and cry. Also, it almost devastated me when she moved away from the village. When she came back again, I felt like I had gotten the opportunity to get another chance to make things up to Yuko. Now we're together and we're happy. I love Yuko with my entire heart. She's my everything and she's pregnant with my children. I couldn't be more happy." Kakashi said and kept looking at my father all the time while holding my hand.

A smile spread across my face. I can sense the truth in Kakashi's words and I hoped that my father could too.

My father narrowed his eyes a bit and sighed. "Is that the truth, Kakashi?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Yes it is."

"I see…" My father was quiet for some time and it made me nervous. Until, finally…

"I forgive you." My father said and looked at Kakashi and I.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Thank you Hiroki. It means a lot."

"You're welcome Kakashi. But, if you hurt my daughter again, I'll hunt you down!" My father said with a very serious voice.

Kakashi, my mother and I all sweat dropped at my father's words. "Hiroki!"

"Dad!"

"What? I believe in what Kakashi said is true, but I needed to tell him that anyways." My father said.

I giggled slightly and shook my head. "You're out of your mind dad."

"Once again, thank you Hiroki. And don't worry. I won't hurt Yuko. I'll protect her and our kids with my life." Kakashi said and pulled me closer to him.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that Kakashi." My father said and actually smiled at Kakashi this time.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a good family. With strong bonds. I can't wait until I'm having my two boys with me.


	39. Chap 39: N-no! Not you!

**Chapter 39: N-no! Not you!**

A month has passed since my birthday and two weeks has passed since Kakashi and I spend the day with my parents. My father likes Kakashi now and has approved of him. After he stood up for himself and his love for me, he gained my father's respect and approval.

Speaking of my father and Kakashi, apparently my mother is going to keep me away from home, since Kakashi and my father is going to do something they won't tell me about.

So right now I'm waiting for my mother to come and pick me up, but apparently she's late. My father came here without her and told me that she would be here soon. She is just going to do something at home first. But that's an hour ago now.

I stuck my head inside the living room and watched Kakashi and my father. They are sitting on the couch discussing something I can't hear, since they are talking really low, almost whispering actually.

"Curiosity killed the cat, love." Kakashi said and slowly turned his head and looked at me.

I sweat dropped at his words and walked inside the living room. "Sorry, but you two are so secretive! And obviously you're eager to begin whatever it is you two have planned."

"Why do you think we're eager about it?" My father asked.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're whispering in the living room while I'm still home and I'm not supposed to know what it is. If that's not being eager then I don't know what it is." I said and crossed my arms over my belly.

Both my father and Kakashi sweat dropped while smiling sheepishly. "Okay. Maybe we're a bit eager to begin." Kakashi admitted and rubbed the back of his head while still smiling sheepishly.

"I knew it!" I said and pointed at both of them.

"But we can wait… or, at least we'll try to." My father said and chuckled.

"I can just leave now so you can go ahead with whatever it is you're going to work on. You can tell mom to meet me at the lake in the park when she gets here, okay?" I said and smiled.

Kakashi got up from the couch and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Are you sure you should be going on your own?" He asked and looked at me concerned.

"Yeah. I can take care of myself. At least yet for a little while." I said and giggled.

"Are you completely sure?" Kakashi and my father asked in unison, making me sweat drop a bit. "You two worry too much. I'm only 20 weeks pregnant and my belly isn't that heavy yet. Besides, I'll be in a very public place all the time, what can go wrong?" I said and looked from my father to Kakashi.

They both sighed and then nodded. "You have a point there. But please be careful, okay? Stay in the park until your mother arrives." Kakashi said and kissed my cheek through his mask.

I smiled softly at him. "I will. See you two later then."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye love."

"Don't break the house now." I said with a giggle and went to the front door.

"Ha ha, very funny Yuko." My father said.

I just laughed while I put my shoes on and left the house, heading for the park.

I walked slowly and enjoyed the great weather. Almost no wind, 18 degrees Celsius, a few clouds on the sky and the birds chipping. I took a deep breath of the fresh spring air and placed a hand on my belly, rubbing it gently. Four months left and Kakashi and I will be parents to two little boys. I can't wait! Both Kakashi and I are very excited about it and we're both getting more and more impatient actually. Also, we decided to get married after the twins are born, even though we wanted to get married as soon as possible, but I don't want to look fat in my wedding picture. My father laughed at the reason why we're waiting to get married, but he stopped laughing when I punched him in the stomach and he fell to the floor clutching to his stomach and gasping for his breath. Never mess with a pregnant woman. Never!

I arrived at the park and sat down on a bench near the lake. I really like this place. It's very peaceful and the nature around the lake is just amazing. I love the nature in general.

"Excuse me young lady, can you please help me?" I looked behind me when I heard an old lady's voice talking to me and saw a very short wrinkled old lady smiling at me. "Sure. But it depends on what you need help for. I'm pregnant." I said, smiling back at her and rubbed my belly.

The old lady looked at my belly and smiled wider. "Oh how lovely. How far are you?"

"Five months." I said happily. "Five months? And you're that big already." The old lady said rather surprised, making me giggle. "Yeah. I'm with twins."

"Ooh, that explains it. But I just need help to find my grandson. We got lost from each other a little while ago." The old lady explained and looked rather sad and lost.

"Oh my. Of course I'll help you find your grandson." I said as I slowly got up from the bench again. How could I say no to help an old lady find her grandson? That would be inhuman of me, even though I'm pregnant. I can still walk around on my own and my belly isn't that heavy yet.

"I must warn you though. I walk rather slow because of my belly." I said and giggled.

The old lady smiled friendly at me. "It's okay. I'm not a fast walker myself." She said as we slowly began to walk away from the park and headed for the main gate. "Was it around the gate you got lost from each other?" I asked and looked at the old lady. "Yes. I just stopped up to catch my breath and he didn't notice." She said and looked up at me with a sad face expression.

"Don't worry. We'll find your grandson." I said and gave her a friendly smile.

"Thank you so much young lady. You're a good person."

"Thank you." I said with a smile and placed a hand on my lower back to support the little weight from my belly. Okay, maybe my belly is a bit heavy if I walk around for too long.

"Grandma?"

Both me and the old lady stopped up, turned and saw a man around my age, just a bit older, behind us.

"There you are my dear. I thought you had forgotten about me." The old lady said to her grandson.

"I'm sorry grandma. I got a bit distracted."

He got a bit distracted? How can he get distracted from taking care of his old grandma? "Excuse me but ho-…"

"Thank you very much for helping my grandma Yuko." The man said as he cut me off. Wait, how does he know my name? I don't know this man and I haven't even told the old lady my name.

"From where and how do you know my name? I haven't told you or your grandmother my name, so how do you know?" I asked and instinctly took a step back.

The old lady walked over to her grandson and slapped him on top of his head. "Baka! You ruined it Kin!" The old lady said, but not with her old lady voice. What the hell is going on here!

The man just chuckled and smirked. "Sorry Shiro. I guess I got a bit too excited." He said and rubbed his head.

S-Shiro? K-Kin?... N-no.

My eyes widened to the point where they almost fell out of their sockets. "D-don't tell me… that-…"

The old lady and the man began to laugh while they got surrounded by smoke and transformed. The old lady transformed into my aunt Shiro and the man transformed into my uncle Kin. They both looked at me and smirked. "Oh, you recognize us?" Kin asked and chuckled as he saw the terrified look on my face.

I kept walking a bit back. They can't hurt me here. We're close to the main gate after all and people are around us.

"Oh, why do you look so scared Yuko? Aren't you happy to see your family again?" Shiro asked and took a step closer to me.

I shook my head and took another step back, but stopped up as I bumped into something, or rather someone. I turned my head to see who I had bumped into and my eyes widened once again. "S-Senji…"

He looked down at me and smirked. "So you were hiding here in Konoha after all." He said and then looked down at my belly. "Oh. It looks like you won't be able to defend yourself. That makes this much easier." He said as he noticed that I'm pregnant.

"Now. The question is just. Who is the father?" Senji asked and raised an eyebrow.

I stepped away from him and narrowed my eyes. "I'll never tell you who the father is!"

"Oh you don't have to tell us now. You'll tell us sooner or later. Senji, Shiro, get her!" Kin said and crossed his arms.

"You want to kidnap me here out in the open?!" I asked while smirking. There's no way they would kidnap me here where other people could see us. It's way to open and public, so other ninjas would just come and help me.

"The open?" Shiro asked and started to laugh along with Kin and Senji. "Yuko, we're not out in the open. You're caught in my genjutsu and have been that since we left the park." Shiro said and smirked at me as she released the genjutsu and we were in the forest.

My eyes widened, again. I've been in a genjutsu all the time? How come I didn't feel that? Could it be that… My pregnancy makes me less sensitive to feel chakra and jutsus? And the worst thing is that Senji is right. I can't defend myself and since we're in the forest, away from the public, makes it impossible for me to get help. If I make a ninjutsu or try taijutsu, I can end up hurting my babies. Maybe if I scream for help?

I took in a deep breath and prepared to scream.

"Stop her!" Shiro yelled as I was about to scream.

I managed to scream for three seconds before Kin punched me in the head, right on my temple. I stopped screaming immediately and fell to the ground unconscious.

Mom… Dad… Kakashi… P-please help me…


	40. Chap 40: We're coming after you!

**Chapter 40: We're coming after you!**

_3__rd__ persons P.O.V._

Tsubaki finally finished off things at home and went to pick up Yuko to keep her away from the house for a few hours. She knew what her husband and Kakashi was planning on doing and she was actually excited to see the outcome of their work when they would be done.

She arrived at Kakashi and Yuko's home and knocked on the door, waiting for Kakashi or Yuko to open it.

Kakashi opened the door after a little while and smiled at Tsubaki behind his mask. "Hi Tsubaki."

"Hi Kakashi. Can I come in and take Yuko with me?" She asked and smiled. "Yuko isn't here."

"She isn't? Where is she?" Tsubaki asked, a bit puzzled of why Yuko wasn't home when she should be. In her opinion a pregnant woman shouldn't go around on her own, especially not someone who hasn't been pregnant before, plus Yuko is with twins, so her belly is almost double the size as if she was pregnant with just one baby.

"She's waiting for you in the park. She could sense that Hiroki and I wanted to begin on the project, so she decided to just go to the park and wait for you there." Kakashi told Tsubaki.

She narrowed her eyes a bit. "Where's Hiroki?"

"He's in the li-…" Kakashi was cut off as Tsubaki suddenly stormed inside, heading for the living room. "… -ving room." Kakashi finished off as he watched his mother-in-law storm inside the living room. This couldn't possibly be good.

"Hiroki!" Tsubaki almost yelled and looked at her husband with her hands on her hips.

Hiroki almost flew off the couch as he heard his wife's slight yelling and looked at her. "Hello dear. Are you okay?"

"Why did you let Yuko leave on her own?!" Tsubaki asked, completely ignoring Hiroki's question.

He sweat dropped and got off the couch. "She wanted to leave so Kakashi and I could begin on the project."

"Yeah, Kakashi told me that. But she's 20 weeks pregnant! With twins for heaven's sake! You should have stopped her and let her stay until I got here!"

"I'm sorry, but she wanted to leave. Besides, as she said herself, she'll be in a public place all the time. What can go wrong? That's what she said, right Kakashi?" Hiroki asked Kakashi as he appeared in the doorway. "Yeah, she said that." Kakashi said and leaned against the doorframe.

Tsubaki looked at Kakashi and then back at Hiroki. "I don't care if she said that. What if she needs help?"

"But Yuko is a strong woman dear. She'll be fine." Hiroki said and crossed his arms.

"I know she's a strong woman, but she's fragile when she's pregnant." Tsubaki said and narrowed her eyes a bit, staring at her husband.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's like me when I was pregnant, and you know that." She said and poked Hiroki's forehead.

Hiroki rubbed his forehead and sighed. "True…"

"I'll go to the park and get Yuko. I'll keep her away from the house until…" She cut herself off and looked at the watch. "The time is 1:00 pm now, so let's say 6:00 pm." She continued and looked at Hiroki again.

"Sounds fair to me. What do you say Kakashi?" Hiroki asked. Kakashi nodded and smiled behind his mask.

"Good. When I'm back with Yuko, you two give her an apology, got it?" Tsubaki said and pointed at her husband and Kakashi.

Both Kakashi and Hiroki raised their hands in defense and nodded.

"Great. I'll leave now and go find Yuko in the park." Tsubaki said as she headed for the door.

Hiroki waited till he heard the door slam and looked at Kakashi. "I swear, Yuko is so much like her mother." He said and sweat dropped.

"They sure have the same temper." Kakashi said and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Tsubaki headed for the park and took some deep breaths while walking, trying to cool off before she would find Yuko. "Those two are just too much. Letting a woman who is 20 weeks pregnant with twins walk around on her own." She mumbled to herself.

Tsubaki arrived at the park and now wondered where Yuko could be. "Great. The park is big. She can be anywhere… Situations like this makes me happy that I'm a Tohiro." She said to herself and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and channeled a bit of her chakra into the ground, searching around in the park for Yuko's chakra so she could pin point her out.

"What the?" She couldn't locate Yuko's chakra in the park. Only very faintly and her chakra was getting fainter and fainter.

"Is she leaving the park?" Tsubaki asked herself and headed in the direction where she had spotted Yuko's chakra.

She reached a bench and looked around. "She was definitely here. But where could she be no-…" Her eyes widened as she sensed a chakra she knew too well. "Oh no… Please don't tell me…" She started to run in the direction where she sensed Yuko's chakra the most, but she couldn't sense it anymore after a few minutes. "Damn it… Shiro is using her genjutsu." Tsubaki swore and continued in the direction she was heading in before, not knowing if they had changed direction or not.

She suddenly heard half a scream and looked to her left. "They did change direction!" She ran as fast as she could towards where she had heard the scream.

Too late. Tsubaki was too late. She reached the place where Yuko was just as her siblings teleported away with her daughter. "Damn! Yuko… What do I do?!" Tsubaki punched a tree in frustration, causing it to actually break in two. She managed to pull herself together and ran back to Kakashi and Yuko's place. She had to tell Hiroki and Kakashi. She couldn't go after Yuko on her own. She needed help. A lot of help.

Tsubaki didn't hesitate to knock on the door and just ran inside as she reached Kakashi and Yuko's home. "Kakashi! Hiroki!" She yelled as she ran towards the living room, but just to find the room empty. "Where are you?!" She yelled and stormed out of the living room.

"We're up here dear." Hiroki yelled from upstairs.

"Get down here now! Both of you! And fast!" Tsubaki yelled and went to the stairs. She watched Kakashi and Hiroki as they came down the stairs, both slightly covered in dirt from breaking down a wall.

"What's the matter dear?" Hiroki asked and wiped some dirt away from his face.

"Yuko has been kidnapped!" Tsubaki said.

Both Kakashi's and Hiroki's eyes widened in shock. Kakashi actually stiffened to the spot and looked terrified.

"Tsubaki, who took her?" Hiroki asked as he managed to snap out of it.

"My siblings did."

"What?! How did they know Yuko was here?" Hiroki asked.

"I don't know. But we need help. We can't take them down just the three of us. Knowing the clan, they have a camp somewhere nearby. Kakashi, what do you think we shou-…" Tsubaki cut herself off when she first now noticed the terrified and shocked look on Kakashi's face. "Kakashi?" She waved a hand in front of his face. No response.

"Kakashi!" Hiroki slightly yelled and hit him on top of his head. He succeeded in getting Kakashi out of his shocked state as he began to rub the top of his head and look at Tsubaki and Hiroki.

"Are you back with us?" Tsubaki asked.

"Y-yeah… we have to get Yuko back!"

"We're aware of that Kakashi, but we can't do it without help."

"I know who can help us. You two go to Tsunade-sama and tell her what happened. Meet me at the main gate in twenty minutes." Kakashi said and rushed upstairs to put on his ninja gear.

Tsubaki and Hiroki left the house and hurried towards Tsunade's office, both very worried for their pregnant daughter.

They reached the Hokage mansion in no time and hurried to where the Hokage's office is and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade's voice sounded from inside her office.

Tsubaki and Hiroki entered the office and walked over to the desk.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face and looked up at the couple, who she had never seen before. "How can I help you?"

"Tsunade-sama, we need help. Our daughter has been kidnapped." Tsubaki said and took a hold of Hiroki's hand.

"Kidnapped? Who kidnapped her?" Tsunade asked and raised an eyebrow.

"My family did." Tsubaki spoke once again.

"Your family?" Tsunade asked a bit annoyed and leaned back in her chair. "Listen, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny. I'm very busy so take your leave again." She said and looked back down at her papers.

Hiroki's eye twitched at Tsunade's rejection. A joke? How could she think it's a joke? He slammed his hands onto her desk, causing Tsunade to look up at him again. "A joke?! Our pregnant daughter has been kidnapped by some very dangerous people and you think it's a joke?! How on earth can you be the Hokage?!" He literally snapped at Tsunade.

"Hiroki…" Tsubaki said rather surprised at her husband's outburst.

"Let's leave Tsubaki. We'll get Yuko back on our own along with Kakashi and whoever he finds to help us." Hiroki said as he took a hold of Tsubaki's hand again, about to leave.

"Wait! Yuko? As in Tohiro Yuko?" Tsunade asked as she slammed her hands onto her desk.

Both Hiroki and Tsubaki looked at her and nodded. "Yes, as in Tohiro Yuko." Hiroki said.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?! I'll send some ninjas to the main gate as fast as possible!" Tsunade said and looked through her files.

"Thank you." Hiroki said and left the office along with Tsubaki, heading for the main gate to meet up with Kakashi and whoever he had found to help them out.

They soon arrived at the main gate and saw Kakashi along with a few other people. A boy with yellow hair and whiskers, a boy with pale skin and black hair, and a girl with pink hair. They could recognize them from the time they helped them escape from Otogakure, but they couldn't remember their names.

Kakashi turned his view to his parents-in-law. "Did you tell the Hokage?" He asked them as they reached him and his students.

"Yes. She would send some backup as fast as possible." Tsubaki said and looked at the three kids in front of her. The yellow haired boy looked like he was all fired up to fight, while the pink haired girl was trying to calm him down. The black haired boy was just observing them with a smile on his face.

"Kakashi!" A very energetic voice sounded behind all of them, which caught their attention. They all turned around to see who had been calling on Kakashi and Tsubaki and Hiroki sweat dropped a bit as they saw a man with thick black eyebrows, a bowl style haircut and wearing a green jumpsuit. A guy a bit lower than him was standing next to him. He looked like a mini version of the man. Though, the man seemed a bit familiar to them.

"Gai, did Tsunade send you?" Kakashi asked and walked over to Gai.

"Yes she did. She also sent Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and Yamato."

As he said that, the rest of the ninjas Tsunade had sent appeared.

"Let's go get Yuko-sensei back!" The yellow haired boy said and fist-pumped the air.

"I know how we can find them and how we can defeat them." Tsubaki said.

"Tell us on the way while we're running." Kakashi said. They all nodded agreeing and settled out to rescue Yuko.

"_Wait for us Yuko. We're coming for you, my love."_ Kakashi thought as he ran as fast as he could along with everyone else.


	41. Chap 41: Let me go!

A/N: From now on the chapters will be looking a bit different. My way of writing has changed a bit, so the chapters will be written in the new way :) I'll make sure to edit the old chapters from chapter 1 so they fit the new ones and update the old chapters as they have been edited :)

* * *

**Chapter 41: Let me go!**

_Yuko's P.O.V._

I slowly gained my consciousness back and opened my eyes slowly, closed them again and opened them halfway. I took a look around at my surroundings to see where I was, since I don't really remember what happened. The last thing I remember is that I went to the park to wait for my mother, who was going to keep me away from home.

I realized I wasn't in a place I could recognize. It looks like I'm in some kind of tent.

I moved my legs to get up, but I couldn't. I looked down to find my legs tied together with rope.

"W-what the?" I wanted to reach down and untie my feet, but just to find my hands tied together as well. I began to panic since I didn't know where I was, my hands and feet were tied together and I couldn't see my parents or Kakashi anywhere around.

I looked towards the entrance of the tent as I heard voices coming from outside. "Kin, go and check if she's awake."

"Yes Senji." The person said and walked closer to the tent.

My eyes widened at the name. S-Senji?... K-Kin?... D-don't tell me that-…

I suddenly remembered what had happened. The old lady in the park asked me to help her find her grandson, but the old lady and her so called grandson turned out to be my aunt Shiro and uncle Kin.

The entrance to the tent opened and in stepped my uncle Kin. He looked over at me with his arms crossed and smiled… friendly? "Looks like you're awake Yuko."

"Tch… what's with the friendly smile?" I asked and shot him a glare. "Oh? I can't be friendly towards my niece?"

"Friendly? You didn't seem friendly when you freaking kidnapped me!" I snapped at him.

Kin just chuckled and sat down next to me. "Kidnapped you? You consider this as a kidnapping?"

"Hell yeah I do! You took me away from my friends, parents, fiancé, my home!"

Kin just chuckled and patted my shoulder. "We're taking you to your real home."

"My real home?! I was never born in the clan, I was never even born in Otogakure! I'm born in Konohagakure! That's my home!" I snapped at him again. My hormones was getting out of control and I could feel that the more my uncle was here, the more it angered me.

"Yuko, it doesn't matter if you're born in Otogakure or not. Your mother is a Tohiro, therefore you belong in the clan." Kin said and chuckled.

"I don't care! My father is from Konoha, so I belong there too!"

"Just drop it already Yuko! You have the Tohiro clan's chakra therefore you're coming with us. Plus, you can't defend yourself right now." Kin said and put a hand on my belly.

I growled as he placed his hand on my belly and lifted my legs, pushing him away with my feet. "Don't you dare touch me!" I said and curled up in a ball, trying to cover my belly.

Kin chuckled and moved closer again. "Fine, I won't touch you. But we still have one thing to discuss."

"I have nothing to discuss with you!"

"Yes. Who's the father?" Kin asked and crossed his arms. I narrowed my eyes and sent him a death glare. "I'm not telling you who the father is!"

"Why not? I'm just curious whether the baby will be strong or weak."

"It's none of your freaking business whether my babies are going to be weak or strong!" I snapped and kicked after him with my legs again. Kin just dodged my kick and smirked. "Babies? So you're with twins, huh?"

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine, fine. You're being feisty anyways." Kin said as he got up and left the tent again.

I tried to wiggle my hands fee from the rope so I could place my hands on my belly, but I couldn't get my hands free. Whoever tied me did a hell good of a job.

The opening to the tent opened again and in stepped Senji. "Kin tells me you're having a hard time accepting that you're coming with us back to Otogakure." He said and crossed his arms. I shot him a glare and growled slightly. "Of course I am! You're kidnapping me from my home! Untie me already god damn it!"

"Hell no. You'd just try and escape." Senji said and chuckled, obviously in amusement because I'm so pissed.

"Escape? Really. Are you blind? I'm freaking pregnant! You think I'd risk the lives of my babies just to get away?!"

"You'd never know Yuko. You could be planning something."

"You're seriously stupid Senji. Sure, I want to get back to Konoha, but the lives of my babies means more to me right now than to get home… So untie or I'll kick you where the sun does not fucking shine!" I snapped and squirmed around on the ground. "Fine, fine. But if you try just the slightest to get away, you suffer the consequences."

"Whatever, just untie me already!" I snapped at him again and gritted my teeth. Senji just rolled his eyes and untied my feet and hands.

I quickly sat up and placed my hands on my belly. "Senji, why are you doing this?" I asked after I had calmed down a bit from touching my belly, to feel my babies.

"Because you belong in the clan. You have the Tohiro clan's chakra, so therefore you belong there."

"Senji, I'm born in Konoha, my father is from Konoha. I belong there, not in Otogakure…" I said and sighed. "What time is it? I'm hungry and want something to eat."

"The time is 11:30 am. I'll bring you something to eat." Senji said and left the tent again.

11:30 am? But, the time was at least 1:30 pm when I was helping the old lady. Have I really been out for 10 hours?... I wonder if anyone even knows I'm gone… I want Kakashi.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, the best I could, and rested my head on my knees. Why did this have to happen to me? And now? If I hadn't been pregnant I wouldn't have been caught in the first place. I should have stayed at home and waited for my mother to come and pick me up there. I should never had left home.

I heard the tent opening open and Senji stepped in again, having a plate in his hand. "Here." He said and placed the plate next to me with food. "Hurry up and eat it. We'll be leaving when you're done."

"Whatever…" I said, took the plate and slowly began to eat. "Urgh, what is this? It tastes horrible!"

"It's deep-fried vegetables."

"Deep-fried? It's cold and it tastes horrible!"

"We use it for missions. Eat it or sta-…" Senji was cut off as one of the clan member screamed from outside the tent. "Stay here." He said and rushed outside. I put the plate down and crawled over to peek outside the tent, but I flinched back as I heard an explosion.

Senji came back inside and grabbed me by the arm. "You're coming with me, now!" He said and dragged in me harshly. "Ow! What's going on?!" I asked and tried to get out of his tight grip. "None of your business." He said and dragged me out of the tent. "S-Senji! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" I whimpered and kept trying to get out of his grip. Senji stopped up and glared at me. "Stop resisting already! Or I'll hurt your so called beloved babies!" He said and placed a hand on my belly. My eyes widened at his threat and grabbed his wrist. "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Want to test that theory?" He asked and actually sent me a look that scared me. I shook my head and bit my lip. "N-no…"

"Good! Then get going!" He said and began dragging me again.

I followed him. Unwillingly, but I followed him while looking down. I didn't want him to hurt my babies. They're not born, but they're my precious babies already.

Senji suddenly stopped up and I walked right into his back. "Why did you stop?" I asked, still looking down, but looked up as I heard some snarling. In front of us stood a big white dog with brown ears and snarled at Senji, showing its sharp fangs.

Wait… White dog with brown ears. That's Kiba's dog… "Akamaru!"

Senji tightened his grip around my arm, making me whimper.

"Oi. Let her go." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned my head and glanced back to see… "Kiba!" He smirked wryly. "Get him Akamaru." Kiba said. Akamaru barked and bit Senji's arm hard, making him scream and let go of me. "Run Yuko!" Kiba yelled and pulled me away from Senji. "You don't have to say that twice." I said and began to run away from Senji.

Kiba is here. Why is Kiba here? If he's here, does that mean that-…

Someone suddenly grabbed my arms, pulled them on my back and held them together. "Where do you think you're going Yuko?" I looked behind me and saw it was Kin who had caught me. "Let me go Kin!" I said and tried to get free.

Kin wasn't as harsh against me as Senji was.

"No! You're coming with us." He said and began to push me forwards. "My friends are here to get me!" I said and tried to stop him from pushing me. "I don't care Yuko. They don't have a chance against us anyways."

"Want to bet about that?" A voice said behind Kin and I, making my eyes widen.

I know that voice too well. It was Kakashi, I'm sure it is.

I felt Kin's grip around my arms loosen and heard him fall to the ground. A pair of strong arms snaked around my body and pulled me close to a strong chest, holding me close in a hug. "Are you okay, love? Did they hurt you? Did they hurt our babies?"

I was right. It was Kakashi.

I teared up and turned around in Kakashi's arms, clinging to his flat jacket and cried into his chest. "I-I'm so sorry Kakashi… I-I should have stayed at home and waited for my mother to pick me up there."

"It's okay love. Your father and I should have stopped you." Kakashi said and kissed the top of my head through his mask.

"Oh, so the copy ninja is the father of your babies, huh?"

Both Kakashi and I looked to my right as we heard a voice speaking. It was my aunt Shiro and she had helped Kin up from the ground.

"What's it to you?" Kakashi asked and held me closer to him. "Oh nothing. It won't make a difference if it's you or the hokage. You can't defeat us!" Shiro said and smirked. "Our hokage is a woman you idiot." I said and held on to Kakashi. Shiro just rolled her eyes. "It was to create a picture Yuko. No matter how strong the father of your babies is, he won't be able to defeat us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kakashi said and lifted his forehead protector, revealing his sharingan. Both Shiro and Kin smirked. "The famous sharingan eye." Kin said and chuckled. I looked up at Kakashi and placed my hand for his eye. "Don't Kakashi. They will copy it."

"Don't worry love." Kakashi said and removed my hand again. "I got this." He said and narrowed his eyes while watching Shiro and Kin. They both laughed, rather evil maybe, and placed two fingers in front of their faces, closed their left eye and their right eye turned yellow.

I didn't want to see them copy Kakashi's sharingan, so I looked away and first now realized that many of my friends were here. Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru were all here to help me. But they were all about to use some of their strongest jutsus. I can't stand watching the clan copying their jutsus. That's what makes them unique and they're willing to give that away to save me.

I buried my face in Kakashi's chest and closed my eyes. This was not going to end well.

"What the hell?! Why can't I copy their jutsus?!"

"I can't either. What's going on?!"

I heard many of the clan members around me complain about being unable to copy. I moved my head away from Kakashi's chest and looked at the clan members. Their eyes weren't yellow anymore and they seemed to be very confused.

"Heck this! It's Tsubaki's jutsu!" Shiro said and looked around.

M-mom? She's here too?

"I'll never forgive you for kidnapping my daughter!" I heard my mother's voice yelling. I looked up in a tree and saw her standing there with three fingers in front of her face, her right eye closed and her right eye glowing between a purple and a blue color. My father stood behind her, holding my mother's waist and lending her his chakra.

"W-what is my mother doing?" I asked confused and looked up at Kakashi. "No time to explain." He said and dashed towards Shiro and Kin with his raikiri charged in his hand.

"Yuko-chan!" I heard Gai's voice say as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "I'll protect you while Kakashi is fighting to protect you!" He said and made his wide smile. I couldn't help it but giggle slightly at Gai and hugged him. "Thanks Gai."

"You're welcome Yuko-chan!" Gai said and made a thumbs up.

I looked around as the Tohiro clan members got wiped out and caught in a cage Yamato had made. Kakashi came over to me again and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "I'm so glad you're okay love."

"I'm so glad you came after me Kakashi."

"Of course I'd come after you. I love you and I don't want to lose you." He said and placed a finger under my chin, lifted my face and pecked my lips through his mask. "I love you too Kakashi." I said and caressed his cheek with my thumb. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the others. My father was carrying my mother. It was clear to me that her body was numb. She had used a strong jutsu.

"Yuko, did they hurt you or the babies?" My mother asked, obviously concerned and worried about me and the babies' wellbeing.

"They didn't mom. The babies and I are okay."

"Good." My mother said with a smile before she passed out. I looked at my father. "What jutsu did she use?"

"A jutsu that takes away the enemy's ability to use chakra. It's your mother's special jutsu. Only she can do it." My father said and looked down at my mother. "But because she hasn't been using it for many years, it's taking hard on her body."

"S-she was willing to use a jutsu she hasn't used for years just to save me?" I asked shocked and surprised.

"Yes." My father said and looked at me. "I'd do the same if I was the one who could do it. You're our precious daughter after all."

I smiled lightly and rested my head against Kakashi's shoulder. "Thank you dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Let's get home. Tsubaki needs medical attention and I want Yuko to be checked as well." My father said and looked around at everyone else, who nodded in agreement and took off.

I held on to Kakashi and closed my eyes as he carried me.

I'm so glad that he's here. I was so scared that I would never see him again, but he came after me. I already knew he loved me and that I mean a lot to him, but now I'm 200% sure that he really means it.


	42. Chap 42: The names?

**Chapter 42: The names?**

A month has passed since the clan tried to kidnap me and Kakashi came to rescue me along with my parents and friends. Kakashi has been over me like a hawk ever since. Whenever I leave a room in the house or walk outside in the garden, he follows me. When I want to go for a walk or visit my parents, he follows me. If he had to go on a mission he made me go to my parents so my father could look after me. Speaking of my parents, my mother was in a coma for almost three weeks because of the jutsu she used. She's home now, but her body is still slightly numb. It must have been a very powerful jutsu if she's still numb from using it. It's almost like the time I was on that ANBU mission where I was in a coma for twelve days.

Right now I'm sitting on the couch bored as hell and damn hungry. Those two boys are draining me from energy and food. Also, I'm waiting for Kakashi so we can go to the hospital. I have an ultrasound scanning to go to.

"Kakashi?" I called while rubbing my belly.

"Yes love?" Kakashi asked and stuck his head inside the living room. "You called?"

"Yes I did. I'm-…" I cut myself off when I looked at Kakashi and saw all the different blue colored paint stains all over his hair, face, hands and arms. "What in the world happened to you? Did you get into a fight with a paint bucket or something?"

"Uhh… Maybe." He said and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

I sweat dropped and shook my head. "Kakashi, what have you been doing?"

"That's a secret. You know that."

"Yeah, but when can I know what it is? You have been working on something upstairs for a long time now. When are you done?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Kakashi has been working on that project him and my father started the day I got kidnapped, and since he has to do it on his own, because my mother needs my father right now, it takes a bit longer to finish it.

"Well, I'm a bit behind with the project since I didn't work on it before two weeks after you got kidnapped, plus I have a few missions every now and then to do. I'll be done in a week I think."

"A week? Geez, Kakashi, I'm curious to know what it is you're working on. Do you know how hard it is not to sneak up there and take a look at what you're doing?" I asked and crossed my arms.

Kakashi chuckled as he walked over to me and squatted down in front of the couch. "I know love. But you have to be patient just a bit longer, okay?"

I sighed. "Okay." I said and looked at Kakashi, who were smiling at me. "So. I believe there is a reason for you to call on me?" He asked and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm starving! Those two boys are some hungry ones." I said and poked my belly.

Kakashi laughed lightly and kissed my belly. "You two are tiring your mommy. Don't do that. I don't want her grumpy all the time."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Kakashi. "Excuse me? I'm not grumpy all the time."

"When you're drained from energy you get grumpy easily." Kakashi said and looked up at me.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm grumpy. I'm filled with energy most of the time."

Kakashi sweat dropped and shook his head slightly. "Love, no you're not. You complain at least five or six times a day that you're out of energy. When you're out of energy you're grumpy." He explained and rubbed my belly.

I pouted and looked the other way as I realized Kakashi was right. I do complain about being drained from energy about five or six times a day and I do get rather grumpy when I'm drained. But what can I say? I'm pregnant with two boys and they're getting more and more active.

Kakashi placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head back to face him. He's looking at me with a smile and leaned up to kiss me. "Even though you get grumpy at times, I still love you with all my heart. I know there's a reason why you get grumpy." He said while rubbing my belly, causing me to smile. "Tell you what. I'll bring you something to eat and when you're done we go to the hospital so you can get that ultrasound scan, okay?"

I looked at Kakashi and nodded with a smile. "Sounds good. But before we leave I want you to do one thing."

"And what is that my love?" Kakashi asked and kissed my cheek.

"Wash the paint off your face. You can't go with me to the hospital while looking like someone who got in a fight with a paint bucket." I said and poked Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi laughed and got up from the floor. "I'll be wearing my mask. No one will be able to see most of the pain on my face."

I narrowed my eyes and poked the tip of Kakashi's nose. "You wash your face or you can stay at home. I'll go to the hospital by myself then." I said and kept poking the tip of his nose.

Kakashi sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, okay. I'll wash my face after I made you something to eat." He said as he left the living room and headed for the kitchen.

When I had finished eating and Kakashi had washed his face clean from the paint stains, we headed for the hospital so I could get my monthly ultrasound scan. It has been a month since I last got one and I must admit that I'm excited to see how my small ones have grown.

Kakashi took a hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers, giving my hand a light squeeze, causing me to look up at him. "Are you just as excited as I am?" He asked and looked down at me with a smile behind his mask.

I nodded with a smile and placed my other hand on my belly. "Yeah. I can't wait to see how much they have grown since last time we were there." I said and rubbed my belly gently.

"Me neither. But at the size of your belly I would say they have grown a lot." Kakashi said and placed his hand on my belly.

I giggled and looked up at Kakashi. "I think you're right about that Kakashi." I said and looked back ahead, seeing the hospital in front of us. We went inside the hospital, signed in and went to the waiting room. Kakashi sat down on a chair and before I even got to sit down he had pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on my belly.

I glanced back at Kakashi and smiled as I placed my hands on his. "Aren't I heavy to have on your lap?" I asked and rested my head on his shoulder. Kakashi shook his head and pecked my lips through his mask. "No, not really."

"But I'm fat!"

"You're not fat, love."

"Then what do you call this?" I asked and poked my belly.

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed my belly. "I call it being pregnant and having two small boys inside your stomach."

"… True, but I feel fat."

"You're beautiful as always." Kakashi said and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush faintly at his words. "Thank you Kakashi."

"You're welcome love." He said with a smile behind his mask.

"Tohiro Yuko."

Both Kakashi and I looked up as we heard someone say my name and saw Shizuya, my midwife. We got up from the chair and followed her inside the room where she was going to do the ultrasound scan. I laid down on the bed in the room, like the other times, and pulled up slightly in my shirt so Shizuya could scan me.

"Hi Yuko. How are you and the babies doing?" She asked me as she poured some of the cold gel out on my belly.

"We're doing good, thanks. The boys are getting more lively, I can sure feel that. My cravings aren't as bad anymore and my nauseous ain't so bad either. Though my feet and ankles are hurting more than normal now and I'm getting more and more hungry."

"It's good to hear that the babies are moving and that your cravings and nausea is getting better. But as for your feet and ankles, it will only get worse. And the increased appetite is because you're eating for yourself and two babies."

"I figured as much." I said and sweat dropped. Shizuya giggled and turned on the scanner. "Don't worry, you'll be doing fine. Now, let's take a look at the little ones, shall we?" She asked and began scanning my belly while looking at the screen.

Both Kakashi and I looked intensely at the screen and smiled widely as we could see our babies. We kept watching the screen as Shizuya examined the boys the best she could. "They're both perfectly fine and healthy."

I nodded understanding and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Shizuya nodded and turned off the scanner again and wiped the gel off of my belly. "You can go now. I'd like to see you again in a month."

I nodded and got off the bed with a little help from Kakashi. He took my hand and we both left the hospital with a smile on our faces. "Our boys are getting big." Kakashi said and looked at me with a smile behind his mask.

"Yes they are. And they'll be here in just another three months. I can't wait Kakashi. I'm so excited!" I said and rubbed my belly with a smile.

Kakashi chuckled and suddenly picked me up bridal style and teleported both of us home. He sat down on the couch and placed me on his lap, giving my cheek a peck through his mask.

I blinked a few times at the sudden change of surroundings and looked at Kakashi. "Being lazy?" I asked and poked Kakashi's cheek. He chuckled and pulled down his mask, turned his head a bit and kissed my finger. "Not really. I just wanted to get back home. I know how easily your feet starts to hurt now. Also, we still haven't figured out what we should name the boys." He said and placed a hand on my belly, rubbing it gently.

I smiled softly and placed my hand on top of Kakashi's. "You're right. We haven't decided their names yet. Do you still remember what names we had come up with?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes I do. Takashi, Hayate, Ikiru, Satoshi, Akihiro, Yahiko, Ichirou and Hideaki." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Yes. So now we just need to find out which two names we like the most." I said and tapped my chin as I began to think of what names I like the most.

Kakashi rested his chin on my shoulder as he began to think as well.

We debated what names we liked the most, if it should be Ikiru or Akihiro for the one who gets born first and if the other boy should be named Satoshi or Hayate.

After some time we finally decided their names. Their names are…


	43. Chap 43: Y-you'll be okay, right?

**Chapter 43: Y-you'll be okay, right?**

Another month has passed and I'm staying with my parents since Kakashi is on a mission and he still doesn't want me to be alone. Also because I'm 28 weeks pregnant now and it's getting more and more difficult for me to move around on my own because of my big belly.

Kakashi finished the project he was working on two weeks ago and I literally cried when he showed me what he had been working on. He had made a nursery for the boys. They get their own crib, toys, teddy bears, everything. The walls in the nursery are painted a light blue, a dark blue and white. Small clouds are painted different places on the walls, and in the ceiling there's painted a sun with a few clouds around it and a small rainbow. It just looks wonderful and I can't believe Kakashi made all that by himself. I know my father helped a bit, but Kakashi made most of it, since my father had to take care of my mother.

My mother sat down next to me on the couch and placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look at her. "Thinking of Kakashi?" She asked and smiled.

I nodded and smiled lightly. "Yeah."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course I do. Kakashi has been on a mission for almost a week now. I miss him. I want him with me and the boys." I said and placed a hand on my belly, rubbing it gently.

"I know you do sweetie. But remember, he has to do missions every now and then until the babies are born to make sure you two have money enough."

"I know mom, I know."

"Hey, look on the bright side. In about two months he won't be going on missions for a while. He's going to stay at home and spend some quality time with you and the boys for a few months." My mother said and smiled at me. I couldn't help it but smile back. The thought of Kakashi and I being with our small boys makes me happy. "Yeah, I know. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, let's go to the kitchen, shall we?" My mother asked and got up from the couch again.

I looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. "The kitchen? What are we going to do in the kitchen?"

"It's three hours ago you last ate something, so I bet that you're starving now."

"I'm not star-…" I was cut off when my belly began to make noises, making me sweat drop. "Ehh… Okay, maybe I'm a bit hungry." I said and tried to get up from the couch. "… Urgh… A bit help mom, please?" I asked and looked pleading at her. She just giggled at me as she grabbed my hands and pulled me up from the couch.

"Ha ha, very funny mom."

"Sorry dear. I couldn't help it."

"You've been pregnant too once. You should know how difficult it is to get up." I said and looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"True, but I wasn't pregnant with twins."

"… Touché." Was all I said. My mother giggled and headed for the kitchen, me following behind her. I sat down on a chair in the kitchen and looked at my mother as she walked over to the fridge. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything really." I said and placed a hand on my belly. My mother nodded understanding and just took out some random food. We both looked out of the kitchen as we heard a knock on the door. "I'll get that." My father said as he walked by the kitchen.

I looked back at my mother as she began to chop some vegetables. She knows what I need for the babies to be healthy.

"Yuko…"

I turned my head as I heard my father's voice behind me and saw both him and Yamato, who was on the same mission as Kakashi. He looks like a mess!

"Oh my god, Yamato, what happened to you?" I asked and turned in the chair.

"Well…" He said in a rather sad voice. It was first now that I realized…

"Where's Kakashi?" I asked. "Is he delivering the report to Tsunade?"

Yamato shook his head. "No…" He said and looked at me with a hint of sadness on his face. I do not like the look on Yamato's face, not at all.

Fear began to build up in my body, but I tried to stay calm. "Did he have to stay on the mission a bit longer?"

"No Yuko. He's…" Yamato cut himself off. It was obviously hard for him to tell.

"Y-Yamato… Please tell me where Kakashi is…" I said, my voice cracking over one time as I couldn't stay calm any longer. I could feel how I began to tremble in fear of what could have happened to Kakashi. By looking at Yamato's face expression, I can tell it isn't good.

"Kakashi is… He's at the hospital Yuko. His life hangs in a thread."

My eyes filled with tears and my heart sank, shattering into pieces. "N-no… W-what happened Yamato?... P-please tell me!" I said in a bit commanding voice.

"We were on our way back from the mission when we fell into an ambush. Apparently some ninjas from Otogakure were after us. They recognized us from-…" Once again, Yamato cut himself off. Though it's like he doesn't want to finish that sentence.

"Y-Yamato… Either you tell me what happened or I'll force it out of you." I said as tears began to run down my cheeks.

He sighed and nodded slightly. "Okay. It was the Tohiro clan…"

My mother, father and I all three gasped at what Yamato said. The clan ambushed them? But why? I can't believe this.

"W-why would the clan ambush you? W-what did they do?" I asked as I began to cry even more.

"They wanted revenge from when we rescued you a month ago. Both Kakashi and I knew we couldn't do our special jutsus since we didn't have Tsubaki to take away their ability to copy, so we ordered the others on the mission not to do any jutsu they didn't want to get copied. The Tohiro clan kept fighting us. Or rather it was mostly us who fought them. Their only target was Kakashi. We were just in the way. Your uncle Senji fought Kakashi and fought him until Kakashi had no more chakra and pierced him through his stomach and chest with a sword. One of the other guys on the mission sacrificed himself. He ran towards Kakashi and pushed him away before your uncle stabbed him through the heart. Unfortunately your uncle stabbed the guy instead. But while he was frustrated about that I took Kakashi and teleported away along with the others."

I cried and trembled uncontrollably at what Yamato told me. I can't believe the clan went after Kakashi and tried to kill him.

"I-I want to see Kakashi…"

"Yuko, he's-…"

"I want to see Kakashi!" I said, cutting Yamato off and slammed my hand onto the table.

My mother came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetheart, calm down."

I shook my head and buried my face into my palms, crying and sobbing.

My father came over and hugged me, rubbing my back comforting. "Yamato, how long have to doctors been working on Kakashi?" My father asked.

"Over an hour. I don't know if they're done with him or not." Yamato replied.

My father nodded and kissed my head. "Yuko, look at me."

I lifted my head from my palms and looked up at my father, the tears still running down my cheeks.

"Go with Yamato to the hospital. Your mother and I will join you there soon, okay?" He said as he wiped my tears.

I nodded and sniffed lightly. "O-okay."

My parents helped me up from the chair and both gave me a hug. "We'll see you in a bit." They both said and kissed my head. I just nodded and walked over to Yamato, who took my hand and teleported us to the hospitals reception.

Yamato walked over to the receptionist and asked for Kakashi. I just stayed on the spot, looking down at the floor and tried to process all of this.

Yamato came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come with me. They're done working on Kakashi."

I looked at Yamato and nodded understanding. "O-okay…" I said and followed Yamato down the hallways of the hospital.

We stopped up outside a room. I just looked at the door. A part of me doesn't want to enter the room. I don't want to see how bad his condition is or if he's attached to any kind of machine. But I need to know if he's okay. I need to see him.

I reached my shaking hand towards the doorknob, grabbed it and slowly turned it till I heard the 'click' sound. I closed my eyes, slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room. I was met with the beeping sound from a machine and it caused me to tear up.

I slowly opened my eyes and tears streamed down my face as I looked at him. What I feared he would look like is real.

He's attached to a machine that helps him breath. He has two drips in his left arm. One for blood and one for water. His chest is wrapped in bandage and I'm pretty sure his stomach is too. He has bruises and cuts on his face and arms. I don't even want to know how his chest and stomach looks like under the bandages.

"K-Kakashi…" I said while sobbing and crying. Now I know how bad Kakashi felt back when I was in a coma.

I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair that stood on the right side of his bed. "K-Kakashi?..." I said and gently took a hold of his hand. No respond. He just laid there without moving. The only movement was when the breathing device pumped air into his lungs and his chest would rise.

"Yuko…"

I looked over towards the door as I heard my father's voice. My mother and Tsunade-sama stood next to him.

"D-dad…" I said and sniffed, tears running down my cheeks. My parents came over to me and looked at Kakashi. "Dear, are you okay?" My mother asked. She already knew the answer, but I know she's only asking out of concern.

I shook my head and looked back at Kakashi, but look at Tsunade as she stood on the other side of the bed, looking at me. "He'll be alright Yuko. Right now he's just sleeping. I don't know when he will wake up though."

"S-so he's in a coma?" I asked and sniffed.

Tsunade sighed and nodded a single time. "Yes. But it's not as bad as your coma though. He should wake up within a week or two. With you we didn't know when you would wake up."

I nodded slightly and looked down at Kakashi, still holding his hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. "K-Kakashi… P-please wake up soon… I-I need you…" I said, the tears streaming down my face.


	44. Chap 44: Please wake up! I need you

**Chapter 44: Please wake up! I need you**

Three weeks has passed since I got the bad news about Kakashi and he's still in a coma. He should have been out of his coma by now, but he hasn't showed any sign that he will wake up anytime soon, and it saddens me a lot. The boys are moving more in my belly now and I have felt their first kick… Kakashi missed the boys' first kick because he's in a coma all thanks to the stupid clan! I can't believe that the clan would do such a horrible and terrible thing. I'm just glad that Kakashi wasn't alone on that mission. If he was, then he would probably be… I don't even want to think about what could have happened.

Right now I'm in the village with my mother, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino. They want me to spend some time away from the hospital and think of something else, since I have been there day in and day out since Kakashi got hospitalized. But it's not easy to think of something else when your fiancé, the love of your life and the father of your unborn babies are in the hospital because he's in a coma. My mother even dragged me with her home last night so I could sleep in a proper bed. I haven't seen Kakashi since 7:30 pm last night, and that is seventeen hours ago.

"Yuko-sensei?"

I blinked a few times and looked at Sakura. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" She asked and placed the plate with food in front of me. We're all sitting at a restaurant to get something to eat, but also for me to relax because my ankles are killing me and because I'm hungry.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said and looked down at the food. It looks delicious and I'm damn hungry! But I don't feel like eating.

"Dear, you can't fool any of us. You're feeling miserable, am I right?" My mother asked me.

I nodded with a sigh and looked at all of the girls. "Sorry… I'm just… I-I thought that Kakashi would be awake by now." I said and looked down again.

My mother placed her hand on mine and gave it a light squeeze. "Yuko, Kakashi will be okay. He's a strong man. He'll be back with you sooner than you think. He won't be missing the birth of his children for the world."

"I-I know… I just want him to wake up mom… I miss him." I said.

"I know you do sweetie." My mother said as rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "But try and cheer up just a bit and do something fun. Kakashi wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Y-you're right…" I said and sniffed. I took a deep breath and did my best to calm down. This isn't going to be easy. But I will do my best.

I grabbed the fork and began to eat the food Sakura had brought me. I was deep in my thoughts while eating my food. I don't seem to be able to really concentrate properly about anything right now. The only thing my mind is set on is Kakashi. I can't stop thinking of how he's feeling, how he's doing, what he's thinking if he can think and when he will wake up. I want him to wake up again. I'm 33 weeks pregnant now and I can go into labor in just a few weeks. If Kakashi doesn't wake up before I go into labor… I don't know what to do. I want him with me when it happens. I'm going to need him by my side.

"Dear?... Yuko?"

I was snapped out of my deep thoughts as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw it was my mother. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you ready to leave again?" She asked and moved some hair behind my ear.

I looked down at my plate. I have just barely eaten half of the food on the plate, but I don't feel like eating more. I nodded and looked back at my mother. "Yeah. I'm ready to go again." I said and got up from the chair with some help from my mother.

"What about we go to a baby store and buy clothes for your twins?" Sakura suggested and smiled.

"Yeah! I think we should do that." Ino said and giggled.

I must admit that it is a good idea, since Kakashi and I haven't bought clothes for the boys yet. Though I wanted Kakashi to do this with me, but I don't seem to have any other choice. Do I?  
"Sure. Let's do that." I said and forced a smile so I wouldn't worry anyone more than necessary right now.

"Great! Let's get going!" Ino said and began walking, everyone else following her.

We walked through the village to the nearest baby store, though I'm more waddling than walking, since my belly has become rather big and heavy to walk with. I placed my hands on my lower back to support the weight of my belly while walking.

We soon arrived at the baby store, since it wasn't that far away from the restaurant we ate at. We walked inside and Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten rushed to the baby clothes. It was obvious that they were excited about picking baby clothes, which actually made me smile.

"Yuko, what do you think about this outfit?" Ino asked and held out a dark blue romper with teddy bear heads on it.

I looked at it and smiled. "It's cute. I like it."

"Great!" She said and took it and one in light blue as well.

"Y-Yuko. Do you l-like this one?" Hinata asked and came over to me, holding a baby suit with a red shirt and blue pants. The red shirt was having white stripes on it and the pants were just plain blue.

"I like that one too. Can you find one with an orange shirt and green pants?" I asked and smiled.

"Y-yes. I'll look for one." She said and went to look for a suit with an orange shirt and green pants.

I must admit that the girls are good at finding cute outfits for my babies. So far I've liked what they have shown me and I can just imagine two small boys in the outfits.

"Yuko, dear." My mother said.

I turned my head and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to look for some clothes too? They're your babies after all, so the girls shouldn't find all of the clothes for your babies." She said and smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just spacing out a bit." I said and began looking through the clothes. I found a red and orange suit where the shirt is having white stripes and the Konoha symbol on the front. The pants are orange and red with the Konoha symbol in white on them.

"Those outfits are sweet." Sakura said and smiled.

I looked at her and nodded. "They are. I'll take these too." I said and took two of each so both of the boys would have one in orange and one in red.

We finished off in the baby store and I ended up buying six outfits for both of the boys, which are twelve outfits in total. My mother helped me paying half of them, even though I said she didn't have to, but she did anyways.

We arrived back at my place, since we decided to take the things home that we bought. My mother helped me up the stairs and inside the nursery Kakashi had made for the boys. I walked over to the two chests of drawers and put the boys' clothes in each one. I looked around in the room and once again admired the work Kakashi had been doing with this room. The boys are going to like it in here.

"Mom…" I said and looked at her as she looked at some of the teddy bears.

"Yes dear?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I want to go back to the hospital to Kakashi. I want to be there with him."

"Are you sure about that sweetie? I mean, you haven't left the hospital since he got hospitalized, besides from today, though you were forced out by me and your father. You need some time away from the hospital."

I shook my head and placed both of my hands on my belly. "I want to be by Kakashi's side mom. He was by my side when I was in a coma. I want to at least return the favor and I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up."

My mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Okay. I'll take you back."

"Thank you mom." I said and hugged her. She hugged back and rubbed my back. "You're welcome dear. Let's go now then, okay?"

I nodded and let go of my mother. I took one last look at the nursery before leaving the room and the house again with everyone.

My mother wasn't the only one who took my back to the hospital. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten helped me back as well.

We arrived at the hospital and headed for Kakashi's room. I was walking rather fast, even though it was difficult, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see Kakashi.

I grabbed the doorknob as we got to his room and opened the door. My eyes widened as I saw that the room was completely empty and quickly looked at the number of the room. It is room 565, so why isn't he in there? The room is cleaned up and the bed looks like it has never been used.  
"Why aren't you walking in?" My mother asked as she finally caught up to me along with the other girls, panting a bit.

"H-he's not in there…" I said horrified.

"What?" My mother asked and looked inside the room to see the same as me. No Kakashi and a completely clean room "That's weird. Stay here, okay? I'll go ask a nurse where he is." She said and walked off to find a nurse.

I walked over to a chair and sat down on it, rubbing my belly and thinking of why he wasn't in the room. Could it be that Kakashi woke up while I was out with my mother and the girls? Maybe he's looking for me in the village now.

I began to smile at the thought of Kakashi finally being awake. I've wanted him to wake up for three weeks now and while I'm gone, he finally wakes up.

"Yuko…"

I looked to my right as I heard my mother's voice and saw her and a nurse standing next to her.

"Are you Hatake Kakashi's fiancé?" The nurse asked. She had a look on her face that I didn't like, which caused my smile to slowly fade away from my face. "Y-yeah… Where's Kakashi?"

"We had to move him to another room."

"So he's still in a coma?" I asked and slowly got up from the chair again.

"Yes he is. But unfortunately, his condition worsened. We went to check up on him and take some tests. When we entered the room and went to him, he looked more pale than normally and he was cold."

My eyes widened in horror and the tears began streaming down my face before they even build up in my eyes. "N-no… p-please don't tell me that he's… he's…" I suddenly began to feel very sick and dizzy, so I sat back down on the chair before I would collapse on the floor.

"He's not dead. We manage to stabilize him." The nurse said.

I glared over at her. If eyes could kill, she would be dead by now. Don't freaking scare me like that you damn bi-…

The nurse flinched at my look, like she could read what I was thinking.

"B-but where is now then?"

"He's in a single room where no other patients are hospitalized. We need to keep a closer eye on him. Apparently there was some kind of poison in the wounds. We've never seen it before. It wasn't traceable before it began to damage him."

"W-what? H-how could you not trace it until it began to damage him?"

"Kaito…" My mother said.

I looked at her and blinked a few times. "G-grandpa?"

"Yes… He specializes in different kinds of poisons along with Kin. They must have invented a poison and given it to Senji." My mother said and walked over to me. "I'm so sorry dear."

"We have removed all of the poison, but it caused a lot of damage. We don't know when he will wake up now." The nurse said.

"T-take me to him…" I said and sniffed.

"Follow me." The nurse said and began to walk. My mother helped me up from the chair and followed the nurse, supporting me while walking and the girls following behind us.

We took the elevator a level up and went to room 684. The nurse opened the door for me and my mother helped me in. I began to cry as I saw the condition Kakashi is in. He is still attached to a machine that helps him breathe, but this one is bigger. He is still having two drips in his wrists. One for water and one for blood. But he is also attached to a heart monitor that keeps track of his heart beat.

"K-Kakashi…" I said as walked over to his bed and sat down on the chair.

"Sensei…" Sakura said and walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at Kakashi.

"S-Sakura, can you do something?" I asked and took a hold of Kakashi's hand.

"I'm not sure Yuko-sensei. I'd need to know the poison, but if it is made up it is difficult." Sakura said and sighed. "I'm sorry Yuko-sensei. All I can do is help keep an eye on him."

I nodded understanding and looked at Kakashi. Why did things have to turn out like this?

"Yuko. I'll get your father. Maybe he can do something." My mother said and placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at her. "D-dad? What can he do?" I asked as tears ran down my face.

"He has studied some of my father and Kin's poisons. Maybe he knows how to heal Kakashi. I'll be back with him as fast as possible." She said and headed for the door. "I think you girls should leave to. I think Yuko wants to be alone with Kakashi right now." My mother told the girls.

"You're right Tsubaki." Sakura said and dragged the other girls with her out as my mother opened the door.

I looked back at Kakashi and cried. "K-Kakashi…" I said and kissed his hand before placing it on my belly just as one of the boys kicked. "D-did you feel that? T-they're kicking now Kakashi… I-it won't take long before they're here, I can go into labor in just a few weeks." I said as I kissed his cheek and kept holding Kakashi's hand on my belly. This place hasn't caused anything but pain to Kakashi and I. First I'm in a coma and now Kakashi too, though his state is worse than mine when I was in a coma. I wasn't poisoned.

I don't want my babies to be born in a place where both Kakashi and I have bad memories and that has caused both of us pain. When Kakashi wakes up, I'm going to tell him that I have decided on a homebirth.

"P-please wake up honey… I need you…"


End file.
